<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meetings by RayeoftheSunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710487">Meetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine'>RayeoftheSunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F!WoL - Freeform, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Second Chances, Slow Burn, Unrequited love becomes requited, WoL/Exarch, brief wol/wol, f!miqote wol, happiness will come and it'll be glorious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't love at first sight. Or second. It was love in moment by moment, meetings and partings.</p><p>A retelling of the love story of G'raha Tia and the Warrior of Light, from his eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alisaie Leveilleur &amp; G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Alisaie Leveilleur &amp; Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur &amp; G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Alphinaud Leveilleur &amp; Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Lyna &amp; G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Princess Made of Moonbeams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is dedicated to my friends Liv and Yun. Without their encouragement, it wouldn't have blossomed into what it is. Without them and their support during 2019, I wouldn't be writing at all.<br/></p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, when you meet the love of your life, you aren't the first choice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This first chapter is dedicated to my friends Chii and Rapis. They've been incredibly receptive to this story and I am so grateful.</p><p>Disclaimer: This story is written in the style of a game novel. There will be dialogue lifted directly from the game itself. I make absolutely no claim to this or the characters you recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he met her, she was a young black mage with twin braids. Her green eyes sparkled and she looked ready to help. She had just saved Eorzea from the destruction of the Ultima Weapon, but she looked almost completely unruffled by this. The Warrior of Light was a dainty princess, or at least, he liked to imagine she was. After all, she had soft lavender hair, big green eyes, and golden clasps in her ears. She wore pretty clothes and jewelry; surely that made her a princess as much as the real title would.</p><p>Rammbroes from the Sons of Saint Coinach requested his help in studying the Crystal Tower that suddenly reappeared. They needed aethersand, or at least an ore to turn into aethersand, so he took his time tracking down the right ore. In Urth’s Gift he found a particular hog after several days, and it didn’t take much effort to slay the beast to retrieve the ore. After that, he slipped into the trees and waited, for Rammbroes had told him of a pair of adventurers joining the project, and he had a feeling at least one of them would be sent after him.</p><p>It didn’t take long for her to arrive. A dainty girl in a pale blue dress and sandals; she looked like she was made out of the waters of the moon. G’raha Tia found himself staring at her, wondering what her mind was like behind her lovely face.</p><p>She knelt down next to the hog, and began searching. At this he had to step in. “You are too late, adventurer—and not only for the entertainment. You will find no trace of the ore which but recently lay here. Nay, not so much as a speck.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gasping, she got to her feet and looked around. “Who’s there?”</p><p>“Ah… no. You will never spy me from there. For the time being at least, you will have to trust the evidence of your ears. Now stop squinting at the foliage and listen.” This made her giggle a little, but she waited. <em> How charming. About time someone laughed. </em> “As I told you, the water-blessed mineral you hoped to find is gone—taken by me. Victory has made me magnanimous, however. Accordingly, I have decided to share the location of an <em> alternative </em>source of aethersand with you—the wind-touched variety, to be specific. I trust I have your attention?”</p><p>“Yes,” she replied eagerly.</p><p><em> She’s willing to do her work then. A beautiful, helpful princess. </em>He almost slapped his forehead at the thought, but he wouldn’t take it back. It was just the historian in him trying to describe her. “Good. A band of ixal in the North Shroud keeps a quantity of the abrasive for the purpose of removing impurities from lesser crystals.”</p><p>“All right then.”</p><p>“Well? Do you mean to dally here all day? Make haste, adventurer, before I snatch another prize from under your nose! This is to be a <em> race</em>.”</p><p>She laughed merrily, and he was struck by how her whole body seemed to light up. “All right, you will see me playing with the flowers by the time you arrive!”</p><p>G’raha Tia chuckled in amusement. “The ixal logging grounds in the North Shroud shall be our destination. And that is where the <em> real </em>amusement will begin. May the best man win!”</p><p>A brief giggle and then she teleported away, undoubtedly to the North Shroud. As for him, he got to his feet and did likewise; if he was to see her in action, then he couldn’t dally either.</p><p>He found another hiding spot in the hunting grounds and didn’t have much time to wait before she and another adventurer arrived. G’raha Tia had never had any intention of beating her to the aethersand; he wanted to see what she would do. She and the other adventurer, a hyuran man, crept around the edges of the camp and came upon the aethersand. It didn’t take long for one of the ixal to notice, and he watched the pair take it down with ease. Then, the miqo’te found tiny white flowers in the grass and seemed just about to start plucking them to weave them together, when he called out again.</p><p>“Bravo! That was quite a show, adventurer! Why, the spectacle proved so enthralling that all thoughts of aethersand slipped my mind. I appear to have forfeited our little race! Congratulations—the wind-touched abrasive is yours.” <em> A fine display. I wonder how long she’s been a black mage? Could it be that they’re the heroes who destroyed the Ultima Weapon? </em></p><p>She clapped joyfully, looking rather pleased with herself.</p><p>“And yet, having been treated to such a memorable performance, I cannot help feeling that the greater prize is mine. This inequity must not stand. I <em> insist </em> that you accept a token of my appreciation!” A token for a lady, and the task would be finished when she and her companion arrived at the campsite. He wondered what, exactly, they were doing together. Friends? Part of the same free company? Or… more? <em> And what would it matter if they were? I don’t even know her name. </em>“Payment for this entertainment will be waiting for you to the east, in a clearing within Proud Creek. Pray retrieve the gift ere it is crushed beneath the iron feet of the dullahans!”</p><p>He dashed off and just around the bend from the logging grounds, he left the aethersand he’d refined in a little clearing. They would have to creep past or destroy the dullahans, and he was eager to see what they’d do. </p><p>The pair came past the dullahans without drawing into battle, proving themselves adept at staying out of sight. She picked up the bag he’d left curiously, and at this he called out again. “Not what you were expecting? I took the liberty of refining the ore from Urth’s Gift into aethersand. Do keep it safe, adventurer.”</p><p>She looked around, as did the man, but he wouldn’t come out. “Lest you accuse me of playing games, you should know that the thought of relinquishing my prize never once crossed my mind—until I saw you in action. Such deeds must needs be rewarded.</p><p>“It is my vocation, you see, to record history as it is made by mortal men. And I much prefer to chronicle the accomplishments of the bold and the mighty. Thus, it is my fervent wish that you continue your career with the same courage and zeal you have shown today. We shall meet again, adventurer—and sooner than you may imagine.”</p><p>G’raha Tia’s pleasure in meeting the adventurers in the project was tarnished when, as he lingered to see what more they would do, they embraced. Clearly, this beautiful girl made from the waters of the moon already gave her heart away. <em> It was merely an infatuation, </em> he told himself crossly. <em> She could be completely incompatible—and anyway, what am I thinking? Tias don’t mate. I am only here to observe and study. </em></p><p>He arrived back at the campsite and climbed the scaffolding. Down below, the adventurers stood with Cid and Rammbroes, followed by Biggs and Wedge huffing and puffing, and added their excitement to the general atmosphere. Cid began admonishing them, pointing out that they may need to seal the tower later, and that Allagan technology hadn’t saved their empire.</p><p>“A compelling viewpoint,” he called down. “It is unyielding wills such as yours that have defined the course of history.”</p><p>They all turned up to see him, and even from this distance he could see her beautiful green eyes. “So, you return at last,” huffed Rammbroes. “What, pray tell, has kept you so wholly preoccupied that you could not spare a moment to inform me of your progress or preservation?”</p><p>“Why, the task you assigned to me, of course,” came the reply. G’raha grinned. “Surely you have not forgotten about the aethersand? I tasked a passing adventurer with delivering it. A more capable courier I could not imagine.”</p><p>She waved up at him, but he had already chosen to leap down to the group. Once on the ground, he got a good look at the newcomers. The man was a hyur, at least half a foot taller, with black hair and eyes. The woman was taller than him too, and he suddenly felt insecure about his height, something he’d never bothered with his entire life. “Greetings, adventurer! Did I not say we would meet again?” he asked, puffing out his chest a little.</p><p>“You did indeed,” said the man, nodding at him.</p><p>G’raha thumped a fist against his chest. “I believe an introduction is in order. I am G’raha Tia, one of the Students of Baldesion. I look forward to joining you on your groundbreaking expedition!”</p><p>She bobbed a curtsey. “My name is Moonflower Hyou! It’s nice to meet you face to face, G’raha Tia!”</p><p>Her companion bowed, his long black ponytail falling over his shoulder. “I am Nagamasa Kuroda. Pleasure to meet you as well.”</p><p>“G’raha Tia has been assigned to the project as an observer,” said Rammbroes. “I hope you will forgive him his… eccentricities and welcome him as one of our own.”</p><p><em> Don’t give them a bad impression, Rammbroes! </em>“So then, our fellowship is complete, and all stand ready to step into the unknown!” he declared. “Three cheers for NOAH!”</p><p>He came even closer and he noticed now that Moonflower was staring at him. Was it the eye? It was always the eye. “...‘Noah’?” asked Cid, pulling his attention away.</p><p>“That is the name I have chosen for our little collective,” G’raha Tia said proudly. “Given our differing backgrounds, we cannot very well call ourselves the Sons of Saint Coinach, can we?” He crossed his arms and shook his head. “And we must have a memorable appellation if our venture is to leave its marks in the annals of history. I could claim that NOAH stands for ‘Nominated Observers of Artifacts Historical,’ and so it does, <em> technically</em>—but my <em> true </em>reason for choosing this name stems from the fact that it is shared by a vaunted Allagan archmagus.”</p><p>Moonflower stared at him again, her eyes wide, but then Wedge said, “An archmagus? I like the sound of that!”</p><p>G’raha grinned and shot him a thumbs up. He noticed how Moonflower whispered to Nagamasa, but he could not hear them over Rammbroes.</p><p>“...Is everyone ready to depart?” asked Rammbroes, and G’raha realized he hadn’t paid attention at all.</p><p>They all nodded excitedly, and cheered, “Ready!”</p><p>“Esteemed colleagues!” G’raha said, eager to get started. “The secrets of Allag beckon!”</p><p>“When do we start?” asked Moonflower, her tail wiggling.</p><p>“Let’s not keep them waiting any longer!” he answered. “Adventurer—ah,” he paused, realizing there were two of them. He would have to start using names. “Moonflower, Nagamasa—you and I will join the engineers at the Crystal Tower’s main gateway, where we will endeavor to neutralize the structure’s outer defenses. Rammbroes, meanwhile, will remain here and oversee the operation. Given my knowledge of Allagan history, it seems logical that I should lead the expedition itself… though I admit the role does not exactly befit my status as an observer.” He shrugged. “Still, we can but make use of the resources at hand. Assuming all are in agreement, let us proceed forthwith to the large, lopsided gate found to the southeast.”</p><p>“Let’s go!” Moonflower chirped, and nudged his arm to get going.</p><p>G’raha Tia stared at her, surprised that she would do so, and then looked to Nagamasa. The hyur gave a small nod, telling him that it was normal. “So,” he began as they walked in the direction of the gate, “are you the famous Warrior of Light I’ve heard so much about?”</p><p>She laughed. “Nagamasa, we’re famous!” G’raha couldn’t help but notice the adoring look in her eye as she gazed up at the man.</p><p>“It would appear so.” Nagamasa shook his head. “Yes, I suppose that’s who we are. Stories differ on the number of us.”</p><p><em> That may be so, but I could see why. She is the very image of a creature of light; a princess made of moonbeams and clothed in the waters of the moon… </em> “Then, you really <em> did </em>destroy the Ultima Weapon?”</p><p>“Oh yes!” she replied. “We blew it up! That was actually rather fun, even though it was horribly dangerous…”</p><p>“You find explosions fun?”</p><p>Her ears flicked a little. “I find magic fun.”</p><p>“This is true,” chuckled Nagamasa. “She’s so focused on casting spells that she never dodges.”</p><p>A blush turned her face scarlet. “Black magic isn’t good for quick spells. I’m not very good at timing, not yet. But enough about that! G’raha, why are you interested in the Crystal Tower?”</p><p>“I have studied the legacy of the Allagan Empire for long years,” he answered. “Now that this expedition is at last underway, the very core of my historical infatuation lies within my grasp. It falls to us—to the fellowship of NOAH—to crack open the tomb of a fallen civilization, and bring the wealth of its history out of the shadows and into the light!”</p><p>By then, they’d arrived at the gateway. “G’raha, will you tell us about the Allagan empire?”</p><p><em> I would tell you anything you wanted to know, if that’s the kind of expression you have when you want to know something. </em> “Perhaps later?”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to it!”</p><p>At that moment, Cid and the others arrived, and they looked at the gate before them. “The Crystal Tower lies beyond this portal,” said Cid. “Now comes the interesting part…”</p><p>“Cid, you are the only one of our number who has ever crossed this threshold. I ask that you take the lead for the present,” G’raha requested.</p><p>Cid led them through the gate and then they were standing before the Eight Sentinels. As they came closer, he could feel energy brushing up against his skin. “I say… The energy radiating from these statues is… palpable.”</p><p>“Lucky for us that it is. One might otherwise stroll past them… Feast your eyes on the elemental defenses which prompted our lengthy preparations. These sentinels prevent would-be intruders from advancing to within twenty yalms of the tower’s inner reaches.”</p><p>G’raha pulled out his bow and shot off an arrow. It exploded as soon as it hit a previously-invisible barrier. Crossing his arms, he said, “...No matter how swift they may be.”</p><p>“Happily, the crystal fangs we took such pains to craft should spare us the inconvenience of instantaneous annihilation. Here, allow me to demonstrate.” Cid held out one such fang.</p><p>“Ch-Chief? It’s too—” Biggs protested. Wedge was flailing his arms as well.</p><p>“Dangerous to allow anyone else to risk his life testing one? Quite right. I made the damn things—it’s my job to see that they work.” Cid took a few steps forward until he came to the red line of sentinels. He held up the fang and the invisible barrier exploded in red light. G’raha and the rest of NOAH jumped as the sentinels crumbled. “...Success!” declared Cid.</p><p>G’raha, excitement welling in him, punched his fists together. “I for one am convinced! Friends—ready your fangs!”</p><p>One by one, they all held out the fangs. Cid offered the yellow one to the adventurers. “This last one is yours, old friends. It seemed only right…”</p><p>Nagamasa and Moonflower looked at one another, and it was Moonflower who took the fang. She walked up to the barrier and the last of the sentinels were destroyed.</p><p>Wedge laughed. “We did it! So much for the outer defenses!”</p><p>“Indeed,” agreed G’raha. “The entrance to the tower is near at hand. My blood fairly sings with anticipation!” <em> Are we going into the tower together? The Labyrinth of the Ancients? I’ll get to see her in action against far stronger foes than some ixals! </em></p><p>“Speaking of blood—I have a proposal for the next stage,” said Cid. “I suggest we wait here while Moonflower, Nagamasa, and a handpicked party of their adventuring companions enter the tower.”</p><p>His heart dropped. “What!?” His arms flailed in protest. “Without us? I thought we came here to survey the entire structure!”</p><p>“We did,” replied Cid calmly, “and we will. But our investigations must proceed at a more measured pace. If the outside of the place is this well defended, can you imagine what awaits us on the <em> inside</em>? Only a true hero could reasonably hope to brave the hazards ahead and live to tell the tale, and we have two. Moonflower and Nagamasa here fit that description better than anyone I know.” G’raha Tia stole a glance at Moonflower at that. “And it is not as if we shall be idle in their absence. While they and their companions are risking life and limb to beat us a path to the tower, we can set about analyzing this rubble for evidence of how its technologies function. Your knowledge of ancient lore will be invaluable in that endeavor, Historian G’raha Tia.”</p><p>“Bah! Do you ever tire of being right, old man!?” Behind him, he heard Moonflower giggle again. He turned to her. “Ahem. Moonflower, Nagamasa—as it seems I won’t be accompanying you, allow me at least to provide some instruction. The maze that surrounds the base of the tower is known as the ‘Labyrinth of the Ancients.’ During this initial foray, I suggest you concentrate on ridding the place of hostile elements. When you are reasonably certain the maze is secure, contact me via linkshell and we shall join you posthaste—no matter what Master Garland says!” Gesturing, he added, “Though we would prefer it if any relics you encounter remained intact, you have leave to do whatever is necessary to secure ingress to the upper levels of the tower. Fortune go with you, Moonflower. Nagamasa.”</p><p>They nodded at him, and Moonflower smiled brightly. “Don’t worry, G’raha, it won’t be that long!”</p><p>“I’ll contact some friends, then,” said Nagamasa. “It could take time for them to arrive.”</p><p>“As eager as we are to get inside, we can wait for your friends to arrive so that we can enter the tower safely,” he answered.</p><p>“G’raha,” Moonflower cut in, waving a little, “can you tell me about this archmagus we’re named after?”</p><p>“Of course!” He perked up at the thought, and led her away to a space clear of rubble so that they might sit. “Now, Noah was legendary because of his instinctive use of water…” He carried on in great detail, describing all his research into the subject, and he couldn’t help but be taken by her bright green eyes and cheery smile. Moonflower had her chin in her hands, her knees folded in front of her, and her braids dangled between them and her chest.</p><p>“So much research! And you’re how old?”</p><p>“I’m twenty-four,” G’raha replied proudly. “And yourself?”</p><p>“Oh! Me too! I’m twenty-four too. Nagamasa is twenty-seven.”</p><p><em> Twenty-four!? With those braids of hers, she looks eighteen! Although, I suppose I should be grateful—no! No, I will not go down that road. She’s clearly taken, and I’m not fighting for someone I just met, no matter how beautiful or sweet she is. </em>“I see. Well, you’re certainly making your mark on the world, Moonflower!”</p><p>“Thank you, G’raha. It’s been fun and boring in turns. I’m sure you feel the same about your research.”</p><p>He nodded. “That’s a good way to describe it.” All the time spent pouring over dusty tomes, quietly whittling away the hours as he read and read.</p><p>“Tell me more,” she said, her ears perking up. “Nagamasa doesn’t know <em> anything </em>about the Allagan empire besides a little of their technology.”</p><p>“You think quite highly of him,” he ventured, feeling rather odd for saying it.</p><p>She let out a dreamy sigh and looked over to the man. “He’s the most amazing man I’ve ever met, G’raha. Isn’t he handsome?” But she didn’t wait for an answer, as she said, “He asked me to marry him.”</p><p>“Oh! Well, congratulations Moonflower!” G’raha Tia pasted on a grin, hoping that it would become real eventually. It was just a silly crush; it would pass. After all, they’d only just met. “It’s nice to see love flourishing among heroes. Makes for good history.”</p><p>She looked down and blushed. “Is that all? Good history?”</p><p>“Why of course! Only the best heroes have glorious epics. Love is always included.”</p><p>The way her eyes radiated joy and hope made him question whether or not he should have tried fighting for the title of Nunh. <em> What a foolish idea. None of the women in my tribe would have given me such a look, even if I </em> <b> <em>had</em> </b> <em> earned the title. No, this comes from being loyal to one person, and one person alone. </em></p><p><em> Or perhaps, </em> he thought, watching her climb to her feet to greet the first of their friends, <em> it is just her. </em>Her smile came easily, and her tail swished in excitement. This miqo’te lived her life with joy, and it showed.</p><p>Soon enough, all their friends gathered, and the group went into the labyrinth. As Cid suggested, they worked on analyzing the rubble while they waited. There were a few clues left to help determine how the sentinels functioned, which they began cataloging. The whole time, G’raha Tia was on edge, as he waited for Moonflower or Nagamasa to contact him.</p><p>At last, the linkshell rang, and he answered it almost breathlessly. “Yes?”</p><p>“G’raha!” sang Moonflower. “We’re almost to the end—we can see the exit—oh, but it looks like one last guardian—sorry G’raha, but you can start coming in while we’re fighting this!”</p><p>He didn’t wait. He ran. <em> Please, just a glimpse! </em>To see ancient Allagan defenses in action against the slayers of primals would be a dream come true. Cid and the others followed behind, but he dashed ahead, aiming straight for the sounds of battle.</p><p>By the time he arrived, he could tell that their enemy was on its last legs. It was a bit difficult to tell what exactly it was amidst all the fighting, but he <em> could </em> determine it was a giant man. <em> I have an idea what or who that might be. </em> G’raha scanned the crowd of adventurers, looking for lavender hair. </p><p>It took a minute to find her, but when he did, she took his breath away. She was every bit as brave and heroic as the stories said. Moonflower Hyou took on the fiercest enemies such as this with relative ease, taking the brunt of every single attack that came her way. She was the very image of stories and song, even down to the somewhat-clumsy way she wielded her staff. Nagamasa wasn’t far away either, having drawn their enemy onto himself. G’raha wouldn’t have guessed he was a dark knight, but he supposed that if he was as amazing as Moonflower claimed, he would have to know more than one job.</p><p>A few minutes more and the giant creature fell. Their friends dispersed and Cid caught up to him. Together they hurried over to the two adventurers. “Ho there, Nagamasa! Moonflower!” Cid called, waving a little.</p><p>“Hi Cid, hi G’raha!” Moonflower replied, rubbing a handkerchief on her face to remove some of the smoke. Nagamasa patted her head and then did the same with his own.</p><p>“Very impressive, I must say!” G’raha said eagerly. “Your names shall be writ large in the volumes that are sure to be penned on this historic expedition.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly!” she laughed. “It’ll only be that way because <em> you </em> will write it, G’raha. Don’t forget to include Cid and yourself!”</p><p>He bowed just as dramatically, pleased she would play along with him even though he had been completely serious. “I <em> am </em> a historian,” he pointed out. “It would be foolish of me to leave such writing to someone else.”</p><p>“The scale of this structure defies comprehension…” said Cid in awe, drawing their attention to the labyrinth around them. “Someone plainly thought bigger was better.”</p><p>G’raha Tia had an answer for that. “According to the findings of my Baldesion colleagues, the Crystal Tower was constructed to collect and store the endless energies of the sun. A characteristically ambitious undertaking.”</p><p>“That’s amazing,” said Moonflower and Nagamasa at the same time. </p><p>He grinned and nodded. “Now, what of the tower’s inner defenses? Judging by your haggard expressions, clearing out the labyrinth was no small feat.”</p><p>“You should have seen it, G’raha! First there were many flying monsters—they nearly scratched my eyes out—and then there was this undead dragon.”</p><p>“It took some effort to destroy it completely,” Nagamasa said. “Then we had to split up to defeat more monsters connected to one another’s defenses, followed by a giant suit of armor that we could only hit if we were on a different plane of existence.”</p><p>“It took a few minutes to figure out why my spells weren’t working,” Moonflower grumbled, the amethyst earrings in her ears glinting as she flicked them in irritation. “But we got through that fairly well enough. There was a giant behemoth too, did you know?”</p><p>He hadn’t, but he would have guessed the Allagans would have one based on how they worked. There was <em> always </em>a behemoth of some kind. “And this last enemy?”</p><p>Nagamasa nodded. “A giant man wielding a shimmering scimitar. We had to split again to make sure he didn’t burn us to death several times. But the labyrinth is clear, and should be free for NOAH to catalogue and analyze.”</p><p>G’raha crossed his arms. “...A giant of a man wielding a shimmering scimitar, you say? Yes, that will have been Phlegethon. Not Acheron. Phlegethon. He was a hero of the Allagan revolution.”</p><p>“Then why have him guard the exit of the Labyrinth of the Ancients?” Moonflower asked, confused.</p><p>“Well—”</p><p>“And you gleaned that from what exactly?” Cid interrupted. “His choice of weapon?”</p><p>G’raha scoffed and looked away. “I <em> am </em> a historian. And I have certain, shall we say, ‘affinity’ for the lore of the Allagan Empire.” His eye had started him on the road to historical knowledge, but he’d grown to enjoy it. He uncrossed his arms and looked up at Cid. “It is, of course, all knowledge gleaned from musty scrolls and tomes. The ancient texts claim that the Crystal Tower is defended by the champions of eld, resurrected and augmented through the Allagans’ extraordinary technology.”</p><p>“But why a hero of a revolution?” Moonflower still wanted to know.</p><p>Before he could launch into an explanation, Biggs and Wedge came running over. “Chief,” said Biggs, “you need to see this!”</p><p>They all turned around to see an entrance slowly opening behind them. “Well, well,” said Cid, “there it is… the foot of the tower. What surprises do you have in store for us, I wonder…?” He nodded to Moonflower and Nagamasa. “I can’t tell you how glad I am to have you with us on this little jaunt, old friends. Had you not beaten a path through that maze, I very much doubt we’d be standing here now…”</p><p>“We’re just glad to have been invited,” Nagamasa replied. “It is a pleasant exercise to fight for academic knowledge, for once.”</p><p>G’raha Tia could only agree with that. “Well! We have much to discuss and digest. Let us retire to Saint Coinach’s Find for the present and there plan our next step. Lest there be any doubt, our expedition has some way to go yet!”</p><p>With that, they trooped back to the Find. G’raha became lost in his thoughts. Moonflower and Nagamasa certainly fought as an amazing team, one that history would remember. As she pointed out, he would be the one to write it, so he would make sure that everyone knew, for generations to come.</p><p><em> I wonder if they would be interested in letting me come along after this. Or at least stay in contact? </em> Moonflower, at least, seemed very interested in his research. Perhaps Nagamasa would be more interested as time went on, too. It would be fascinating to see history in person, and to be able to record it. </p><p>He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t realized the couple lagged behind. While they waited for the adventurers to return, he handed off the notes he managed to scribble down of their initial observations and his own to Rammbroes. Eventually they caught up with the rest, and they waved. “So good of you to join us!” he greeted them. “Our meeting would be dull indeed without a full account of your experiences in the labyrinth. Take a moment to collect yourself, and when you are ready, we shall debate how best to proceed.” After a minute, they nodded, so he grinned. “The fellowship of NOAH being accounted for, it is time this assembly was called to order! Rammbroes will be presiding over the meeting. If you would be so kind as to inform him of your readiness to proceed…”</p><p>A few minutes later and Rammbroes drew the group together. “Now, if there are no objections, I shall begin with a summary of the expedition’s key accomplishments. In the course of this, our first foray into the grounds of the Crystal Tower, we succeeded in neutralizing the structure’s outer defenses, before proceeding to secure the maze surrounding the base of the spire. According to Moonflower and Nagamasa’s account, the labyrinth’s defenses were most emphatically active. Disturbingly, their report also mentions a violent encounter with a sentry heavily augmented by Allagan technology…”</p><p>Cid crossed his arms. “In short, our misgivings were well founded. The Crystal Tower was not simply thrust above ground by the chaotic, shifting of earth—it has somehow been <em> reawoken</em>. If, as seems increasingly likely, the tower’s secrets should prove too dangerous to share with the world, we will have no choice but to contain them. Short of leveling the place, this will almost certainly involve returning its mechanisms to a state of dormancy. To do <em> that</em>, however, we will first need to address the question of how they work—the answer to which must surely be waiting for us inside the tower itself. In conclusion: that is where we must go.”</p><p>“A task rather easier said than done,” said G’raha, “if the perils of the labyrinth are any indication…”</p><p>“If we get in, Nagamasa and I could clear the tower like we did the labyrinth,” Moonflower offered, sounding hopeful. “And maybe G’raha can come with us this time, since he’ll know what will control the mechanisms to the tower.”</p><p>Something in his mind stirred at her suggestion, but he couldn’t quite place what that was.</p><p>“Then I move that all further exploration of the tower be delayed until such time as an exhaustive analysis of the structure’s defenses has been completed,” instructed Rammbroes. “Master Garlond, may I entrust this task to you?” </p><p>Cid looked pleased. “It would be my pleasure.”</p><p>“Don’t forget about us!” cried Wedge. </p><p>Biggs needed to have his say as well. “It’s like you said, Chief—we founded the Ironworks to make sure that technology was used for the right reasons, and that means making sure it’s not used for the wrong ones. We wouldn’t be doing our jobs if we didn’t see this through to the end.”</p><p>G’raha couldn’t help but nod in agreement. Seeing it through to the end would be a great accomplishment, perhaps his greatest. As his father said, his destiny lay with Allag, and here was his chance to find out.</p><p>“Lads… Well, I hope you’re ready for some backbreaking chores!” Cid was in high spirits as well, he noticed.</p><p>“Well, everything seems to be in hand here, so I shall take my leave of you for the present,” declared G’raha. “If I am to witness this valiant tale unfold with mine own eyes, I must needs hone my martial skills ere we ascend the spire!” <em> If I don’t at least brush up on my skills, they’ll keep me from going with them!  </em></p><p>“You’ll do nothing of the sort, G’raha,” said Rammbroes sternly. “Your knowledge may prove useful to Master Garlond’s investigation.”</p><p>He crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and flat out <em> pouted</em>. “As an observer, I am not, strictly speaking, subject to your authority…” At this, he heard a giggle. His eyes opened immediately and he saw Moonflower smiling at him. “Pray do not mistake my intent, Moonflower. I am well aware that I shall never be a match for one with your and Nagamasa’s innate talents, however hard I train. Be that as it may, pray do not allow your skills to rust from disuse during the coming pause.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry about <em> that</em>, G’raha. Alphinaud is keeping us busy too, isn’t he Nagamasa?” Once again, she looked up at him adoringly, and the man stroked an ear before agreeing.</p><p>One of G’raha’s ears twitched, feeling rather envious, but he still had more to say. “We will need you fighting fit if our subsequent forays are to prove as productive as this one. Mark me: we have not yet caught more than the briefest glimpse of that which time has obscured. Soon, however, we shall cast off the veil, and gaze upon the glory of the Allagan Empire!”</p><p>“And with that encouraging thought in mind,” chuckled Rammbroes, “it is time to bring this assembly to a close. Let us all focus on the tasks at hand, that our next expedition may begin all the sooner. Meeting adjourned!”</p><p>As soon as he said it, G’raha came over to the adventurers. “Could you describe the defenses in the labyrinth again, but perhaps with more detail?”</p><p>The two nodded and the three of them and Cid sat down. They recounted their story again, although Moonflower was much less enthusiastic and more specific in her descriptions. G’raha Tia added in his own observations of the few minutes he saw of their battle with Phlegethon. Nagamasa seemed to have a strategic mind, and G’raha found himself admiring the man for it. No wonder his fiancée thought he was amazing; he noticed how enemies reacted to different weapons, among other details.</p><p>Once they finished and he was satisfied with his notes, G’raha declared, “Our next step ought to be in finding a way into the tower itself. This could take time, so you two are free to leave that part to us.”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t need our help?” Nagamasa asked. </p><p>“If we do, we’ll be sure to call,” Cid answered. “Until then, relax! We need you in top form for what is hiding inside the tower.”</p><p>“’Tis my most fervent belief that the fellowship of NOAH will—piece by piece—lay bare the long-buried secrets of ancient Allag’s history,” said G’raha. “But the doing of it will require all of your skills and more!” Then, in a whisper, he added, “Mayhap I can convince Master Garlond to allow me to accompany you, that I might see some of these horrific guardians in the flesh. I <em> am </em> quite proficient with the bow, you know!” This drew a chuckle from the two of them. It gave him the hope that he would be allowed and that they would <em> want </em> him to come along. <em> To see heroes in action! Please! </em></p><p>The pair nodded as one and got to their feet. “Until next time,” they said, and rode back toward Revenants’ Toll.</p><p>He couldn’t help but sigh a little. It was nice to have an attentive audience; Moonflower was sweet and curious, interested but confused by the science and magic of the Crystal Tower and the Allagans. Still, he had work to do: analyze the sentinels further and try to find a way into the tower. </p><p>Several days later, Moonflower reappeared. She stood at the edge of his tent and called in, “Hello? G’raha?”</p><p>He got up from his cot and put his notes aside. Lifting the flaps, he found himself face-to-face with her. “Why, Moonflower! What brings you here? And without Nagamasa?”</p><p>“Oh, we were in Revenants’ Toll, and I decided I wanted to see how you were doing. Have you made progress?”</p><p>G’raha shook his head, leading her away from the camp. “Not into the tower, I’m afraid, but we’ve made progress on analyzing the sentinels. And I’ve had the chance to go further into the labyrinth. Truly incredible, Moonflower.”</p><p>She smiled brightly. “Thank you, G’raha, but I was just following Nagamasa’s lead. He always knows what to do.”</p><p>“That may be so,” he said, pushing open the gateway, “but you still need the strength to follow him. I saw you fighting Phlegethon; it was magnificent.”</p><p>Moonflower shoved his arm. “Stop, you’ll embarrass me! I’m hardly anything special. I can’t even dodge!”</p><p>He chuckled. No wonder she was so unruffled by her accomplishments; she didn’t believe she was doing anything extraordinary. “Then you must learn, Moonflower. It really is that simple.”</p><p>“I’ll get there.” She seemed to believe it, too. There was no flustered embarrassment in that statement, only confidence in improvement.</p><p>They walked past the sentinels and up the stairs. G’raha came to the edge and sat down, gazing at the tower before them. “I can’t wait to go in,” he said, feeling Moonflower sit beside him. “Can you imagine what we’ll see inside?”</p><p>“A lot of blue things, I imagine,” she answered. “I wonder if the tower absorbs spells happening inside it.”</p><p>“Most likely. The Allagans won’t have made a structure unable to withstand firepower. You needn’t fear its structural integrity.” He watched as she began pulling flowers out of her bag. “Where did those come from?”</p><p>“Back that way,” she answered, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder. “If you pay careful attention, you can find these tiny things among what little vegetation there is.” She began twirling them together, clearly enjoying herself. </p><p>He remembered her plucking flowers from the logging camp as well. “Do you always do this?”</p><p>“Oh yes!” she answered happily. “If I can, I find flowers and weave them together.”</p><p>He looked away, his face hot. <em> That’s so cute! Why does she have to be so cute? </em>“What do you do with them after that?”</p><p>“I give them away, or let them dry at home. Sometimes I leave them behind if we’re in a hurry.” She had wrapped them into tiny bouquets, setting them one by one around her.</p><p>Without thinking, he asked, “How did you two meet?”</p><p>A foolish, foolish question, as she lit up, radiant as the sun. “Oh, it was months ago. I had only just arrived in Ul’dah, and he was standing outside the adventurers’ guild there. I asked him if this was the guild, and he said yes. Then he led me inside to Momodi, and when I told her my name, he couldn’t help himself and said it was beautiful.” She let out a dreamy sigh.</p><p><em> It is. It suits you so well. </em>But he said nothing.</p><p>“Well, of course I had to ask him what <em> his </em>name was. Once he did, he offered to mentor me as I got used to the city. We’ve hardly been apart since then.”</p><p>“You clearly love him,” he commented. </p><p>“Oh, G’raha, you have no idea!” She put her hands on her cheeks, blushing and grinning like nothing could possibly make her happier. And her eyes—oh, her eyes! Surely love made her more beautiful than ever. “And I love him. I love him so, so much. I don’t do that often, you know.”</p><p>“But surely you’ve had many suitors come calling,” he protested, surprised. He began stammering, “Keepers of the Moon—they, they—”</p><p>“Ah, ah,” she interrupted, putting a finger on his lips. “Keeper I may be, but tradition, I am not. I knew as a child I wanted one love. I have protected my heart for my whole life, and I will not let someone hurt it. I <em> love </em> him.”</p><p>He blushed again, and then pulled her hand off. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it.”</p><p>“I know you didn’t,” she said kindly. “But I <em> am </em>curious… are you going to try becoming a Nunh in your tribe?”</p><p>“No,” he answered immediately. “I have no interest in it, and I highly doubt I could win such a challenge anyway. I wouldn’t last long even if I did. Studying is more than enough for me.” <em> Besides, no one I grew up with compares to just a few days with you.  </em></p><p>“You really know everything about the Allagans, G’raha.”</p><p>“Not <em> everything</em>,” he laughed. “There is much and more to learn! I could spend centuries studying, and I wouldn’t know everything.”</p><p>“Okay, almost everything,” she teased. “Here.” She dropped one of the bouquets into his lap. “Have one. I have to go; Alphinaud needs our help. Oh! Before I forget—would you be interested? He wants to form a grand company of companies, beholden to no particular city-state.”</p><p>“Ah, no. I may be good with this bow, but I would rather devote my life to studying.”</p><p>She smiled and nodded. “Okay. See you soon, G’raha!” With that, she skipped away, and he was left sitting and staring at the Crystal Tower.</p><p>Once he was absolutely certain she was gone, he let out a loud groan and laid backwards, lifting the little bouquet to his face. He liked her. He liked her and he hated that he did. <em> This is too complicated, and definitely not what I signed up for on this expedition. She’s going to be </em> <b> <em>married</em></b><em>!</em><em> And I can admire her fiancé as well; he’s smart, and clearly loves her. Every movement they make, they move in tandem, or… magnetized to one another. The way she lights up, the way he strokes her hair… </em></p><p><em> No. I won’t do this. Not to me, not to her, and not to him. </em> G’raha got to his feet and strode back to camp. It was time to see what he could do to open the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nagamasa was a former friend's character. He wasn't always Nagamasa; when I first joined the game, he was named Leo. At this point when I was playing the game, he was still Leo. But I want G'raha to recognize Nagamasa in the future, so please forgive me for erasing Leo entirely. I bring this up because my conscience won't allow me to be silent on the subject.</p><p>I chose to begin posting on Valentine's Day because this story is my love story. I began working on it in November and it has brought me more joy than I would have thought possible. This story will have artwork added in later, as I plan on commissioning some illustrations. I hope it won't be long before that happens! (Update, March 28th: This chapter now has a piece done by <a href="https://ko-fi.com/mocimori">mocimori</a>!)</p><p>If possible, please be gentle with critiques. This is my first time posting any ffxiv fanfiction, and also the first time posting an oc/canon story. I'm a ball of nerves!! But I will try to improve where I can!</p><p>Please expect the next chapter in three weeks on March 6th. I may post early, because time zones are fun and I'm currently abroad. I have chosen three weeks between updates to allow myself plenty of time to edit earlier chapters and write more content. Additionally, I am writing this all in one document and in exactly one place do I have an intended chapter break, so chapter sizes will vary. By how much, I don't know yet.</p><p>Thank you for reading this far, if you have. It means the world to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Something Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Music is shared, understandings are come to, and there's something bothering G'raha's eye.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to my friends Gee and Xigbat, who have stood by me for seven and a half years. Through pain and joy both. I love you two with all my heart.</p><p>Disclaimer: this story is written in the style of a game novel. There will be dialogue lifted directly from the game itself. I make no claim to this at all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before he drove himself crazy trying to open the door, G’raha took a day to relax. He hadn’t played any music in months, and it was time to correct that. With that in mind, he climbed the scaffolding of the campsite and started playing. If he sang quietly, then no one below would be disturbed, and he would be able to vent some of the stress. </p><p>In all honesty, he should have expected Moonflower to find a way to reach him. But he didn’t. He was simply playing his music absentmindedly, focusing on the notes and the scenery, when he realized someone was with him. His harp let out a sharp <em>twang</em> and he choked. “Moonflower! What are you doing up here?”</p><p>She was seated next to him, her eyes bright. “I heard singing, and came to investigate. You should play louder, G’raha, you have a beautiful voice and I think the others would like to hear.”</p><p>“How did you hear me?” he asked, confused. “I was playing quietly, even to miqo’te like us.”</p><p>She looked away, her fingers knotting in her braids. “I got bored and wanted to climb the scaffolding. The crystals in the area weren’t enough.”</p><p>G’raha blinked and then started to laugh. “You like climbing?”</p><p>“Is that weird? Go back to singing instead of teasing me!” Her face was red, but she didn’t leave.</p><p>“It’s more that I’m amazed you decided climbing the crystal formations was a good idea.”</p><p>“Curiosity hasn’t killed me yet, and I’ll have you know that I succeeded. Nagamasa is with Rammbroes anyway; he knew what I was doing.”</p><p>For a brief moment, he imagined the two of them climbing crystals. <em>No way, Nagamasa only seems the type to watch.</em> “Right,” he said, feeling doubtful. “You climbed out of boredom and heard me singing.”</p><p>“Yes. Please sing again; it was nice.”</p><p>“My family’s songs.” It was the first thing to come to mind, and he blurted it out without thinking. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Her ears twisted back slightly, and her face became troubled. “I’m sorry, G’raha. If you don’t want to, I can leave. I’m sure you wanted alone time.”</p><p>She was about to get up to leave, but his hand shot out and held her shoulder. “I never said you were unwelcome,” he said. He let go as soon as she settled back down. “I was just surprised. I’m sure you’d rather be with Nagamasa.”</p><p>Moonflower tilted her head. “As much as I’d always rather be with him, I’d prefer to listen to you sing right now. We can’t be friends if we never learn the other’s interests.”</p><p>“And my research wasn’t enough for you?” he teased.</p><p>“People have more than one interest. Stop stalling!”</p><p>G’raha shook his head and began playing again. It was flattering that she wanted to listen to him sing. Her eyes stayed riveted upon him, glancing between his fingers and his face. She even hummed along in some parts, having picked up the tune.</p><p>After at least five songs, he set the harp down. “What do you think?” he rasped, pulling out a waterskin. He’d overdone it for sure, although her rapt attention was hard to resist.</p><p>Moonflower applauded, delighted. “That was beautiful!”</p><p>Her enthusiasm was contagious. “Thank you,” he said, grinning proudly. “I like music, and it’s a relaxing pastime.” </p><p>“It doesn’t hurt to have a perfect voice for singing, either. Thank you for letting me listen. I’d better go; Nagamasa will be finished by now, and we’re supposed to go help Alphinaud.”</p><p>Louisoix’s grandson again. G’raha had heard stories of the Leveilleur twins, but kept silent on the subject. “I’m sure he will appreciate having such helpful friends as you two.”</p><p>She laughed and got to her feet. “Maybe, in a roundabout way. He still has growing to do.” With that, she leapt off the scaffolding, much like he had when they were first introduced. G’raha leaned over far enough to see her scamper off, which made him smile. Moonflower really did live her life fearlessly.</p><p>The next one to visit was Nagamasa. G’raha couldn’t deny being a little nervous around the man. After all, he thought his fiancée was pretty and sweet, and he knew that most people did not want their betrotheds ogled at. </p><p>Nagamasa set him at ease, however, as he only wanted to talk about the ongoing expedition. The pair sat outside G’raha’s tent. “And did you hear of the expedition before or after Rammbroes contacted you?”</p><p>“I heard news of the Crystal Tower, but not of any investigation into exploring it until Rammbroes contacted me. It is every scholar’s dream, to experience his subject of study like this. We just need to get inside.”</p><p>“Ah, no progress then?” Nagamasa had a pen poised above his journal.</p><p>“Unfortunately, no.” G’raha shook his head. “Although I’m sure you and Moonflower are having plenty of adventures while you wait. It’ll seem like no time at all!”</p><p>Nagamasa smirked good-naturedly. “We defeated Leviathan not that long ago.”</p><p>“Leviathan?!” G’raha grabbed his notes and scrambled for a blank space. “Tell me everything, Nagamasa!”</p><p>Amused, the dark-haired man began to describe what led up to the fight with the primal, and the battle itself. “The boat did make it difficult. Our footing wasn’t quite as steady as I would have liked. I don’t have much training in naval warfare.”</p><p>“So you have previous training? You are not simply an adventurer?” Maybe he should have expected that, as the hyur carried himself differently from other adventurers he’d met.</p><p>“No, I come from Hingashi. I descend from a respected samurai family.” Nagamasa said no more, however, and G’raha did not feel that he could press the topic.</p><p>“Eorzea must be very different to you, then.”</p><p>He nodded. “It is. I traveled for several years before meeting Moonflower.” A smile came to his face, and G’raha felt that perhaps for the first time, he could see a glimpse into the private side of this man. “She has such an enthusiasm for the world, that I can’t help but view old sights with new eyes.”</p><p>G’raha wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. He felt if he agreed, he would be caught in a conversation he didn’t want to have, but he also didn’t want to encourage Nagamasa to keep going. It would make him long even more to be in his place, and he didn’t want that. “Well, she <em>is</em> very cheerful,” he said, his tongue feeling clumsy. </p><p>Nagamasa smiled again. “That she is. Moonflower has so much love to share that she can’t help but charm everyone she meets.” Then, as perhaps he should’ve known, he added gently, “You are not the first, nor will you be the last.”</p><p>G’raha tightened his grip on his pen. “I admire her a great deal,” he said, and he felt as if he were walking around a sleeping animal.</p><p>But Nagamasa’s expression didn’t change. “You’ve tried hiding it, I will admit, and she can be terribly oblivious, but you have not fooled me.”</p><p>“Oblivious?” G’raha echoed. His mind had gone blank at some point.</p><p>Nagamasa sighed. “Not to sound like a braggart, but she only has eyes for me. Anyone else looking her way doesn’t register, except if the looks are predatory. That’s what I mean by oblivious. I only bring this up, G’raha, to tell you that I know, and you need not feel guilty.”</p><p>“How can I not feel guilty?” he asked, utterly baffled by what the man was saying. “Because—all right, yes, I like her quite a lot—she’s off limits.”</p><p>“Because she is loyal, and I know you respect us.”</p><p>G’raha looked down and rearranged his notes. “I do,” he agreed. “You two are the greatest examples of real heroes in our lifetime. The fact you are both even mildly interested in my research is far more than I would ever have expected.”</p><p>“Then I see no reason to worry. Just continue as you have been, and try to avoid taking her behavior to heart. You’ve become her friend, and she loves her friends.”</p><p>“One only needs to see her with you to know what love truly means to her.” He meant it, and he was surprised to find that he didn’t feel all that upset about it. He <em>did</em> feel a little envious, but mostly he felt… like he understood her better than before, simply by stating it aloud.</p><p>“Thank you, G’raha. Now that that is out of the way, I suggest we close the matter. Tell me more of your research.”</p><p>Well, the older man certainly had a way of being decisive. He was right though. They didn’t need to belabor the point, and he would <em>much</em> rather they talked about something else. His feelings were the last thing he wanted discussed. “What do you want to know?”</p><p>“How do you suppose the monsters in the labyrinth stayed alive after all this time?”</p><p>“Ah!” G’raha’s eyes lit up. “I’ve been working on some theories myself—let me get those notes—” He shuffled through his paper eagerly. “Right. Well, we have reason to believe that the tower and its surroundings were put to sleep, so everything inside lived in some form of limbo. Of course, I mean the living things. The voidsent were probably triggered by some mechanism or other.” </p><p>He nodded and looked pensive. “I suppose they must be part of the Allagans’ defenses.”</p><p>“The Allagans were not above using voidsent. They experimented on anything they could get their hands on.”</p><p>“And did their experimentation lead to their downfall?”</p><p>“It would have added to it, certainly.” He held out his research on the topic. “We may never know everything, but the Crystal Tower will definitely fill significant gaps.”</p><p>“And you haven’t made any progress inside?” Nagamasa asked, and he looked truly disappointed. G’raha wondered if it was on his behalf or if the hyur liked history that much. Maybe it was both.</p><p>“Only in eliminating methods for prying the doors open. Cid has been giving it all he’s got, especially now he’s established that the door doesn’t have some lethal mechanisms that will activate if you try opening it incorrectly.” And again, something tugged at the back of his mind about it. Somehow, he knew the solution was easy. But what could be easier than what Cid already tried?</p><p>“Did he establish that, or was it you?” Nagamasa asked skeptically. “For all his genius, he’s an engineer.”</p><p>“All the more reason to be able to tell. But I understand your point. The truth is that he hypothesized it, and I confirmed it.”</p><p>“I see. In any case, it’s good to know the door won’t try killing us.”</p><p>“No, but whatever’s inside probably will.” </p><p>This made Nagamasa chuckle. “Indeed, most likely. Have you had any chance to practice with your bow?”</p><p>G’raha nodded. “Not as much as I’d like, perhaps, but enough so that I won’t be rusty when we make it inside. I’m hoping that this time, the others won’t object to me joining you. In our attempts to open the door, we’ve studied it extensively. While I know an open door presents further study, I would much rather go up the tower with your party.”</p><p>“Having you with us would be a boon,” the other agreed. “As Moonflower pointed out, you’re more likely to understand the mechanisms of the tower.” Then he paused and put a finger to his ear, evidently receiving a call on his linkpearl. “Yes? Hello to you too, Moonflower. I’m with G’raha Tia at the moment.” A longer pause and then he said, “We can talk about it when I get back. I’ll be seeing you soon.”</p><p>“Is something wrong?” G’raha asked, wondering if he should. </p><p>“Oh, no,” he replied, sorting through his notes and materials. “She’s worried about Alphinaud and Alisaie. Alisaie requested our help with a project, so that is where I’ll be heading. I’ve only ever met her briefly, but Moonflower is attached already. That is where I’ll be heading now.”</p><p>“The Leveilleur twins were rather famous at the Studium; try to make absolutely sure whom you’re talking to before saying any names. They look far too alike for anyone’s good.”</p><p>This actually made the man laugh. “I’ll keep that in mind. We’ll be seeing you soon, G’raha.”</p><p>G’raha waved as Nagamasa mounted his chocobo. “Farewell, and good luck.”</p><p>Weeks passed, and NOAH was no closer to opening the door. Moonflower and Nagamasa came and visited several times more, both together and separately. Then, one day, Rammbroes decided to call a meeting to order, so that the group could collectively decide how to proceed.</p><p>“We’re here!” Moonflower called, dismounting from a Nightmare of all creatures. Nagamasa had an impressive mount of his own, a winged creature that G’raha Tia had never seen before. </p><p>“Hello again,” he greeted them.</p><p>Rammbroes waved. “Ah, ‘tis you, my friends. You are doubtless eager to hear of our progress on the Crystal Tower.” The pair nodded and waited eagerly. “Excellent, I’d be disappointed to hear otherwise. Of course, ‘disappointed’ is the word of the day, I fear. I’m ashamed to say that there is nothing worthwhile to report.”</p><p>Their faces fell. “I suppose it was too much to hope for,” Nagamasa said. “These things do take years.”</p><p>G’raha and Rammbroes made agreeing grimaces. The latter continued, “The Sons continue to probe the Labyrinth of the Ancients, and every day brings new discoveries. Alas, the same cannot be said of the Crystal Tower proper. We’ve not been able to set so much as a single foot inside it.”</p><p>“You will recall how the Eight Sentinels stood between us and the labyrinth initially,” said G’raha. “In like manner, the entryway into the principal spire—Syrcus Tower, the Allagans called it—is also protected by technology far more advanced than our own. Cid and I have tried every trick we know, but without success. Frankly speaking, we are at a loss.”</p><p>Rammbroes shrugged sadly. “It is discouraging, but we cannot give up. There <em>must</em> be a way in.” Then he put a hand to his head and looked away. “...And so the situation stands, my friends. Until we gain entry into the tower, I fear your talents shan’t avail us. It will require time that I am loath to waste, but I have a mind to set my people to scouring such ancient texts as we have on hand.”</p><p>A new voice broke in. “Perhaps we can be of assistance.”</p><p>G’raha looked past their adventurer friends and tilted his head. “And you are?”</p><p>Two strangers, a hyuran man and woman, dressed in unusual garb came to a stop, and the woman raised a hand. “Be at ease, friends, for we share the selfsame goal.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Moonflower repeated curiously, hardly even noticing that Nagamasa had pulled her a step back.</p><p>“I am Unei,” said she, “and my companion is called Doga. We are scholars of the Allagan civilization, sent by the Students of Baldesion to assist you in your endeavor.”</p><p>G’raha wondered about this. He wasn’t the only Allagan scholar, of course, but he was sure he would’ve heard those names somewhere before.</p><p>“Unei and Doga? Rather unusual names for this day and age, if I might be forgiven for observing,” commented Rammbroes. “But I digress. You claim to be here at the Students’ behest, but we have received nary a word of your coming.” Something else G’raha found strange. “Moreover, in light of the recent incident at the Isle of Val, I should think that they have rather more pressing concerns.”</p><p>“We can only assume that the message failed to reach you due to some mishap,” answered Doga. “I assure you that we are here to help.”</p><p>A sharp pain stabbed his right eye, and G’raha Tia grabbed at it. He managed to avoid crying out in pain, but it was a near thing. The sensation subsided after a moment.</p><p>“What is it, G’raha?” Rammbroes asked, concerned. </p><p>He shook his head, trying to think clearly again. “Ungh… ’Tis nothing. There was… a pain, but it has subsided.”</p><p>The two newcomers exchanged a glance. “Well, well,” said Unei, “this is rather unexpected. Your right eye is the same as ours.” Doga nodded in agreement.</p><p>G’raha jumped and let out a gasp. “The same? You… you have the Allagan Eye as well?” <em>I can’t believe it! She’s right! They </em><b><em>are</em></b><em> the same color—I’d know that shade anywhere!</em> He began to gesture wildly, unable to keep still. “This sanguine hue is said to be a trait unique to the Allagans! Yet I inherited it from my father, as he did from his.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but continue eagerly. This was the first time he’d ever met anyone with the same trait not from his family. “Only one child in a single generation is born with the eye. All my life, I have sought to learn the truth of its manifestation. If there is aught you know, I implore you to tell me!”</p><p>But then his hopes fell flat, as Doga shook his head. “My deepest apologies, but we have no answers for you. Only one thing is certain: those who possess the trait are bound by fate to Allag.”</p><p>“But Allag is dead,” Moonflower whispered, reminding everyone where they were.</p><p>This made the pair smile, although Doga continued to address G’raha Tia. “As your eye has placed you upon the path you walk, so too have we come here to fulfill our destiny. Absurd though it may sound, it is the truth.”</p><p>They all looked up to Rammbroes. “It seems to me we have naught to lose by accepting their aid,” said G’raha. He only just barely managed to avoid sounding like he was begging. “What say you?”</p><p>“If that’s your wish, then so be it,” replied Rammbroes. The roegadyn looked over to Unei and Doga. “Yet know that I still mean to verify your story with the Students of Baldesion when I am able. I trust there will be no objections.” When they nodded, he went on, “Very well. As of this moment, I name Unei and Doga advisory members of NOAH. Without further ado, let us have them examine the Syrcus Tower entrance.”</p><p>Doga bowed. “I promise you’ll not have cause to regret your decision.” Next to him, Unei bowed as well.</p><p>“Moonflower, Nagamasa, I should be much obliged if you were to accompany our new friends to the tower,” instructed Rammbroes. “Biggs and Wedge are presently surveying the Eight Sentinels; the two of them can show you the way. Upon arrival, pray report to Master Garlond. He will brief you on the situation.”</p><p><em>Without me? Not a chance!</em> “I shall join you two,” G’raha said, thumping his chest. “With Unei and Doga’s knowledge, along with your uncanny knack for setting events in motion, I am hopeful we will finally see progress.”</p><p>Nagamasa grinned proudly and put a hand on Moonflower’s shoulder. “She’s very lucky, G’raha; she’s like a lucky charm. I’m certain we will make progress today.”</p><p>“Is that so?” he asked, amused.</p><p>“I found a Nightmare my first venture out defeating primals,” she said cheerfully, explaining how she rode in on one. “Nagamasa told me they’re incredibly rare!”</p><p>“Sorry, you did what?” He’d seen the Nightmare, of course, but what were the odds of that?</p><p>“Yep!” she laughed proudly. “I found a Nightmare! So come on, let’s open the door!” Moonflower skipped off, not even looking behind her.</p><p>G’raha stared as she did, then looked up at Nagamasa, who shrugged. “Let’s go, then,” said the man, and they followed after her, catching up just in time for Biggs and Wedge to lead the group to the door.</p><p>Cid stood at the door, just where G’raha had left him. “Ah, some old faces to lift the spirit… and a couple of new ones besides.” </p><p>“Allow me to introduce Unei and Doga,” said G’raha, gesturing behind him. “They are scholars of ancient Allag, sent here by our friends of Baldesion to aid in the investigation.”</p><p>Doga spoke up, “We understand you’re having trouble circumventing the tower’s defenses. ’Tis our hope that we can be of some small assistance.”</p><p>Cid didn’t seem phased. “If your attire is aught to go by, your assistance should prove invaluable indeed.” Then he turned and they all stared up at the door. “To begin with, let me tell you where we stand. Beyond rises Syrcus Tower, the principal spire of the structure collectively known as the Crystal Tower. The only way to get inside is through the proverbial front door—the imposing gate you see here. The problem is, we can’t get it to open. It’s sealed by some mechanism whose workings are an utter mystery to us.”</p><p>“Unfortunately,” G’raha muttered. </p><p>“Having had no success via <em>orthodox </em>methods, I went at it with everything from a pickaxe to a magitek cannon. Nothing so much as put a scratch on it.”</p><p>“A magitek cannon!” Nagamasa and Moonflower whispered excitedly, but Cid was still explaining to their new partners.</p><p>“For a blessing, the gate doesn’t try to reduce us to ashes like the Eight Sentinels, but that doesn’t make it any less effective a security measure. It’s fiendishly frustrating in its simplicity.” A sigh and he pointed. “The only clue we have is the elaborate device carved upon it: a man and a woman, respectant. Allagan royalty, by my judgement.”</p><p>G’raha shrugged helplessly. “Precisely who these individuals were, we cannot say. Nor do we know whether the device actually serves a purpose. Like as not, it is purely decorative.” Even though something in his brain kept rattling despite that statement, and he couldn’t wrack his brains enough to figure out what that was. </p><p>Doga and Unei stepped forward to the door, and Cid called to them, “If you’re thinking to force it, save your strength. It’s no use—just ask the calluses on my hands.”</p><p>Unei looked over her shoulder. “Rest assured we do not mean to waste our strength.”</p><p>“Indeed,” agreed Doga. “Why should we exert ourselves… when the gate will open of its own accord?” Then the two of them lifted their hands to the door, and it glowed. The Allagan hands inscribed on the door glowed in response, and the doors… slid open.</p><p>Everyone gasped and G’raha even took a step forward in shock. “I… I do think any of us expected <em>that</em> to happen…” he mumbled, shocked.</p><p>Cid was shocked as well. “Seven hells… What is this? What did you do? What… what <em>are </em>you?”</p><p>G’raha was beginning to wonder that as well, and he noticed Nagamasa slowly edging into a stance in front of Moonflower, whose hand started reaching for her staff.</p><p>But before Unei or Doga could respond, a new voice spoke up. “<em>Piercing the heavens and gathering the light, a symbol of mankind’s glory and might.</em>” Everyone turned to see a man approach. “<em>I</em><em>ts virtue guarded by gates impregnable, only to those of royal blood answerable.</em></p><p>“...Exactly as passed down through legend, I am delighted to see.” The man came closer and G’raha could make out a Garlean eye in his forehead. Moonflower and Nagamasa both took a step back, their hands still close to their weapons. “Beg pardons for interrupting your bewilderment. I couldn’t help but notice the remarkable <em>playthings </em>you have acquired.”</p><p>Cid was the one who finally revealed his name. “N-Nero!? You’re still alive!?”</p><p><em>Nero tol Scaeva?! He’s here?! Well no wonder they took a step back, he’s dangerous!</em> G’raha’s fingers twitched, wondering if he should reach for his bow too.</p><p>“Garlond, Garlond. If I didn’t know better, I would say you weren’t happy to see me.”</p><p>“Well, we're not!” grumbled Moonflower, but Nero ignored her.</p><p>“Ah, but I jest. In light of our recent meetings, you have every right to be wary. But rest assured I am no longer a threat to you.”</p><p>“As if we will believe <em>that</em> nonsense,” Nagamasa muttered, too low for Nero to hear him.</p><p>“My legion is for all intents and purposes defunct, and my association with it means a tight noose awaits me back in Garlemald. And so I’ve been roaming this land Eorzea, a regular itinerant. In the course of my wanderings, I chanced to catch wind of your latest venture. It sounded positively fascinating, and so I decided to come here and join you.”</p><p>“Blah, blah, blah,” Moonflower mumbled under her breath, which made G’raha Tia snicker. </p><p>“After the wrongs you've committed?” Cid demanded. “You think us that gullible?”</p><p>Nero only looked over at Unei and Doga. “If you are suspicious of my intent, ‘tis only my just deserts. But I am determined to make amends. As a gesture of goodwill, I will share with you what I know… starting with <em>these</em> two odd characters.</p><p>“As you are doubtless already aware, the Crystal Tower was the symbol of ancient Allag’s might and prosperity. Entry was permitted only to royalty and a select few individuals. According to the records I have unearthed, only royal blood can open the gate.” G’raha had learned that too, but had tossed it aside as no one had royal blood who was alive. “In other words, the emperor and his progeny were living keys.”</p><p>“You mean to say that these two are descended from Allagan royalty!?” G’raha exclaimed. <em>If we’d known that, we could have saved a lot of time!</em></p><p>But Nero only looked smug. “Oh, I suggest nothing so glamorous. To put it plain, they are <em>imitations</em> of royalty—living keys born of Allagan ingenuity. ‘Clones,’ I believe,” he said, pointing at the two of them, “is the name your creators gave your kind. Is that not so?”</p><p>The Allagans exchanged a glance. “’Twould seem that the time for concealment is past,” confessed Doga. “Pray accept our apologies. ’Twas not our intent to deceive. We simply wished to avoid causing undue alarm by prematurely making what many would consider deranged claims.”</p><p>“I have to give them that,” Nagamasa said. He still stood between Moonflower and Nero, but his hand wasn’t hovering so close to his sword. </p><p>Unei spoke next. “If it please you, let us return to the Eight Sentinels. There is much and more to tell.”</p><p>G’raha looked to Moonflower, who smiled cheerfully. Assured, he turned back to Unei. “Very well.” With that, the group began to walk back.</p><p>Cid, however, was displeased when Nero made to come along. “Seven hells, do you <em>seriously</em> mean to follow us around?”</p><p>The complaint made G’raha pause and look back. “Come, Garlond,” Nero replied. “You know me better than to think that I spoke in jest.”</p><p>Deciding he would rather not listen further, G’raha ran ahead to catch up with the others. If he really needed to know, then Moonflower or Nagamasa could fill him in. He became lost in thought as he slowed to a walk. <em>Perhaps they were simply unwilling, before, and they can tell me more about the eye now. A pity that they’re clones… I was truly hoping we could relate experiences.</em></p><p>
  <em>Speaking of that, however, how did they come to be? Were they dormant, too? Not in the labyrinth, I suspect, but it’s still curious.</em>
</p><p>Eventually the adventurers caught up with Cid and Nero, the former still visibly annoyed. “Let us hear what Unei and Doga have to say,” G’raha said to Moonflower, who looked at him curiously. “It will not be too late to decide upon a course of action afterwards.”</p><p>“If you are ready to listen,” said Doga, “we shall tell you all. As it pertains closely to your investigation, your leader, Rammbroes, may wish to be present.”</p><p>“He’s already on his way,” G’raha said, and indeed, Rammbroes arrived in short order.</p><p>Doga sighed. “Before we begin, pray allow me to apologize again. It was not our intent to deceive you. As you will already gathered, we are not scholars sent by the Students of Baldesion. Nay, we are ‘clones’—copies of people who once existed, given life through Allagan technology.”</p><p>“This is rather a lot to take in…” said Rammbroes. “If it would not be considered unseemly, might I ask why you and yours were created? And more specifically, what is it that you now seek to do?”</p><p>
  <em>I have to admit, I wonder that too. They were very helpful to open the door, but surely they have something they desire in return.</em>
</p><p>“Answering your questions requires that we revisit Allagan history,” replied Doga. “Pray bear with us.”</p><p>Unei began explaining. “The Allagan Empire reached its zenith long before our kind came into being. In that glorious age, the Crystal Tower stood tall as the symbol of Allagan pride. Parents took their children there, that they might learn how the nigh-limitless energy it produced brought prosperity to the whole empire.” They all gazed out at the tower. It glowed even in daylight.</p><p>Doga picked up the story. “The prosperity, however, bred decadence, and the empire began to show signs of stagnation. This decline was made all the more rapid for want of strong leadership. In a matter of generations, the Allagan civilization became a pale shadow of its former self. Its once gleaming cities fell into disrepair, and its frontier lands were given over to the wilderness.”</p><p>“Lamenting the pitiful state of affairs, one technologist made it his mission to restore Allag to greatness,” said Unei. This was starting to sound familiar to G’raha, but he hadn’t known clones were involved. “Amon was his name, and he believed that the ailing empire wanted for but a potent ruler. And none was more potent than its founding father, whom he sought to resurrect.”</p><p>“That sounds like a terrible idea!” Moonflower said, aghast. “Resurrecting the dead—it shouldn’t be done!”</p><p>But G’raha was focused on a different point. “The founding father? You cannot mean Emperor Xande!?”</p><p>“None other,” she answered, although she gave Moonflower a compassionate look. “As part of his experiments, Amon created clones of the emperor’s descendants. We are the products of that experiment—copies of Unei and Doga.”</p><p>“Historical texts mention the reigns of two Allagan emperors named Xande,” Rammbroes commented. “It was commonly believed that the second was the namesake of the first. After all, such a custom is not uncommon among royalty and commoners alike. To think that the two were in fact one and the same…”</p><p>“Aye,” Unei agreed. “Xande returned from the grave and assumed his throne once more. And true to Amon’s prediction, the emperor restored his realm to the glory it once knew. Would that he could have been satisfied with that…”</p><p>Doga continued on, and G’raha wondered what more they were going to learn. “In his previous life, the emperor desired to bring the entire world under Allagan dominion—an ambition that ultimately went unfulfilled. Having been granted a second chance, he was determined to succeed.” </p><p>“That doesn’t bode well,” Nagamasa muttered. </p><p>“Realizing that he needed more power to wage his war of conquest, Xande turned his sights towards a forbidden source: darkness. In order to learn how to harness this power, he converted the Crystal Tower into a restricted research facility.”</p><p>Moonflower stared at Doga, mouth agape. But she said nothing as Cid spoke first.</p><p>“Darkness… <em>again</em>? Seven hells, what is it with megalomaniacal rulers turning to darkness in their lust for power? Well, at least this one won’t be bothering us, being thousands of years dead and all.”</p><p>G’raha had a bad feeling about that—why would they tell them any of this otherwise?—and then Doga sighed. “Would that you were right, Master Garlond.” He and Unei turned and stared up at the tower, everyone else doing the same. “Alas, Emperor Xande is very much alive. Within Syrcus Tower, he still abides, his ambition burning all the more ardently for his empire’s collapse.</p><p>“Wielding the power of darkness requires prodigious amounts of energy—energy that not even the Crystal Tower could produce. In order to augment the shortfall, Dalamud was created and launched into the heavens. On high it hung, gathering the sun’s energy and channeling it into the tower below. However, a miscalculation resulted in a surge of energy that escaped into the land. This triggered an earthquake of unprecedented violence—the calamity that ushered in the Fourth Umbral Era. In the blinking of an eye, the mighty Allagan Empire was laid to waste.”</p><p>But then Doga’s voice took on a more optimistic note. “Yet even as the Crystal Tower was sinking into the earth, the technologist Amon, now Emperor Xande’s closest aide, invoked powerful magicks and halted the flow of time. Every soul within the structure, the emperor included, was placed in a deep slumber. In that state they were to remain until the time was ripe to awaken.”</p><p>A part of him was delighted to discover that some of his hypothesis had been correct. The creatures <em> were </em>under some kind of time spell, after all. But that wasn’t all the information the two of them had to share.</p><p>“Eras came and went,” said Unei. “After millennia lying dormant, Dalamud was summoned back to the earth. Its descent triggered the Seventh Umbral Calamity, in the wake of which the Crystal Tower re-emerged. At that moment, Emperor Xande awakened.”</p><p>Moonflower gasped, and Nagamasa’s eyes widened. “But… but that was <em>months</em> ago!” the miqo’te cried. “<em>Years</em>, even! And now we’ve opened the door! He could walk right out!”</p><p>“How could you not tell us this <em>before</em> you opened the door?” Nagamasa demanded, his eyes narrowed.</p><p>Unei shook her head. “He will not simply walk right out the door. There are some few protections in place that prevent him from getting that far down the tower. But, in his lust for power, the emperor consorted with darkness and was seduced by its corrupting influence. Even though his empire is now little more than a fading memory, he will stop at nothing to see his ambitions realized.”</p><p>She put a hand on her chest. “’Tis for no other purpose but to put an end to Xande’s madness that we exist. This is the mantle we have inherited from our namesakes—the true Unei and Doga. Fearing what might befall the world, the two of them sought to thwart their emperor. They gave unto us their will, that we might carry on their mission should they fail.”</p><p>“When we came to our senses within the Crystal Tower, we deliberated a course of action. Concluding that we alone could not overcome Xande, we struck out to find a worthy ally. It has taken years, but our search is finally over.” Doga began gesturing enthusiastically. “’Tis no ordinary man or woman who can cut a path through the Labyrinth of the Ancients. With you as our champions, Moonflower Hyou, Nagamasa Kuroda, we are confident that we can end Xande’s dark ambition once and for all.”</p><p>The pair simply looked back at Unei and Doga, but G’raha noticed a slight change nonetheless. They were ready to do what was asked of them. </p><p>“Well, that’ll teach me for speaking too soon…” said Cid, shaking his head. “Setting my chagrin aside, I see now why you knew about the Students of Baldesion among a host of other things—you were observing our investigation the whole time.” He turned to Nagamasa and Moonflower. “So, what will we do, Nagamasa, Moonflower? The world’s in grave danger again, and it just so happens you’re experts at saving it.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t jest, Cid!” Moonflower protested. But, then she smiled.</p><p>Nagamasa smiled as well, and as one, they punched a fist into the other hand. “We go defeat Xande of course,” he declared. </p><p>They all nodded, and G’raha felt his heart begin pounding. This was more than an exciting expedition now; this was a quest to save the world! </p><p>Doga bowed, his face relieved. “You have our eternal gratitude. Together, let us see the Allagan Empire’s dark past laid to rest.”</p><p>Rammbroes nodded. “It has been our mission to recover the long-lost knowledge of the Allagan civilization. But what worth is that knowledge if it means subjecting the realm to peril? Truth be told, it pains me to think that the tower’s secrets may become lost to us, but the greater good must ever come first. Besides, no quantity of ancient relics can compare to our friends Unei and Doga—living, breathing Allagans.”</p><p>He lifted a hand. “And so I hereby declare a change in NOAH’s objective. Henceforth, we shall direct all efforts towards sealing off Syrcus Tower. Its dark secrets must never know the light of day.”</p><p>G’raha crossed his arms. “Agreed!” <em>As much as it pains me to say so as well!</em></p><p>“Moonflower, Nagamasa,” added Rammbroes, “as you did for us within the Labyrinth of the Ancients, I would have you enter the structure and eliminate hostile elements. Suffice it to say this includes Emperor Xande himself.”</p><p>“You can count on us!” they answered.</p><p>“Meanwhile the rest of us shall examine ways to isolate Syrcus Tower from the outside world. To work, then!”</p><p>“What—again?” G’raha slumped his shoulders. <em>I know that’s important, but I want to see the inside too!</em></p><p>“Maybe you could sneak in after us,” Moonflower suggested innocently. “And then catch up?”</p><p>“No,” Nagamasa said harshly, making both miqo’tes’ ears flatten. “We will <em>not</em> be risking his life like that. I know you want to come with us,” he continued, sending an apologetic look to G’raha, “but I do not want you to get hurt trying to reach our party.”</p><p>G’raha sighed. “You’re right, Nagamasa, loathe as I am to admit it. You two must go save the world, and I can only hope to catch a glimpse of it.” He was about to follow after the rest of NOAH when he stopped. “Wait. There is something I must know.” He stared at the ground, unable to bring himself to look the Allagans in the eye. “My right eye is like yours. Does… does this mean…?”</p><p>“You inherited the trait from your father, you said,” came Doga’s voice. “Know that clones are unable to bear offspring. You have no cause for concern. The Allagan Eye, you called it, but to us it is the Royal Eye, owing to the fact that the trait manifests only in those possessed of royal blood.” G’raha lifted his head at this. “I cannot well explain why the eye runs in your line, but I am disinclined to think it is a coincidence. Though you are doubtless impatient to learn the truth, pray have patience. All will be revealed in due time.”</p><p>G’raha put a hand to his eye, feeling a slight pain pulse for a moment. It passed before it could really affect him, however. <em>What is it? What could it possibly be?</em></p><p>“Wow, G’raha! You’re royalty!” Moonflower smiled at him, clearly excited by this discovery.</p><p>“I highly doubt that,” he said, distracted.</p><p>Her expression changed, and her green eyes bore into him. “G’raha, are you all right?”</p><p>He was quick to answer. “My apologies if I’ve given you cause to worry. I am quite well, I assure you. As you can appreciate, there has been much for me to think on. But now is the time for action, not idle thoughts. Syrcus Tower awaits us!” Nagamasa glanced over to Unei and Doga, and G’raha noticed that they nodded back. “Your task,” he continued, lifting a finger, “is to eliminate all hostile elements within the structure, Xande himself included. This will afford us the chance to seal off the facility. May the Crystal grant you strength!”</p><p>“With you and everyone else supporting us,” Nagamasa said, “I don’t doubt we will succeed. We will contact you when we’ve reached the emperor.”</p><p>He nodded. “Very well. I will await your call.”</p><p>Moonflower kept her eyes on him, however. “G’raha, are you sure you’re all right?”</p><p>“The truth of my eye is ever on my mind,” he answered, “but right now every man of us has a job to do. Rest assured I shan’t allow myself to be distracted.”</p><p>She wrapped him up in a hug anyway. “It’ll be okay, G’raha. Maybe later you can come with us on something else!” Letting go, she turned to Nagamasa. “Wouldn’t that be great, Masa?”</p><p>“I’m sure he’s eager to use that bow, yes.” The man gave her a loving smile and took her hand. “Come on, we’ve got to go save the world.”</p><p>“Together!” Moonflower chirped, and the pair headed off, most likely to meet their friends they would be climbing the tower with.</p><p>G’raha couldn’t help but let out a sigh. He knew it was hopeless, but it would be wonderful if he could have that. <em>I will have to be satisfied with the tomes and scrolls. At least they’ll come visit, and maybe invite me on future endeavors.</em> He left Doga and Unei behind, ready to help the rest of NOAH prepare to seal off Syrcus Tower.</p><p>He thought he’d been anxious when they went through the Labyrinth of the Ancients, but this was real anxiety. If they didn’t succeed, they’d be subjected to Xande and his dark ambitions. <em>They’ll be fine, they have to be. Nagamasa is strong enough for the both of them, and Moonflower’s spells will ward off anything that comes too close. </em></p><p>Hours later, he finally received a call on the linkpearl. “G’raha Tia,” came Nagamasa’s voice. He sounded exhausted, but alive. “It is safe to climb the tower. Xande is dead.”</p><p>G'raha jumped to his feet. “We’ll be up there shortly!” He waved the others over and made a dash for the tower. It was indeed blue, as Moonflower had suggested, and he saw many things of interest, but they could all take a look later, before they had to seal the tower. Right now, he needed to get to the top.</p><p>When he finally made it, he saw Moonflower and Nagamasa alone, staring up at something. “Moonflower! Nagamasa!” he shouted, running over.</p><p>“G’raha!” Moonflower answered. Her smile was still bright.</p><p>“You did it! You defeated Emperor Xande!” He felt the others join him as he cheered. </p><p>“Empires may rise and fall,” said Doga to his right, “but man’s indefatigable spirit ever lives on. Truly, you are the champions we had hoped for, Moonflower Hyou, Nagamasa Kuroda.” The pair bowed. “With Emperor Xande now at eternal rest, his dark legacy may be undone.”</p><p>He heard footsteps behind him, and then Cid frowned. “What are you playing at now, Nero?”</p><p>“In case you haven’t noticed, Garlond, these are dangerous surrounds,” sneered Nero. “Can a man be faulted for exercising due caution? At any rate, you needn’t mind me, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. Go on and finish what you came to do.” Then his footsteps moved away, but at this Doga stepped forward.</p><p>“There are two ways that we may seal off Syrcus Tower,” explained Unei, “either isolate it from the outside world, or cripple its ability to produce energy. The choice of method is yours to make. Before you proceed, however, Doga and I must needs attend to a task.” She and her companion stepped forward.</p><p>They all looked up and G’raha got a better view of what his friends had been staring at when they arrived. “That distortion… What is it?”</p><p>Unei turned back. “The power that Xande sought to obtain comes from the void—the World of Darkness, our people called it. And the true nature of that power was none other than the armies of voidsent.”</p><p>“Voidsent feed on aether, as you may already know,” said Doga, “and no plane is richer in it than ours. In exchange for their allegiance, Xande entered into an unholy covenant. He would open a gate through which the voidsent could freely enter our world. The covenant, I’m afraid to say, is still in effect.”</p><p>Moonflower gasped. “Oh no!”</p><p>He inclined his head in agreement. “However, being of the emperor’s lineage, Unei and I believe that we can annul it. By his blood Xande sealed his dark pact. By our blood it shall be undone. It is time.”</p><p>Unei bowed her head. “Yes, Doga. Finally, we may fulfill our purpose.” Together, they lifted their hands, which glowed. </p><p>A strange noise and then laughter. G’raha Tia whirled around, followed by the others, to see Nero cackling loudly. His hand reached for his bow, not liking this. “Oh, be still my beating heart!” Nero crowed. “For a moment I feared that this outing would end in disappointment, but my readings were not mistaken! Not even the Ultima Weapon compares to this!”</p><p>Unei and Doga stopped—G’raha could hear the hum of their aether cut off—and then Cid demanded, “What are you going on about!?”</p><p>The darkness made a noise as well, and they all turned to it again. G’raha took a step back, not liking this.</p><p>“The covenant… is everlasting…” came a strange voice. The darkness burst open, and suddenly more clones appeared, but they were not like Doga and Unei. They had white hair and their eyes were pure red.</p><p>Moonflower collapsed, her hand on her head. “Moonflower!” G’raha cried, reaching for her, and then Nagamasa fell to his knees as well. “Nagamasa!” <em>What’s going on? What happened to them?</em> But he couldn’t help them, as the clones began aiming for their fallen friends. He fired off arrows and ran to Moonflower’s side. “Moonflower! Pull yourself together!” he shouted, frightened. </p><p>“Nagamasa?” she whimpered, her head clearly still aching as she looked to the man next to her.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he grunted, and he pushed himself to his feet. Moonflower got back up as well, and the pair nodded at G’raha Tia.</p><p>More clones appeared and he took a step back. “Is there no end to them!? What in the seven hells is happening!?” Then his eye decided that <em>now</em> would be the best time to cause <em>him</em> pain too. He groaned and grabbed at it, half-wishing he could pluck it out. “Argh! Not now, damn it!”</p><p>The others were fighting as well. He heard Cid demand shrilly, “Nero! Were they part of your grand plan, too?”</p><p>“Save your japes, Garlond!” Nero shouted in return. “I didn’t put up with your arrogant face to play with worthless clones!”</p><p>“Well, <em>we</em> didn’t want you here either!” Moonflower snapped, evidently having heard him as well. </p><p>“Silence!” Nero shot back. “Something controls them. A voidsent, and no ordinary one at that.”</p><p>“Doga!” Unei screamed, and they paused to look over to her. Doga shouted as he was pulled into the rift, and then the darkness grasped hold of Unei as well. She tried pulling away, but it was stronger.</p><p>“Confound it!” cursed Nero. “Without them, there’s no way to master the darkness! That power… is mine!”</p><p>“Nagamasa!” Moonflower shrieked. “<em>Stop him!</em>”</p><p>But Nagamasa was too slow, as Nero raced forward and jumped to grab Unei. The darkness got hold of him as well, and the two were sucked into the void.</p><p>“Nero!” Cid yelled, but it was far too late.</p><p>“The covenant shall be honored,” declared the strange voice. “I am the Cloud of Darkness. I shall devour your light, and return this world to the void.” With that, the tear closed and the remaining clones fell, lifeless.</p><p>The pain in his eye dissipated, and he let go. <em>Useless! What’s wrong with my eye? And why is it my right eye?</em> <b> <em>What is it trying to tell me?!</em> </b></p><p>“Damn it, the rift is gone!” Cid shook his fist. “What are we supposed to do now?” He looked at Moonflower and Nagamasa. “As much as it pains me to leave without them, there’s precious little we can do. Let us return to the Find and consult Rammbroes.”</p><p>They nodded. Together the group went back, a notable weight on their shoulders. G’raha kept rubbing his eye, trying to think past a block in his mind. There was <em>something</em> happening, but he just couldn’t say what.</p><p>They arrived at camp and Moonflower rested a hand on his shoulder. “Are you all right, G’raha? You were frozen there.”</p><p>“I feel as though that I’m forgetting something important, but for the life of me, I cannot remember what that something is…” </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll remember soon,” she said quietly, her brows upturned.</p><p>Apparently, Nagamasa finished explaining what happened up the top of the tower, as Rammbroes exclaimed, “All this happened within the tower? Gods preserve… The rift that manifested before the throne was a voidgate, of this I am certain. There exist myriad kinds of voidsent. The more powerful the being, the larger the gate must be for it to pass through. ’Twould seem that Xande sought to open a gate of unprecedented proportions—one that would allow this Cloud of Darkness entry into our world. Fortunately for all mankind, he did not succeed. I shudder to imagine what this voidsent is capable of.”</p><p>“However dreadful it may be,” said Cid, “we can’t abandon our friends. Is there no way to save them?”</p><p>“And if we don’t, we don’t know what that Cloud will do to them!” Moonflower said, her face rather pale.</p><p>Rammbroes shook his head. “I will not lie to you, Master Garlond. The situation is bleak. Though voidsent can enter our world, instances of men entering the void have never been documented. It pains me to give voice to my fears, but we do not even know whether our friends still live.”</p><p>Cid cursed. “Damn it… I feel so helpless…”</p><p>“We can’t give up!” Moonflower insisted. “If they’re dead, we need to bury them! We can’t leave them behind like this!”</p><p>“No, I refuse to give up,” G’raha Tia declared. “We must save Doga and Unei.” He shook his head. “We share the same eye, ‘tis true, but that is not what motivates me. Above all, I wish to help them fulfill their mission—a mission whose burden they have borne for thousands of years. And besides…” He put a hand on his eye. “We cannot leave matters as they are. So long as Xande’s dark covenant is binding, our world is in danger. ’Tis our duty to prevent the worst from coming to pass.”</p><p>“Hear, hear!” Nagamasa agreed.</p><p>“G’raha,” said Rammbroes, sounding concerned. “Ever since meeting Unei and Doga, you have not quite been yourself. Tell me true: is all well with your eye?”</p><p>“I honestly cannot say. I know only that there is a memory I must recall.” <em>But what? What calls for me?</em> “As a child, my father told me that the truth of our eye rests with Allag. The answer eludes me still… but one day I <em>will </em>find it.”</p><p>“I am with G’raha,” agreed Cid, but G’raha lost concentration as his eye throbbed.</p><p>“G’raha?” Moonflower whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Are you all right?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” he whispered back, lowering his hand and finding that his face was mere inches from hers. It made his heart skip a beat; he could see himself in her eyes. She smiled, not quite believing him, and took a step back to stand next to Nagamasa once more. </p><p>Just in time, too, for Rammbroes spoke again. “You have the right of it. Though we have known them but briefly, Doga and Unei are our comrades. We cannot fail them. I shall consult experts and literature both. I swear to leave no stone unturned.” The group made triumphant noises, and then he went on. “Yet know that it may be a while before we are ready to act. I would ask that you all be patient. When dealing with the void, one cannot be cautious enough.”</p><p>“Indeed,” G’raha agreed, nodding.</p><p>“My thanks again for your assistance. Pray rest now while you can,” instructed Rammbroes. “For when the time comes to go after our friends, you must be at no less than full strength.”</p><p>“We’ll save them yet, you two!” Cid cheered. “Mark my words!”</p><p>“Of course we will!” Moonflower clapped her hands, her face eager.</p><p>“If necessary, we could help find research materials,” Nagamasa offered. “We have a knack for going into dangerous territory and retrieving objects.”</p><p>“Thank you for the offer,” said Rammbroes. “If we feel we need to search further, we will certainly call upon your help.”</p><p>“See you later then.” The pair waved goodbye and rode away once more. G’raha knew he would see them again soon, but he wished it were under less dire circumstances. </p><p>
  <em> We have to find a way into the void, save Doga and Unei, and find what truth lies with Allag!  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nagamasa Kuroda was, in fact, a real person, as she chose to name her character after him. He was the son of Kanbei, a respected samurai strategist who served under Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Indeed, they were daimyo, so they were high ranking as well. I was unable to find any information on whether or not Nagamasa served in the navy, but my guess is no. The real one appears occasionally in Japanese media; his sword is in Touken Ranbu for example (see, I still remember these things when it's completely pointless to!). It was easy to have this Nagamasa come from Hingashi. </p><p>I did debate over having the scene with him at the beginning, but I didn't want Nagamasa to seem like he was ignorant. He's a smart man, which is part of why Moonflower adores him, and he genuinely wants to be friends with G'raha. Most importantly, Nagamasa is a <i>good</i> man. Moonflower may be more expressive, but he loves her dearly all the same.</p><p>I was absolutely thrilled to discover that G'raha having a beautiful singing voice was canon information. This meant I could use it to my heart's content! :) He's multi-talented and I love it.</p><p>As you may have guessed, I'm playing around with the ARR timeline a bit; I didn't go look up when the raids were released in accordance to which part of the story, or when Coils were released. But, I believe I haven't made anything <i>too</i> unbelievable. I wanted to include the last Crystal Tower raid in this chapter as well, but then it turned into this length. Thus, I decided to go ahead and do a chapter a raid before moving on to Shadowbringers and what happens between now and then. I anticipate one chapter to bridge that gap. Again, please remember that chapter sizes may vary wildly. </p><p>Oh, and one last thing? My very first time clearing Garuda extreme (aka my very first ex primal), I won a Nightmare whistle, without knowing what it was. That's why Moonflower has one. 8) Can anyone guess what Nagamasa's mount is? :)</p><p>Thank you for the interest so far. It really means a lot! The next chapter will be posted March 27th.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Truth That Lies With Allag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes you have to face the truth. Sometimes you have to remember it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to the RokuNami server over in the Kingdom Hearts fandom. Happy early RokuNami Day guys~ But more importantly, thank you all for being my friends. Your love has been invaluable to me these past two years. A lot of obstacles were overcome with your support. Love you!</p><p>Disclaimer: There is game dialogue utilized. Yes I really am going to say this in every chapter that I use some. lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moonflower and Nagamasa visited nearly every day, hoping that progress had been made in the time they weren’t there. Unfortunately, their impatience and anxiety over the missing Allagans were making them irritable. Desperate to relieve some of the tension, G’raha offered to sing again when it looked like Moonflower was going to cry from the stress.</p><p>The pair of them sat by the Eight Sentinels, as Nagamasa chose to stay home that day. Apparently, his irritation was making him a storm cloud and he’d rather not unleash it upon the unsuspecting members of NOAH. G’raha began to sing, hoping to bring Moonflower’s smile back. She listened and a few tears fell, but a smile returned to her face at last, like the sun shining weakly in winter.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“G’raha,” she said quietly when he paused between songs, “what was it like, to grow up in a tribe?”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, surprised by the path her thoughts took her. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“My mother taught me a few songs, but they’re not like yours. Not… ‘family’ songs. And then I thought… it was so lonely growing up.” Her eyes dropped to the flowers in her lap.</p><p>Vividly, he could imagine how lonely it must have been for a little girl who loved so deeply. <em>Did she have friends? They say that the Keepers of the Moon are cold and standoffish, and move in small groups. Someone like her would have stood out unless she managed to hide that light she always carries.</em> “I can’t say mine was all that much better,” he said, strumming his harp.</p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Being born with one red eye, I did not have the most pleasant of childhoods,” he answered, inwardly flinching at the memories. “You know what they say: children can be cruel.”</p><p>“No!” Moonflower gasped, and her eyes welled with tears. </p><p><em> The stress is </em> <b><em>really</em></b> <em>getting to her,</em> he thought, worried now. While he had no doubt that Moonflower was empathetic enough to understand what it was like, he didn’t think it warranted this kind of reaction. “The end result being that I grew up determined to uncover the truth of the trait, I think I came out just fine.”</p><p>“But… but you said… you said you had half-siblings—so that must mean they bullied you! Your own sisters!” At this she began crying, although he could tell she was trying to stop.</p><p>“Oh, Moonflower, your compassion is truly touching.” He reached over to pat her on the back, hardly daring to do anything else. “Dry your eyes; I’m fine. I wasn’t as impressive as my father, so I was easy to target. But it drove me to learn about Allag, which I wouldn’t have bothered with had I not been born with the eye.”</p><p>She rubbed her eyes, her tears spent. “You <em>do</em> seem to know everything about Allag.”</p><p>He laughed. “Alas, much and more yet remains beyond my knowing, but one thing is certain: the nearer I draw to the heart of the Crystal Tower, the more I am convinced that an important memory eludes me.”</p><p>“We’ll find it, G’raha. You’ll remember in no time!” She twirled a daffodil in her fingers and then added it to the flower chain she was working on.</p><p>“Will I want to remember, though?” he questioned.</p><p>Her eyes, greener from her tears, bore holes into him. “You do now, isn’t that enough?”</p><p>“You have a point there,” he said. “I suppose I will have to accept the memory when it comes to me.” Then he started playing again, and eventually Moonflower fell asleep sitting up. He couldn’t let her sleep like that, so he called Nagamasa on his linkpearl. “Nagamasa, Moonflower fell asleep upright.”</p><p>He heard a sigh at the other end of the line. “She can do that when we’ve been running all over. I’ll arrive momentarily.”</p><p>The linkpearl fell silent and G’raha turned to Moonflower. She was definitely asleep, but sitting up didn’t look comfortable, so he gently pushed her to lay down. Almost as soon as she did, she rolled onto her side and curled up. <em>So cute,</em> he thought, and returned the flowers to her bag. He played with his harp, knowing by now how much she liked the music. </p><p>Nagamasa arrived quickly. “Thank you for looking after her, G’raha,” he whispered, gathering her up in his arms.</p><p>The movement woke her enough. “Masa?”</p><p>“Time to go to bed, Moonflower,” he told her, and kissed her forehead. She snuggled closer and went straight back to sleep. </p><p>This made the two men smile. “Before you go, Nagamasa, I think you should know—the stress of the situation caused her to cry over something I suspect she wouldn’t have otherwise. Perhaps it would be best if the two of you came here less.” He waited, feeling tense, for the hyur’s response.</p><p>Nagamasa frowned but did not respond immediately. Clearly his own irritation was still bothering him. “You may have a point,” he agreed slowly. “If it’s caused her to cry, then we need to at least talk about it. I will do that when she wakes up.”</p><p>G’raha climbed to his feet and made a fist. “I promise you, Nagamasa, you two will know as soon as we open a way into the void. I don’t want you to <em>stop</em> coming, only perhaps not every day.”</p><p>Nagamasa tilted his head in acknowledgement. “We will see you later, G’raha.” He summoned a large, red chocobo, and soon he and Moonflower were gone.</p><p>Apparently they came to an agreement, because the pair visited less frequently. G’raha hoped it meant that when NOAH <em>did</em> open a way into the tower, they would be focused and ready. Moonflower still seemed stressed, but much better than before, so he decided he would take what he could get.</p><p>Cid was making progress into reopening a way into the rift, which cheered NOAH’s spirits considerably. Nagamasa and Moonflower arrived close to the end of his progress, and were greeted by Rammbroes.</p><p>“Ah, Moonflower, Nagamasa,” the tall man called, “it is good you are come. I have news you must be made aware of.”</p><p>“Have you opened a way into the void?” Moonflower asked, desperate.</p><p>Rammbroes shook his head. “Alas, none of it bodes well for us, not for Unei, Doga, and Nero imprisoned in the dark realm.” He looked to G’raha, who nodded.</p><p>Knowing that Moonflower was still stressed enough to be close to tears, G’raha spoke quickly. “Think back upon our last foray into Syrcus Tower, if you will,” he began, lifting a finger. “The Calamity stirred the place from its long slumber and awoke Emperor Xande. But you two, you ensured he was laid to rest permanently. Yet the emperor had sealed a binding covenant with the terrible voidsent known as the Cloud of Darkness. Even as Doga and Unei labored to annul this contract, the entity reached through a rift and dragged the pair of them—and Nero—out of our realm.”</p><p>“Right, right, go on,” said Nagamasa, gesturing for them to get to the point.</p><p>Rammbroes rubbed the back of his head. “Since that day, NOAH has devoted itself to rescuing Unei, Doga, and Nero from beyond the rift. Our research, however, has exposed a far more dire problem. The Crystal Tower still acts upon Emperor Xande’s orders, and collects energy to open another voidgate even as we speak. Indeed, the place nigh hums with energy.”</p><p>Moonflower and Nagamasa both took a surprised step back. “Then what can we do?” they asked.</p><p>Rammbroes sighed. “We have done all we can to stop the imperial edict, but to no avail. Just as the gate would open only for Unei and Doga, so too will the tower heed only those with the royal blood of Allag.”</p><p>G’raha saw the way Moonflower’s eyes darted to him. He locked eyes with her and gave a slight head shake. His eye may indicate that he had some royal blood, but the tower still would not listen to him. With a shrug and a sigh, he said, “’Tis a most galling design. Granted, this was not always so vexatious, according to the Allagan tomestone Nero presented us. During the golden age of Allag, the royalty had some means of bestowing their blood upon others. If they hadn’t such a technology, Amon and his underlings could never have controlled the Crystal Tower.”</p><p>“But we do not have either this art or any with royal blood,” said Rammbroes.</p><p>Once again, Moonflower looked rather sharply at G’raha, and he could tell that Nagamasa was as well. <em> But what can I do? I do not have enough blood to do anything. Useless! </em></p><p>Rammbroes continued on, either unaware or ignoring the interplay, “Every moment we wait, a vast rift through which the Cloud of Darkness can enter our realm threatens to open. Such a disaster cannot be allowed to come to pass. We <em>must</em> seal the Crystal Tower, and annul Xande’s covenant with the dark realm. If only breaking the latter would suffice… But then what of the energy building in the Crystal Tower? Without suppression, that power could discharge and cause a calamity like to the one that destroyed Allag.” He sighed. “In truth, we have more than just three lost compatriots to worry about. If we do not act, our very world will fall before the might of this threat.”</p><p>“Then obviously,” answered Moonflower, bouncing on her toes, “we need to decide what to do, today!”</p><p>“Right,” agreed G’raha enthusiastically. “We know but one way out of this predicament: rescue those who can control the tower from beyond the dark realm, and seal the rift shut after them. And mercifully, not all our news is quite so bleak.”</p><p>Nagamasa lifted an eyebrow. “Is that so?”</p><p>“’Tis true we cannot stop the voidgate from manifesting within the tower, but this can be to our benefit. We can use Syrcus’s power for our own purposes, and create a portal to carry us into the dark realm!”</p><p>Moonflower bounced a few more times, her braids flying. “That’s what I was going to suggest! Have you found a way to do this?” She, rather enthusiastically, punched a fist into her other palm.</p><p>Her enthusiasm was contagious, as G’raha copied her with a grin.</p><p>“We have heard this is possible from a man of the Thaumaturges’ Guild well versed in otherworldly matters,” explained Rammbroes. “And with Master Garlond working to create said portal, the final preparations are well underway. Ah, and here comes the man himself.”</p><p>Cid arrived in short order. “Moonflower! Nagamasa! Just the two we need!”</p><p>“Yes, our fellowship is indeed complete,” agreed Rammbroes, “and all parties privy to our strategy. And you, Master Garlond, how fare your endeavors?”</p><p>“Quite well!” Cid answered. “The device is nearly ready—though attaching the damnable thing to Syrcus Tower took every onze of ingenuity the Ironworks has got. But it should produce the energy we need. With just a little more fine-tuning, we can open a rift. I’m here to request your presence at the tower.” He looked to the two adventurers. “I’ll leave Biggs and Wedge at the Eight Sentinels as guides. And do hurry, you two. I’m sure you wouldn’t miss another chance to save the world, would you?”</p><p>This made them chuckle and nod. They were more than ready to help their friends and consequently, the world.</p><p>“Well, Cid certainly seems to have a firm hand on the helm. Shall we make our way to the Crystal Tower?” asked G’raha. <em>Maybe</em> <b><em>this</em></b> <em>time I’ll be able to come!</em></p><p>Moonflower nodded eagerly. “Let’s go, G’raha! Masa, race you there!” Then she took off, and as soon as Nagamasa chased after her, she started laughing in a way that sounded as if she’d tossed off the earlier stress as easily as shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>G’raha followed after them. He caught up just as they were climbing to the top of the tower. The three of them went up, and again, he admired the interior. While they had worked on opening a way into the void, he studied some of the inside of the tower. <em>Shame that we will have to close the tower after we rescue them. </em></p><p>They made it to where they last saw Unei and Doga, and G’raha stared up above them. <em>Let’s hope it won’t be too long before the device Cid made is ready.</em></p><p> Cid greeted them again eagerly. “My friends, you’ve arrived. I’m just waiting for my engineers to give the signal. Then, we’ll see if we can’t open a gateway to another world!” G’raha saw Moonflower and Nagamasa nod out of the corner of his eye, but he was still looking up above. This attracted Cid’s attention. “Hm? Is there something amiss, G’raha?”</p><p>He turned around and followed the miqo’te’s line of sight. “...Ahhh, Emperor Xande’s throne—how the mighty have fallen, eh? Once, it stood as a symbol of Allag’s art and power. Now, it’s nothing more than an empty chair.”</p><p>“Can you imagine having to come all the way up here to see your king?” Moonflower mused. “At least it’s got a nice view.”</p><p>Cid nodded in agreement. “Just imagine if Allagan civilization had lived on, and a just emperor still sat on that throne. How different would our history be, how much further would we have advanced?” He sighed. “Unfortunately, there was no stopping Xande and his ambition.”</p><p>Something in his mind tugged insistently at this. “There… there were those who tried.” G’raha clutched at his eye. Vague memories floated to the surface, but he couldn’t tell if they were his own or whatever was going on with his eye. “Xande’s war of dominion left no one unscathed. Unable to abide the horrors inflicted upon the people, warriors young and brave took up the sword against Allag. These men and women became as beacons of hope to those who had suffered—not unlike the Warriors of Light in our age. But all this merely hastened the destruction. Just as they moved toward Allag’s heart for the kill, Xande lashed out in anger and frustration… as trapped beasts are wont to do.”</p><p>“G’raha, are you okay?” Moonflower asked worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Your eye…”</p><p>He nodded, although he made no move to take his hand off his face. “In his desperation, Xande desired that a great rift be opened to hasten the Cloud of Darkness’s coming. To this end, he commanded the sun’s power held within Dalamud be emptied into Syrcus Tower at once. The act bore terrible consequences. The tower only withstood the blast by flooding the land below with energy. Syrcus was swallowed by the very earth upon which it once stood.”</p><p>“The Fourth Umbral Calamity…” said Cid, putting his description together. “I’d learned of its cause from Unei and Doga. I had no idea that rebellion incited Xande to rashness, though. Your knowledge of Allagan history is astounding, G’raha. Why, a man could study for two lifetimes and only learn half of what you know.”</p><p>At last, G’raha stood straight and lowered his hand, the dull pain fading. He felt Moonflower’s hand slip off his shoulder as well. “Mayhap… ’Tis strange, though—I cannot seem to remember where I learned such things…”</p><p>Cid looked like he wanted to say something, but then he got a call on his linkpearl. “Yes? Ah, Biggs, are you ready?”</p><p>Biggs’s answer was loud and clear. “Ready and raring to open up that voidgate, Chief! We reckon when this machine’s up and running, she’ll be able to float five airships the size of the <em>Agrius</em>. So just give us the word, and we’ll start channeling energy into the tower.”</p><p>“Good!” cheered Cid. “Then let’s get started!” The call ended and he turned to the workers near the throne. “Our preparations are complete. Everyone, step away from the throne.” They moved immediately and everyone stared up, waiting for something to happen. Then, Cid made the command. “All right, let’s see what this machine can do. Now, Biggs!”</p><p>The tower began to glow in various spots and gathered light in front of the throne. The light turned into a dark hole, which ripped the air into a gate. Everyone cheered, excited that it worked. G’raha’s ears twitched as he heard footsteps come up behind him, and Rammbroes’s familiar voice spoke up above him. “Ahhh, a rift to the World of Darkness, as Unei and Doga called it. Splendid work, Master Garlond!”</p><p>“We can’t break out the mead just yet,” countered Cid. “The tough part’s still ahead. We’ve broken into the dark realm, but the gate’s not all that stable; it won’t stay open forever, and only a few can use it. I, for one, will remain here to ensure the voidgate stays open.”</p><p>G’raha listened, wondering if Rammbroes was going to indirectly forbid him from coming along a third time. “As will the Sons of Saint Coinach. This rift is our sole path to salvation—if it closes, we are all truly lost.”</p><p>The roegadyn turned to their adventurer friends. “Which leaves… Nagamasa. Moonflower. My friends, ‘tis a heavy burden I must task you with, but there are none more able. Pray lead the adventurers beyond the rift. I do not know what awaits you, save the Cloud of Darkness and our three comrades. But you must go, for the fate of our world now rests upon your shoulders.” The pair smiled and clapped their hands together, ready to go do as requested. Rammbroes nodded. “This is our only gambit, but I have every faith you will succeed. It will be no small feat to return after you have passed beyond the rift. Make certain you are prepared before leaving.” They nodded and he walked away, followed by the others.</p><p>G’raha Tia, however, stayed put. “...Might I have a moment of your time, Moonflower, Nagamasa? There is a matter of import we must needs discuss ere you leave.”</p><p>“Yes?” they asked, and tilted their heads. Moonflower frowned at him, too. “G’raha, are you <em> absolutely sure </em>you’re all right? Your eye keeps bothering you, and you’re worrying us.”</p><p>He shook his head. “I’m fine, I assure you. Let’s speak down below.” The gate made him a bit uncomfortable, and besides, if they refused his request, he would rather be down by the Eight Sentinels.</p><p>They gathered together and he started speaking, although he chose to focus on the tower instead of looking at either of them. “Moonflower, Nagamasa, I wished to speak to you about my eye. As you are now doubt aware, ‘tis a trait seen only amongst Allagan royalty. Long have I pondered why such is my inheritance. The sanguine hue must have some bearing upon my destiny—this much Doga himself admitted. But what?”</p><p>“Maybe it’s your destiny to uncover all the secrets to Allag,” Nagamasa suggested.</p><p>“Or maybe with Unei and Doga, you’ll be a great leader!” Moonflower added.</p><p>Their thoughts made him chuckle humorlessly, and he stared down at his feet. “In truth, the more I learn of the Crystal Tower, the less I am myself. Somehow, meeting those two clones has wrought great change in me. I am consumed with remembering… something. Something ancient, but ever so important.” G’raha turned around, locking eyes with Moonflower. “And my father’s words echo in my mind, the selfsame ones his father told him: the truth of our eyes rests with Allag.”</p><p>They stayed silent, and he tore away from her green gaze. “Mayhap what I wish to remember and these words are related. Mayhap not. But I know I must learn the truth that history hides from me. I would see this journey—<em>our</em> journey—through time the very end with mine own two eyes.”</p><p>He looked up, pleading, “So I implore you: allow me to join you beyond the rift!”</p><p>They blinked, worry wiped away into surprise, and then smiled. “We were wondering when you’d ask,” said Nagamasa. </p><p>“Of course you can come!” Moonflower cheered, and came over to give him a brief hug. “I still think you’ll be of great help to us!”</p><p>He smiled back, relieved. “You have my thanks, my friends. Now, let us venture into the World of Darkness, to save our comrades and our realm!”</p><p>“I will contact the others. Moonflower?”</p><p>Moonflower looked up to her fiancé adoringly. “I need to repair my gear, but I’ll be back by the time everyone gets here.” </p><p>“All right. Please hurry; we can’t be sure how long that gate will be open.” She nodded and, after mounting her Nightmare, rode off in the direction of Revenant’s Toll. Nagamasa began making calls, messaging friends to see if they could come.</p><p>G’raha took the opportunity to make sure he had plenty of paper and writing materials on him. He also checked over his own gear. <em>How long have I waited for this moment! Finally, a chance to witness true heroism with my own eyes!</em></p><p>It didn’t take long for their friends to gather and for Moonflower to return. He was introduced as a friend from the expedition, and then the group climbed the tower so that they could enter the rift. “We must work swiftly,” Nagamasa instructed. “We have been warned that the gate may be unstable, and therefore we may be cut off. But I have faith we will make it through.”</p><p>“Stay close to me and Nagamasa, G’raha,” Moonflower said in a whisper. “Don’t stray too far.”</p><p>“You have no need to worry about that,” he assured her. “I can’t record your heroic deeds if I am not close, can I?”</p><p>She grinned, her eyes turning to slits in amusement. Then the group walked into the World of Darkness. As they were walking, he felt Moonflower’s hand feeling around and hitting his arm, before finally grabbing hold of his hand. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but he saw that she had already clasped hands with Nagamasa. Hand held, she pulled him closer and squeezed tightly. “Don’t wander off,” she said in a hushed voice, nervous because of the narrow bridge under their feet.</p><p>His heart thumped hard several times. “Fear not, my friend; I am not going to fall, not when we have only just begun!” Nevertheless, he squeezed back reassuringly. After all, he didn’t know how long she would do this, and his suspicions were proven correct when they reached a platform and a set of stairs. As soon as they reached stable ground, she let go.</p><p>“Ready?” asked Nagamasa, lit by an eerie purple light. </p><p>“Let’s go,” Moonflower answered.</p><p>The first enemies were three creatures that looked like chimeras. G’raha barely had a moment to take it in before she shoved him to the side. Something exploded seconds later and he understood why. How she knew he needed to dodge, he didn’t know, but from then on he stuck close to her. Even if she was clumsy and often didn’t escape, she at least <em> knew </em> she needed to dodge. </p><p>From the chimera-like creatures, they moved on to face a giant, floating, winged eyeball. Hourglasses flipped through the air, he felt doomed several times, and the floor lit up in different colors. <em>They do this regularly? I suppose this is the difference between heroes and average people.</em></p><p>On and on they went, fighting monsters without stopping. G’raha had never shot so many arrows in his life, and his fingers hurt from playing encouraging notes for the party. At every turn, he hoped to find their friends, hiding in a niche. Alas, they were nowhere to be found, so the party pressed on—and that was how he found himself fighting a Cerberus.</p><p>This creature was a great beast, and he learned that the hard way when its tail slammed into him and sent him flying. </p><p>“G’raha!” Moonflower shouted, and ran over to him. “Are you all right?”</p><p>“F-fine,” he wheezed, trying to get his breath back. He got back to his feet with her help, and they dove into the fray. Moonflower continued casting spells with ferocity, chanting nonstop and twirling her staff. For his part, he kept an eye on the tail… and then failed to pay attention when the hound readied to leap.</p><p>It barreled into him and he crashed into a wall. G’raha lay there, stunned and unable to move, as Cerberus’s maws opened, ready to eat him. <em>I suppose I will never know the truth,</em> he thought, struggling to regain control of his body. </p><p>And then the most beautiful angel appeared, filling his vision. “G’raha,” she whispered, cradling his head. Somewhere along the way, he realized that she had dragged him away,  Cerberus had been turned around, and he was no longer facing imminent death. “Say something!”</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>It shouldn’t have felt like the revelation it was. After all, he’d been infatuated almost as soon as he laid eyes on her. But time slowed as the thought crossed his mind, as he stared up into her eyes. He loved her, from her cute braids and curious questions to her fierce determination and optimistic heart. Her fingers, calloused but still gentle. There were times he wished he could see life through her eyes, wondering if the world was brighter that way. <em>I love you, with everything I am.</em></p><p>“M-my hero,” he gasped, his chest heaving as his lungs remembered that they had to breathe, even through revelations such as this. </p><p>“Stay there,” she told him, and jumped to her feet.</p><p>“As you wish.” <em>I can’t do anything else at the moment.</em> He was still struggling to breathe after being smashed about, and their healers were a bit busy trying to keep everyone alive. Eventually, he managed to roll over into his stomach so that he could push himself up. His breathing was easier now, but his heart still raced as his mind kept thinking, over and over, <em>I love her.</em></p><p>Cerberus slumped over and it shook G’raha out of his thoughts. <em>Focus, G’raha Tia! Think about this later!</em> One of the healers cast spells on him and he felt much better, enough that he could run to catch up with his friends. “I’m fine,” he said before either could ask. “I will certainly pay better attention to whatever comes next.”</p><p>“In your defense,” replied Nagamasa, “it didn’t help that getting hit once makes it easier to be hit again.”</p><p>“You went flying! Are you sure you’re okay?” Moonflower was staring at his head, which made him rub it in embarrassment.</p><p>“Yes, I promise I’m fine. They healed me; all that’s left are some sore limbs and a bruised ego.” <em>And a truth that I could never, ever tell.</em></p><p>This made them chuckle and let it go. They stepped on a platform and were transported away, to yet another platform. “I don’t see them,” G’raha said dejectedly.</p><p>“They have to be here—” Nagamasa began answering, but then a voice echoed around them.</p><p>“Who disturbs the gloom? Ahhh, mortals from the realm of light. You have not stumbled here without purpose…” Out of the roiling clouds formed a woman. A giant, terrifying woman. Her eyes were fierce light, and her hair was writhing darkness. “I am the Cloud of Darkness. What I do not smother, I devour. What I cannot devour, I destroy.</p><p>“The covenant is everlasting. All mortals before the flood of darkness will sink lifeless into the void!”</p><p>“Ready?” Nagamasa asked quietly.</p><p>Moonflower pulled out her staff. “Always.”</p><p>The brave man then took the charge, becoming the Cloud of Darkness’s focus while the rest of them tried to stay out of its way. Beams of light shot out over the platform, lightning struck intermittently, and smaller clouds floated about. G’raha was much better at running this time around, and despite his aching fingers, he played and sang.</p><p><em> Not even heroes are perfect, </em>he came to realize, as Nagamasa was knocked to the ground at least once and he had to pull Moonflower out of the path of an incoming burst of light. She hissed and gripped her arm, still grazed but otherwise fine.</p><p>They were wearing down the Cloud, he could tell, and then Nagamasa shouted a command, “Now!” It caused a dragoon to summon what looked like a giant dragon head and then attack, followed by a burst of light from a ninja.</p><p>But it was Moonflower’s summoning of a meteor that both terrified and impressed him the most. She lifted her staff into the air, chanted a spell, and then slammed her weapon into the ground. The platform shook by the meteor’s impact, and G’raha nearly lost his footing. “Wow,” he breathed. <em>They exist in a different class, most certainly.</em> It didn’t take much longer for their enemy to disintegrate into nothing.</p><p>With the Cloud of Darkness defeated, G’raha looked around. The other two waved goodbye to their friends, who disappeared quickly. “Where in the seven hells are they!? Without them to stem the energy in the tower, our defeat of the Cloud aids our cause little.” He raised his voice and called out louder, “Doga! Unei! Can you hear me? Nero!”</p><p>At first there was no response, but then a voice answered. “<em>Must</em> you be so infernally loud!? Are you so keen to attract more voidsent?” G’raha couldn’t help the grin on his face, for it was Nero carrying Unei, and Doga at his side. “...Though I don’t blame you for missing my company.”</p><p>“<em>As if</em>!” Moonflower said sarcastically. </p><p>“At least let us get out of here before you crush his ego, my love,” muttered Nagamasa.</p><p>But G’raha ignored their dialogue and spoke to their missing comrades instead. “Thank the Twelve! Are you all right?” He and the other two ran over while Nero laid Unei on the ground.</p><p>“As all right as can be expected,” he said, and G’raha took a moment to wonder what happened to Nero’s body. It looked frozen, but purple. “Unei has simply passed out.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but ask as Nero stood up and they got a better look at his face. “Nero, by the gods… What’s happened to you?”</p><p>Doga, who was kneeling by Unei, spoke up. “Alas, his wounds were too deep, and allowed this foul place entry to his body. Now, the darkness claws at the aether of his very form. Would that we could have protected him… The Cloud of Darkness was bound by Xande’s unholy covenant to bring prosperity to Allagan royalty. The same blood that sealed this contract gives us a measure of protection. I say a measure, for this vow does not protect us from other voidsent. The Cloud imprisoned us here precisely to unleash fiends upon us. We would be dead had Nero not defended us so valiantly.”</p><p>Nero shrugged. “Mistake not my actions for kindness. I have use for you yet in Eorzea, and simply couldn’t let harm befall you here.”</p><p>Unei shifted, coming awake. “Wh-where…?” She sat up and Doga smiled in relief.</p><p>“Unei! You are safe—our friends have come for us.”</p><p>“H-have they? Then perhaps, Doga, there is yet hope we may fulfill our purpose.”</p><p>Suddenly the sky darkened and clouds reformed. They looked up and the clones got to their feet. “Mortals!” shrieked the Cloud of Darkness. “You have dared to challenge me, and now must feel my wrath! Did you think to destroy me in <em>my</em> realm? Here, I am eternal! I will smother your light and entomb your bones amongst my shadows!”</p><p>A burst of light shot near them, the heat making the hair on G’raha’s arms stand on end. “A-are we truly so powerless here?” he stammered, his heart leaping to his throat.</p><p>“As long as we fight the Cloud in this realm, I fear so,” answered Doga. “And yet… though we may not be able to destroy it, this may be our chance to stop it. If we strike now whilst the Cloud can barely hold her form, mayhap we can sever Xande’s covenant!”</p><p>“Yes,” agreed Unei, “and raze the bridge between the Crystal Tower and this foul place once and for all! Nagamasa, Moonflower, G’raha—you must flee!”</p><p>“What?!” Moonflower gasped, immediately locking hands with Nagamasa.</p><p>“You… you and Doga mean to <em>stay</em> here!?” G’raha protested in disbelief. He began gesturing wildly. “’Tis madness! You must return with us! No one but you can save the world from the threat of the Crystal Tower!” <em>I do not have the power to do anything!</em></p><p>They could not respond, for another beam of light blasted towards them. “<em>G’raha</em>!” Moonflower screamed, reaching out for him.</p><p>He could do nothing but lift his arms up. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if death would be painful or if it would feel like nothing. The light blinded him and he shut his eyes.</p><p>But nothing hit him. A <em>ping!</em> noise and he looked up to see the beam of light bouncing off a sudden, invisible shield in front of him.</p><p>Confused, his heart racing—as if it hadn’t gone through a wild adventure already—G’raha lowered his arms. <em>I… I’m not dead.</em></p><p>“What is this trickery?” demanded the Cloud of Darkness. “...Your blood! You too gain protection from Xande’s blood!”</p><p>“And thank goodness for that,” Nagamasa said quietly.</p><p>Unei and Doga exchanged a look and nodded. “G’raha Tia… You <em>are</em> possessed of royal blood!” Unei declared. “That is why the Royal Eye runs in your line! ’Tis a gift you have inherited. G’raha—<em>you</em> have been granted authority over the Crystal Tower!”</p><p>His mind was oddly calm at this announcement. After all, they’d already known he had the Eye. </p><p>“...I had thought time would consume all of Allag that was,” Doga whispered in awe. “That a man should still live with his forebears’ blood in this age can be no coincidence. Some person must have planted this gift in your line, and used the highest of Allagan technology to do so. True, the Crystal Tower is not like to recognize you as Allagan, not as you are now. But your Royal Eye bespeaks a simple truth: within you dwells one feeble glitter that will illuminate all, the light of hope!”</p><p>Frustration erupted within him. “But… how should I use this light? Pray, tell me!”</p><p>Unei lifted her hand and a small, glowing, red ball appeared above her palm. “You must gain control of the Crystal Tower. We will share our blood with you, G’raha. Though its effects will be but ephemeral, it will bolster the Allagan presence within you.”</p><p>Doga raised a hand and did the same. “This is our gift to you, that you may fulfill your destiny. All with the Royal Eye are bound by fate to Allag. Our part in this journey is to bury Xande’s dark ambitions in the past. This was the true Unei and Doga’s purpose, one we have carried into the future. Know that as long as this light of hope survives in you, our souls will still remain—even if our bodies are lost.” </p><p>The lights merged together and floated to G’raha. Hesitantly, he looked between the Allagans, who nodded, and grasped it in his hand. His body began glowing red. Something pulsed within him several times, and then his eyes snapped open. </p><p><em>I remember</em>, he thought. Unei was speaking to Nero, but he wasn’t listening. <em>I remember, I remember! Finally!</em></p><p>A hand touched his arm. “G’raha,” Moonflower whispered. “How does your head feel?”</p><p>Her face was so <em>close</em>; he wished he could tilt his head, lean forward, and kiss her, especially now. Now that he knew he loved her. But he wouldn’t, he <em>couldn’t.</em> “Much better,” he whispered back. “But perhaps a bit heavy. I think we need to leave like they’ve pleaded with us.”</p><p>“Maybe you’re right… but I’m glad you feel better now.” She pulled back and he felt able to breathe again.</p><p>“Doga, Unei, I… Thank you. We shall never forget you.” He took a deep breath. “Now, Moonflower, Nagamasa, Nero, let us quit this place.”</p><p>They started running, but the Cloud of Darkness wasn’t finished with them. “You shall not escape me, impudent children of light!”</p><p>Beams of light shot out around them again, except this time there were many at once. The group ran faster, trying to escape without dying. They ran back the way they came, past all the platforms and bridges they’d crossed to reach their friends. At last, they glimpsed the exit. “There! The glint of light!” G’raha cheered, pushing his tired legs faster.</p><p>The light began to fade, which was worrisome. <em>No! We haven’t come this far to be trapped here! </em>“It… it grows faint! Then the bridge between realms grows fragile by the covenant’s annulment!”</p><p>“At least… at least that means they’ve succeeded in cancelling the covenant?” Moonflower panted behind him.</p><p>“Not now, Moonflower!” Nagamasa barked. “Focus only on running!”</p><p>“If that light dies, we are stranded here! Hurry!” G’raha instructed.</p><p>The pair fell silent and ran. A sound like metal clanged, causing G’raha Tia to stop and look back, while the other two dashed past. “Nero, no! You must move!”</p><p>Nero, huffing and puffing on his knees, shouted back, “Leave me! I don’t need you! If I die here, it’ll be because I bloody well decided to! I failed to master darkness. I’ll not suffer watching a green boy master the tower.”</p><p>Nero’s jealousy made G’raha’s hands clench into fists. <em> He would die for his pride? Fool! </em></p><p>“Do what you will with it. But remember me, <em>son of Allag</em>! I am Nero tol Scaeva, the man who’ll yet outdo Allag <em>and</em> Garlond!”</p><p>“You can’t do that if you’re <em>dead</em>, stupid!” Moonflower snapped angrily. </p><p>“<em>That</em> was what you hoped to—” But his eye, which he thought would never hurt him again, shot stabbing pain through his head. G’raha hissed and grasped it. An unfamiliar and yet, familiar voice whispered in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>May the Crystal Tower… again be a beacon of hope for mankind.</em>
</p><p>He had no time to consider this, however, as Nero shouted again. “Go, damn you!”</p><p>G’raha turned to look at the other two, who nodded. Together, the three of them ran into the light and collapsed in a heap. “We… we made it!” Moonflower cheered, and then promptly passed out. Nagamasa followed suit, and G’raha found he couldn’t keep his eyes open either.</p><p>What must have been only a few minutes later, they woke up and staggered to their feet. “You are returned unharmed, thank the gods!” called Rammbroes, relieved.</p><p>“When that voidgate started to close…” whimpered Wedge, “I had never felt so powerless in all my life!”</p><p>Biggs chimed in, “We were running about like madmen, trying to keep the gate open—and then the chief actually went and dived in! But if you’re all sa—Hm?” He looked around and Wedge caught on as well, as the lalafell danced around.</p><p>“Wh-where are Unei and Doga? They’re not…?”</p><p>Moonflower, Nagamasa, and G’raha all exchanged looks. “They had to stay behind,” explained the hyur. “They chose to annul the dark contract there, while the Cloud of Darkness was too weak to retain a form.”</p><p>“...I see,” Rammbroes replied. “I will miss the two of them dearly, but I am happy they fulfilled their purpose. We who live on must still attend to the Crystal Tower… though we now have no one able to seal it.”</p><p>G’raha punched a hand into his palm. “That is not true, my friend. Unei and Doga have entrusted me with their blood. I can now control the Crystal Tower.”</p><p>This clearly surprised the other. “G’raha… Yes, I can see it in your eyes. Good. Then let us put an end to this, and seal away the tower.”</p><p><em>I knew it. My eyes are both red now.</em> G’raha decided he would much rather focus on this change later. The group cheered, but he, Moonflower, and Nagamasa were too tired to respond in kind. “I understand your instinct, Rammbroes, but please, give us a moment to rest. I am weary to the bone, and Nero, Nagamasa, and Moonflower are all emerged from long battle.”</p><p>Rammbroes rubbed the back of his head, somewhat chastised. “Of course, of course, you have the right of it. Come, we shall leave this place for a spell, and repair to Saint Coinach’s Find.” The group followed his leave and left, all except for G’raha Tia and the two adventurers.</p><p>“No one but you could have succeeded in the World of Darkness, Moonflower, Nagamasa.” Moonflower’s ears perked up and he looked down at his feet, ashamed. “Would that I could have been of more use beyond the rift. As it stands, I was but a vessel for Doga and Unei’s blood…”</p><p>“Don’t be silly, G’raha!” Moonflower scolded him. “Your blood has always been yours; they just helped it become a little stronger. And you were plenty of help in there!”</p><p>“Have you remembered what you wished to?” Nagamasa asked, sounding exhausted.</p><p>“Hm? Have I remembered what I wished to?” He nodded. “...Yes, something has come back to me. Gaining royal blood and witnessing true bravery has reminded me of my forebears’ dearest wish. But we need not speak of these things now. It was not my place to keep you. Pray go on ahead of me; there is something small I would do before I return.”</p><p>“Okay, G’raha. Be quick; let’s have something to eat together before we go to sleep.” Moonflower gave a little wave, and then hand in hand, left with Nagamasa.</p><p>G’raha watched them go. When he was sure they were out of earshot, he sighed. “I could not have asked for a better pair of comrades. If only I could have been a part of your adventures for longer, Moonflower… Nagamasa… Alas, fate dictates I have a different role to play. A wish hidden for millennia, and brought to light by the good people of NOAH…” He crossed his arms and smiled. “Now, finally, ‘tis my time to see it realized.”</p><p>He would first have to ensure that everyone in the Crystal Tower left, so that when he sealed it, no one would be stuck inside with him. The only one who needed to do this was him, and it would be cruel for another person to be trapped. <em>Of course, I could always unseal the tower and let the person out, but it is better to avoid wasting that kind of energy.</em></p><p>His heart longed to have one last meal, one final rest with his friends. <em>Surely I deserve that much,</em> he told himself. He had staved off questions for now, and he would most likely blend with the background anyway, as everyone would be clamoring for Nagamasa and Moonflower’s attention. Besides, it would be food for the journey.</p><p>Decision made, G’raha wearily made his way back to camp. Everyone ran about, chattering excitedly and laughing. It warmed his heart to see such happiness. <em>One last time, one last happy memory.</em> He sunk down into a spot next to Moonflower and let out an exhausted sigh.</p><p>“G’raha! Oh, we never thought you’d arrive! Look, dinner is almost ready—” She, too, chattered away, but he wasn’t listening. Instead, he soaked in her smile and her voice. <em>I love you,</em> he thought, and his heart tightened in his chest. Then a plate was in his hands and he began eating. “Good, isn’t it?” </p><p>“Yes. Delicious, especially after our endeavors today.”</p><p>“We all helped while you were still at the tower,” said Nagamasa. </p><p>“It’s made with love!” Moonflower sang, and pulled out bread from her bag to share. His fingers brushed hers as he accepted his piece, and it felt like touching a sunbeam. </p><p>The three ate, talked, and laughed. G’raha stayed quiet for the most part, weighed down by what he needed to do and exhausted, but her smile <em>did</em> lift his spirits some. <em>The future is where my destiny awaits. I cannot stay here. Even if it hurts to leave.</em> Would they even remember him? How long would it take for time to forget him? </p><p>He was pulled out of his thoughts by catcalls and cheers. His heart dropped when he turned to see that Nagamasa had dipped Moonflower into a deep kiss. Slowly, he rose to his feet and headed back to the tower, unnoticed by NOAH.</p><p>G’raha Tia was in love, but she was in love with another.</p><p>Perhaps it was a good thing, then, that he chose to lock himself within the Crystal Tower. He would be protecting the tower and everyone else, and he would be able to put those feelings away until they were only a fond memory. Maybe when he fell asleep, he’d dream it all away. </p><p>“Go no further, my friends!” G’raha Tia called when he found them approaching the tower, no doubt trying to keep him from closing the doors. After all, he’d shooed everyone out, and that was bound to attract his friends sooner rather than later. “The doors will close ere long.”</p><p>Rammbroes, his friend, sighed. “So you <em>are</em> of a mind to seal the tower, G’raha. I know time is of the essence, but all I ask is a hint of your plan. Please, come here so we can discuss this.”</p><p>He looked up and smiled. “...No. my apologies, but I cannot.”</p><p>As he knew it would, this upset Rammbroes. “Come, man, what is this nonsense!? If aught is amiss, surely we can help!”</p><p>He saw Moonflower and Nagamasa nod eagerly, but he cut them off. “Not this time, my friend,” he said to Rammbroes, although he was looking at Moonflower. “Just as Unei and Doga fulfilled their destiny, so too must I fulfill mine. My blood has awakened me to this fact. As my father told me, the truth has always lain with Allag. Or, rather, ’twas there the wish I must grant was born.”</p><p>He turned around and looked up to the spires of the Crystal Tower. “You see, not all the world perished in Xande’s calamity. Survivors stood amidst the ruins of Allag, looking to the Crystal Tower. But it was nowhere to be seen. Yet they hoped its spires would again dominate the land, and prayed that the Crystal Tower would be a beacon of hope to people everywhere.</p><p>“Word of this soon reached the only member of Allag’s royalty to outlive the empire: the princess Salina. Salina was moved by the people’s dearest wish. She used the very best of Allag’s technology to give her blood and memories to he whom she trusted most. That man was my forebearer.” </p><p>G’raha Tia looked down at his hands. “For millennia, we waited. Allag’s art and ingenuity faded. Our royal blood grew thin. But before the last drop could vanish from the realm, the memory of all this returned to me. And now, I must fulfill the wish of the ancients. The tower <em>will</em> shine forth as a new beacon of hope.”</p><p>Cid had to speak up as well. “G’raha, the Crystal Tower’s strength poses too great a threat to Eorzea now. We would need technology as advanced as Allag’s to use it correctly. As things stand, we barely understand the tower’s workings. Hells, we may <em>never</em> fully comprehend them.”</p><p>“’Tis as you say, Cid,” he agreed. “We could wait for someone, someday, to reach the same heights as Allag, but by then we will have lost the royal blood <em> and </em>the means to control the tower. But what if I do as Amon did, and put the tower into a deep sleep?”</p><p>He heard them gasp behind him. “What!? You cannot mean that!” shouted Cid.</p><p>He turned back to face them, his expression uncharacteristically serious. “I am deadly serious, Cid. The tower may only be used once men rival the Allagans in knowledge. I will slumber within Syrcus Tower until then, to greet those with the means to open the gates. Then, I will guide them. And thus will the tower shine forth as the beacon of hope it was meant to be. ’Tis the only way to make the wishes of the ancients come true.”</p><p>At this he dared to look Moonflower in the eye. She seemed sad and about ten seconds away from running to him. He shut his eyes so that she couldn’t tempt him to sway from his choice. “The future is where my destiny awaits.” His eyes opened and he looked to his friends. “But yours lies outside of these doors. Go. Create a future where hope reigns, and the tragedies of the past are but memories. No one but you can accomplish such things.”</p><p>Cid was resigned. “Nothing we say will make you change your mind, will it?” G’raha Tia nodded. “Onwards to a brighter future… It won’t be easy, of course. But that’s exactly why we’ll do it!”</p><p>“W-we’ll catch up with Allag, just you wait!” cheered little Wedge, which made G’raha smile. “We’ll cover all that lost ground before you even know it!”</p><p>“Well said, Wedge!” said Biggs. “It’ll only be a few years before we come knocking, G’raha. Then you’re in for a rude awakening!”</p><p>“You shall be witness to NOAH’s accomplishments,” Rammbroes added. “Pray keep alive our successes, and forgive us our failures. And may we meet again, my friend.”</p><p>He nodded. “The Twelve keep you till then, Rammbroes. I look forward to learning of your exploits. And you, Moonflower, Nagamasa—I know history will remember you. No doubt your heroism will be the stars by which I chart my course when I awake.”</p><p>“Don’t go, G’raha,” she begged, and actually took a step forward. “Please, don’t leave…” </p><p>“I must,” he said quietly, wishing desperately that he could go on adventures with her instead. “Only I have the royal eye, so only I can do this. I have a destiny to fulfill. Don’t worry about me, Moonflower… Go on many more adventures, for me.”</p><p>She nodded, and turned to her fiancé, who wrapped her up in his arms. Nagamasa nodded to G’raha, silently wishing him luck.</p><p>“Well, now I must rest,” he declared. “Recalling so much has put me in the mood for sleep. Farewell, my friends. I eagerly await a future born of your courage and the ancients’ wish.”</p><p>The doors shut and she was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>An interesting thought came to me as I was talking with my friend Rapis (bless her soul, letting me chatter about a game she knows little about). G'raha is smaller than you can make a male Seeker of the Sun; I know because I've tried it. His red eye was undoubtedly a source of bullying, but what if it was made easier because of his size, too? After all, his father and grandfather won the title of Nunh, so they were strong enough to father children, and I mean, clearly they did because we have G'raha. In my view it means that the eye isn't <i>that</i> repulsive. But if you're smaller than everyone else, then maybe it's just that much easier to pick on you... Just a thought.</p><p>G'raha has been downplaying or flat out denying his feelings this whole time. If I am to go by patch drops, which I do (mostly), then he's spent <i>months</i> trying to avoid his feelings. I guess sometimes you need to be tossed by a giant, glowing, three-headed dog to finally admit to the truth. </p><p>Moonflower is a little frightened by narrow bridges with no railings, so obviously, the logical thing to do is to keep her friend and fiancé close. And I just thought the image of her whacking G'raha's arm was funny.</p><p>The way the quests work, there is some time allowed for "rest." I chose to have G'raha come down and join everyone for this rest, and then disappear. I just felt he deserved it after the day he's had. ;; And I thought it was too lonely to expect him to have stayed up there for anywhere from a few hours to a day.</p><p>And so ends the Crystal Tower raids. What did you think? Next chapter will be a bridge between time. I still anticipate the space between the Crystal Tower raids and the end of Stormblood to be one chapter long, but obviously I'll know when I post chapter four. Chapter four will be posted on April 17th. See you then! :)<br/>(Update, March 31st: Added a commission by <a href="https://pikoecommission.weebly.com/">pikopikoe</a>!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Whatever Is Necessary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>G'raha wakes up to a desolate future, and he will do whatever is necessary to undo it. For her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to my friend Allison, who encouraged me to flesh out the beginning of this story. She has, for the last four years, supported my writing and has encouraged its development. She was also there for me when I needed it during both 2018 and 2019. </p><p>Disclaimer: Ope. This chapter has a single scene using in-game dialogue. It's not mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years passed and then he was awoken to find that she was dead. The shock of that proclamation sent his mind spinning and his body stumbling. “But <em> how</em>?” he asked. He didn’t doubt them; Moonflower would have been among them to wake him up if she were alive. The fact that she was not, and they said it had been two hundred years, meant that she truly lived no more. Foolishly, he asked, “What about Nagamasa, her husband—”</p><p>“He died before she did,” someone said, interrupting him. “The grief would’ve killed her if the Black Rose hadn’t.”</p><p>The image of smiling, joyful Moonflower came to his mind’s eye and the mere thought of her grieving the man she loved so dearly made G’raha Tia’s heart clench. Nagamasa had always seemed so strong, like nothing could cut him down.</p><p>“Tell me this plan of yours, and we shall see if the Crystal Tower can help you.” For Moonflower’s sake, he would help. To save Eorzea, he would do whatever was necessary.</p><p>One of them came forward and introduced himself. “My name is Biggs. This is Wedge.” </p><p>G’raha stared, and he felt his mind detaching. They were a roegadyn and a lalafell, but not the ones he knew. “Is there a Cid leading the Ironworks?” he ventured to ask.</p><p>“Ironworks? What Ironworks?” Wedge laughed humorously. “We haven’t been a proper collective for two hundred years, since the Eighth Umbral Calamity. The founder devoted everything he had to this.”</p><p>“Opening the Tower?” he asked, feeling sick. <em> If only I had left a way to be contacted from outside! I could have spared so many lives! </em> <b> <em>She</em> </b> <em> could have been saved much sooner… </em></p><p>Biggs shrugged. “Not precisely. His most ambitious project, he wanted to undo the calamity somehow, or at least end the wars that sprung up. We weren’t able to determine how useful the Crystal Tower would be until about a hundred years ago. And then we spent another hundred years trying to open it.”</p><p>G’raha wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or worried that it took a century. “A century?”</p><p>One of the others, a small au ra woman, sighed. “We had to move frequently. It’s <em> dangerous </em> out there, G’raha Tia. Looters from all sides, disease, vicious animals, desperate people just trying to eat…”</p><p>He put his head in his hands. <em> This is not what I wanted to wake up to! Their stars were torn from the sky, and now it seems it’s dark. And they want </em> <b> <em>my</em> </b> <em> help to undo this! I, who had never amounted to much beyond knowledge in a dead empire, who happened to be unlucky enough to be born with a red eye! </em></p><p>“Let me see,” he said quietly, lowering his hands. “I need to see this for myself.”</p><p>The group looked among themselves, uneasy, but eventually nodded. “Out we go, then,” Biggs said gruffly. “Can you walk?”</p><p>G’raha stood up and promptly fell over because of vertigo. “No,” he answered weakly. <em> I suppose I should have expected this. </em> How long did they say it was? Two hundred years? He almost broke down upon thinking about it again. <em> Two hundred years since my friends and family lived… Two hundred years since she smiled… All her flower weaving would have wilted by now, rotted into dirt, disintegrated into dust. </em></p><p>An elezen helped him to his feet and she gave him a small smile. She had mismatched eyes like him—like he used to, he corrected. “You’ve been asleep quite a while, sir, so try not to rush it.”</p><p>He made a noise in response and allowed himself to be steered outside. G’raha squinted his eyes when they stepped out into the sun, and then stared in disbelief at the ravaged landscape before him. When he last saw it, it had crystals sprouting all over the place and debris left over from the Seventh Umbral Calamity. Some debris still remained, but the land was broken. There was no other way to describe it; crevices were everywhere, the crystals looked jagged even from a distance, and where the crystal did not grow, the earth was black and barren.</p><p>
  <em> “If you know where to look, you can find some.” Hadn’t she said something like that? There are no flowers anymore, Moonflower, not even you. </em>
</p><p>G’raha let out a scream of anguish and collapsed to the ground. The reality of the situation finally crashed down upon him. Hands grasped at his shoulders, but he shook them off. “Gone,” he whispered brokenly. “They’re all gone…”</p><p>“But we can bring them back.”</p><p>He looked up. One of the group who hadn’t been introduced crouched in front of him. “How?”</p><p>The young hyuran man, who had startlingly gold eyes, smiled wearily. “You and the Crystal Tower, G’raha Tia. We need your help to save the Warrior of Light.”</p><p>The miqo’te gritted his teeth. If <em> this </em> was the world without her, when she was torn away before she should have been, then he would do it. <em> The tower was meant to be a beacon of hope; if this is how that wish is fulfilled, then I must. </em>“Then we ought to hurry, for the longer we dawdle, the more people die. What more needs to be done?”</p><p>The elezen woman helped him to his feet again. “We need to establish a timeline of her life, and determine when would be the best time to summon her to the First in order to save her and our home.”</p><p>Wedge had a list. “We also need to learn a way to enable you and the tower to get to the First. That’s an explanation for later,” he added, seeing G’raha’s confused expression. “We determined that the tower was the only object capable of channeling the necessary energy that such a trip requires.”</p><p>“If, as you say, it has been two hundred years, then it has been absorbing solar power for…” He paused, calculating. The tower still had significant power leftover from before it was plunged into the earth, back when they used it last. Despite this, he felt he could not use the previous centuries. “Well, at least two centuries. It has a lot of power stored already.”</p><p>“Excellent. That can only help our mission. Now let’s get back inside, before something finds us here.”</p><p>The group hurried back, and G’raha began to understand just how uneasy these people were. They constantly looked over their shoulders and even insisted he lock the tower doors once everyone was inside. Only when they were certain they were safe (relatively—the lower areas of the tower weren’t the safest places to be) did they relax. He even caught someone mumbling, “At least now we finally have a safe roof over our heads.”</p><p><em> These people should be happy and free. They should not be worried about attackers. </em>“The tower will keep us safe,” he assured them. “Now, let’s get started.”</p><p>The group gathered around a few boxes they’d brought inside. “You can fill us in on what you know about her. You lived in that era, didn’t you?”</p><p>He blinked in confusion. “Her? Just her?” <em> What about her husband? Come to think of it, they said they wanted to track her life, specifically... </em></p><p>“Who else? Moonflower Kuroda, of course.”</p><p>Her married name. It made it even more curious that they would not mention her husband. “You don’t want to detail his life, too?”</p><p>“His? Oh, you mean, her husband’s? No.”</p><p>“But why? She would’ve been the first to tell you that he was the leader. He always knew what to do.” </p><p>Biggs was the one who answered. “Because it is said she carried light in her smile, and that her eyes held joy. The stories paint her husband as more of a protective shadow.”</p><p><em> All right, they have some kind of logic, and even in my own day there were conflicting rumors on how many Warriors of Light there were. It is not surprising that this era would choose one. What </em> <b> <em>is</em> </b> <em> surprising, however, is </em> <b> <em>who</em> </b> <em> they chose. I love her with all my heart, but even </em> <b> <em>I </em> </b> <em> know that Nagamasa was the greater warrior. </em>“This method to get to the First—will it work on multiple people?”</p><p>The elezen who helped him earlier nodded. “You need to get there, and then you need to summon her to you.”</p><p><em> Right. Such a spell would most likely be adaptable to summon him too. After all, apparently it’ll be </em> <b> <em>me</em> </b> <em> who does this. </em>“Very well then.”</p><p>G’raha Tia was brought into the fold. His mind spun around the research done to reverse one event, one disaster. They had to understand how Umbral Calamities happened. Then they needed to know what caused the Eighth Umbral Calamity. Along the way, they had to understand what the shards were and their relationship with the Source.</p><p>Once this happened and they knew it was the First, their research led them to traversing the rift. This branched into time travel. It all led back to the Crystal Tower and him. He considered himself lucky that he had made the difficult decision to slumber within the tower; otherwise, their plan would have never worked. They may have been able to open his seal, but the tower would never truly obey anyone without the blood. Royal Allagan blood would have disappeared if he hadn’t chosen to stay, and the tower needed a firm hand to control it.</p><p>The memories he’d never given himself enough time to focus on finally came to the fore. Memories from Allag and the ancients came to him, which took time to sort through. But in the end, they proved useful in helping the Ironworks crew adjust the tower controls for the mission.</p><p>Their mission sent them away from the Crystal Tower, and it visibly affected the party whenever they did. They did not want to be away from its safe walls and impermeable doors, even with the experiments left behind by the Allagans. While they weren’t reckless, they did try to act swiftly so that they could return to the sanctuary of the tower.</p><p>One night, huddled around the campfire, someone finally asked the question he’d been expecting for some time. It was a cold night and their soup was thin; they needed something more than this to feed them.</p><p>“You knew her, didn’t you?”</p><p>G’raha stared into the fire, silent. The memories burned on nights like this. He stoked the flames as he rallied himself to answer. It came out barely audible. “...Yes.” They knew this already. He’d let slip plenty of little anecdotes before.</p><p>Even with this previous knowledge, everyone still leaned forward. All eyes were on him and he wanted to disappear. “What was she like? Are the legends true?”</p><p>Having heard some of the legends passed around, he laughed. “Not <em> all </em> of them,” he said when he got his laughter under control. “She couldn’t make flowers sprout of the barren ground, and at least when I knew her, she wasn’t able to see into the future.”</p><p> They murmured amongst themselves. Which of the legends were true? “Then… what could she do?”</p><p>“The Echo let her see the past, but as far as I saw, she couldn’t control it. She <em> was </em> very good at finding flowers, I’ll grant you that.” G’raha still had the bouquet she gave him, but he refused to pull it out for them. This group would either treat it with reverence, or they’d destroy it on accident as they all clamored to touch it. He wasn’t willing to risk such a precious gift. </p><p>“Moonflower was… was… love.” The group passed curious and confused looks. “She loved her friends and going on adventures. I almost always saw her with a smile on her face. Most importantly, she loved her fiancé with all her heart. It was… obvious.” He flinched at the memory of them kissing, the last time he saw them, but pushed the feeling away. “She acted out of love, out of joy.”</p><p>Someone sighed. “She sounds amazing.”</p><p>“She was,” he whispered, and brought a trembling hand to his face. The reality that she was dead, and that she died in a horrific way, hit him again. “Moonflower was kind and loyal… She could be a little silly too.”</p><p>“You’re joking!” protested Wedge. “The Warrior of Light?”</p><p>He nodded, lowering his hand. “Nagamasa was the serious one. Moonflower liked to climb, for example, and one time she climbed the scaffolding of the find because she was bored of the crystals nearby.”</p><p>“<em>No way</em>!” they laughed, completely disbelieving. </p><p>G’raha raised an eyebrow. “Would I lie? It’s true. Although, she was fairly young at the time, and people can change.” But the thought of her losing her curiosity and silly questions made his heart sink. Surely that was something that couldn’t change, right?</p><p>“Tell us more, G’raha,” one of them pleaded. “You actually <em> knew </em> her.”</p><p>Moonflower smiled in his memory. “She was rather clumsy when I knew her. It’s not that she tripped or hit walls, but she couldn’t dodge. It was… cute.”</p><p>“And I suppose you’re going to tell us that the surviving portraits don’t look a thing like her?” Biggs joked. It was unusual to hear such a jest from him.</p><p>“Show me some, and I might,” he countered. He’d seen some already of course, in their hunt for information on her.</p><p>  </p><p>Pictures were produced. Some were tossed aside, but others he lingered over. “She had two braids when I knew her, but these look like her.” Her smile and bright eyes glowed in each one. <em> This is the reason why they say “green joy” to one another when they wish them happiness. </em>“Moonflower had the most beautiful smile. She smiled with her whole body, and she was animated when she spoke. I am sure if she knew what you’re trying to do for her, she would be overwhelmed and grateful.”</p><p>They preened a little at this comment. After all, he would know, wouldn’t he? G’raha Tia had been her friend. “I wish we could meet her,” Wedge sighed wistfully.</p><p>“If they knew… they’d want to meet you too. She was never far from Nagamasa. He meant everything to her.” Such a brave man, gone before he should have been. Perhaps they would be able to save him, too. </p><p>“We can only hope that if this works, they will do what we ask,” mumbled Biggs. “If they live—if <em> she </em> lives—then surely the world won’t burn.”</p><p>It meant they would all die. That was a truth they had long since accepted, and it hung over them like fog. But, if they could save their heroes, it was possible their lives would be better in the new future.</p><p>“Of course it’ll work,” insisted G’raha. “The greatest minds have been working on this for two hundred years! We will save the First, and in doing so, save our home too! And she—” He stopped, agitated. “She will do it simply because we asked her to.”</p><p>“I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you again,” someone on the other side of the circle commented. “After all, you’re her friend, aren’t you?”</p><p>Her voice pleaded with him. <em> “Don’t go, G’raha, please don’t leave.” Will she really be happy to see me? I certainly hope so. </em>“I suppose I’ll have to see how it unfolds,” he answered. </p><p>“Tell us another story about her.” The group huddled closer as a small wind stirred the freezing temperature.</p><p>G’raha Tia wondered if they realized how fragile it made him feel to dig up his memories. Some of these were still fresh, so her loss felt more raw. Yet he recognized they needed hope as much as he needed to remember. “One time, to distract ourselves from trying to open Syrcus Tower, she took me on a rather exciting adventure searching for moogles.”</p><p>“Moogles?”</p><p>He nodded. “She loved them. Her staff had a moogle up top. First, she said that the post moogle in Revenants’ Toll was very cute, but not what we were looking for. With that in mind, she also said she doubted Mor Dhona would have moogles because it didn’t have enough grass or trees.”</p><p>The looks on their faces told him they were finally starting to realize he had not been in jest when he said she could be silly. She wasn’t stupid, only curious, and sometimes that curiosity made her silly too. “Did you find a moogle?”</p><p>“You know what? We did. She led me into the North Shroud and spent an entire day traipsing all over it.” He smiled at the memory. It was a fun, if tiring adventure. “We stopped to take a rest at Fallgourd Float close to sunset. The weather was fine, so we sat outside.” In this bitter cold, he missed the warm breeze. He missed the fireflies that would wink awake.</p><p>“Just when we thought about leaving, Moonflower gasped and pointed. Playing around the nearby gazebo were three moogles.” She’d grabbed his arm and shook him, too, which made him blush and then mentally kick himself at the time.</p><p>“Are moogles as fluffy as in the pictures?”</p><p>“Well, we didn’t touch them, but most moogles are very fluffy, yes.” The moogles danced and Moonflower smiled, which made his tired legs worth it. “After that, I went back to Mor Dhona, and she went home.” He recalled her cheerful words of thanks and fond farewell.</p><p>The memory of her laugh, of the way she pulled her braids, and of the way she smiled, stayed with him as he, Biggs, and Wedge headed to the ruins of Ishgard the next morning. They had reason to believe part of the old Fortemps house still stood, and that an original manuscript was located there. If they found it, it would be great help in establishing the timeline of their deeds and when the best point would be to summon her, both of them if he could.</p><p>
  <em> Whatever is necessary. </em>
</p><p>He and the other two separated from their friends at sunrise. They had an airship—a rare commodity that was fiercely guarded—which they would take into Ishgard. Even in his own time, flying on airships was rare, so he couldn’t help the thrill that ran through him. G’raha clung to the rails and looked out into the horizon, gazing intently at the approaching city. This was their last stop. Someone had already gathered intel on the liberation of Ala Mhigo, and he helped sort through it with his first-hand knowledge of her. The end of the Dragonsong War was the last hole that needed to be filled.</p><p>G’raha volunteered as soon as he heard the motion out of Biggs’s mouth. He wanted to help more than what he’d already been doing. He was a scholar, first and foremost; finding old tomes and musty scrolls was a speciality of his! They were reluctant to let him go, since he was the one who had to control the tower, but he insisted. His stubbornness eventually made them relent.</p><p>Once they landed near the city, the pair crept out and began searching for clues as to their location. “Well,” said Biggs, pulling out an old map, “Wedge just dropped us off at the old landing docks, so we’re in this part of the city.” He pointed, and then G’raha traced a path from there to where the Fortemps family had lived.</p><p>They lowered the map and sighed. “We’d better get going,” said the miqo’te. “Picking our way through this rubble without attracting too much attention is going to take time.” <em> Especially since you are so tall. </em> He foolishly hoped they wouldn’t stand out too much, but he knew it was better to go with haste than to rely on wishes.</p><p>The pair made their way around town. It was a war zone in most areas; he was surprised anything remained standing. They did see other people, but none of them seemed to take much notice, for which he was grateful. <em> The last thing we need is to be ambushed here, so close to our quarry! </em> “Biggs, how much farther?”</p><p>Biggs pulled out the map again. “We’re about here, so the manor should be…” He lowered the paper and pointed. “That way.” </p><p>“We’re going to have to cross <em> that</em>.” G’raha sighed, feeling some despair. Barring their way was a hill of rubble, as well as a deep crevice.</p><p>“No worse than what we’ve been through so far,” commented his companion gruffly. “No complaints, you volunteered to be here.”</p><p>“She would’ve seen it as an adventure,” he said, and pulled at his gloves to get ready. “Let’s get going then.”</p><p>They edged their way around the crevice, the ground unstable under their feet. In his mind’s eye, he could see Moonflower walking heel-toe along the edge, her arms out and her tail perfectly balanced. She’d probably laugh and look over her shoulder at him to make sure he was following. Then, when they made it and had to climb around and over the rubble, she’d challenge him to see who could get over first. He had little doubt that though he would give a good effort, she would win such a competition easily. If anything, she would sit atop the pile and wave down at him before scampering down the other side.</p><p>These thoughts keeping him occupied, he and Biggs made it around and he blinked in surprise when they landed upon stable ground. “What do you know, it seems that it was hiding just behind the rubble.” </p><p>“A good bit of luck. Let’s hope the book isn’t hard to find.” After scanning the area to make sure no one saw them loitering around the old Fortemps manor, the two slipped inside. It was covered in dust and creaking wood. What must have once been a beautiful estate was desolate now. “All right, let’s split up. We haven’t got that much time and we’ll cover more ground that way.”</p><p>G’raha nodded and went further into the house. He opened doors and peered through doorways, hoping to spot a library or a study. Eventually one room looked promising, after three disappointing study-like rooms. “Please be here,” he whispered, gently tugging at the books on the shelves. None of them were <em> Heavensward</em>, so he moved on to the desk. It took some time to unlock the drawers, but one had the prize he sought.</p><p>Immediately he set the book onto the desk and began reading. All his years studying and researching had allowed him to develop speed reading, and the tale was especially absorbing. <em> I’d heard some of this from the others around the fire, of course, but to read a first-hand witness’s account like this… </em>Moonflower had gone through so much after he sealed himself in the tower. G’raha’s heart ached, wishing again that he might have been part of her adventures longer. If fate had been kind to Doga and Unei, he might have had that chance.</p><p>
  <em> I will save her, and then she will have many more adventures. Maybe this time, I would be able to go with her. </em>
</p><p>G’raha shut the book and sighed. “No, this isn’t right. It would need to be later. After the liberation of Ala Mhigo, perhaps…” The house shook and dust fell from the ceiling. Then the door swung open and his breath caught in his throat.</p><p>Thankfully, it was just Biggs. “Please tell me you’ve finished,” he said, walking towards him. “We have to go. They’ll be upon us any moment.”</p><p>His fingers traced the dragon on <em> Heavensward</em>’s cover. “Very well. Where to next, then?”</p><p>Biggs shrugged. “Let’s just worry about getting out of the city, and pray the airship is still in one piece. Anywhere we go from here will just be more of the same.” The ground shook again, harder, and it nearly tossed them to the floor. “Gods. By the sound of that last one, I reckon the knights twelve might be the knights’ rubble now.”</p><p>G’raha’s chest tightened. “Is there nothing else we can do?”</p><p>His companion crossed his arms. “Do? Look around you—this isn’t war. It’s a sickness, and it’s spread to every corner of Eorzea. The city-states are in disarray, and by all accounts the Far East’s faring no better. There’ll be nothing left of us when this is over.” But then the tall man did something G’raha Tia did not expect: he smiled down at <em> Heavensward</em>. “I never tire of that story. When the hero swoops in astride a white dragon to save the little girl…” Another earth-shaking crash and Biggs turned around to face the door, his gunblade in hand. “I could die happy knowing someone like that was still around.”</p><p>He glanced down at the precious book. “Indeed. But not today. Not while our message remains undelivered. Have faith, my friend: we <em> will </em> find her…”</p><p>“Let’s worry about faith later! I don’t want to be inside when the ceiling collapses.”</p><p>G’raha snagged hold of the book and pressed it tight against his chest. Nothing else of value remained in this room, and there was no time to check any other, not after how long it took to find the book in the first place. “Right. Lead the way.”</p><p>Biggs opened the door, weapon at the ready, but luckily no one was there. The pair slipped out of the room and winded their way around the house’s remains to an area away from the fighting. From there, Wedge arrived with their airship, and they left Ishgard behind.</p><p>“Wedge, have you read this story?” G’raha asked, already rereading it. </p><p>“A few times. Limwen has a copy, although I’m sure the original will provide more clues.”</p><p>G’raha supposed that it made sense if the elezen in question had a copy, although he didn’t dwell on it much. “I’m afraid the only clues it provides tell us to wait until after the liberation of Ala Mhigo.”</p><p>The serious lalafell nodded. “We thought as much, but we may as well discuss it when we’re back with everyone else.” They landed, made sure to hide and secure the airship, and left to return to the Crystal Tower. There, they were greeted with much relief and jubilation.</p><p>G’raha laid the first edition of <em> Heavensward </em> on the table, although his fingers hovered close. He hadn’t had it long, but it was already special to him. It was a piece of her life shortly after he left it, and it had been a rather romantic tale. “I’ve read through this, twice, and I think it is safe to say that while it provides more details and paints a fuller picture, we are better off aiming for after the liberation of Ala Mhigo.”</p><p>“Can you tell us why, G’raha Tia?” asked Gale, his gold eyes bright in the glow of the tower.</p><p>“It is clear that during the end of the Dragonsong War, the conditions for the Eighth Umbral Calamity do not exist. While we do not want to push it until it is too late, I feel that waiting for the liberation of Ala Mhigo is better for Eorzea as a whole. After all, it was only once the Scions decided to push forward an attack on the Ascian prince that everything began to crumble.”</p><p>A sorrowful sigh passed through them. “The Black Rose was unleashed, and all hell broke loose. You’re probably right, but you cannot delay summoning her when that event occurs.”</p><p>G’raha nodded solemnly. “I will not allow her to die before her time. I swear it.”</p><p>Their expressions equally somber, what should have been the Ironworks turned their attention to finding a way to send G’raha Tia to the First and how to summon the Warrior of Light to him. Necessity, they discovered, required binding him to the Tower. </p><p>G’raha Tia had already sworn to do whatever was necessary, but this was still a difficult step to take. <em> I have to do this, </em> he thought, staring blankly at the heart of the Tower as it floated down to where he was standing. <em> I won’t live long enough without becoming part of the Crystal Tower.  </em></p><p>“You sure you want to do this?” asked Biggs—but not his Biggs. This one was several generations after the man he knew. That fact still struck him at odd moments such as this.</p><p>“I <em> have </em> to. Otherwise, I won’t have the power to traverse the rift.” An unfortunate fact, one which he could not avoid unless he wanted to die in the attempt and take their hope with him.</p><p>“We could always work a little longer to find a way that requires less power.”</p><p>G’raha Tia shook his head. “Even if we did, that could take years. I will do this. For <em> her</em>.” To see that smile live, to see her light shared with the world again. <em> She should live the life she deserved: with Nagamasa and children. The two of them deserved so much more, and if I can save them by binding myself to the tower, then that is what I will do. </em></p><p>Squaring his shoulders, G’raha Tia pressed his hand against the heart. “Become one with the sun,” he whispered. “<em>Release</em>!”</p><p>The tower reacted instantly. He let out a scream as the heart encased his hand, crystal slowly growing from his fingers up his arm. </p><p>“G’raha!” shouted Biggs in alarm, despite that they all knew it would affect him somehow.</p><p>“Stay back!” he commanded between agonized cries. His heart started working over time as he struggled to breathe through the pain. “<em>T</em><em>his is necessary</em>!”</p><p>The crystal knitted its way along his arm and across his shoulder. It crawled up his neck and when it started cracking his cheek, he knew he needed to take control. G’raha wrestled with the Crystal Tower, his aether pushing back against the onslaught.</p><p>He had no idea how much time it took to fight the crystal overtaking his body. All he knew was that it took every ounce of strength and every drop of willpower to force the Crystal Tower to submit to his control. <em> For my friends, so that their lives aren’t cut short. For the future, so that children aren’t born into a hopeless world. For her, for the love she had yet to give! </em>His body screamed in anguish when the heart finally dimmed to its normal glow. Breathing heavily and trembling like a leaf, he fell to his knees. “It… is… done,” he panted. Then he passed out.</p><p>When he awoke, he immediately wished he were still unconscious. His arm felt like it wasn’t there <em> and </em> on fire at the same time—or <em> something </em> like that, he was in too much pain to think straight. G’raha Tia let out a scream when his brain finally caught up to the pain, and then a pair of hands forced him back to the bed.</p><p>It took a few minutes of struggling, but eventually someone had gotten painkillers into him and he collapsed against the bed. “Well, it’s good to see you awake,” said Biggs.</p><p>He groaned and tried to flex his fingers. They reacted slowly. “How long have I been out?”</p><p>“Three days. It really did a number on you.”</p><p>“But we’re safe, aren’t we?” he asked, wheezing a little.</p><p>Biggs, for once, didn’t look doubtful. “We’re safe here. We brought our supplies inside the Crystal Tower, and it’s practically a fortress.” They’d moved their things out when he performed the binding, on the off chance something unexpected would happen.</p><p>G’raha nodded. No one would be able to enter the tower, especially now that he was part of it. His mind grappled to make sense of the information he was receiving; he could feel the Ironworks crew moving about the tower, and he could feel his bed. The headache it caused stabbed behind his eyes. “I think I’d like to sleep now,” he hissed through clenched teeth. “Let’s hope that this doesn’t take too long; we need to move as quickly as possible.”</p><p>Biggs frowned, an expression he saw too often on the man’s face. “G’raha, if you rush your recovery and try traversing the rift, you could die before you get to the First, and then all of this would have been for nothing. Don’t you dare waste everything we and our ancestors have done to undo the Eighth Umbral Calamity.” </p><p>He stayed quiet, shamed into silence. <em> He has a point. I will have to take this slowly. This is something we cannot allow to go wrong. I </em> <b> <em>must</em> </b> <em> reach the First. </em>G’raha rolled to his side despite the pain in his left shoulder, effectively ending the conversation with Biggs, who took his silence for acquiescence and left.</p><p>When the door shut, he allowed himself to cry. <em> I know what this is for, but gods, I feel alone. </em> All his friends were dead and had been for centuries. His family was the same, the tribe scattered. No one knew him. He hadn’t lived the same suffering his new companions had. Alone and an outsider, even worse than childhood. <em> Let this be worth it. Let me be her friend again, when the time comes to save her life. Maybe then, I won’t feel so alone. </em> </p><p><em> Will they even accept me as I am now? They didn’t have time to get used to my eyes—</em><b><em>I </em> </b> <em> didn’t have time to get used to my eyes. And now this. </em> He paused his thoughts long enough to gingerly flex his new crystal fingers. <em> Neither seemed the type to be disturbed, but they can’t have ever seen this before. A person who isn’t a human anymore… that’s what I am now. </em></p><p>G’raha squeezed his eyes shut, repulsed by the sight of his arm. His cheek itched something fierce, but he refused to scratch at it. After all, it wasn’t something that had crusted onto his face; it <em> was </em> his face now. His teeth didn’t understand the strange sensation of crystal either. <em> It was worth it, </em> he repeated. <em> It was worth it.  </em></p><p>The pain would save her, someday. He would find the perfect time to summon her away from her demise, <em> and </em> save Nagamasa if he could. <em> It will mean a lot of patience, to summon her at the right time. If all goes according to plan, I will be able to summon her as soon as I get there. </em></p><p>The thought of leaving Eorzea stole his breath and squeezed his heart. <em> Will I even be able to return with her? What if I’m trapped over in the First? I’ll never see my family again, or my friends.  </em></p><p><em> I’ll never be able to see them again anyway, </em> he thought. <em> I’m </em> <b> <em>here</em></b><em>, in </em> <b> <em>this</em> </b> <em> time. I knew that when I sealed the tower. Moving to an entirely new world will hardly make a difference. Perhaps I will be able to find companions there. I wonder what it will be like, what all the shards are like. </em>He fell back asleep dreaming of the possibilities. </p><p>His stubbornness yielded to the healing process, but eventually, he was completely recovered. The crystalized portions of his body were still somewhat unfamiliar, but he was coordinated and functional, and that was what mattered. If he didn’t look in mirrors, he would be fine. Maybe. He couldn’t think about that, not when there was so much work to do.</p><p>“Are you sure you need to wear a hood?” Limwen asked him quietly as he readied himself to leave Eorzea. </p><p>He pulled the faded, gray hood over his face and nodded. “We <em> cannot </em> allow the Ascians to find out what we’re up to. If I go walking about with my red eyes—<em>Royal Allagan Eyes</em>—then they will know immediately. It may perhaps be hard to gain people’s trust if I do this, but I must at least <em> try</em>. Our mission matters above all else.”</p><p>Limwen leaned down so that they were eye level, and he could see the freckles dotting her cheeks. “When you see her again,” she said softly, “I hope you fall in love with her all over again.”</p><p>“Limwen…” </p><p>“Do not deny it, G’raha Tia. It’s been obvious to the rest of us since we met.” </p><p>He sighed and pulled the hood down further. “It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>A bittersweet smile came to her face as she pushed it back enough to kiss his hair. “Yes, it does. It makes all the difference in the world. Fall in love with her again, G’raha, and tell her that she kept us alive, even when we were desperate.”</p><p>He let out an unsteady breath. “I can do that.” Telling her that she kept their hopes alive as the world burned would be easy enough… eventually. “Goodbye, Limwen.”</p><p>“Goodbye, G’raha Tia. I hope that someday, we may meet in the lifestream.” Then she stepped away, leaving him alone. Everyone else had already said their goodbyes. Biggs left a recording as well, meaning that he could hear their voices, too, when he became lonely.</p><p>G’raha breathed deeply several times and steadied himself. Eorzea was no longer recognizable. It was time to go.</p><p>He lifted the staff found within the depths of the tower, and incanted, “Instant become eon, pass through the wide gates! Shard beyond the Source, call to me!” </p><p>Light enveloped him and he was pulled away, away from everything he’d ever known.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, he found himself on the ground, and his limbs were rather sore. “Here we go,” he whispered, and climbed to his feet.</p><p>Immediately, he was accosted by burning light, all around him. His right arm sparkled as he lifted it up to his eyes. The tower made it safely with him, which was a relief; he didn’t want to imagine what would have happened to him if he hadn’t been able to. He knew that his body was tied to the tower, and being too far was undoubtedly detrimental to his health.</p><p>Satisfied with the condition of the Crystal Tower and his own body, G’raha began walking. It didn’t take long to meet the first cluster of desperate people, and his heart went out to them. “C… can you help us?” one of them asked, looking about fearfully.</p><p>He extended his hand and smiled warmly. “Come, follow me, and I will give you rest.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Art by <a href="https://sunshinemage.tumblr.com/">sunshinemage</a>, <a href="https://faunna.tumblr.com/">faunna</a>, and <a href="https://mocimori.tumblr.com/">mocimori</a>!</p><p>Well, here we go. We're moving closer and closer to Shadowbringers and bringing these two together. This chapter did not want to be written, and I'll be honest: it's because the pandemic is piling on top of some very bad memories that occurred around this time of year. These memories are... painful. I am also still working and coming into contact with many people throughout the day. This is <i>incredibly</i> stressful and anxiety-inducing for me. I keep hoping that it will close and I will be allowed to stay home without penalty, but I'm not entirely optimistic about it.</p><p>Chapter five may face the same struggle. I hope not; this was difficult enough! In any case, chapter five will be one of three things: the time spent on the First waiting for the right time, half waiting time and half summoning the Scions, or completely skipping the waiting and going straight to summoning the Scions. That's something I still need to decide on. </p><p>You might be wondering about how I can't know when I explained my updating schedule in chapter one. Trust me, there is a lot written. A <i>lot</i>. (This is the length of two YA novels and <i>I'm not done</i> send help lol) But the first few chapters were lacking in content, so it's been an overhaul. </p><p>In case you're curious, yes, all the other characters mentioned in this chapter are either alts of mine, or characters of mine. Did you like them?</p><p>I have always envisioned that he used some kind of similar spell to get him to the First. I hope that my version satisfies you.</p><p>Chapter five will be published between May 8th and May 15th. The amount of stress from this pandemic has told me that at least this next chapter needs the possibility of being a little later. I still aim to have it be on time on the 8th, but please understand that it may just need a little more time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fall Four Times, Stand Up Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.<br/>And again.<br/>And again.<br/>And one more time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to Raffy, who is truly Alisaie to me. So brave, warm, kind, protective, and steadfast. Thank you for everything, Raffy. I hope I can do her justice for you.</p><p>Disclaimer: yay game dialogue! It's a thing, but not mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They missed the time by a hundred years. When he determined how long it was before he needed to be there, he felt some despair for several months. A hundred long years spent waiting for Moonflower. He wasn’t sure how he would be able to handle the unending stretch of time before him. While he knew it was better that he had time to plan, it was still far longer than he intended.</p><p>Time passed, little by little. Slowly, a city built around the Crystal Tower, and they called it the Crystarium. Shortly after he arrived, people began calling him the Crystal Exarch, as he refused to give a name. He couldn’t really protest the moniker, especially after he denied the use of king as a title. He wasn’t a king; his blood was only borrowed from true royalty. </p><p><em> How long have I waited… </em> The Crystal Exarch called for her, and he knew she heard him—but it wasn’t her he summoned. He tried again and again and <em> again</em>, only to have her friends appear.</p><p>The Exarch had lit up the mirror periodically over the hundred years he waited, wondering when he would see her. Decades passed and then he found her and watched her journey, waiting for the opportune moment. Such a moment was when they made discussions of war with the Garleans, specifically targeting the Ascian-prince. <em> No, no, no nonono do not do that! Do not go down that path! </em> In a panic—which he would admit to himself later—he called out to her, crying, “That way is sorrow! Moonflower, please! History, <em> your history</em>, must be changed, or you will die!”</p><p>She appeared in the mirror, confused and frightened. He could tell she didn’t see him, but he lifted a hand to the crystal anyway. “Who is this?” she demanded, standing her ground. </p><p>“Your friend,” he answered, not knowing if she could understand anything he was saying. “Ahead looms a Calamity,” he warned her. “Ahead looms Light, expunging all form and life. Twin dooms only you can forestall. Only you.”</p><p>He saw her husband sitting with her, past her shoulder, and he, too, could hear his call. “What’s the matter?” cried Raubahn, and Moonflower began to fade in the mirror, her husband and friends becoming more visible.</p><p>“There’s… there’s a voice…” groaned Alisaie. </p><p>In the distance, he heard her twin react, as well as Urianger. But this didn’t matter to the Exarch; he needed Moonflower, and he needed her <em> now</em>. He could not let her continue down this path that would lead to her death. “Let expanse contract, eon become instant…” he incanted. “Throw wide the gates that we may pass!”</p><p>A slam behind him and he turned around, cutting off the mirror. To his shock, it was Thancred. <em> That was unexpected. </em>What was worse, he wasn’t wholly there—instead, the hyuran man was only his soul.</p><p>“Where am I?!” he demanded. “And what happened to my clothes?!”</p><p>“A summoning spell gone wrong,” he explained. He tightened his grip on his staff; Thancred was a strong fighter and could easily try to steal his staff from him, even stark naked. “I was <em> trying </em>to summon Moonflower.”</p><p>This was a mistake, as it only upset Thancred more. “What do you want with her? Start explaining! Are you an Ascian?!”</p><p>“Gods, no. I despise them. I need her to save my world,” he explained. “No one left in Norvrandt can defeat the terrible enemies we have without mutating into such monsters themselves. She has the blessing I need to save my home.”</p><p>“Then how did I end up here?” Thancred’s eyes were still flickering about the Ocular, searching for a means to escape, no doubt. </p><p>“My summoning spell pulled you here… I can only guess why. You are her friend, so that’s no surprise, but I believe it is because it is extremely difficult to accurately pin down a single person… If you’ll excuse me, Master Thancred, I will fetch you some clothes.”</p><p>“Yes… all right.” And with that, Thancred became one of the Crystarium.</p><p>Thancred did not exactly adjust <em> well </em> to his new surroundings, but the man had long since learned to take it as it came and make the most of what he was given. He explored every nook and cranny of the Crystarium, made a nuisance of himself around the guard—so much so that Lyna tried politely complaining—and began making preparations. What for, the Crystal Exarch could not say. It seemed, however, that Thancred’s behavior was routine for him, so he believed it to mean that the hyur was adjusting the best he could.</p><p>Then, one day, Thancred came storming into the Ocular. The Crystal Exarch turned around from where he stood at his mirror and watched the hyur make angry strides towards him. Thancred stopped and crossed his arms. “Why didn’t you say anything about Minfilia?” he demanded.</p><p><em> Minfilia! </em> He wanted to hit himself on the forehead. Of course he had informed the other of the Oracle of Light and her role within Norvrandt, but he had failed to mention where the current one lived. “I had forgotten, Thancred; besides, she is kept within Eulmore, and I have not been to that city for fifteen years. Not since Lord Vauthry came to power and the Eulmorans became more hostile to us.”</p><p>“I can get her out.”</p><p>Thancred declared it so decisively that he could not doubt him, however he had to caution the man. “Minfilia is kept somewhere within the city. You will likely be found as soon as she is moved, and you cannot come back here. As much as I dislike it, immediately taking her to the Crystarium will bring the wrath of Eulmore upon us, and as its leader, I cannot allow that.” <em> But I will support you. </em></p><p>Thancred’s expression didn’t change. “I know how to infiltrate successfully. I’m only letting you know what I’m doing, so it won’t be a surprise.”</p><p>The Crystal Exarch grinned and nodded. “Thank you for the warning, Thancred. Please do let me know upon the success of your mission. Perhaps, further in the future, you may be able to bring the Oracle into the Crystarium.” He would certainly like to meet the current incarnation of Minfilia; he’d met some of the previous girls, and he was curious to see what she was like.</p><p>Thancred left and, after establishing a means of communication with the Crystal Exarch, disappeared. He didn’t hear anything from him or about him for several months, but then, he wasn’t expecting it. The hyur was most likely surveying Eulmore and determining the best way to infiltrate.</p><p>Two years after he summoned Thancred, he tried again. He brought the mirror back to life so that he might see her and let the visual aid his connection to her. To his surprise, she, Nagamasa, and three of the Scions were discussing what happened to their friend. <em> How long has it been? Only a few days or weeks? How odd… time flows so strangely… </em>Still, he called out to her, and again he knew he was heard. “Listen! Listen to my voice!”</p><p>Urianger answered, surprise in his tone. “The voice… It calleth to me once more…”</p><p>“I need help! Moonflower, listen to me!”</p><p>Y’shtola broke in next, as the spell connected to her as well, “I… I hear it too!”</p><p>“Only you can save this dying world, Moonflower! Only you can save us from the Light!”</p><p>Alisiae screamed, “No!” and interrupted his concentration. “Y’shtola… Urianger…”</p><p>Nagamasa gripped Moonflower’s hand, the two of them clutching their heads.</p><p>“Throw wide… the gates…” he commanded, slower this time. And this time, for his efforts, Urianger and Y’shtola both landed in the Ocular. <em> Another failure… At least this time they’re partially clothed. </em> The two of them wore whatever they’d been wearing under their robes, and he was relieved that his spell seemed to be improving. Still, it wasn’t enough. They, too, were souls without bodies.</p><p>“What’s going on?!” Y’shtola demanded, jumping up to her feet. She felt for her weapon and took a step back when she didn’t find it. Her eyes—blind, which he had only glimpsed before and which still shocked him—darted around the unfamiliar room.</p><p>“I made a mistake in my summoning again,” he confessed, although it made him a little nervous. Y’shtola had always been someone he respected, all the way back to his days at the Studium. “I am <em> trying </em>to summon the Warrior of Light.”</p><p>“Indeed, I heard her name when thou called us,” Urianger said, climbing to his feet as well. “What dost thou want with her?”</p><p>“She has the power necessary to save this world,” he said. “My world is dying. Light has brought us to the brink, and I cannot wait any longer for someone on the First to be able to save it.”</p><p>“Plucking her from her world will not do anyone any good!” protested Y’shtola. “The havoc it would wreak—that it has <em> already </em> wrought—is unconscionable!”</p><p>“I must,” he said simply, resolutely. “But first, let us find a way to return your souls back home. I do not want you to stay trapped here. Also, Thancred is here in Norvrandt; I can contact him for you so that you may speak with him.” <em> If he hasn’t already succeeded in retrieving the Oracle. </em></p><p>Y’shtola eyed him warily, but Urianger warmed to him. Their missing friend briefly returned to the Crystarium to talk to them, but vanished soon afterwards. This time, it didn’t take long to hear of the disappearance of the Oracle; thankfully, Eulmore came to him commanding aid instead of accusing his city of helping.</p><p>The Crystal Exarch assured the envoy that they would help the Oracle. He did not, however, promise to take her back to Eulmore. </p><p>After a couple months, he pulled Urianger aside to speak with him. In the Umbilicus, a chamber off the Ocular, he revealed all. His identity, the Calamity he was hoping to avoid, all of it.</p><p>“A moment to collect my thoughts, I prithee…” Urianger looked up to him. “Thy true name is G’raha Tia, then. By thy claims, thou too art a native of the Source, though from an age beyond our own, when the Eighth Umbral Calamity hath visited devastation upon our star. Thou hast, by subtle means, reached across the boundaries of time and space to unsow the seeds of catastrophe, ere its creeping vines drag our champion unto an early grave…”</p><p>He nodded. “In essence, yes. A difficult story to swallow, I am sure…”</p><p>Urianger groaned and put his head in his hands. Then, he shook his head. “I doubt not the veracity of thy words—not the account of thy coming, nor that of the fated Calamity. Yet my mind straineth still to apprehend the enormity of this tale. Wouldst thou favor me with a gradual unfolding of its chapters?”</p><p>“Certainly. But where to begin?” he pondered. “I should start with those great minds who survived the Calamity—Cid Garlond being perhaps the greatest. In hopes of staying the unending tides of war, he and his fellows pursued all manner of possible solutions. One of these was rooted in a theory which unified several fundamental principles discovered over the course of the Warrior of Light’s adventures. It proposed a method by which one could enter the river of time, traverse the rift, and leap between worlds.”</p><p>He looked down. “Perfecting that idea, however, was a work which consumed their lifetimes. And thus was it left to future generations to decide whether theory would be put into practice.” He closed his eyes and remembered what he was told when they woke him. “But all the while the world continued to burn. Hope was a feeble outpost, beset on all sides by thievery and misery and murder. People cried out in despair, ‘There is no hope. We are finished. <em> Mankind </em> is finished.’</p><p>“Then others raised their voices in answer. ‘Though we be beyond salvation, those who came before may yet be saved. We will forge the crossroads, and pave the way for a different future. By the wisdom of our forebears we will prevent this Calamity from ever having come to pass.’”</p><p>His eyes opened and he looked to Urianger. “The fighting went on unabated, but some few took up Cid’s research, and labored to realize those impossible ideas. After two centuries of labor, their descendants finally succeeded in awakening the Crystal Tower—an integral part of the process—and in doing so roused its caretaker. Me.” <em> And what a shock that was that day! I had hoped to awake to a time of peace and joy, but instead, woke to a nightmare. </em></p><p>The Crystal Exarch turned and walked to the sphere in the Umbilicus. “By this stage, scholars had largely established the phenomena underpinning the Rejoining, and identified the First as the shard which precipitated the Eighth Umbral Calamity. This grand structure was already capable of storing the energies required to attempt the translocation. All that remained was to augment some few of its functions, based upon the theoretical models of Cid and his compeers.”</p><p>“And by means of such technologies didst thou effect thine arrival in the First, to an age before this star had joined with the Source,” said Urianger behind him.</p><p>He turned around and nodded. “Some while before, as it turned out. ’Tis all but impossible to predict how time will flow between one world and the next, and we missed our mark by almost an entire century.” Crossing his arms, he continued, “But this only worked in our favor. The sin eaters could not be defeated without the blessing of Light, and summoning the only woman who might stand a chance against them would require decades of preparation.”</p><p>Again, Urianger put his head in his hand. “...An undertaking of scarce credible endurance. That thou hast kept thy plan from falling into disarray these many years bordereth on the miraculous.”</p><p>
  <em> It’s worth it, for her. I hope that she is well. Is she happy? </em>
</p><p>“Yet howsoever history be rewritten,” said Urianger, “thy present self was shaped by events which followed the Calamity. Should said catastrophe be averted, the very skein of thine existence will unravel. Surely thou hast foreseen this…”</p><p>He smiled, bittersweet. <em> Perhaps it would not be so bad to disappear after this is all over, though. I have seen enough sorrow. </em>“I am aware of the consequences. ’Tis for that very reason Cid and his colleagues bequeathed their legacy as an offering… and not an edict.” G’raha Tia closed his eyes and bowed his head. “To give all of oneself for the happiness of others, and with no promise of reward? ’Tis a hard thing to ask. Harder still for those condemned to survive in a world which pitted brother against brother. Indeed, you were right to call the execution of this plan ‘miraculous’—though the force which held it together was nothing so inexplicable.”</p><p>The Exarch lifted his head and recalled her smile. “It was <em> her</em>,” he sighed. He remembered her braids and her eyes. “The Warrior of Light has been our unbroken thread.” Urianger looked up, shocked, but he wasn’t finished. Holding his crystal hand to his chest, he said, “Where others would stumble and fall, she would rise above. Where others would break and run, she would carry on. The Warrior of Light’s tale is one of unyielding bravery. To tell it was to feel courage; to hear it was to feel hope. It was a breath of inspiration in an age of suffocating shadow.”</p><p><em> I knew she would be great after I sealed the tower away. I just didn’t know </em> <b> <em>how </em> </b> <em> great she would be, how brilliant her star would shine. </em></p><p>
  <em> I didn’t know how much more I could fall in love with her. </em>
</p><p>“In the histories of a fallen nation was our hero hailed as its greatest ally. In the timeworn pages of a noble’s memoirs were her deeds joyously retold. For many, these stories were the flame which warmed them through the coldest of nights. And so it should come as little surprise that the plan found no shortage of volunteers, concerning as it did the Warrior of Light herself. It was their chance to add their own verse to the hero’s saga.”</p><p>He glanced back at the sphere, and couldn’t help the reverence in his voice. “She was the lodestar that brought them all together, to send their final message back through time and space… to her.” <em> Through me. And so I will gladly do all I can that she survives. </em>“‘The light of your legacy was our torch in the darkness. Burn bright again… and live.’”</p><p>Again he shifted back to Urianger. “I am merely the bearer of that wish, come to ensure it is safely delivered.” </p><p>Urianger really wasn’t taking it well, he noticed, as the elezen once more held his head in his hands. “Wherefore sharest thou this burden with me and no other? What wouldst thou have me say?”</p><p>“That you will be my accomplice?” G’raha Tia asked hopefully. <em> Besides, Y’shtola doesn’t trust me. </em>He took a few steps closer. “’Twas you who convinced me of your suitability when you spoke of how you learned of the Flood, and of your part in arranging Minfilia’s journey to the First. Your actions showed uncommon resolve. ’Twas clear you were committed to the cause of saving this world. I knew I could trust you to choose the right path forward… even if that choice came with a heavy price.” It was asking a lot from Urianger. Even if he had kept secrets before, it wouldn’t make it easier to do it again.</p><p>“...What price?” Urianger asked warily.</p><p>He took a breath and forged ahead. “When all is said and done, and the last of the Lightwardens lies slain, I will absorb their corrupted aether. And then I will die.” His voice wavered on the last word and he cursed himself. “Knowing what I know of your companions—not to mention your champion—they will try to stop me. But in saving one they would save none.” <em> As painful as it is, I am not so important to doom two worlds. </em> “Therefore I implore you to aid me in concealing my identity, and ensuring this tale ends as it must. To this end, I would have you take what I have told you of the Calamity and make of it a portent—a prophetic vision you beheld in the swirling chaos of the rift.”</p><p>“...Is this truly thy wish?”</p><p>His eyes closed as he thought about the question. “History remembered the Warrior of Light, as I knew it would. And I will suffer no other to rescue the champion whose star has charted my course.” <em> I could never leave such an important, personal task to anyone else. I love her too much. </em>“I will see this tale to a happy end, my friend. There has been enough tragedy.”</p><p>“All right… I will do as thou asks.”</p><p>G’raha Tia smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>Two more years after he summoned Y’shtola and Urianger, he tried summoning Moonflower again. “...Untold sorrow, Moonflower… The past must be changed or <em> you will die</em>! Ahead looms a calamity, please, I don’t want you to die before your time! Eon become instant. Throw wide the gates!” Instead he pulled the boy closest to her heart besides her husband. Alphinaud was almost completely clothed this time, thankfully, but that didn’t keep him from being extremely confused.</p><p>“Who are you?” The boy stood up and looked around him. He glanced at his feet, most likely wondering what happened to his boots, which were the only articles of clothing he was missing. “Why am I in the Crystal Tower?”</p><p><em> Interesting that he knows where he is. </em>“Indeed you are in the Crystal Tower, but not in Eorzea. This is Norvrandt, and I am the Crystal Exarch.”</p><p>“Why am I here?”</p><p>For the third time, he had to admit to making a mistake. “I have tried again and again to summon your friend Moonflower to save my world. Norvrandt is on the brink, and only she is capable of saving us.” <em> She and her husband; I often forget he has the same Echo. </em></p><p>Alphinaud leaned forward. “How can I trust you?”</p><p>“You do not owe me any trust, Alphinaud, but you may speak with your friends to learn their thoughts on the matter. Thancred, Urianger, and Y’shtola are all here. Luckily for you, Urianger is actually in town for a brief time, so you may speak with him.”</p><p>The young elezen seemed to think this over. “Very well. I will speak with him. But surely Moonflower doesn’t need to shoulder the entire burden of saving this world. What can I do to help?”</p><p>He blinked. What happened to the Alphinaud he remembered hearing about? The one who tried to lead with arrogant ideals? This boy was confident but his body language was not arrogant or conceited whatsoever. “I am certain you can find a way on your own, but if you are anything like the diplomat I’ve heard of, perhaps you could go to Kholusia. First, however, I think it best you get your bearings.”</p><p>“Right. Very well then. Much as I’d rather be home right now, I will do what I can.” The boy followed him out of the Ocular, although the Exarch could tell Alphinaud didn’t quite trust him. And who could blame him, really? He had summoned the boy without his body, into a strange place far away from home.</p><p>He was running out of time, and it was making him anxious. Barely two weeks after he summoned Alphinaud, he dared to try again. He found Moonflower on the battlefield, Alisiae approaching her. Part of him wondered where Nagamasa was, but he put the thought aside. He called out to them again, and he felt three souls answer. “The Light… will expunge all life… If you do not come, we will die. Only you, Moonflower, can forestall the calamity to come. Throw wide… the gates…” <em> Please let this work! </em></p><p>“No! Not now… Not… like…” came Alisaie’s protests, and then she slammed into the Ocular.</p><p>
  <em> No! Not again! </em>
</p><p>Alisiae’s rant was amusing and a touch scary—mostly because she got up close and personal with him. A tiny child, not much older than sixteen or seventeen, threatening <em> him</em>, who had lived well over a hundred years. Yes, it was definitely more laughable than frightening. </p><p>For indeed, the girl instantly clambered to her feet and ran at him. It was only from years of practice that he managed to avoid it. “How dare you drag me here!” she screamed, and grabbed hold of his robe. “How dare you pull me away!”</p><p>“If it helps, Mistress Alisaie, I did not intend to summon you.” He pushed her off him, but her anger didn’t abate.</p><p>“You made me leave Moonflower behind! Alone! Send me back, right now!”</p><p><em> She’s not alone, </em> he thought, bemused. <em> She has Nagamasa and the other Scions. </em>Although he had to acknowledge that he’d managed to summon the ones she was closest to. “Alisaie, you are the fifth person I have summoned while trying to summon Moonflower. Your brother and friends are here.”</p><p>“Maybe you ought to stop <em> summoning </em>us,” she huffed, crossing her arms. Unlike anyone else, her weapon was made from aether, so it came with her, and he didn’t miss the way her fingers hovered close to her rapier. “It obviously isn’t working.”</p><p>He shook his head. “I cannot. I <em> need </em> Moonflower. She is the only one who can save this world. The First is dying, Alisaie. If something isn’t done, the Source will face another Calamity.”</p><p>The shock loosened her arms. “...What?” This got her to calm down long enough to <em> listen</em>.</p><p>“This world is dying, and I need someone with Hydaelyn’s blessing to save it. Moonflower is that person. You will see her again soon enough.” </p><p>Alisaie crossed her arms again. “I don’t like this, but I can’t blame you for wanting to save your world. Moonflower <em> is </em> the best.”</p><p>He hid a grin. She clearly had hero worship. “Indeed. Now, let me fetch Alphinaud, so that you may reunite.”</p><p>She followed after him, eager to see her brother. Alisaie may not exactly trust him either, but she was willing to listen long enough to see her twin, and that would do until he gained her trust.</p><p>“Alisaie!”</p><p>“Alphinaud!”</p><p>The twins shouted in delight, and ran forward to catch each other in a tight embrace. They started babbling to each other, laughing and crying all at once. He took a moment to marvel at the bond twins shared, particularly these two, as Alisaie began to berate her brother for leaving and worrying everyone. Her body language betrayed her scolding, however, as she clung to her twin. Alphinaud did the same, clinging for his sister for all he was worth.</p><p>Once the twins were reunited, he turned to his summoning spell again. “Why won’t they open?” His desperation was getting to him; was he not strong enough to pull Moonflower across the rift? Was the Crystal Tower not up to the task? “Please… I bid you, open…!” But he lost connection to her, and he could not help the angry shout that escaped his lips.</p><p><em> I will not give up! </em> And so he tried once more, finding Moonflower on the battlefield yet again. She was in the middle of an actual battle, and he saw tears on her face, but he could not stop to think why. “Please, Moonflower… I beseech you…” The Exarch saw her fall to her knees in pain, saw through her eyes her enemy approach her, and then he managed to pull her soul far enough so that they stood together on a copy of his Ocular.</p><p>“At last, I’ve found you,” he breathed, relieved. She turned around and was instantly guarded, her hands close to her weapon. What bothered him, however, was that she was utterly silent. “Please! There is no cause for alarm!”</p><p>“You pulled me here, you pulled my friends away, and you tell me <em> there’s no cause for alarm</em>?!” she snapped, making him grip his staff. Something in her body language displayed pain, rather than anger.</p><p>“No cause for alarm,” he repeated gently. “...Though, I confess, this is not where I had intended to meet.” G’raha Tia would have <em> preferred </em>it to be his real study on the First. “But the place of our meeting is of no consequence—like the war you wage. Win or lose, the path you walk leads only to oblivion. The better path leads you here. To me. I have need of your strength.”</p><p>Moonflower looked at him, simply looked, and he saw how red her eyes were as fresh tears started falling from them. “Would oblivion truly be so bad?” she asked, still looking in his direction as she reached up to wipe the tears away.</p><p>He couldn’t help but take a step back at her question. <em> She sounds so heartbroken… What happened? No! I cannot ask that now, not when I do not know how much time is left! </em>“Would you condemn your world to destruction?” he instead asked, keeping his voice calm and gentle.</p><p>“...No,” she whispered. Then, after a heartbeat, she asked more harshly, “Who are you!?”</p><p>He looked at the floor, thinking about how he wished to answer that question, and how he would have to answer it. “I am afraid such questions will have to wait. We have precious little time, and your work is not yet done. Go to the Crystal Tower. I have left something for you near its base.”</p><p>“The Crystal Tower? But—wouldn’t it already be excavated—and what about G’raha Tia?”</p><p>He shook his head. “Questions for another time, Moonflower. It will serve as a beacon of sorts. One which I pray will help you on your journey. All you need do is find it. I will take care of the rest.”</p><p>He held out his hand, the one still human, and said, “Soon we will throw wide the gates… And the path to the First will be yours to walk at last.” His spell was dimming and he was glad that he managed to give her all of his instructions in time.</p><p>“Wait!” she cried, reaching for his hand. But the spell ended and they were no longer together.</p><p>Then came the day Moonflower arrived. </p><p>At last, after months and <em> months </em>of waiting, Moonflower went to the Crystal Tower. Apparently Rammbroes and the other Sons of Saint Coinach had joined in the excavation, or perhaps they never left. Either way, he had forced a piece of the Ironworks through the rift so that when Moonflower or her husband touched it, he would be able to more accurately pinpoint his target. He refused to let another accident happen.</p><p>The mirror lit up when Moonflower touched the Ironworks gear, and he found himself listening to some sort of discussion, as he heard Wedge—dear little Wedge!—speaking. “Uhh… isn’t that the Ironworks’ symbol? …Counterfeiters?”</p><p>“Impossible—” Moonflower began, when the Crystal Exarch made his move.</p><p>“Now… <em> now </em> I have you!” he cried. The spell was binding to her perfectly, he could feel it!</p><p>Next he heard Biggs, the first one he knew. “You all right?!”</p><p>“What’s happening!?” cried Wedge.</p><p>Moonflower struggled against the spell, making him panic. “Stay with me!” he begged. “Focus on my voice!” She continued to struggle and he decided he needed to summon her <em> right now </em> before he lost contact again. The Crystal Exarch incanted one more time, “Let expanse contract, eon become instant…” He kept his voice steady, even though his heart thumped wildly. <em> She’s almost here, she’s almost coming, I’m going to see her again! Face to face!  </em></p><p>“...Wait, this must be it!” Tataru’s voice broke in through his incantation, shaking his concentration somewhat. “The device! This is <em> supposed </em>to happen!”</p><p>“Throw wide the gates that we may pass!” he ordered, finishing the spell.</p><p>Unfortunately, Moonflower did not arrive in the Ocular like the others. Confused, for it should not have taken long to land in his personal quarters, he turned to the mirror again. When he did, he gasped in horror, as she had ended up outside the city gates, some ways away in fact. <em> No! Oh gods, Alisaie will </em> <b> <em>murder</em> </b> <em> me when she finds out, never mind what her brother will do! </em></p><p>He ran.</p><p>The Crystal Exarch flew out of the tower and out the Dossal Gate in a hurry. He dashed past the aetheryte and out the entrance of the Crystarium, leaving many confused and most likely alarmed people in his wake. He could not think about them, however; right at that moment, everything relied upon begging Moonflower’s forgiveness for dropping her in the middle of Lakeland somewhere, and just <em> seeing </em>her again.</p><p>It was unlikely, he had to admit, that she would be full of smiles as usual. After all, he had accidentally stolen her friends away. She had spent several months not knowing where they were or if they were well. Yet he hoped her kind heart would forgive him quickly, and she would bestow him with a smile again, even if she couldn’t know who he was.</p><p>As he passed through the Exarch Gate, he spotted Lyna and—<em>her</em>. <em> There she is, </em> he thought, and nearly tripped as his heart seized in his chest. She was married by now, he knew, and she looked different, even from a distance, but she was still his beloved Moonflower, and he had waited <em> so long </em> to see her again. </p><p>Lyna dispatched a sin eater with ease. Once again he regretted failing to properly summon his friend, as he ran closer and came to a stop. “Everything all right, Captain?”</p><p>The women turned around and Moonflower looked straight at him. It nearly made his cheeks flush. <em> I am the Crystal Exarch, </em> he reminded himself, <em> not a foolish G’raha Tia, not anymore. It’s time to act like it. </em></p><p>“Quite all right, my lord,” Lyna assured him. “Just a stray sin eater, and a weak one at that.”</p><p>“I see,” he replied, still watching Moonflower’s expression. “Weak or not, we should be on the lookout for more.” Then he turned to her and he smiled. <em> It is good to see you again. </em>She styled her hair differently now, and wore a new gown; instead of looking like a girl in a pretty dress, now she looked like a beautiful woman. “But I see you’ve met my guest,” he said cheerfully. “I will escort her to the Crystarium myself… if you’ve no objections?”</p><p>Lyna sighed, put a hand on her hip, and waved the other. “Another of your mysterious friends, is it? I should have known. Very well. I’ll inform the others your guest is to be given the run of the city.” She didn’t sound very happy about it, but she bowed to Moonflower. “Pray forgive my less-than-cordial welcome. May the rest of your stay with us be a pleasant one.” It made him wonder what exactly had occurred, and once again he berated himself for failing to summon her properly. If he had, she could have avoided an unpleasant first impression.</p><p>Moonflower’s lips barely twitched into a smile at her, but then he came close, drawing her attention to him. “Come with me,” he whispered, peering at her from under his hood. “I will answer whatever questions you have when we are somewhere more private.”</p><p>She frowned, troubled, but followed after him. His nerves were jittery; she was here! In the flesh! His friend was alive! Breathing! Not just smiling from pictures or dimly through the mirror, but face to face. It was almost overwhelming to be reunited with her, which was why he kept silent as he led her up the path to the Crystarium.</p><p>Just as they were about to enter the city, he stopped and turned to her. “Right, then. Before we plunge into the wheres and wherefores, let me first thank you for answering my summons.” He bowed. “I had intended to bring you directly to my personal quarters, but I fear my aim was… slightly off.” <em> That is an understatement. </em></p><p>At this, she wrapped her arms around herself. It made him wonder if perhaps he should have worded that differently; after all, to her, he was just a strange man. He wasn’t her friend, and he wasn’t her wise and benevolent leader either. She could have no idea he meant the Ocular. Still, the defensive reaction confused him. Moonflower had never done something like that before.</p><p>“That you were still able to make the crossing unharmed is… a great relief.” He was relieved to see that she relaxed at this. Something was still off about her, however, and he couldn’t decide if it was the separation or if she’d changed. “And so we come to the question of where. The realm in which you now find yourself belongs to one of the thirteen reflections or shards—the First, to be precise—even if its inhabitants are largely oblivious to the fact. As to wherefore… Having been awarded the rather grandiose title of ‘Crystal Exarch,’” he laughed, scoffing the title, as even now he still couldn’t believe that a simple scholar had landed in such a position, “I—in my capacity as caretaker of the Crystarium—thought to seek the aid of you and your companions.” He looked up to the tower and she did as well. Then he looked to her, waiting for a response. </p><p>She tore her gaze away from the tower and looked at him. “Are the other Scions here?” she asked.</p><p><em> Oh dear. </em>“Ah. That… is a question with no simple answer.”</p><p>“Do you have any idea how much trouble you’ve caused?” she asked next, her expression hardening.</p><p>He closed his eyes, cringing a little. To see her frowning and glaring at him like this—he deserved it, but it still hurt. “...An inkling, yes. I can only beg your forgiveness—matters here forced my hand. But all shall be explained in due course, I promise you.”</p><p>Guilt leaked into his voice and he knew it. It wasn’t pleasant. He would rather have summoned her first, but he’d panicked and ended up with Thancred. And again, and again, and again. But evidently, his words were enough to smooth away the hardened expression on her face, and that was enough for now.</p><p>“Let us begin with the glaring skies up above,” he said. He looked up at the sky once more. “Here in the First, the world has been all but consumed by primordial Light.”</p><p>She gasped. <em> I suppose that must surprise you, </em> he thought, but continued on. “It began a century ago, by this realm’s reckoning. A luminous flood swallowing everything in its path. More than nine-tenths of this star was lost. And the fortunate few who survived are hounded by abominations born of that catastrophe even now.” He looked back to her. “‘Sin eaters,’ we call them. The creature you saw earlier was one such monstrosity.” The Crystal Exarch gazed down at the ground for a moment, then lifted his hood to her. <em> Please, help me. Help me save this world, help me save you. </em>“It was to save the First from this menace that I learned to bridge the rift between worlds—that I might call upon the aid of the greatest of heroes.”</p><p>“But—” she began to protest, but he began gesturing wildly.</p><p>“Though it meant depriving a world of its champion, I had to <em> try</em>—for in saving the First, you would bring salvation to the Source as well.” <em> Your life would be spared, and that is all I want! </em></p><p>Her face instantly paled, which confused him. Moonflower had never been one to shy away from a challenge. Was it because Nagamasa wasn’t with her at that moment? If so, he would have to assure her that he would summon her husband to join her, although he had a suspicion that she would be able to go back to the Source to tell him as much herself.</p><p>Realizing that this wasn’t exactly the place to be so earnest, he let out a self-deprecating chuckle. “But what manner of host harangues his guest in the middle of the road? Let us continue our talk within the Crystarium.” He turned and walked ahead, while she followed behind, although he kept glancing back at her.</p><p>She looked… sad. More than sad, she seemed hollow. Not even the cerulean dress she wore made her appear any brighter. Moonflower was thinner than he remembered, and even looked listless despite her curious glances around the Crystarium as they entered through the archways. A shadow dimmed the sparkle in her green eyes.</p><p>His joyful Moonflower was gone.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Art by <a href="https://twitter.com/Nijuukoo">nijuukoo</a>!</p><p>Woohoo! It got posted when it was supposed to! I was allowed to work from home for a week, which relieved my anxiety over this whole pandemic for a while, and I was able to write much easier. </p><p>In the end, obviously, I decided upon summoning the Scions. I missed Moonflower (and so did he)! Moving forward, I want to avoid each chapter being about each Lightwarden; I hope to have at least a couple extra chapters about other things (especially because he can't come for those!).</p><p>There's a lot I want to say about this. Mostly regarding the twins, especially because I wanted to get them right for my friends, who love them just as much or more than I do. People keep trying to make Alisaie out to be scary to the Exarch, but honestly, it mostly just comes across as him being a lion letting his cubs bite him and pretending to be in pain to make them feel good about their hunting skills. She's a teenager. He's an adult who has seen much more than he should have and lived a lot longer than his race's typical lifespan (not even counting the two hundred years he spent asleep!). That is not to say that she <i>isn't</i> even a little bit scary to him; I'm just saying she probably didn't actually <i>scare</i> him. Saying that, though, doesn't mean he wouldn't rather avoid getting chewed out by her again. Alisaie, please don't murder him for being stupid.</p><p>With Alphinaud, I had a harder time determining what his reaction would be. In the end, I went with the idea that he most likely decided to get away from the Exarch until he could investigate for himself, so he kept his initial conversation short. Between him and Alisaie, he seems far less angry at the Exarch specifically, and also a little more trusting. He would probably still be able to chew out the Crystal Exarch if he gets mad enough though. lol</p><p>The reunion scene was my favorite to write, though! Please square, let them hug! They're brother and sister! Twins, even!! Do you even know how twins behave???? I also believed they'd definitely cry out of relief to see one another after months of separation, not knowing if the other was okay, especially since Alisaie <b>saw Alphinaud without a soul</b>.</p><p>Chapter six will be updated May 29th. Probably. Again, because of the pandemic, I may need more time, but I'm feeling more confident about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Wilted Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A reunion of friends, and understanding the status of the world.</p><p>And a little starstruck admiration, for good measure.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to Dawnrie and Valeniece. Thank you very much for retweeting and liking my posts on twitter about these two. It's very gratifying to have supporters like you!</p><p>Disclaimer: I mean, you know by now. I don't own recognizable dialogue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>G’raha Tia wanted to ask her what was wrong, to pull down his hood and show her that her friend was still there for her, but he remained silent. The Crystal Exarch, after all, did not know the Warrior of Light on a personal level. If he listened long enough, he would learn what had her so upset.</p><p>“And here we are,” he announced, stopping just past the entrance of the city. “Welcome, my friend, to the Crystarium. Now, a full and frank discussion in the privacy of my study would seem to be in order… But I think our conversation would be more meaningful were you first to gain a firmer grasp of the situation here. To that end, I would like you to visit a few of the Crystarium’s civic leaders, and glean something of this world and its predicament.”</p><p>“Crystal Exarch, sir,” she broke in, and it was so <em> odd </em> to hear her like this, especially without any semblance of a smile on her face, “is there a reason why you can’t just explain that too?”</p><p>He smiled at her gently. “I could. But different perspectives from people who are experts in their businesses and fields will help you better.”</p><p>“All right,” she sighed. She looked exhausted, and he wondered if it wasn’t just traveling the rift. <em> I don’t think it is. Something is terribly wrong, but I can’t just ask when she doesn’t know me. </em></p><p>“As you can see, the path will take you directly to the aetheryte—a convenience with which I am sure you are only too familiar. Being the rightful object of my summoning spell, you should in theory be able to reach all the way back along your aetheric trail and find a connection in the Source, believe it or not.”</p><p>Her eyes went wide. “Really?”</p><p>The Exarch nodded. “Yes. I <em> strongly </em> suggest you complete this attunement before venturing any further.” Suddenly, she grabbed her chest, making his eyes widen. “Moonflower? Are you in pain?” <em> Did something go wrong after all? I mean, besides accidentally dropping her in Lakeland. </em></p><p>She released her grip and shook her head. “It’s nothing.”</p><p>He didn’t really believe her, but he went on anyway. Pointing upward, he said, “After you have done so, walk up the steps next to the aetheryte and head out to the left to arrive in the Crystalline Mean. This is where you’ll find our collective of crafters and gatherers, as well as their spokeswoman, Katliss—one of the people I should like you to meet.” Then he pointed down. “Another is Moren. To reach him and his ‘Cabinet of Curiosity,’ you’ll want to avoid the aforementioned steps, take the exit on the left, and simply continue straight along and down until you come to the large doors at the end of the path.” Now he pointed to the right. “The third and final person I should like you to meet is Bragi, our man in charge of trade and distribution. He is to be found in the markets, which you can access from the opposite side of the aetheryte plaza.”</p><p>The Exarch turned to her. “In seeking out each of my colleagues, you will visit the major districts of the city, and hopefully gain a feel of the place. I trust my directions were simple enough?”</p><p>“Crystal clear,” she said, and a tiny smile lifted the corners of her mouth.</p><p>“Hah, very good,” he chuckled. A hint of the friend he knew was in there after all. “I concede, the layout of the Crystarium owes more to historic necessity than planning, but I’m sure you’ll learn its twists and turns before long.” He became serious, dropping the smile. “...In all honesty, the true challenge may be in finding the right way to approach its citizens. As you discovered during your encounter with the captain, the people of this world are unaware of the existence of other stars, and will struggle to accept the truth of your origin. That being the case, when they ask whence you hail—as they inevitably will—I suggest you claim to share a homeland with the Crystal Exarch. There is an unspoken rule here about peering too deeply into that particular mystery.”</p><p>She nodded. “I can do that.”</p><p>“When you’ve finished making the rounds, pray meet me in the large courtyard at the center of town. Until then.” He walked away, leaving her to explore.</p><p>Almost as soon as he left her, some of the townspeople approached him. “My lord! Is something wrong?” and “What’s happening?” rose out of a nervous babble.</p><p><em> Right, my rather frenzied departure. </em> He lifted a hand and they silenced themselves. “I apologize for worrying you. A friend of mine arrived today, but she was lost. Lakeland is dangerous even to those who know it well, as you all are aware, so I went out to meet her.”</p><p>As he knew it would, it created a new buzz. “Is she all right?” and “Where is she?” were the loudest questions. </p><p>“Right now she’s exploring the Crystarium; try not to overwhelm her. She’s new here.” <em>And something is wrong besides that.</em> <em>I don’t think she would appreciate being badgered, even if it’s well-meant. </em>“Just go about your day, if you please. You will see her around soon enough.”</p><p>Satisfied nothing was wrong, and more than willing to obey their leader’s request, the group dispersed. The Crystal Exarch breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the Dossal Gate, ready to wait for Moonflower. He didn’t think it would take long, but perhaps her curiosity would lead her to wander for several hours.</p><p>In less than two hours, she came to their meeting place. It was shorter than he anticipated, but he was glad to see her. “Well, how did you fare?” he asked eagerly. “Did my colleagues help you form a clearer picture of this world and its people?”</p><p>She ticked off her fingers. “They told me about life here, and about the Flood, and about the customs…”</p><p>“Yes, it seems you were treated to a most thorough introduction. I understand it was something of a chore, but ‘twas necessary that you grasp these things before we proceed. As for the Crystal Tower’s origin, you may have noted that details were sparse. The structure is, in fact, the selfsame one you know from the Source, transported to the First in its entirety. It was my first attempt at breaching the boundaries between worlds—something of a trial run for your eventual crossing. And although I do not know which era I tore it from, I <em> do </em> know that its arrival served to set the wheels of fate in motion.” It was… a half truth. Two hundred years was a long time for one Umbral Era, in his opinion. </p><p>“You’ve done as I requested, and learned something of the world in which you find yourself. Now it’s time I fulfilled my half of the bargain, and explained what has befallen your comrades.”</p><p>“Yes please,” she said.</p><p>“That is a conversation I would rather have in the privacy of my quarters, however. I must go on ahead to the tower and organize a few things, but I shall see that the guard knows to admit you.” This led to the first instance of needing to conceal his identity.</p><p>“Just like that? Then… G’raha Tia is…?” Hopefulness rose in her voice. “He was my friend, he had the Crystal Tower,” she explained. Some of the sorrow lifted as well, as she focused on his true identity.</p><p>“...I am not familiar with that name,” he lied. “Is there something I should know?” He made a show of thinking about it.</p><p>Moonflower began to explain in further detail, becoming more animated in desperation. “He sealed himself away in the Tower. He was a miqo’te like me, with red hair and red eyes… the Royal Allagan eyes… And he was so brave and eager…”</p><p>He had no idea, obviously, that she remembered him so fondly, but it was still a surprise that he felt so shocked. <em> She didn’t forget me…? </em> “An extraordinary tale. But I’m afraid I found no such individual residing in the tower when it passed into my care.” <em> As, technically, it was empty of living people. </em> “Mayhap we can revisit that mystery another time. For now, I think it best that we focus on the present.” It tore his heart to see her hope die and her body crumble. <em> It’s better this way, </em> he told himself, not really believing it. But there were sacrifices he intended to make, and he thought it was for the better that she never knew her friend had been with her all along.</p><p>After he finished sorting through his maps and notes, the Exarch met her within and led her along to the Ocular. He stopped at the base of the steps leading to the mirror and turned to face her. “Welcome to the Ocular, my private study. We can speak here without fear of being overheard. I have much to explain, but the truths which I must touch upon in doing so would only cause distress and confusion to the people of this world. Pray keep that in mind.”</p><p>“All right then.”</p><p>“Now, I am sure you are desperate to know the fate of your fellow Scions.”</p><p>“Please!” She took a step forward. “Tell me about Alphinaud! He came home without his soul and—and—!” </p><p>“It’s all right,” he assured her, waving his hands in a placating gesture, a little surprised by the burst of emotion from her. “To put it simply, they are here in the First… Their arrival, however, was not as recent as you may imagine. Here, time flows at a different pace from that of the Source. In the space of a single hour in your home world, an entire year might pass in the First—and the reverse could also be true. The pace fluctuates without rhyme or reason, and it cannot be predicted. That said, we seem to be entering a period of near-equivalence, and thus, for the moment, you need not overly concern yourself with the passage of time.”</p><p>“Well that’s… something. But my friends?”</p><p>“As for your companions, however… Y’shtola and Urianger have dwelled here three winters all told, while Thancred’s count stands at five. Even our more ‘recent’ arrivals, Alphinaud and Alisaie, have lived in the First for almost a year.” He had watched over them whenever he could, knowing how much she loved the twins. </p><p>“Are they here in the Crystarium? I didn’t see them.”</p><p>“I will tell you in a moment,” he promised. “My intention had been to summon only you, but the art of reaching across worlds has proven exceedingly difficult to master. Thus it was that my <em> fumbling </em>hand closed upon those to whom your fate is most closely bound as well.” He was still rather embarrassed by his failure, especially because it was spectacularly bad as it split five people’s souls from their bodies.</p><p>“As they were not the object of my summons… their transference was… incomplete. Though they may appear to possess corporeal bodies, they are, in truth, merely spirits that one can see and touch.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?!” she gasped.</p><p>“Consequently, while you yourself will be able to pass between worlds with relative freedom, they will not. Much as it grieves me… they are stranded here, unable to return.”</p><p>She glared at him. “Then find a way to send them back,” she demanded. </p><p>He looked down, then, quietly, he answered, “We spent every waking hour searching for a way to reverse the summoning. In the beginning, at least…”</p><p>“In the beginning?”</p><p>“As you may have surmised, however, our efforts met with little success. And then we all but abandoned the endeavor once Urianger shared with us the vision he had witnessed during his journey through the rift.”</p><p>Moonflower took a step back. “Vision?” Her voice sounded weak. Clearly she was wary of the answer.</p><p>“In that chaotic no-man’s-land between realms, time and space warp and blend in… unexpected ways. What Urianger saw… was the future. That which would one day come to pass. In his vision of tomorrow, the First was rejoined with the Source… This collision of worlds brought about the Eighth Umbral Calamity, and the deaths of countless multitudes.”</p><p>“No!” she gasped again, covering her mouth.</p><p>He nodded. “Amongst those who perished, Urianger clearly saw the fall of the Scions’ mightiest champion. He watched you die.” <em> I am grateful that I didn’t, but to wake up to learn your life was stolen was not that much better. </em></p><p>“And thus did the Scions embrace their exile, and began searching this world for a means to forestall the coming catastrophe in yours. Their souls are stranded in the First, yes, but they have fought on, desperate to save their home—and you—from destruction. Nor have their efforts been in vain: for it was they who finally established that the elimination of the sin eaters will indeed serve to prevent the calamity.”</p><p>Her face was pinched in distress, which made his heart sink. <em> It’s worse because it really happened that way.  </em></p><p>“Considering the… circumstances of our meeting, you would be forgiven for doubting my version of events,” he said. “And so, before all else, I would suggest you track down your comrades, and hear the tale from their lips. I shall, of course, be happy to assist in these reunions—and you need not make any decisions regarding your involvement until you are certain of where you stand. Meanwhile, I promise I will not rest until I have found a way to help your friends return home.” He looked down, and hesitantly yet hopefully, asked, “What say you? Have I earned your trust for the moment, at least?”</p><p>She, too, looked down, thinking about her options. Eventually, she looked up. “Yes, but I’ll see you keep that promise.”</p><p>To hear her say yes made his spirits lift. There was still hope. “Excellent. You will not regret this. With that settled, we shall have to see about getting you ready for the road. Traveling across the rift has no doubt left you weary—I will arrange for a room where you might rest in comfort. While it’s being prepared, perhaps I can show you around?” <em> Come see the city I built, the people I love.  </em></p><p>“I’d like that,” she agreed, and followed after him out of the Ocular.</p><p>They stopped at the bottom of the stairs outside the tower. “The Crystarium boasts a number of residential districts, but I have been informed that room has just become available at the Pendants. Which, as it turns out, is perfect. Our path there will take us past the markets, and I was hoping to give you my own introduction to their wares. Come along.”</p><p>He hummed a tune as they walked, one from Eorzea. He remembered how much she liked to hear him sing, and while he wouldn’t dare reveal that much about his voice, humming seemed innocent enough. Besides, he had to express the happiness and delight he felt at their reunion somehow.</p><p>They stopped at the markets, and he spoke again. “This is the Musica Universalis, the commercial heart of the Crystarium,” he announced proudly. “Aught you might need to prepare for your journeys can be purchased here.”</p><p>She gazed around the stalls, and then glanced at her pockets.</p><p>“Ah, yes—you must be curious about the currency. Fear not! The gil you carry will serve you well enough.”</p><p>“Oh, really?”</p><p>“Each nation once minted its own coins, but ‘twas all a jumbled mess following the Flood. After much debate, the local merchants eventually elected to revert to the old ways, wherein a coin’s value was decided by the worth of its metal. As for a unit of measurement, we agreed upon the term ‘gil.’ A word borrowed from coins uncovered within the Crystal Tower here. And as our traders peddled their wares across the land, so too did our usage of gil become common practice.”</p><p>He lifted a hand. “From what Y’shtola tells me, a standard coin from the Source equates to exactly one gil here—or near enough not to matter. Our way of life has benefited greatly from the artifacts we recovered from the tower…” The Exarch looked over to a stall. “...Some of which may be familiar to you.”</p><p>She glanced over as well and saw tomestones. It took a moment to register what exactly they were, but when she did, she groaned and shook her head. This was something he found curious; was something wrong with them? Maybe she’d tell him sometime.</p><p>He broke her out of her thoughts. “But I fear it would not be practical for us to provide <em> everything </em>to which you are accustomed. You shall need a means to access the commodities of your home world…”</p><p>“Is that really necessary?” she asked. “I’m sure I can make do…”</p><p>He smiled at her, and then looked up. <em> You could, but why should you when I can make things easier for you? </em> “[Are you there, my friend?]”</p><p>A voice rang out and a bright light flew around them. “Yes, I’m here, of course I’m here! What amusements do you have for me today?” Out of the light appeared a little fairy, and Moonflower couldn’t help but coo in awe. Again, the brief spark of the girl he remembered relieved him.</p><p>“My dear Feo Ul,” said the Exarch affectionately, “paragon of pixie-kind. For you, I have the most vital task. This fine lady is a friend from a distant realm.” <em> The most amazing person I could ever know. </em>She waved at the little pixie in greeting.</p><p>“And we have need of a means to ferry things back and forth from her home,” he continued. “Might you be able to… assist us in this matter?”</p><p>Feo Ul looked her over from all sides. “You came from beyond, didn’t you!? From beyond the rift! How wonderfully exciting! What a brave and reckless and marvelous thing you did! You’ve the heart of a pixie, you do!”</p><p>The Crystal Exarch smiled, pleased to see that Feo Ul has taken to Moonflower so keenly. He’d hoped as much.</p><p>“After careful consideration, I have decided to grant you my assistance. Make a pact with me and the fun can begin! But answer me this, traveler: did your garments come with you when you crossed over? Your teeth? Your nails?”</p><p>The Crystal Exarch put a hand to his face at the question about garments, embarrassed. <em> Imagine if she </em> <b> <em>had</em> </b> <em> come without clothes! I think I would still be a blustering mess! It was bad enough when it was Thancred. </em>Moonflower naked was something he was grateful he hadn’t caused. She already treated him with some wariness; accidentally removing her clothes—no, he didn’t want to think about that.</p><p>“Yes, everything arrived with me,” she said, bringing him back into the conversation.</p><p>“Just as I thought! Then you’ve a good, stout connection with your home, through which all your belongings great and small may easily pass. From this moment forth, I will be your [beautiful branch], and you my [adorable sapling]. Like the branch which sprouts from the sapling, our bond will flow unbroken from one to the other! Raise your hand.”</p><p>Moonflower looked nervously to him, who nodded encouragingly. Thus assuaged, she lifted her hand to Feo Ul. The pixie waved a hand and magic spun down her arm and burst into sparkles.</p><p>“’Tis done! We are bound now, dearest sapling! Come, come, then! Make your request! Tell me your desire! I wish to visit this world of yours!”</p><p>“Mayhap a message to your friends in the Source to inform them of your safe arrival?” he suggested.</p><p>Moonflower thought about it. “Send a message to Tataru and Krile,” she instructed. </p><p>“Consider it done!” cried Feo Ul, who promptly disappeared.</p><p>“As you heard, that was Feo Ul of the pixies. Their kind possess an affinity for magic akin to that of arcane beings. They rarely show themselves in populated areas, but Feo is insatiably curious even by pixie standards, and seems to have taken a liking to the Crystarium.”</p><p>A small smile came to her lips at this, but she chose not to comment.</p><p>“Right, we were going to organize a room for you, weren’t we? Come along.” He continued across the markets and she followed, easily keeping in stride. They entered the Pendants and stopped to talk to an elezen standing behind a counter. </p><p>Moonflower stepped away to examine the decorations and he began discussing the room with the manager. “I am told you have a room open,” he said. </p><p>“Correct, my lord. A standard room just opened up, and we have a suite available as well.”</p><p>Only the best would do for the Warrior of Light. “I would like your most comfortable room for my friend here. I will pay for the costs.”</p><p>The man blinked in surprise, but smothered it quickly. “Of course, sir. What name shall I put down?”</p><p>“Her name is Moonflower Kuroda. She may be joined by a man named Nagamasa; I will inform you if so.”</p><p>He nodded and wrote down the name in the ledger. “It is ready now, should she wish to retire immediately.”</p><p>The Exarch nodded as well, and then felt a tapping on his shoulder. “Ah, there you are,” he said, “I was just finalizing the matter of your accommodation. You’ll have a private room here in the Pendants for the duration of your stay, to make use of as you see fit. When you are ready to retire, the manager will show you to your lodgings. Pray rest and recuperate, and we shall reconvene in the Ocular anon.</p><p>“I believe that covers all of the practical concerns…” He paused, thinking. “...Thank you for answering my call, Moonflower. We are denied the comforting blanket of night, but may peaceful dreams attend you nonetheless.”</p><p>“Thank you. You have been very kind, Exarch.”</p><p>He smiled at her and left. Things were finally going according to plan; he’d managed to save her from imminent death, and he hadn’t split her body and soul in the process. His chest felt tight too, around someone so familiar and yet so unknown, and he was rather proud of himself for keeping his voice steady.</p><p>For a moment, he wondered what she would do if he told her he was her friend. If, when she asked, he had said the truth. Maybe <em> then </em> a real smile would have lit up her face. Would she have hugged him? He had no doubt; Moonflower would have thrown her arms around him and welcomed him back into her life.</p><p>He frowned at himself as he entered the Ocular. Such daydreams were dangerous, risking his mission to save her life. <em> I cannot tell her the truth, not now, perhaps not ever. It would tip our hand to the Ascians, and they would undoubtedly do everything possible to prevent me from saving her. </em></p><p>So, as much as he would have preferred she treat him as her friend, he would continue to hide his identity. With patience and some luck, in time she might come to see him as a trusted ally if she couldn’t see him as her friend. That would be good enough.</p><p>The Crystal Exarch poured over the notes he had on the Lightwardens throughout the night. While she sought out her friends, he needed to prepare the mission. Perhaps it was jumping the gun, but he assumed she would accept. On the chance that she didn’t, he still needed to look them over, as he would have to devise a way to destroy them—even if he hadn’t come up any other way in the previous decades.</p><p>Lyna came to deliver the morning report by the time he affirmed the only known location of a Lightwarden: Il Mheg. There were five, perhaps six, and all of the others were hidden away, making it more difficult. He sighed and rubbed his face. <em> We will figure it out. First, she needs to gather her allies and come to a decision. </em></p><p>The door opened and he looked up to see Moonflower. “Ah, how did you find your new quarters?” he asked as soon as she walked in. “I trust you were able to rest?”</p><p>“Well enough, thank you,” she told him quietly.</p><p>He smiled. “That is good to hear. Should you want for anything, pray let me know. Now, let us return to the subject of the Scions’ whereabouts.”</p><p>This immediately grabbed her attention. “Where are they? When can I see them?”</p><p>He reached into a pocket and pulled out a map. “This map shows the lands of Norvrandt, the only area to be spared the Flood of Light,” he explained. He tapped it. “The Crystarium is here, in the region known as Lakeland. To the north is the faerie kingdom of Il Mheg. That is where you will find Urianger.”</p><p>Next, he dragged his finger east. “To the east lies the once-prosperous civilization of Rak’tika. Y’shtola is stationed there, in the heart of the forest. Alas, neither location can be reached without considerable difficulty.”</p><p>She looked disappointed, but he had a feeling the next suggestion he made would cheer her up. “As such, I would suggest you first seek out one of the twins—each of whom is stationed but a short flight from the Crystarium.”</p><p>“Where?” she pleaded. “Where are they?”</p><p>The Exarch smiled reassuringly and pointed to the island nearby. “Alphinaud is on Kholusia, an island off the western shore. It is home to a city called Eulmore, where the rich and privileged while away their days in idleness. For his part in furthering our cause, Alphinaud journeyed there to meet with the citizenry and forge alliances. From what I hear, he has since kept himself busy gathering information around the main settlement.”</p><p>“And Alisaie?”</p><p>“Alisaie, meanwhile, traveled south, to the arid wastes of Amh Araeng. They lie upon the very edge of the inhabitable world, where the Flood of Light was halted. Those who dwell there live in constant fear of attack by the sin eaters. In contrast to her brother, Alisaie felt that her energies would better be spent learning about the enemy. And thus she sells her services as a guard, both to hone her skills and gather information on our foe.”</p><p>He rolled up the map. “So, will it be Kholusia or Amh Araeng? It matters not which you choose to visit first. Simply inform me once you have made your decision, and I will see to it that you are provided with a suitable mount.”</p><p>“Wait, but—”</p><p>“Ah, but you must be wondering about Thancred. He has taken up with… a new companion, and is presently engaged as a wandering hunter of sin eaters. Being ever on the move, his whereabouts are often difficult to ascertain, but I am certain your paths will cross ere long.”</p><p>She nodded. Then she answered his question, apparently not needing any deliberation. “I want to see Alphinaud.”</p><p>“You will visit Alphinaud in Kholusia, then? Excellent. As I mentioned, your destination is an island off the west coast, so you will need a mount capable of the journey. Here is a letter of introduction.” The Exarch held up a sealed envelope. “Present it to Szem Djenmai, the Master of Beasts at Tenemos Rookery, and he will take care of you. When you see Alphinaud, be sure to pass on my warmest regards.”</p><p>“I will,” she promised. She paused for a moment, but then left the Ocular.</p><p>He entered the Umbilicus and sat down with a tired sigh. Her journey was finally underway, but it had taken so much <em> effort</em>. For a while he was worried she would never arrive, and therefore die. Everything he worked for would’ve been for nothing. Thankfully that was not the case, but the plan was only <em> just </em>beginning; he needed to ensure she lived long enough for him to die.</p><p>He had spent the last hundred-odd years contemplating his death. It was a fact of life, something that hung over him in varying degrees of weight. But now she was here, his death settled around him and gripped his body in a vice. </p><p>Over the next few days, he glanced at her progress in the mirror while he battled this fact again. Her reunion with Alphinaud, a very enthusiastic hug, brought a smile to his face as he shut the mirror down. They deserved a private reunion. <em> Hopefully it will be happier than ours. </em></p><p>The pair returned, subdued. <em> They must not have found Eulmore very enticing. </em> He’d seen Alphinaud give Vauthry a rather impressive and scathing put down only hours earlier, so he expected this.</p><p>“Here he is, safe and sound,” said Moonflower, patting Alphinaud’s shoulder. She looked greatly improved from his presence; while she wasn’t smiling, the weight on her shoulders seemed reduced.</p><p>“It’s good to see you again, Alphinaud,” the Crystal Exarch greeted. </p><p>“And you as well, Exarch.”</p><p>“I’d better go get Alisaie now,” Moonflower added. </p><p>He was a little taken aback by this declaration. <em> But maybe she doesn’t want to rest and wait a day. </em> “Ready to depart for Amh Araeng? Alisaie will be overjoyed to see you safe—I know she was particularly concerned for your well-being.” Oh yes, he could remember it <em> very </em> clearly. “She, uh… <em> impressed upon me </em> how regrettable the timing of her summoning was. Repeatedly.”</p><p>Alphinaud snorted quietly next to Moonflower, but thankfully the boy said nothing.</p><p>“Oh, Alisaie,” she sighed, but took the envelope he offered.</p><p>“I only hope that my part in sending you to her will garner me some measure of forgiveness. Here. This is a letter of introduction addressed to a man named Cassard, the master of a merchant caravan. There are few who know the ways of the desert as well as he does. Find him at the Amaro Launch, and he will see that you reach your destination.”</p><p>She nodded. Then, she looked Alphinaud over, and left without a word. This seemed to confuse the boy a little, but he said nothing either.</p><p>He turned to Alphinaud. “How is Kholusia?”</p><p>Alphinaud shook his head. “We are not going to find anyone inside of Eulmore who will join the fight. We are better off searching through the rest of Kholusia, but with Vauthry’s influence over the region, I believe that will be incredibly difficult. I don’t think we should try that unless it’s a last resort.”</p><p>The Crystal Exarch sighed. “It is to be expected. Thank you, Alphinaud. Your hard work there is appreciated.”</p><p>“I only wish I could have done more.” He scowled, frustrated. “Especially now that I have entered the city and seen it for myself. The people of Kholusia could do so much better for themselves if Eulmore—well, it’s better not to speculate, I suppose.”</p><p>“Have patience, Alphinaud,” the Exarch said. “We will do what we can for them in due time. Destroying the sin eaters is our immediate concern.”</p><p>Alphinaud pursed his lips but nodded. “I will see you later, Exarch.” Then he, too, left the Ocular.</p><p>Everything seemed to move quickly once she retrieved the twins. He was sorry to hear that Alisaie lost a friend and Moonflower saw a sin eater’s transformation firsthand, but it did show how dire the situation was.</p><p>“And so you return.” Again, he noticed how, despite the sad aura emanating from her and Alisaie, she seemed so much <em> better </em> than when she first arrived. Having her dearest friends united and with her was clearly good for her. “Have you gained a better understanding of the crisis now faced by the First?”</p><p>“‘Better’ is not the word I would use,” Alisaie answered sullenly. “Some lands may have been spared the Flood, but the survivors live only to suffer. There seems no end to the horrors inflicted by the sin eaters.”</p><p>He nodded. “Indeed. Those abominations are a calamity in their own right. And I can well imagine how hopeless the task of eradicating them must seem to you. But after countless battles and untold sacrifice, we have identified a potential weakness.</p><p>“Sin eaters are drawn to serve the strongest of their kind—a class of creature we call ‘Lightwardens.’ And from what we have been able to ascertain, only a handful of these entities exist.” He watched Moonflower’s expression; she listened intently, so he continued, “Just as an ant colony will perish in the absence of its queen, we believe that the death of a Lightwarden will cause the lesser creatures within its sphere of influence to disperse.”</p><p>Alphinaud brought a hand to his lips, thinking. “I have a feeling Eulmore might have something to say about any concerted action we take against these monsters. Vauthry’s command over the sin eaters is integral to Eulmoran society. In seeming to guarantee his people’s safety, it guarantees their obedience. He will not take kindly to us depriving him of such useful allies.”</p><p>Moonflower hissed under her breath and clenched her fists.</p><p>“Agreed,” he said to Alphinaud, although he also agreed with her sentiment. “Thus we will need to occupy or otherwise divert his forces whilst we proceed with the business of eliminating the Wardens. Until we have done so, all other considerations must be set aside if we are to forestall the Eighth Umbral Calamity.”</p><p>“Are you sure that eliminating the Wardens will be enough?” Moonflower asked. She seemed to be thinking it over.</p><p>“Your uncertainty is understandable, given the circumstances. Perhaps a more detailed explanation is in order. To begin at the beginning, then…” He tapped the floor and a display shimmered into existence.</p><p> The Crystal Exarch described how calamities came about, and all the while, the calamity that brought them together like this was on his mind. <em> Your death cannot happen. It </em> <b> <em>will not</em></b><em>. </em>He was just about to ask Moonflower to take on the task of destroying Lightwardens when they were interrupted with an opportunity. </p><p>Lyna ran in. “Forgive the interruption, my lord, but Holminster Switch is requesting reinforcements! They say the sin eaters are attacking in force, and the village could be overrun.”</p><p>The twins nodded to one another and ran. Moonflower’s ears twitched, alert, and she looked ready to chase them. She glanced at him, waiting for instructions.</p><p>“Alert the guard,” he ordered Lyna. “We should be prepared in case the fighting reaches the Crystarium. You have command of our forces in the field, Captain, but hold off on entering the town until I arrive. That goes for Alphinaud and Alisaie as well.”</p><p>Lyna saluted. “My lord!”</p><p>“And me?” Moonflower asked. She looked… lost. </p><p>“Pray, lend us your strength. Such a fight will provide you with far greater insight than any explanation I could offer.”</p><p>“Then let’s go.” She sprang into a run, dashing out of the Ocular after the twins.</p><p>Together, they and the twins ran to Holminster Switch, followed by Captain Lyna. It was here that Moonflower’s progress came into the light; she was a red mage now, like Alisaie, which explained some of Alisaie’s ramblings in the past. With that in mind, he took up the sword and shield, and dashed into battle.</p><p>Moonflower was every bit as impressive as before, but now she fought with an elegance he could not remember her having. The red mage job allowed her to jump and flow across the battlefield, casting spells and swiping her rapier. He was completely in awe of her, even as he raised his own weapons in tandem with her. <em> She fought in two wars after I sealed the Crystal Tower, </em> he thought. <em> Of course that is where her experience comes from.  </em></p><p>Even so, the grace she carried herself with was mesmerizing. She could <em> dodge</em>, and why that shocked him, he didn’t know; he <b>knew</b> she was experienced by this point, but when she danced her way out of a burst of light and cast a spell at the same time, he was absolutely starstruck.</p><p>The first Lightwarden fell to her sword. At this, Lyna spoke up. “It’s releasing its aether. Fall back! We cannot let it touch us. Quickly, my lord, we must withdraw!”</p><p>He stayed in place. “That will not be necessary, Captain.” The time had come for a miracle. “...Though I appreciate your concern. The eternal Light of these creatures has confounded us for nigh on a hundred years. For each we have put down, another has risen up in its place, born of the selfsame aether relinquished by its predecessor. But now we have a way to contain that corruption.” His heartbeat sped up as he glanced to Moonflower. “The blessing of Light! And the hero who wields it now stands before you!”</p><p>Just as he hoped, she absorbed the light and brought back the night. Moonflower reached out and welcomed the sparkling aether. Then she lifted her hand to the sky and the canopy split open to reveal the stars sparkling above.</p><p>“Behold!” the Crystal Exarch cried. “The monster’s power is broken! And the world twisted by its touch returns to its rightful form!”</p><p>Lyna, in awe and confusion, breathed, “Is that… what I think it is?”</p><p>“The night sky, as it should be,” Alphinaud said.</p><p>“Who <em> are </em>you people?” she demanded. “You killed a Warden, then bathed in its aether as if it were a spring shower, and now the sky…? The legends are true!”</p><p>The Crystal Exarch knelt before Moonflower.</p><p>“My lord…?” Lyna asked, confused.</p><p>His focus was solely on Moonflower, however. “How many years have I waited for this moment… For the one possessed of Her blessing. For you.” <em> I waited for you, I waited so long to see you again! </em>“You have vanquished the Lightwarden of Lakeland, and for the first time in a century darkness has returned to the mantle of night. Without the ever-present Light to sustain them, the sin eaters will have no choice but to retreat.” With regret, he added, “...Yet our victory is far from complete.”</p><p>Despite his gratitude, he had a favor to ask, and he could only hope she would agree. “Though darkness has fallen here, the other Wardens yet bask beneath burning skies, feasting upon what little life remains.” He lifted his head. “Even should it cost me all I have—” <em> It will. It will and I will go gladly. </em>“—I would see each and every one of them slain, that this world might be spared from oblivion! Not only for the First, but for the Source as well! Save one and we save the other!”</p><p>He almost sighed. “But… be that as it may… I concede it was wrong of me to summon you to this fight against your will.” A variety of emotions played on her face at that. “I swear on my life, I will one day atone for that deed,” he said, wincing inwardly at how he <em> had </em> pulled Moonflower and her friends to the First without their consent. “But for the present… I beg you stay and see this fight to its conclusion. Cast down the Wardens, and restore Darkness to the First!” <em> Please, Moonflower, it cannot be done without you… and when you are done, I will finish it. I promise you that. </em></p><p>The brief joy he saw in her face when she had both twins together disappeared. Her eyes dulled and it was as if she had retreated somewhere into her mind. “I will become the Warrior you need,” she whispered, her voice heavy. Then she held out her palms and he took them, remembering just how tactile she was.</p><p>“On behalf of the First, I offer you my deepest thanks, Moonflower,” he said, his voice equally soft. He climbed back to his feet, relying on her grip to help him up. <em> It will be worth it, I promise you. This will save your life. </em></p><p>Her grip tightened and she tried to muster a smile. He was caught up in staring at her wedding ring and the contrast of the gem against his crystal hand, when Alisaie interrupted and asked about his motives. The Crystal Exarch tried waving it off as protection of his people and saving the world, but she kept pressing.</p><p>“I’m simply curious to know what prompted you to commit yourself so completely to this particular course.”</p><p>Releasing Moonflower’s hands, he turned to Alisaie. “There are... things which we can ill afford to lose.” She was standing right next to him, the one person generations of people across worlds waited for and did everything possible to save her. “And… I sensed from the first that I had a part to play in preserving them.” His breath caught in his throat, remembering how he awoke to find her dead. He shook his head and eased his breathing. “Forgive me. I fear the events of the day may have taken their toll. Despite appearances, I am an old man—one burdened with many… difficult memories, some too painful to recall.” His life in the First had been painful; many new friends and comrades were lost to sin eaters. They died and he lived. Every single one of them died either to their wretched tormentors or old age, and he remained the same. Encased in crystal and sorrow.</p><p>“Exarch?” Moonflower asked, and broke him out of another reverie.</p><p>Alisaie shrugged apologetically. “Well, then I’m sorry for pressing you. It’s a family failing, I’m afraid.”</p><p>“Hmph,” Alphinaud snorted. “One which has served us well, more often than not. Needless to say, we will continue to fight at your side until the last sin eater is defeated.”</p><p>Moonflower nodded next to him. Pleased, he gestured ahead of them. “Come then, my Warriors of Darkness—let us gather the surviving villagers, and make our way back to the Crystarium,” he replied, and the party began to make their way back. There would be celebrations that night, but the Warrior of Darkness and her friends would be safe.</p><p>When he entered the Crystarium, his people clamored around him. He smiled and walked to the Dossal Gate, knowing that everyone would gather soon enough. “People of the Crystarium,” he began when he determined that enough people were there, “as you can see, night has returned to Lakeland.” Cheers erupted and he even saw some of them crying.</p><p>“The Warrior of Darkness has come, but fled before we could approach. I am sorry to say I know no more.” It was a lie, but he had to protect her, even for just a while longer. “But do not let that stop you from celebrating!”</p><p>They let out a cheer and he walked among them, relishing in their utter happiness. <em> Thank you, Moonflower. They are happy because of you. You gave them the most precious gift of all.  </em></p><p>He looked up to the night sky and saw the moon, a bright pearl hanging on a necklace of stars. It brought a tear to his eye. “The moon came back,” he whispered, and wiped his eyes as more tears fell. <em> She came back from the stars and graced us with the blanket of night. </em></p><p>Instead of sleeping like he expected her to be, he found her sitting at the Dossal Gate, a basket of flowers next to her. Moonflower didn’t have any in her hands at the moment, but he was certain she would before long. </p><p>“May I sit here?” he asked quietly.</p><p>She looked up, and upon seeing him, nodded. “If you like.”</p><p>The Crystal Exarch sat down next to her, and gazed out at the revelry before them. His people were laughing, grinning, and cheering at the return of night. Very few still lived who remembered what it looked like. While it wasn’t Eorzea, it was still a sky studded with stars, and the moon a shining pearl.</p><p>He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly missed her question. “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Happy,” he said easily, and then looked at her. “Complete.” Once more his friend was at his side, and the night was restored. What else could he feel?</p><p>Moonflower picked up a carnation from her basket, and then almost immediately dropped it back in. “Everyone else deserves to feel that way.”</p><p>He tilted his head, both acknowledging her and wondering where her thoughts were leading her. “That is what I have always believed.”</p><p>“I will do what you ask, I will be your Warrior—but why <em> me</em>?” Again, she picked up a flower only to drop it.</p><p>The listlessness that had struck him upon their reunion hit him again, as he watched her try to choose a flower. Once more he wondered what it was that left her so lifeless. “Because you have the power, Moonflower. The most significant reason I felt I could not wait any longer for an individual to be born on the First, or, more specifically, an Oracle to achieve the power necessary, is that the original Minfilia was only able to halt the Flood. She did not undo it.”</p><p>“I don’t think I can undo it either.” Moonflower leaned a despondent elbow against her knee. “Getting rid of the Lightwardens, perhaps, but I wouldn’t know where to <em> start </em> with the rest.”</p><p>Before he could stop himself, his hand was on her shoulder and he leaned forward. “Do not take on more than you can do,” he pleaded. She could easily run herself into the ground, and that was the last thing he wanted. “It is more than enough that you agreed to restore darkness to the First.”</p><p>“What if I hadn’t?”</p><p><em> I would have thrown myself at your feet and begged you to help me save your life. I may even have revealed myself to you. </em> “Ultimately, I cannot force you to do anything, so I would either have tried finding a new champion, or I would have accepted fate and waited for the end.”</p><p>She smiled weakly and shook her head. “Don’t worry, Exarch. I will stay long enough to see everyone in Norvrandt dance and sing like your people.”</p><p>“Are you in a hurry?” he asked. The way she said it made him feel uncertain, and irrationally hurt. She made it sound like she didn’t want to be there, which he <em> knew </em> he couldn’t take personally. It still stung, however, and he resolved to regain her friendship.</p><p>Moonflower hummed, thinking. “No, but after my job is finished, what reason will there be to stay?”</p><p><em> Me! </em> he thought, then mentally slapped himself. “Perhaps, when it is over, your new friends would be enough to stay awhile.”</p><p>“I suppose I’ll see how I feel,” she answered noncommittally. </p><p>The Crystal Exarch reached into the basket and picked up some of the flowers. He realized upon closer inspection that they were a bit dirty, some crushed. “Where did you get these?” Surely some good flowers were available?</p><p>“People have been throwing them left and right; I picked them up because I thought maybe…” She trailed off and her shoulders slumped.</p><p>“It was kind of you,” he said quietly. He sifted through them to find the least crumpled ones, and then tied them together with a piece of string. It wasn’t nearly as prettily arranged as she usually did, but it was still nice. Finished, he held it out to her.</p><p>She reached out and grasped the flowers slowly. “Thank you… I think I’ll go to bed now.”</p><p>“Good night, Moonflower. Sleep well.” She nodded in response and walked away, the flowers clutched tight in her hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So a lot happens in this chapter! Moonflower has finally arrived, and she got to reunite with her favorite friends. Also, he had to break her heart by saying he doesn't know who he is. I hope he doesn't regret this later, but he probably will. (The pain of denying his name hurts me. Don't do this G'raha Tia. I don't care that you need to hide from the Ascians!)</p><p>I'm actually still not sure why the Warrior of Light gets annoyed at seeing the tomestones in the market. Is the wol anti-smart phones? lol Or is it "man, now I have to collect these things over here too?" Thoughts, anyone?</p><p>Despite not knowing why she's like this, G'raha Tia still reaches out to her, and she responds positively. Not only will this make it easier to fall in love with him, it helps her mood immensely, which is important for reasons that may already be clear. </p><p>Oh, also, I made some guesses as to how much they know about the Lightwardens. Seeing as later, everyone goes to look for their locations, I have a feeling Titania is the only one they know from the beginning, most likely because that one is locked up. So it was a fortuitous circumstance that the one at Lakeland was there to be killed by Moonflower and friends.</p><p>The next chapter will be posted June 19th. Please look forward to it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Come Crashing Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, being patient and observant isn't enough. Sometimes, you have to ask. </p><p>Allies are gained and truths come crashing down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to my friend Nina, who became my friend in a most unlikely way, and who has supported my journey through life in a wonderful, charming, loving way. Thank you, Nina. :)</p><p>Disclaimer: not mine not mine not mine. A lot of thoughts are mine though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Eulmore came calling, as he expected them to. Alphinaud and Alisaie entered the Ocular upon hearing the news, with Moonflower following not long after. She looked better, he thought, although still quite withdrawn. </p><p>Moonflower lit up whenever she saw the twins, positively smothering them with her love, and this time was no different. She fluffed Alisaie’s jacket, straightened Alphinaud’s shoulder piece, patted their hair, and generally only allowed the two of them to pull her out of her deep mourning. The twins grumbled but for the most part let her be affectionate.</p><p>He had a feeling they only grumbled because other people were watching, not because they didn’t like it. They may even hug her in a more private setting, but he wasn’t going to speculate.</p><p>Something was niggling at the back of his mind as he watched the twins chat with Moonflower. After he had retired to the tower the night before, he had tried reviewing his memories of his friend to see if he could pinpoint the problem. Nothing came to mind, yet he could tell it wasn’t just experience weighing her down. The Leveilleurs seemed to know, so he wondered what the connection was.</p><p>Then it hit him. <em> Nagamasa isn’t here; that’s what’s so odd. </em> But that couldn’t be the cause of her mourning cloud. He remembered <em> very </em> clearly how happy and content she was when he wasn’t around. Moonflower was not entirely dependent upon her husband, even if he filled up most of her thoughts. Distance mattered little, for they would always reunite later. No, it had to be something else.</p><p><em> I’ll think about that later. For now, we have Eulmore to deal with. </em>“You are come at a good time,” he said, drawing the trio’s attention. “As you may have heard, we have something of a quandary on our hands.” He glanced up at the mirror, which showed the gathering troops from Eulmore. “Laxan Loft, here in Lakeland. Eulmore has sent one of its airships.”</p><p>“That’s practically a declaration of war, isn’t it?”</p><p>“You can take it as a hostile move, yes. They have questions for us concerning the death of the Lightwarden. Their emissary makes his way here even as we speak.”</p><p>Moonflower glowered at the mirror, and Alisaie said, “I suppose the sky does rather give the game away.”</p><p>“Indeed. ’Twas inevitable that they would come knocking. The only question was how soon.” <em> Truth be told, I expected them several hours ago, making demands at my gate. </em></p><p>“But why—” Moonflower began, when a knock interrupted her. They all turned to look at it.</p><p>Lyna’s voice came through the door. “My lord. I am come with the Eulmoran emissary. May I show him in?”</p><p>“A moment, Captain, if you would.” He had to think fast. Alphinaud and Moonflower were persona non grata in that city, and if whoever it was saw Alisaie, it was likely that an incident would occur. The Exarch also wanted to avoid her being used as leverage against her brother.</p><p>He glanced at the mirror, and with a wave of his hand, it cleared. “Everyone, gather round,” he whispered. They moved to the side, out of the way of the impending confrontation. “I do not wish to show our hand prematurely. Forgive me this liberty.” Before they could ask, he waved his staff and commanded, “Vanish.”</p><p>The three immediately disappeared. Thankfully, they managed to avoid surprised noises as well, but he put a finger to his lips all the same. Satisfied they were hidden, he turned to the door. “Enter.”</p><p>Lyna entered with someone he hadn’t been expecting. <em> Ran’jit, hm? Vauthry truly </em> <b> <em>is</em> </b> <em> furious. </em>“Well, well… The commander of the Eulmoran Army himself. To what do I owe the honor, General Ran’jit?”</p><p>The man didn’t answer for several moments. “The Lightwarden is dead, Exarch. Were your people responsible?”</p><p><em> Technically, no. She is not one of my people. </em>“You are clearly in some haste, my lord. But before I address your question, you must allow me one of my own. What is Eulmore’s interest in this?”</p><p>“His Benevolence Lord Vauthry is gravely concerned that the actions of an ignorant few may jeopardize relations between man and sin eater. Should it transpire that the Crystarium is guilty of abetting the villains responsible for this outrage… My lord has decreed that it suffer the same… retribution.”</p><p>Outwardly, he made no reaction. Inside, he was seething. <em> I have seen far too many </em> <b> <em>suffer</em> </b> <em> and </em> <b> <em>die</em> </b> <em> because of the Light! Because of this, the Source suffered and </em> <b> <em>I woke up to disaster</em></b><em>! Villains? </em> <b> <em>So be it!</em> </b> </p><p>“I see. Since you have been so candid, I too shall speak my mind. Regardless of who is responsible, the Crystarium <em> rejoices </em> in the Lightwarden’s death, and welcomes the return of the night sky. If Eulmore considers this tantamount to aiding those you term ‘villains,’ then by all means carry out your retribution.” Displeasure seeped into his voice. “Know, however, that even should every innocent soul in the Crystarium perish, nothing can stop that which has been set in motion.”</p><p>The general sighed. “Folly. The death of one or a thousand thousand sin eaters changes nothing. The world is dead, and writhe as we might, like maggots in its rotting corse, it will <em> not </em> be reborn. Only by my master’s grace may we live out our days in peace. But I waste my breath. You have made your stance clear. I shall relay your words to Lord Vauthry. In the meantime, you would do well to counsel any here who have done more than merely ‘rejoice’ in recent events to throw themselves upon Eulmore’s mercy. Promptly.”</p><p>His message delivered, Ran’jit began to leave. When he neared the door, he stopped. “One last matter. We are searching for a young artist and his assistant. Know you of whom I speak?”</p><p>“An artist and his assistant… No. I cannot say I do.” After all, Alphinaud and Moonflower were not regularly such people.</p><p>“What a pity. Should they <em> reveal </em> themselves to you, I bid you hand them over at once. My master is most eager to <em> see </em>them again.” Ran’jit turned his head and stared directly towards where he had left Moonflower and the twins. Then he exited the Ocular without further comment.</p><p>The Crystal Exarch let out a breath through his nose, and tapped the ground with his staff. His spell wore off and the three stepped closer to the center.</p><p>“Am I imagining things, or did he just stare straight at us?” Alisaie asked, unnerved, as she stared at the door.</p><p>“I fear he did,” he replied.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Alphinaud, I won’t let him touch you,” Moonflower whispered, gripping the boy’s shoulder.</p><p>Alphinaud looked up at her, and the Exarch saw a flash of sadness in his eyes. “Thank you, Moonflower. I am certain it will never come to that.”</p><p>He had no desire to worry them, especially when he still didn’t know what made her so sad, but he needed to warn them. “The general is not a man to be trifled with. He is a warrior of fearsome repute who has led Eulmore’s army since before Vauthry’s time, when the nation still spearheaded the fight against the sin eaters. One does not command the world’s mightiest army, and for so long, without possessing exceptional instincts.”</p><p>“If Eulmore chose to send such an individual,” commented Alphinaud, thinking, “we must assume this talk of retribution is more than an idle threat. While we are grateful for your support, my lord—we cannot in good conscience put your people in harm’s way.”</p><p>He smiled. They had heart, which he admired in them. “’Tis noble of you to say, Master Alphinaud, but my people have been in harm’s way since long before you arrived. Eulmore has ever yearned to rule over what remains of the world. Even should we surrender the Warrior of Darkness to them, they would find some other pretext upon which to invade. The people of the Crystarium know this only too well, which is why, when the time comes, I am certain they will fight to the last man. If truth be told, I would not have been surprised had Ran’jit declared war here and now…”</p><p>At this, Lyna stepped forward. “He may have reason to delay. According to reports, the Eulmoran forces at Laxan Loft were observed taking a prisoner. A young woman believed to be none other than the Oracle of Light—Minfilia.”</p><p>This shocked the three Scions. “Minfilia?!”</p><p>Lyna nodded. “It may be that General Ran’jit wishes to convey her to Eulmore before commencing hostilities. Having mentored generations of Minfilias, it would not surprise me if he had made her capture his chief concern.”</p><p>Moonflower looked utterly confused. “I’m sorry, ‘generations of Minfilias’? Does this have anything to do with what you meant by the ‘original’ Minfilia?” she asked, turning her second question to him.</p><p>“Ah, of course. How remiss of me.” <em> There is so much to tell her, I keep missing information. </em>“I had intended to speak to you of Minfilia. There is, however, much to say, and precious little time in which to say it… I think it best that you seek out Moren at the Cabinet of Curiosity. He will be able to enlighten you. Alphinaud, Alisaie—would you care to accompany your friend? You doubtless have insights of your own to offer on the matter.”</p><p>“All right,” said Alisaie. “Though I’m still not sure I understand it all myself…”</p><p>“In the meantime, I will set about making provisions for war.” He and Lyna would need to make plans and he also needed to hear more from her report.</p><p>Moonflower looked at him, mildly amused. “Minfilia, huh?”</p><p>“If Minfilia has indeed been captured, I dare say we will see another familiar face anon,” he replied. “But first things first—pray seek out Moren at the Cabinet of Curiosity.”</p><p>“See you later, Exarch.” She went to follow the Leveilleurs, and he turned to Lyna.</p><p>“All right, Captain, let’s see what we can do.”</p><p>Plans made and ready to be put to the Crystarium’s leaders, he went down to the Cabinet of Curiosity to meet them there. When he arrived, he caught the tail end of the Scions’ conversation, as Alisaie said, “It’s quite clear that this Minfilia possesses Hydaelyn’s blessing. And it wouldn’t hurt to have a second such individual on our side. Right, Moonflower?”</p><p>“Quite,” was her answer.</p><p>“I see you’ve made up your minds,” he called, walking over.</p><p>“Exarch!” exclaimed Alphinaud. “What brings you here?”</p><p>“A report and a proposal,” he answered. “First the report. Our scouts have confirmed that the Eulmoran forces at Laxan Loft do indeed have Minfilia in their custody. For the present, they are holding her there, but we can be certain they will move her to Eulmore ere long. Should that happen, we may be forced to give her up as lost.”</p><p>“So if we mean to act, we should do so quickly,” Alisaie surmised.</p><p>The Exarch turned to Moonflower at this. “Which brings me to my proposal. I ask that you entrust this undertaking to us, the people of the Crystarium.”</p><p>The twins jumped in surprise, but Moonflower merely looked pensive. <em> I wonder what you’re thinking. Are you waiting for orders, or are you thinking I’m crazy? </em></p><p>“You are doubtless eager to attempt Minfilia’s rescue—and with your combined strength, you may well succeed. But as I said earlier, I do not wish to show our hand unless absolutely necessary.” <em> The Crystarium will also put the pieces together if I let you do this, and then your status as the Warrior of Darkness will be exalted. You don’t need that, not now. </em></p><p>“He has a point,” Moonflower began, and then stopped in surprise when she saw the approaching citizens.</p><p>“’Twas not merely the night sky that you restored to us, but hope—hope for the future of Norvrandt,” he told her gently. <em> You have given us all green joy, and I hope you can see it within our resolve. </em>He looked down at his crystal hand. “Unlike you, we cannot contend with the Lightwardens. But so long as hope burns in our hearts, we will fight on regardless. This I will prove to you.”</p><p>“Exarch, please, don’t prove anything to me,” she whispered, alarmed. She reached out and grasped his hand. “I don’t—just don’t do it—” But again, she cut herself off when the group gathered close. </p><p>The Crystal Exarch turned to face his people. “My friends, I thank you for gathering at such short notice. There is something I would ask you all. As many of you are aware, I received an emissary from Eulmore a short while ago—in the form of General Ran’jit. To my dismay, the general condemned the slaying of the Lightwarden, and warned me in no uncertain terms that, should the Crystarium cast its lot with the Warrior of Darkness, there would be war.”</p><p>They muttered amongst themselves upon hearing this. His people were decidedly displeased.</p><p>“Let none be mistaken,” he said, raising his voice above theirs, “we would be hard-pressed indeed to resist the might of Eulmore. Some would even call it suicide.” He put a hand to his chest. “And yet my heart cries out to fight. Better that than relinquish the hope that swelled in my breast when I beheld the night sky for the first time in a hundred years.”</p><p>
  <em> She gave us so much. The Warrior of Light came to this world and chose to save people she didn’t know. And then, she chose to bear the title “Warrior of Darkness” and free us from this bleaching Light. There is hope for this world, and the Source, and she is standing behind me! </em>
</p><p>He lowered his hand. “...Or so says my heart. My mind, meanwhile, reminds me that to follow my heart would be to risk everything we have accomplished thus far. Clearly, this is not a decision to be made lightly—nor less alone. And so I put the question to you all. What should we do?”</p><p>Glynard, from the Wandering Stairs near the marketplace, was the first to speak. “My lord, you already know our minds. It brought tears to our eyes to witness the night’s return. The whole of Norvrandt deserves the same, and not just because some children’s story tells us so.”</p><p>Bragi nodded. “Eulmore’s influence is far-reaching. Should war break out, trade would be subject to restrictions.” The hrothgar crossed his arms. “The flow of goods will dry up, and we will struggle to make do with what little trickles through… But make do we will.”</p><p>Katliss punched her fists together cheerfully. “Aye, we can weather such hardships! Is that not the very thing the Crystarium was built for? We have always taken pride in our ability to sustain ourselves—not just to endure, but to thrive!”</p><p>Moren had to say something as well. “‘When all falls down around you, rise up.’ Those were your words. ‘There may come a day when all Hope seems lost. But even should the rest of the world give in to despair—we shall not. We shall fight on, that our children and our children’s children might know a better tomorrow.’”</p><p>“Rousing words apart,” Cassard added, “I never much cared for those Eulmoran bastards anyway. No better than common swindlers, most of them. Wouldn’t know a fair deal if it came up and kissed them on the arse!”</p><p>“Trust you to spoil the moment!” Glynard laughed.</p><p>The Crystal Exarch smiled. He had known all along they would choose this path, but he wanted to be sure first. “It appears we have a consensus. Let it be known that the Eulmoran host at Laxan Loft has taken the Oracle of Light captive. They fear the power she holds over the sin eaters, and doubtless intend to imprison her once more.</p><p>“So I move that we rescue the Oracle, grant her a place among us, and let <em> that </em> be our answer to Eulmore’s ultimatum!”</p><p>His people cheered. They were ready to help the Oracle. Lyna stepped forward and spoke to them. “In planning a strategy for the rescue, I open the floor to you all.”</p><p>As they began to strategize, he turned to Moonflower, fully expecting determination and some measure of eagerness on her face. Surely the rescue of the Oracle would bring her back. Instead, her face remained blank, and she looked like she’d retreated somewhere into her mind again.</p><p>His heart dropped. <em> That’s it; I can’t wait any longer. If I can’t figure it out by observing, I need to ask her friends. Starting with the one who knows her best. </em></p><p>Alphinaud would explain what made the happy Moonflower he once knew disappear and leave a sad, serious shell in her wake, he decided. But first he had to speak to the three of them. “And there you have it. If Eulmore wishes to denounce as villains, then we shall embrace our villainy. Will you do so as well?”</p><p>Alphinaud sighed in amusement. “We will not be outdone. Consider us your partners in crime.” Alisaie and Moonflower nodded next to him.</p><p>“My lord,” said Lyna, pulling his attention back to her and the others, “our proposal is as follows: we begin by deploying amaro to occupy the skies over Lakeland. They should serve to delay the airship’s departure. At the same time, we scatter dream powder from the air. Not all will succumb to its effects, but it should thin the enemy’s numbers, affording us an opening to swoop in and liberate the Oracle.”</p><p>He thought this over. It had merit, and he felt it was likely to succeed. “Very good. See to your preparations.” They cheered and dispersed, hurrying to prepare.</p><p>“And what exciting crimes would you have <em> us </em> commit?” Alisaie asked behind him. “Speaking for my fellow villains, I’d say we’re capable of most things—though we draw the line at indolence.”</p><p>The Crystal Exarch turned and smiled at her. “If excitement is your desire, then I bid you join the guard. Captain Lyna will give you your orders.” At this, he looked to his granddaughter, who saluted.</p><p>She stared down at Moonflower. “So, you will be joining the guard. But however highly the Exarch thinks of you, you will receive no special treatment from me. Is that clear?” When Moonflower nodded, she said, “Where’s your salute, soldier!?”</p><p><em> Lyna! Honestly! </em> This was the last person who needed Lyna’s exacting standards put upon her, but he couldn’t <em> say </em> so.</p><p>Yet Moonflower simply did as instructed, and saluted to her new captain. He had to admit, he was impressed she could do it so well after only seeing it once or twice. Lyna felt the same, as she nodded approvingly. “Better. More spirited than the Exarch’s attempts, certainly.” She ignored her leader’s embarrassed shrug. “Now, first things first: you will need uniforms. Go to the Crystalline Mean and report to Katliss. She will see you measured and fitted.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Moonflower said, and saluted again before she left. Alisaie followed after her, but the Exarch stopped Alphinaud.</p><p>He pulled the boy a little farther away from Lyna so they could speak privately. “Alphinaud,” he began, unable to take it anymore, “would you be able to tell me what has Moonflower so despondent?” </p><p>The boy sighed and deliberated over what he was going to say. For a time, it seemed like he wouldn’t tell him at all. After some thought, however, he explained, “Her husband died. She said it was shortly before she arrived here; I can only assume it was from wounds suffered in the Ghimlyt Dark. Alisaie mentioned seeing him get injured before she was pulled here. Despite all her trials and tribulations, nothing ever truly distressed her the way that did—it can only be her lost husband.”</p><p>Somehow it was still a blow to the Crystal Exarch, even after the ancient knowledge he had. Nagamasa was gone? <em> But when I called, his soul responded… No! Is </em> <b> <em>this</em> </b> <em> why he didn’t respond when I called Moonflower? I thought it was because I had finally pinpointed the spell well enough! </em> Suddenly he remembered Alisaie’s rant and felt his blood go cold. <em> Alisaie saw him wounded. She knew he would die from those wounds. She knew… </em> He could only imagine how much it hurt Moonflower. A hundred years had passed since he heard it the first time, but a part of him had hoped that would not happen, for her sake. He was so <em> certain </em> that he had prevented it. </p><p>“No wonder she is so sad, then,” he said, his grip on his staff tightening. He had liked the hyuran man, appreciating his intelligence and strategic knowledge when navigating the Crystal Tower. <em> Rest well, my friend… we will look after her now. </em>“And it explains why you and your sister give her so much leeway.” The twins hadn’t seemed very physical people when he met them.</p><p>Alphinaud coughed to hide his embarrassment. “She is a dear friend,” was all he would say, and he left to prepare for his part in rescuing the Oracle, leaving the Exarch behind.</p><p>G’raha Tia chuckled. Alphinaud had as much hero worship as his sister; he was merely less inclined to announce it to everyone in his vicinity in the open way Alisaie did. <em> Perhaps it is not so strange, however. I do not know if anyone could not come away from her without feeling inspired and starry-eyed. It isn’t every day that one can meet a genuine hero, especially one so good and beautiful. </em>He shook his head at that, admonishing himself. Moonflower was everything lovely, but this was not the time for it, not now that she was mourning. On top of that, he had requested she take on an enormous burden. Just because she had agreed to take it on as she had with the Crystal Tower didn’t mean she was receptive to compliments.</p><p>The girl he knew would have loved them and given more in return. But she was different now, navigating a difficult part of her life that he wished hadn’t happened. <b> <em>This </em> </b> <em> is the grief that would have killed her if it weren't for the Black Rose. It is as if it ripped her soul away. </em>Now that he knew the cause of her attitude, he saw her interactions with him in a new light. A stark, painful light.</p><p>He was no stranger to grief. Over his life, both in Eorzea and Norvrandt, he had seen and felt it many times. The utter anguish displayed by those left behind hurt to watch. It made <em> him </em>feel helpless, but he had tried to ignore the emotion and do something to help. He would have to do the same for her now.</p><p>The issue with that was that he couldn’t let her know who he was. G’raha Tia would need to support and comfort her in a way that didn’t hint to his true identity. <em> Not telling her is for her safety, </em> he reminded himself, but his heart fell all the same.</p><p>He gave a mental shake and spoke to Lyna. “I need to contact Thancred. I will be in the Ocular.”</p><p>The expression on her face clearly displayed how well she remembered him, but she made no comment. “My lord.” She saluted proudly and went toward the Crystalline Mean, undoubtedly to give her new soldiers their orders.</p><p>As soon as he entered the Ocular, he called Thancred.</p><p>“Exarch, I was just about to contact you.”</p><p>The mirror shimmered to life, showing him Thancred’s location. The man was observing the activity at Laxan Loft. “Indeed. The Crystarium’s rescue of the Oracle is underway.”</p><p>“That would explain the movements I’ve seen in and out of the city.”</p><p>“Nothing escapes your notice, I see. Let me tell you our plan.” He went on to explain in detail. “It is my hope that you take Minfilia and the Scions to Il Mheg, should things take a turn for the worst. Otherwise, rest and recuperate in the Crystarium; I’m certain Moonflower and the twins would be happy to see you again.”</p><p>“That would work. Why there?”</p><p>“You have two tasks: rendezvous with Urianger and destroy the Lightwarden in that area. Moonflower has already started eliminating them.”</p><p>“Ah, that explains Lakeland.”</p><p>“Indeed. I will meet you east of Laxan Loft, and we can observe the battle together.”</p><p>“Right. Until then, Exarch.”</p><p>While his troops worked their way through the Eulmoran forces, he met Thancred. Together, they hurried to a good vantage point the hyur found earlier, and watched over the Oracle’s movements. </p><p>“Oh no,” Thancred groaned as Ran’jit intercepted the group. The Exarch had to agree. “I am going down there,” he declared.</p><p>“Very well. I will cover your escape; do not be alarmed by the machina.” He pulled out a small cube, which made Thancred nod. The hyur leapt down and prevented the general from stealing the Oracle back to Eulmore, although as the Exarch watched, it was a close thing. </p><p>He activated the transportation cube, which hovered above his palm. Light wrapped around the Scions, the Oracle, and Lyna, Allagan writing floating in circles. They were transported outside the battlefield, and he saw Lyna salute them while they escaped.</p><p>General Ran’jit, meanwhile, ran through the ruins to get a better vantage point. Luckily for the Exarch, it was close to his own, so he was able to step in for a second time.</p><p>“Break!” he commanded, forcing Ran’jit to stay put. Down below, where his machina had transported Moonflower, her friends, and the Oracle, he saw them fleeing into the land of the fairies, nearly out of sight.</p><p>The general lowered his legs, furious. “Fool! You would see your city razed?”</p><p>“I would sooner see it razed than conquered,” he answered coolly. “Suffice it to say, we are ready to receive you.”</p><p>“What now, Exarch? Will you face me yourself?”</p><p>The cube stopped glowing and he allowed it to fall to the ground. It had fulfilled its purpose. “I think not, General. I’ve quite exhausted my tricks. If you mean to give chase, I will not stand in your way. But you would do well to tread warily. For your quarry goes to a place where even Eulmore dare not bare its steel…” He smirked. “Il Mheg, the faerie kingdom.”</p><p>Ran’jit gritted his teeth and glared at him. “This will not stand, Exarch,” he growled, and then jumped down to rejoin his troops. </p><p>The Crystal Exarch let out the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, and slumped against his staff. He had used a great deal of magic in a short amount of time, and outside the tower. <em> I need to leave as soon as I can, but first, I need to regroup with Lyna. </em></p><p>The captain of the guard greeted him at attention when he found her. “My lord, the Oracle has escaped with your friends.”</p><p>“I am glad to hear it, although I had hoped they could rest in the Crystarium. No matter—you did well, Captain.”</p><p>“Thank you, my lord. We have suffered few casualties and are currently evacuating.”</p><p>“I will go back to the Crystarium, then, to oversee their return and the medical facilities. Be safe, Lyna; I will see you at home.” He made his way back to the Crystarium, joining a group of soldiers on the path there.</p><p>They chattered, excited to tell him of their battle, and how they’d seen a soldier working with Lyna and “the little ones” with impressive skill. It made him smile to see that Moonflower was admired, but he only nodded and listened. He did as he told Lyna and stopped by the medical ward as soon as he returned, but he was quickly shooed back out and told to rest.</p><p>When he was safely ensconced in his tower, he allowed himself to lower his hood and stare into his mirror. G’raha Tia put a hand upon it and bowed his head. <em> I couldn’t save you, Nagamasa. I failed… All those years… I wanted to save you, I wanted you both to be happy. Her smile is gone, and I don’t know when it will come back. </em></p><p>Tears splashed against the dais, and he realized he wasn’t breathing. The Crystal Exarch sank to the floor, the weight of his failure crushing him. <em> I cannot reverse time again. I cannot save him. He’s </em> <b> <em>gone</em></b><em>, forever, and I never saw him again. </em></p><p>He hadn’t known them very long. Months, really. Moonflower did most of the talking, but—and it had taken years to admit this—they were adorable when Nagamasa joined in; they finished each other’s thoughts and sometimes said the same thing at the same time. They were happy, and it showed even as they interacted with others. Despite how little time they spent together, Nagamasa was his <em> friend</em>.</p><p>“Show me where he’s buried,” he whispered, and the mirror rippled under his fingers in response. It showed a beautiful family plot, with Hingashi writing elegantly carved into the stone. A breeze seemed to be blowing, judging from the way the incense drifted through the air.</p><p>“My friend… forgive me. You <em> must </em> know I meant to save your life too. I would never… would never have left you behind…” He had felt so proud, so relieved that he finally pinpointed his spell enough that only Moonflower responded. That was his mistake, his arrogance. If only he had known when he last contacted Nagamasa; then he might have saved him too!</p><p><em> But if I had pulled his soul away with Alisaie, then his injuries may have killed him anyway, </em> he pointed out. <em> He was so weak, then, if that was when he was injured like Alphinaud says… he may not have made it. And then his death would be on my hands. I would </em> <b> <em>never</em> </b> <em> be able to look her in the eye again if that had happened. </em></p><p>In the end, there was no saving him. That truth was difficult to swallow.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “You must have fought bravely to the end, my friend.” <em> I will do everything I can to ensure her survival, I promise you. I cannot bring you back, but I can keep her alive, and I have a feeling that is what you would want. </em></p><p>The mirror gave no response, but he hadn’t expected it to. The breeze continued to blow gently around the family site, and no voices spoke to him. He was alone, as always. Slowly, the image faded away to show Il Mheg, where Moonflower and the others were already playing games with the pixies.</p><p>G’raha Tia huffed in amusement. Even if he were not with them, he was still a member of their group on the First, and that sense of finally belonging somewhere lifted his spirits. <em> Perhaps not so alone after all. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Shadowbringers anniversary friends, and many deep apologies for being late. June ended up being a twilight zone episode for me. :') I also realized that writing the same story every day for seven months straight, whether a lot or a little, really isn't good for you. Therefore I chose to stop working on <i>Meetings</i> for a little over a week. I tried to stop writing in general, but I'm working on other projects so that wasn't possible. The break was good for me, and I'm glad I chose to take it before I had intended to, which is when I post the chapter that closes 5.0 (sometime in November or December by my calculations).</p><p>And so we come to one of the main themes of this story: grief. This story, this <i>love</i> story, is centered around second chances. In fact, that was almost the title. In G'raha's case, it's a second chance at his first love. For Moonflower, it's a second chance at love in general. For the two of them, this will be about sharing grief and healing from a painful loss. Another reason this chapter was so hard to write is because June 12th (or a bit earlier) is the date Nagamasa "died" aka his player changed his name, his appearance, and his data center in an effort to run away from the consequences of her actions. It has officially been a year since I played with her, and... it's been difficult. The last action Moonflower ever gave her dead husband was a doting kiss.<br/>*This doesn't change the fact that there are several months in the timeline of this story between his death and her arrival in the First, even though the Ghimlyt Dark was released months before June 2019.</p><p>This is also where I tell you that there is a companion story titled <i>Partings</i> in the works, from Moonflower's perspective. She is healing from her grief, and he can see it little by little, but he won't realize she's falling in love with him as he's too focused on everything else. I want you guys to see her fall in love with him through her eyes. <i>Partings</i> will not be published until after this story is completed, as I cannot possibly write two enormous stories at the same time, especially when her side will involve more plot from the game. It's really intensive and I learned my lesson from trying to get this chapter finished. It will be even more emotional because I will have to revisit all those feelings to channel them into her story, and I would rather not wear myself out in that way before I have to.</p><p>While I doubt I can have chapter eight by July 10th as I should have if I had posted on the 19th, I think I can have it for you by July 17th, so please look forward to it then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sowing Seeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One by one, the seeds are sown. Love will bear great fruit, but first, they have to till the soil. </p><p>The Exarch's plan hinges on a choice. So what will it be, Moonflower?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is dedicated to my sisters. I love you both so, so much. I hope we can see each other again soon. Thank you for your love and support. I really wouldn't be here without you.</p><p>Disclaimer: I mean. You know. The usual. Some of the dialogue isn't mine. Oh also, head's up! I switch between "fairy" and "faerie" all the time. Thank you neopets.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, he gathered Lyna and other officers of the guard in the Ocular. “We must be alert. Eulmore is currently chasing after the Oracle, but it will undoubtedly turn its attention to the Crystarium soon.”</p><p>“My lord, one of the newest recruits is missing,” one of the officers reported. Despite the professional tone, the woman looked distressed. “A tall mystel woman, last seen near the little ones. She fought as a red mage, sir.”</p><p>His eyebrows rose. <em> Lyna must not have mentioned she wasn’t actually joining the guard. </em> “Worry not. She worked in tandem with us during our mission, but she is not actually part of the guard. Moonflower Kuroda is a friend of mine.”</p><p>With the exception of Lyna, they all blinked. He chuckled at this response. <em> How strange it must seem to learn their leader has friends. I know I certainly have difficulty imagining it. </em> “’Tis true, I promise you. Now, although she will not be a permanent part of the guard, she and the Leveilleur twins will undoubtedly act in the defense of the Crystarium, so you can expect to see them should Eulmore come calling. The Oracle and Thancred will likely come to stay with us in the future, so they will do the same.”</p><p>“When can we expect to see Eulmore again, my lord?” asked another officer.</p><p>He shook his head. “I cannot rightly say. Now that the Lightwarden has been destroyed in Lakeland, it is probable that they will move in the defense of the others. But that does not mean a smaller force won’t threaten our borders.” He eyed the map they had laid out. “Therefore I do not want anyone to be patrolling alone.”</p><p>“Understood!” they chorused with a salute. </p><p>“I believe we can adjust shifts without overtaxing our guard,” Lyna said. “We will do so starting today.”</p><p>The Crystal Exarch tapped his staff on the ground. “We also need to fully implement our nighttime exercises.” He had known the day he arrived that the night would return, so as his city grew, he made sure to have <em> some </em> form of training in the dark. While it could be months or years before anyone in his city was comfortable navigating the dark night, he did not want to be caught off guard.</p><p>One of his officers sighed wistfully. “I never thought we’d see the day…” </p><p>“Indeed, we are blessed that the Warrior of Darkness walks among us,” the Exarch replied. “That is all; you are dismissed.”</p><p>They saluted and filed out one by one, except Lyna. She turned to him. “Are they safe?”</p><p>He nodded. “Moonflower, her friends, and the Oracle successfully evaded Eulmore and are currently in Il Mheg. I will observe their progress toward defeating the Lightwarden there.”</p><p>His captain looked hesitant. “Are you certain her gift will work a second time, my lord?”</p><p>“I am. I am certain it will work as many times as we need it to.” <em> And then I will finish what I started. </em></p><p>Lyna frowned. “So much Light must be dangerous, even for someone like her. One Lightwarden has enough of it as it is!”</p><p>He shook his head. “Do not underestimate her ability to endure, Lyna. The Blessing of Light is a profound gift, one I do not take lightly. She can withstand it, so please, do not worry on that score.” That was for him to worry about, as he would have to observe her carefully as her journey progressed. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if she fell ill or succumbed to the effects of the Light before defeating the last Lightwarden, but if nothing else, he knew he could ease any suffering.</p><p>She sighed. “Very well. I will trust your judgment.” Then she looked at him hopefully. “Do you suppose… Do you suppose that the <em> whole world </em> will see the night?”</p><p>“It will,” he answered softly. “We have waited a very long time for this moment, but it has come. Go on, Lyna, and see to your orders.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Lyna saluted and left his study.</p><p>The Crystal Exarch turned to the mirror and activated it. From what he could tell, the twins were playing with the pixies—though if he were honest, it looked like only the pixies were having fun. Alphinaud and Alisaie’s faces spelled out how much they did <em> not </em> want to be there.</p><p>Suddenly, Feo Ul spun in a tizzy into the Ocular. “Our [sapling] is so cruel!”</p><p>The Exarch blinked, confused as to how such a tiny body emitted such a loud wail. “My dear Feo Ul,” he soothed, offering a hand, “what has you so upset?”</p><p>“Our [adorable sapling] spent all that time, running around Il Mheg, and didn’t call my name at all!” Arms crossed, the pixie sat down on his palm in a huff. “Not until she had wasted a whole day! Her [beloved branch] could have helped her much sooner!”</p><p>He sighed and brought his hand to his chest, cradling his friend close. “You must understand, Feo… Moonflower is not used to anyone’s help but her husband’s.” His fingers trembled. “And he is dead.”</p><p>Feo Ul looked up at him, but he turned away. “Perhaps such an [adorable sapling] will learn to ask others for help. She has outgrown needing stakes.”</p><p>“Are you saying he was a crutch?” The idea made him uncomfortable. After all, he’d spent a hundred years building up their relationship in his mind. To have it come out as something so distasteful… He couldn’t imagine it.</p><p>“Does that bother you?”</p><p>“Of course it does!” he protested. In the mirror, Moonflower was speaking to Urianger. “How could I not be bothered? That would be saying their marriage was unhealthy.”</p><p>A tiny hand patted his palm. “Then it is good that’s <em> not </em> what I meant. It is good for a young sapling to be staked. She had his loving support, if what you say is true. But she is strong enough to stand on her own now.”</p><p>His shoulders relaxed. Quietly, he said, “I see. You’re saying he played his part, and now it is time for a new act in her life.”</p><p>“It is hard for mortals to let go, we know. But you know full well, [crystal friend], that people come and go. Sometimes, you wish they could stay forever, but they cannot.”</p><p>“Yes, I know.” People came and went. They lived and died. He knew how tempting it was to fall into the faeries’ way of thinking, because like them, he stayed the same. Despite that fact, however, he remained firmly attached to looking towards the future instead of playing in the present.</p><p>Feo Ul flew off his hand and hovered in front of his face with a serious expression. “She will have to make a choice. Titania’s throne cannot be empty.” </p><p>The Exarch sighed again and closed his eyes. “She will.”</p><p>“What will you do if she chooses to accept? She has fought and fought. Her husband is dead because of it. Why shouldn’t she take respite, and become our beloved queen?”</p><p>“If it becomes that way, I will have to plead my case before the Fairy King, and pray Moonflower accepts again. Even if she became a fairy, she is still the only one who can properly wield the Blessing of Light. I fear little Minfilia may not be up for the task.”</p><p>Feo was silent for such a long time that he wondered if he said something wrong. Then, suddenly, “You really love our [adorable sapling], don’t you?”</p><p>“More than anything. I am not so noble to be doing this purely to save the world. I am a selfish man; I do this to save <em> her</em>. Saving the First and the Source is a secondary goal.” He glanced at the mirror to see her reaching out to a flower. Moonflower touched its petals and withdrew, and his heart sank. Even in beautiful Il Mheg, practically gift wrapped for her, she couldn’t play with flowers anymore.</p><p>He pulled out the dried bouquet he kept close. When was the last time she made something like this? It must have been months. <em> Someday, she will do this again. </em> She would smile again, and she would probably spend all of her time in Il Mheg, playing with the flowers. </p><p>“Worry not,” said Feo, breaking into his thoughts. “She will not choose to take Titania’s throne. I will take her place.”</p><p>“How can you know that?”</p><p>The pixie spun around. “She needs to be with those she loves right now. The cute twins who adore her, the strange elf man, the sneaky hume, and you, [crystal friend]. Our dearest sapling needs you. She will not be happy as a fairy.”</p><p>The Exarch smiled, relieved. Even though it was necessary, part of him had been wary to send her to the land of the faeries for that reason. “Moonflower is lucky to have someone like you, Feo Ul. Thank you. And I hope you will forgive her cruel forgetfulness.” </p><p>His friend let out a disdainful sniff. “She shouldn’t be, but she is too precious! Goodbye, Exarch!” Feo Ul disappeared in a flash of light.</p><p>He chuckled, and then turned his attention back to the mirror. Pixies were so fickle. It was good to know that Feo was prepared to take Moonflower’s place if she did not wish to become a fairy. <em> I can only hope that Feo is right, and Moonflower does not want to be a fairy. Things would change far beyond my plans if she did. </em></p><p>The mirror let him observe, but he had other things to do. Thus, he tore himself away and attended to the Crystarium, doing his duty as its leader. His mind, however, remained on Moonflower and her friends, so he was rarely away for long.</p><p>He watched, proud, as she made her way to the shell crown hidden by the Fuath, collecting the items necessary to defeat the Lightwarden at Il Mheg. It was when one of the water creatures shouted, “More! I want to see more of her!” that he began to rethink sending her and the others to the fairy kingdom.</p><p>“Why don’t we just make her one of us?” a voice suggested, making the Crystal Exarch cry out with fear.</p><p>“Moonflower! <em> No</em>!” His hands slammed against the crystal pane in a completely useless effort to reach her. Fear radiated from her face and he banged against the crystal again. “MOONFLOWER!” </p><p>“My lord!” Lyna’s worried shout came from the other side of the door to the Ocular. “My lord, is everything all right? Is something wrong with Mistress Kuroda?”</p><p>He waved his hand and allowed the doors to open, his eyes still glued to the scene playing out before him. “Captain Lyna… I’m afraid there is nothing we can do from here…” Moonflower tumbled through the water, swept away from the others, and he could barely <em> breathe</em>. His body shook from panic as he weakly banged again against the crystal pane. </p><p>Lyna gasped when she saw that the Warrior of Darkness was drowning. “Why—why, she’s in trouble, my lord!”</p><p>He fell to his knees, unable to keep upright anymore, and wept. His arms rested uselessly against the crystal, and the tower began to respond. It pulsated and the lighting in the room shifted. “We cannot reach her in time to save her, Lyna… we must hope her friends can.” <em> All this time, all this waiting, only for her to die by drowning, because some water spirits wanted her for a playmate! What have I done?! </em></p><p>“Wait! My lord!” Lyna leaned closer and he looked up. “Look! Her eyes!”</p><p>He turned to the pane and felt fresh tears fall. Moonflower’s eyes were indeed open, and she even seemed to be breathing. “Thank the gods,” he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. It took her a few minutes, but she swam back to the surface to the excited cries of her friends.</p><p>“My lord, perhaps you should rest,” Lyna suggested, placing a hand on his shoulder. “She is already getting an earful from Miss Alisaie.”</p><p>Absently, he noted that Alisaie was indeed telling Moonflower how worried they were. His mind, however, couldn’t focus, and he decided Lyna was right. “All right,” he agreed, shakily getting to his feet. “All right, I will go rest.” </p><p>They were almost out the door when he heard a pixie come calling about ugly weapons and ugly faces. His head whipped around and he stared, open-mouthed, as Alphinaud said he would go check to see if it were the Eulmoran army. “<em>No</em>!” the Exarch cried again, and fought against Lyna’s suddenly tight grip. “Lyna, let go!”</p><p>“My lord, you cannot! You said it yourself, you won’t make it there in time!” She pulled him away and shut the door behind her. “Additionally, you are needed here, reserving your strength for when you can use it. You have said it before—you grow weak further away from the Tower.”</p><p><em> Curse this body, </em>he thought rebelliously. He could remember fighting by Moonflower’s side without problems, but now his partially-crystal body kept him from doing so. “I will rest, Lyna,” he promised, deciding he’d rather not argue. Rest, but not sleep, as there was much to do and so little time to do it.</p><p>The first thing he wanted to do was consult his research. He and the Ironworks crew had decided that some of the stories about Moonflower were too fantastical to be true, or there wasn’t enough evidence. One of those stories was about breathing underwater, and apparently, it was true—contrary to what they thought. <em> If I had known that ahead of time, I wouldn’t have nearly had a heart attack back there. Now I’m wondering what </em> <b> <em>else</em> </b> <em> could possibly be true, but we decided that it most likely wasn’t. </em></p><p>He still doubted that she could fly. There had been no evidence for that, and wouldn’t she have said as much when fetching the Leveilleurs? It was possible she wanted to keep such an ability secret, but he still thought it extremely doubtful.</p><p>His arms ached as the adrenaline died and he flipped through his research. He had slammed against the mirror fiercely, and he could already feel bruises forming. “Perhaps I should not watch for another day,” he muttered to himself. “Is this normal for her? It’s one thing to read about her adventures, but to see it again…” <em> I don’t remember it being this frightening! </em></p><p>Over the next several days, he watched the mirror, although he felt reserved as he did so. Moonflower could very well surprise him again, and he would much rather anticipate this than go into a blind panic. Thankfully, nothing so shocking happened, but there <em> was </em> a very interesting conversation she had with an amaro named Seto.</p><p>“Ardbert was a trusting soul,” he was saying, “constantly being drawn into the troubles of others. Yet in spite of this, he never thought twice when he saw someone in need. He always tried to help. It was no different then. The world needed heroes—it needed him. And yet…” Seto trailed off sadly, but then continued on. “He was a good man. He deserved to be happy. I wish I could have told him that, at least…” </p><p>“He did deserve to be happy,” Moonflower said boldly. “But, I’m sure Ardbert knows how you feel.” She truly seemed to believe it too, and the Exarch wondered where her conviction came from. </p><p>“You remind me of him,” Seto said. “Your kindness…” He appeared thoughtful. “When we amaro were created, we were granted the ability to perceive souls. Thus did we recognize our masters. That ability has long since faded from our kind. But due perhaps to my reversion, I can see your soul. Faintly but surely. It is reminiscent of Ardbert’s. Strikingly so.”</p><p>Moonflower jerked, surprised. “Similar souls?”</p><p>“Of course, you are you, and no one else. We are defined not by the soul we are born with, but the path we walk. Nevertheless… I cannot help but feel that this is more than mere coincidence… Which is why I will place my faith in you. The relic—it is yours.”</p><p>A little glowing light floated into Moonflower’s waiting hands, and solidified into crystal shoes. “Thank you, Seto,” she whispered, and tucked them away.</p><p>At that moment, another pixie came crying about more trouble, and the Exarch gripped his staff. Ran’jit had made his way into Il Mheg. Urianger, Thancred, and Minfilia immediately split away from Moonflower to hold him off long enough for her to achieve their goal. She made her way to the castle, and he kept his eyes glued on the mirror.</p><p>He did not know for how long he stood there. Hours passed as she fought the corrupted Faerie King. Roots tried to kill her, trees tried to smash her, and Titania tried to set her on fire, but she evaded them all and struck the Lightwarden down. When that happened, the faerie wobbled and lamented, “We can play… no more…” before disappearing in a burst of light.</p><p>Moonflower accepted this light, and he waited with bated breath. Now was the time for her to choose. What would her choice be?</p><p>Feo Ul appeared next to her. “You have freed our fallen king. Not that I expected any less, my [adorable sapling].”</p><p>She smiled and reached out to hold the pixie, but then her chest lit up and released four glowing lights. “Oh, I didn’t expect that,” she murmured. </p><p>“The dress, the crown, the scepter, the shoes—the time has come for these relics to serve their true purpose.” Feo flew up to get a better look at them. “For they are not only the keys to the castle; they are also blessings to be bestowed upon the new king. The way into the castle is opened when it is time to relieve the reigning monarch of the throne. And the brave soul who does the deed has the honor of taking their place.”</p><p>Moonflower paled. “What?”</p><p>“However... ” the pixie warned, “should you ascend the throne, you will become one of us, never again to live as men do.”</p><p>G’raha Tia leaned closer to the mirror. “What will it be, Moonflower?” he whispered. “Will you choose the life of a fairy, or will you stay a human?”</p><p>Her eyes were wide and her ears flattened. “I can’t, Feo Ul, I can’t—” she tried to say, but couldn’t continue. She twisted her wedding ring, agitated.</p><p>But her beloved branch was not going to leave her hanging out to dry. The pixie flew to her and smiled. “My adorable sapling. My precious mortal. We fae folk live forever, but such is not your virtue. To strive for a dream you will never see—to sow seeds that others might one day taste the fruits of your garden—that is the beauty of your kind. Burn bright and shine as only you can. These blessings, your lovely branch will accept in your stead.”</p><p>G’raha stopped listening. He sank to the floor in relief. Moonflower had chosen to remain human, and Feo Ul had accepted the throne in her stead, just as anticipated. <em> Thank the gods! I had hoped and prayed that she would stay as she is! </em>He would have to send some kind of gift to the new Faerie King in thanks. </p><p>It would take some time yet for them to return, so he headed down to the kitchens of the Pendants, which were thankfully empty at this time of night. He began sorting through ingredients and put the kettle on to boil as well. <em> I could make her soup, </em> he thought, then decided against it due to time. <em> Sandwiches will be filling but not too heavy after a long day. </em> Choice made, he worked on making sandwiches and herbal tea. When he finished, he carried the tray to her room, and after a moment’s internal debate, decided that leaving a note wouldn’t give any hints to his identity.</p><p><em> I hope the past few days have not been overly taxing, </em> he wrote. <em> Pray take your rest and recover. </em></p><p>He could barely contain his excitement and relief to hear they had returned to the Crystarium. It was when he was about to leave the Ocular that he felt it—an unwelcome presence in <em> his </em> city, having circumnavigated <em> his </em> wards. An Ascian had slithered his way into his sanctuary, and G’raha Tia was none too pleased. It felt like a violation, and he <em> would not </em>let it stand.</p><p>The mirror shimmered to show him a man who introduced himself as Emet-Selch. “Enter man and his indomitable spirit. <em> He </em> would haul the world back from the brink!” The Crystal Exarch had a feeling that Emet-Selch was talking about him and the effect he’d had on the world. “And adding his lumpen weight to the power of growth, he duly tipped the scales, if only by a fraction,” the Ascian continued to complain, causing the Exarch to laugh.</p><p>“I had no idea he thought so well of me,” he chuckled. “But, even if he is talking about humanity as a whole, I shall take it as a compliment.” They deserved it, after all, and he was proud of those who fought on.</p><p>Then he saw Emet-Selch approach Moonflower and he growled when he saw her take a nervous step back. Now wasn’t the time to be watching events in his own city take place; he needed to go meet them and perhaps do something about the unwanted toxin in his city. But then Urianger acted by throwing his astrologian cards, and the conversation ended. The group muttered over the unwelcome newcomer, but eventually refocused.</p><p>“You can run along Moonflower,” Alisaie said, telling the woman she didn’t need to report to him. He wouldn’t deny that it was disappointing to hear that he wouldn’t be seeing her, but he could see her when she was rested.</p><p>“But… but…” Moonflower tried to protest. “But I want to see him too.”</p><p>Alisaie smiled and shook her head. “You’ll see him tomorrow. You’re dead on your feet as it is; you don’t want to fall asleep in front of him, do you?”</p><p>Both the Crystal Exarch and the Warrior of Darkness had to concede that falling asleep standing in front of him would not be a good idea. She headed off to bed, and he shut down the scrying spell he’d been using to observe them, in order to welcome the rest and hear their report. <em> It was lucky that I already prepared food for her, that she might enjoy it right away before sleeping. I hope she likes the note I left. </em></p><p>They came into the Ocular and he smiled. “Welcome back, my friends. I see that you have succeeded.”</p><p>“It was a bit too close for my liking,” said Alisaie, but she smiled. “Moonflower pulled through, however, and it was spectacular.”</p><p>“You all did well. Navigating the fairy kingdom is no easy task.”</p><p>“I certainly don’t think I’ll be in the mood for <em> playing games </em> anytime soon,” Alphinaud complained with a chuckle. “Alisaie and I were their favorite toys.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, I would have warned you if I had the chance; pixies do love twins and triplets very much.”</p><p>The twins huffed but shook their heads, and their report was delivered in short order. After a brief discussion about Emet-Selch, they dispersed, leaving him to his thoughts.</p><p>It was the middle of the night, long after most of the Crystarium was asleep. If anything, it was approaching early morning hours. The Crystal Exarch did not expect anyone to come knocking; after all, Lyna was an adult now, and she didn’t need to be tucked in. Unless it was an emergency, he was alone.</p><p>He jumped when he heard a knock at the door. “Come in,” he called, turning away from the mirror. To his confusion, it was Moonflower. “Moonflower? Why aren’t you sleeping?”</p><p>She came in and he realized her hair was loosely braided instead of what he’d come to see as her usual style; most likely what she wore to bed. But she had chosen to redress rather than to show up in her nightclothes, to his relief. “Exarch,” she said quietly, coming closer, “I had hoped you’d be awake, but I didn’t expect you to be. When will you go to bed?”</p><p>Sensing that she didn’t want to explain herself just yet, he shrugged. “Running the Crystarium has often led me to late nights.” Actually, it was because he was partially solar-powered, but saying that aloud sounded ridiculous, so he refrained. “What brings you to the Ocular? You had a very difficult battle recently.”</p><p>“Battles don’t make nightmares easier to sleep through, Exarch,” she confessed. Moonflower sat down and leaned against the mirror. He sat down next to her, and to his surprise, she shifted to lean against him instead. “Thank you for the sandwiches, Exarch. I think they were just what I needed.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Moonflower.” After a moment, he asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Her reply came out blunt and pained. “My husband is dead, sir. It wasn’t quite reliving it, but… No, I don’t.”</p><p>He wished he could grieve with her. It was still fresh in his mind, and he didn’t have anyone to talk to, not without revealing secrets. Subconsciously, he reached out to her, the only other person who could understand. The Crystal Exarch had no expectation that she would take hold, but G’raha Tia hoped she would. </p><p>To his surprise, she did. Her hand slid into his crystal one, fitting perfectly. He stared at her wedding ring and felt tears sting his eyes. She had died once too. Moonflower had died, and the green joy went with her. He wanted to tell her about his own loss so that she might know he understood and wanted to help her, but if she didn’t want to talk about her nightmare, he doubted she wanted to talk about her grief. Listening to him say he’d lost a loved one too probably wouldn’t help. Instead, he tightened his grip.</p><p>Again, she responded by squeezing in return. “You’re real, if nothing else.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“You’re real, and the twins are real, and Thancred, and Minfilia, and Urianger even if he doesn’t seem real sometimes…”</p><p>He held back a snicker at her ramblings. It did give him something to talk about though. “Why did you choose to see Alphinaud first?”</p><p>Moonflower ran her thumb along the back of his hand, thinking. “Well… He left on a diplomatic mission several months ago. The last time I saw him, he was heading into enemy territory. And then—” she stopped, her voice turning wobbly, “—and then, he came home without a soul.” She sniffled while he winced, since it was his fault. Briefly, he wondered when he would stop feeling guilty about it. “I needed to see him. Alisaie would understand. And there he was, hale and hearty, if a bit more cynical than I remember.”</p><p>The love and relief in her voice was tangible. “I see. He must have been happy to see you.”</p><p>Moonflower tilted her head and tried to look him in the eye. “Of course he was! No amount of cynicism would have kept him from feeling joy!”</p><p>The Exarch smiled. “No indeed. And was Alisaie as equally happy to see you?”</p><p>“Well, yes, but apparently she’s been bragging about me again.” She sighed. “It was really embarrassing to show up somewhere and be told, ‘Oh, Alisaie told me about you! You really are as amazing as she said!’ <em> again</em>.”</p><p><em> Again? So this isn’t the first time? I wonder. </em>“She said you were the best when she arrived.”</p><p>At this she slunk to the floor, her head propped against the mirror. “Why, Alisaie?” she whispered, her face red.</p><p>He quickly looked away so that she couldn’t see up his hood. “Perhaps because it is true.”</p><p>She scoffed and then sat back up. “I just do what I can. It’s not always enough, Exarch.” And then the morose wall slammed back into place around her. Moonflower leaned against him once more. </p><p>“I know,” he said quietly. “I failed to save a friend of mine, once, when I thought he was safe because of my actions.” This actually applied to more than Nagamasa, but he’d come to terms with the other deaths years ago. “We cannot do more than we are able, Moonflower. We can push our limits and discover what we are capable of, but if we stretch too far, we will forget who we are.”</p><p>“Who am I without him?”</p><p>The question hurt. She was lost, the cornerstone of her life ripped out from under her, and she wanted help finding a way to change. He tightened his grip on her hand. “Grief changes us, Moonflower. You must discover that for yourself. I know that is difficult to hear, but you have friends who love you and who will help you.” </p><p>“How do you always know what to say?”</p><p>“I’m an old man, that’s how.”</p><p>This drew a giggle from her, which made him smile. “You’re not an old man!”</p><p>“Then what do you call someone who’s lived this long?”</p><p>He heard a smile in her voice. “Long-lived. Not the same thing.”</p><p>At this, he laughed. “If you say so.” Her grief had changed her, but it was evident that being on the First with her friends allowed her to start healing. He could see more and more of the woman he knew peeping out. “Don’t worry, Moonflower. I believe that you are who you always were, at your core. It takes time, and it won’t feel like you can heal from this. But I believe you will.” </p><p>“I want to believe in that,” she said quietly. “I <em> want </em>to.”</p><p>This time, he leaned against her, to give her and himself comfort. Words were only so helpful, and he hadn’t let anyone come this close in decades. “Do you trust me, Moonflower?”</p><p>The lack of hesitation surprised him. “I do.”</p><p>“Then believe me when I say that this, too, will pass. You don’t have to stop loving him or missing him. But the pain will fade, and you can feel like living again. Memories will be less painful. I promise you.”</p><p>“How do I get there?”</p><p>The Exarch shook his head. “That is not something I can tell you. Everyone grieves in his own way, on his own time. Just know we are here for you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Exarch.” The pair then spent the next several minutes in quiet companionship. Their hands were still clasped together, he noticed, but he made no move to pull away.</p><p>It was when he heard her yawn that he spoke. “Do you think you can go back to sleep now?”</p><p>Moonflower stretched sleepily, finally breaking their hands apart. “Yes, I think so. Thank you for talking to me, Exarch.” She got to her feet, and he did as well. “I’ll see you later.” </p><p>“Sleep well, Moonflower.” He closed the door behind her and let out a deep sigh. While she could have no idea he grieved over his friend, the mutual support had helped. <em> Is it too much to hope I’ll see a real smile on her face soon? </em> he wondered as he looked over the reports regarding the Guard. <em> Perhaps. </em></p><p>Suddenly, he felt an unwelcome presence in the Ocular. His instincts screamed to react, to check that Moonflower made it back to the Pendants unharmed, but he dug his toes to the floor instead. When the Ascian, for the presence could be no one else, made no move, he called out, “Well? You could at least introduce yourself. It is only common courtesy, as you are in my study.”</p><p>“Oh, how rude of me,” his guest drawled. He turned around and the man bowed, having appeared out of thin air. “I am Emet-Selch.”</p><p>“And I am the Crystal Exarch. What brings you here to the Crystarium? Are you interested in our marketplace?” Of course, he didn’t believe any such thing, but acting hostile wouldn’t get him anywhere. Plus, if it annoyed Emet-Selch, all the better.</p><p>“I am here to observe, Exarch. You have invited some remarkable people here.”</p><p>“That is up to them if they wish for you to tag along.”</p><p>“Are you saying that you approve, Exarch?” A smirk curled the Ascian’s lips. </p><p>“No, that would be lying, but far be it from me to prevent them from interacting with you.”</p><p>“I can only hope she will allow it, I suppose.” Emet-Selch didn’t seem the least bit concerned, however. “Did she happen to mention me? I saw her leaving not long ago.”</p><p>His ears flattened further against his head and his tail bristled. “No, I don’t believe she did. Her mind must have been on other things.”</p><p>The other shrugged. “Yes, perhaps her mind was on other things. It is, after all, the middle of the night.” Then he gave the Exarch a look.</p><p>Before the man could imply that he or Moonflower acted inappropriately, the Exarch interrupted. “Which is why I must ask you to leave my study. There is nothing to observe at this time, and truly, it is very rude.”</p><p>“Oh, I disagree; there is <em> much </em> to be observed. But, as it is your space, I will leave as you request.” He opened a portal and ambled towards it. “Until later, Exarch.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Once his undesired guest disappeared, he turned to the mirror. This was another reason to be diligent. If he let something slip within the Ascian’s hearing, the plan could go up in smoke. <em> She’ll understand, if she ever finds out. </em> The secrecy ate at him, however, and he hoped he would one day be forgiven.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The idea that the Exarch is partially solar-powered didn't come from me. My friend Yun told me about it and I laughed myself silly and then cried over how much that makes sense.</p><p>The conversation he has with Moonflower is very similar to conversations I had with people in the last year. Grief is a terrible thing to go through; you feel as if it'll <i>never</i> end. It feels like you will never escape the dark, black hole you fell into. But it does get better. Some people grieve faster than others. Some people take a very, very long time. Let people grieve. Don't tell them to get over it. The support you have makes a difference as well.</p><p>Slowly, bit by bit, she is recovering. Moonflower has the love of many friends. She also has a job to keep her mind off things, and new environments to prevent her from thinking too hard about Nagamasa. On top of that, there is a man who loves her more than anything else, and he will do anything to see her happy again. </p><p>I have thought, upon replaying Shadowbringers, that perhaps Emet-Selch had a second meaning to his complaint. Perhaps he also meant to throw a jab at the Crystal Exarch for ruining or slowing down the Ascians' plans. What do you think of the possibility?</p><p>Oh, also, I wanted to invite my readers to follow my twitter: @peachyraye. You can see more sun cat and moon cat love there, as well as other video games. Next week, July 24th, is Moonflower's nameday, so I'm going to try doing something fun then!</p><p>My next update will be August 7th. Meep! The last update before patch 5.3 drops!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Clashing of Wills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What do you do when you have two opposing ideologies in the room? Talk about love, obviously. Right? No? Then let's do it one conversation at a time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For my friends, who bore the brunt of it. For my family, who helped how they could, even though I was never forthcoming in details. And for you, dear reader, for reading this. It's been a long, long year of recovery, but I made it. Thank you.</p><p>Thank you to my friend Phoenix for giving this a beta read!<br/>Disclaimer: Some of the dialogue isn't mine, but the thoughts are. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that morning, everyone gathered together in the Ocular, and while they waited for Moonflower to arrive, Emet-Selch appeared yet again. It was starting to irritate G’raha Tia that his wards could be so easily passed through, <em>especially</em> in the Ocular. Still, he kept a calm expression and simply waited.</p><p>His patience was rewarded as a few minutes later, Moonflower arrived. Alisaie was the first to speak. “Ah, there you are. You’re just in time to welcome our guest…”</p><p>His view of Moonflower was blocked by Emet-Selch—one more reason to be <em>absolutely irritated </em>with the man—but he imagined her initial confusion as she looked around. A beat and then the Ascian sighed and shook his head. “Please. Did I not explicitly tell you that we would be meeting again soon?”</p><p>
  <em>Ah. So her expression must have been fierce. Pity I didn’t see it.</em>
</p><p>“Lest you forget,” Emet-Selch continued and the Exarch took the opportunity to edge a few steps to the side so he could see her face, “I made you a promise. I have no intention of meddling with your mission. I come only to observe.” The Exarch heard her snort quietly at this and he almost snickered in response. But their unwelcome guest wasn’t finished. “Your Exarch friend in particular has piqued my curiosity. Summoning you all like that. Most impressive.”</p><p>At this, Moonflower flat out <em>hissed</em> and took a threatening step forward. But it was Thancred who spoke, saying, “You honestly expect us to believe you’ve come only to observe? Or that you might deign to lift a finger to aid our cause if called upon? Even if there were a sliver of truth in your words, I would never accept your help. Not in my darkest hour—not after all the suffering your kind has wrought.”</p><p>The Ascian replied, shrugging, “So petty. I meant what I said and I said what I meant. Wage your war against the sin eaters. Put each and every Lightwarden to the sword. Prove yourselves heroes brave and true, and I will be glad to embrace you as allies.” Moonflower’s glare intensified as he spoke, but he continued on, “Allies worthy of bearing the burden of truth. Surely such a partnership would be preferable to yet another round of fisticuffs?”</p><p>Moonflower bared her teeth and her tail lashed angrily, but she said nothing, and neither did anyone else.</p><p>“...And thus did the olive branch wither and die. Pity.” He shrugged again and shook his head. “Well—let no man say I did not try, futile as it was. Though I suspect you will seek me out when you grow tired of making the same mistakes. Difficult decisions lie ahead of you. Decisions best made with the benefit of knowledge to which only the eternal are privy.”</p><p>Her expression was stony, and G’raha Tia couldn’t help but be distracted and admire how brave and resilient she was to stand her ground against one of her worst enemies.</p><p>Yet Emet-Selch <em>still</em> was not finished. <em>And I worry that <strong>I’m </strong>too verbose, </em>the Exarch thought, but he listened carefully anyway.</p><p> “For now, I shall resume my shadowy vigil. Whatever you choose to do, make sure it’s worth watching, would you.” And with that, he finally left.</p><p>The group stared at the spot he left for a beat. G’raha Tia wondered why he showed up if he was only going to babble about watching them, something he had mentioned the night before. <em>Perhaps it was simply to reiterate? But with Ascians, there will always be more than one motive...</em></p><p>“What was that all about?” Alisaie asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>“A vain attempt to make us doubt our chosen course, most like. As if we’d believe a word that passed his lips,” Thancred muttered. Then he turned to Moonflower, whose tail was still agitated. “Unless you think there is some truth in what he says?”</p><p>“Why should we believe him?” she hissed. She twisted her wedding ring, although the Exarch had a feeling she would rather be wringing that Ascian’s neck. “I don’t know if he’s telling the truth whatsoever. But if he crosses us, <em>I’ll make him wish he hadn’t.</em> He threatened the Exarch, and he’s always alone!”</p><p>“I’m sure you will,” Alphinaud said, at the same time the Crystal Exarch protested with, “I promise you I am safe, even alone, Moonflower.”</p><p>She clenched her fists and glared at the ground. “Minfilia was alone in <em>her </em>study, and she was not safe. I don’t care how powerful you are; <em>he threatened you</em>. I am <em>not</em> going to fall into that trap again, especially not with <strong>you</strong>.”</p><p>He flinched at the anger and sorrow in her voice. Her experiences had damaged her more than losing weight and looking listless; she was reacting to threats rather dangerously too. This was not the kind of emotion he wanted returned to her, and it saddened him.</p><p>“But consider for a moment,” Alphinaud broke in, clearly trying to bring them back to the subject at hand and to distract Moonflower from her anger, “if he meant simply to lead us astray, he could have done so without revealing himself. At least, not in the manner he did. It goes without saying that an alliance with the Ascians is out of the question. But since we have no way of knowing where they might be hiding, it seems only logical to press on with our mission—even if our enemy seems content for it to succeed.”</p><p>G’raha Tia walked a few steps closer, choosing to speak again. “Then let us discuss the sin eaters. I would begin by thanking you all for your efforts thus far. In striking down the Lightwardens of Lakeland and Il Mheg, you have accomplished more in your short time here than all of our sources managed in the last century.”</p><p>Thancred crossed his arms. “That may be, but the Wardens of Kholusia, Amh Araeng, and Rak’tika remain.”</p><p>He nodded. “Indeed. And their precise whereabouts are as yet unknown.” <em>Not for lack of trying. I wanted to find this out before you all arrived, but over time their locations changed and it became a better source of manpower to avoid them. </em>“Which is why I propose we divide our forces and conduct a systematic survey of each region. Once we have found our quarry, we may then determine how best to proceed.”</p><p>Alisaie immediately volunteered, unsurprisingly. “I’ll take Amh Araeng, in that case. I know the lie of the land well enough.”</p><p>Alphinaud, also unsurprisingly, spoke next. “If there are no objections, I will make for Kholusia. I have connections there both in and around Eulmore that may prove useful.”</p><p>The Exarch smiled at the twins and then looked at the others. “Then I would ask that you journey to Rak’tika. There you will find Y’shtola. With her assistance, I doubt the Warden will evade your grasp for long.”</p><p>Minfilia, who had been surprised to hear about the original, spoke up at that. “Is Y’shtola the conjurer you and Urianger used to talk about?” she asked Thancred.</p><p>“That’s right,” he said, looking down at her. “Though we haven’t spoken much since she left for the forest.”</p><p>He felt a brief flash of guilt before shrugging helplessly. “I fear I may be to blame for that. I had every intention of relaying the news of your arrival, but she is… disinclined to speak with me.” <em>More like she won’t take any message I send, and refuses to listen to a word I say. She even threatened letting me anywhere near Moonflower once. </em>The Exarch looked to Urianger. “You have visited her, have you not? Might I trouble you to…?”</p><p>Urianger, thankfully, nodded. “’Twould be no trouble.”</p><p>“My thanks. While you are all out in the field, I shall be here attending to business. I had somewhat fancifully contemplated joining the search myself, but other matters demand my attention.” A pity, really. He would have preferred the adventure with Moonflower over the task he needed to complete. He pulled out a letter and held it up.</p><p>“What’s that?” Alisaie asked, while Moonflower stared at the paper.</p><p>“A missive from Lord Vauthry. He invites me to join him in Eulmore to discuss the recent conflict at Lydha Lran.”</p><p>Everyone gasped and Moonflower even took a step back. “<em>That’s </em>not here, Exarch!” she protested. “You can’t call it ‘staying here and attending to business’ if you intend to go straight into enemy territory!” Her ears swiveled backwards at this.</p><p>“Please do not worry, Moonflower,” he told her. “It is an invitation to talk, and I have many tricks up my sleeve to avoid danger.” It was touching that she worried about him, but he knew he would be fine.</p><p>“And?” Alisaie pressed. “Did he even bother to offer any <em>bait</em>? It’s obviously a trap.”</p><p>He almost laughed. “I should be surprised if it were not. Nevertheless, I must seize this opportunity to speak with him, even if only a few words are exchanged. Though my power will be much diminished so far from the tower, it is a risk I am willing to take.” <em>After all, I need to know what they’re up to, and distract them from what the Warrior of Darkness is doing. </em>At that he put the letter away and turned to Alphinaud. “Master Alphinaud—might I impose upon you to accompany me to Eulmore, prior to beginning your reconnaissance?”</p><p>Alphinaud nodded. “Of course.”</p><p>The Exarch nodded in return, then looked to everyone. “Then let us make ready. Safe travels to you all.”</p><p>The group broke up. The twins remained behind, while Thancred, Minfilia, and Urianger left after receiving further instructions from him. Moonflower started fretting over the twins. “Oh, please be careful,” she said, starting to play with Alphinaud’s bangs. “I know you’ve been busy and on your own for a year, but I’ll be so worried about you…” It was clear that separating from her best friends was making her anxious, and the Exarch couldn’t blame her. From what he’d read and seen, she had rarely spent time without either of them present. It would not be easy to let them go.</p><p>“Don’t worry about us, Moonflower,” Alisaie said sweetly, letting the miqo’te mess about with her collar. “We can take care of ourselves, I promise you.”</p><p>“Alisaie…” The older woman looked at her sadly and petted her hair. “Please indulge me. I saw your body fall like you were <em>dead</em>.”</p><p>Alisaie briefly sent a glare to the Exarch, who looked down at his feet guiltily. He hadn't <em>meant</em> to do that… He had been desperate at the time, worrying that with each failed summoning, she was closer and closer to death. It couldn’t entirely be his fault that summoning a specific person across the rift was so difficult… could it?</p><p>“I’ll be okay, Moonflower,” the girl promised again. “Just take care of yourself.”</p><p>Moonflower nodded, appearing to trust Alisaie’s promise. Then she turned back again to Alphinaud. She petted his hair as well, her eyes glassy. The Exarch knew this separation would be harder for her. “And you, young man, <em>you</em> must stay out of trouble from Eulmore. They must still be looking for us, especially you.”</p><p>“I will do my utmost to fly under their radar,” the boy promised. “Eulmore will undoubtedly be distracted by the Crystal Exarch’s presence, and I will not linger near the city for long.”</p><p>That seemed to satisfy Moonflower, who at last looked at the Crystal Exarch. “Exarch,” she said, in such a manner that he could not look away from her if he wanted to, “keep Alphinaud safe, for as long as you are able.”</p><p>“As long as we are in each other’s company, I believe we will be just fine,” he replied. “I will protect him nonetheless.”</p><p>She held out her hands, just like she had when she agreed to accept his quest. He took hold of them, and she pressed their conjoined hands together. “Please be careful,” she said quietly. “I know you are aware you are going to a trap, but it still distresses me that you must go alone. I wish I could go with you.”</p><p><em>I wish I could go with <strong>you</strong>. </em>“We will all reconvene safely,” he promised. “Come back with good news, my champion.”</p><p>With that, she smiled tentatively, and let go to follow after the other three.</p><p>As soon as the door shut, Alisaie turned to him and looked at him suspiciously. “I will be going now, but you had better keep your promises.”</p><p>“I assure you, Mistress Alisaie, that she is the <em>last </em>person I want to disappoint.”</p><p>Once his sister left, Alphinaud gave the Exarch a long look. He had a feeling the boy wanted to speak, but strangely, he said nothing. Or so he thought, until the pair arrived in Kholusia. They walked along the shore toward Stilltide, where they would rest for the day before heading to Eulmore. “How long have you loved her?” Alphinaud asked, shocking the Exarch enough to render him speechless.</p><p>His mind scrambled to process the question. “What makes you believe that to be the case?” he asked after a minute, confused. <em>What did I say or do to bring this on? For that matter, why is he asking?</em></p><p>Alphinaud did not shrug, or gesture like he usually did by lifting a finger. Instead he looked up to the Exarch and stated very bluntly, “You have an unusual habit of allowing her to come close to you, close enough that she might get a good look at you.”</p><p>A <em>teenager</em> was making him feel flustered. “Is that so?” <em>I hadn’t even noticed. Should I be worried about that? I probably should be. Moonflower will be very upset upon finding out the truth, and I need to avoid that.</em></p><p>“Furthermore,” Alphinaud continued, making G’raha Tia wish he had shut this conversation down immediately, “you have bruises on your arms. I know you have that mirror, <em>and</em> I know that Moonflower has done some rather dangerous feats lately.”</p><p>Somehow the boy had noticed and deduced his reaction to her drowning, despite how faded the bruises had become. “She was drowning,” he replied quietly. “I would be surprised if <em>anyone</em> kept calm in that situation. None of what you are saying is proof of any special regard. Why do you ask such a thing?”</p><p>Alphinaud stopped, and his body language told the Exarch how far he’d come from the rumors of an arrogant little boy leading the Crystal Braves. “My lord, let us speak plainly and honestly with one another. I do not always understand love, being so young, but I would be a <em>fool </em>not to notice. Alisaie has noticed it too. There is a difference between how you and she speak of our friend; whilst my sister always says how much she admires Moonflower for her strength and abilities, <em>you </em>speak of her heart and her smile. A curious thing, really, since Moonflower hasn’t smiled so brilliantly for a long time.”</p><p>Evidently the young man before him remembered the encouragement and comfort he gave them when they arrived on the First, as well as some of what he said during the Crystarium’s celebrations. At the time, he had only been fondly remembering Moonflower, which turned bittersweet after they reunited, but Alphinaud was paying far closer attention than he realized. Now he would have to come up with something to deflect answering such a dangerous question.</p><p>Alphinaud went on, “I ask because I have <em>eyes</em>, Exarch. It’s very plain to see that you light up when you see her. And I have stood by Moonflower from the beginning. I have watched her fall in love with a great man, marry, and lose him. I need to know, for her sake. She is my friend, the closest friend I have.”</p><p>He was caught, with nowhere to run and no way to cut off this conversation without causing more suspicion. “I do admire her,” he admitted, hoping that it would be enough to satisfy Alphinaud. “I have admired her for… a long time. I am from the Source too, you know.” </p><p>It was not enough to satisfy him. “But from the same time?”</p><p>“Am I? I couldn’t say.”</p><p>Alphinaud frowned and G’raha Tia smiled in amusement. Sometimes it was handy to be cryptic. “I asked for how long. That is all.”</p><p><em>No, no that is not all, because I know you will discuss this with your sister at the first opportunity. I just don’t understand <strong>why</strong>. </em>“It does not matter what I feel or how long I’ve felt it, Alphinaud, for you forget one <em>very important </em>thing: Moonflower is recently widowed.”</p><p>The boy merely smirked for some reason and continued walking. “That may be so. I was quite shocked to hear from her that her husband was dead. After all, the last I saw him, he was in good health and good spirits. But how does that change what <em>you</em> feel?”</p><p>“It is entirely too inappropriate,” he said shortly, not liking this conversation. “I would prefer it if you did not pursue this line of thought.”</p><p>Thankfully, Alphinaud still had some tact left, and spoke no more on the subject.</p><p>Alphinaud delivered him to the gate two days later, and then, after another promise to be careful, the boy headed off, gone to search for the Lightwarden’s whereabouts. The Crystal Exarch didn’t have to wait long for someone to notice he was there, as two jester girls appeared and spoke in rhyme. </p><p>“Why, what’s this?” asked the one in red. “He’s quite hard to miss.”</p><p>“He must be Lord Vauthry’s guest,” replied the blue. “Come to answer his request.”</p><p>They already knew his purpose, then, and took him upstairs directly to Vauthry’s chambers. When they arrived, he looked around curiously, noticing the sin eaters lounging close to Lord Vauthry among the opulent finery. He grit his teeth, not liking such close proximity to the monsters. They were more well-formed, too, indicating that they were stronger than the average sin eater. A giant, winged lion sat, its nose petted by a woman. Two other women sat close by, leaning against each other as they reclined on a red plush couch. He saw perhaps two more on opposite ends of the room. They were all a chalky white, threaded with gold, and they all put his nerves on end.</p><p>Once the initial shock wore off, he noticed the food sitting around and his blood boiled. He’d always known that Lord Vauthry and the elite at Eulmore ate as much as they pleased, but to allow the piles of food to sit on display like this was unconscionable. There were grapes on the floor and they would likely be tossed out. He saw a platter of paella to his left that would feed an entire family at the Crystarium and then some. His people didn’t starve, but they always had to consider their resources due to the sin eaters and the possibility of Eulmore attacking them.</p><p>It was unsurprising that the jesters brought him there, once he got a good look at the hideous leader. The man didn’t look like he’d walked so much as a step in years, considering his disgusting girth. How the man could stand to be reclining against the lion sin eater, he couldn’t say. </p><p>“Lord Vauthry, how good it is to see you,” he greeted, once the jesters presented him. “How long has it been? Not since your inauguration, unless I am mistaken? Too long, at any rate. May I say how humbled I am to be invited not only into your city, but your home. You are as generous as ever.” If Moonflower were with him, her face would remain serious but her tail would wiggle in amusement.</p><p>Vauthry saw through it, as he intended. “And you as disingenuous. Let us dispense with the pleasantries. This merry band of dissidents people are calling ‘Warriors of Darkness’... They have slain sin eaters and by all accounts the Crystarium is complicit in their villainy.”</p><p>The Exarch’s ears lay flat against his head, but his face expressed no anger. <em>Oh yes, <strong>villainy</strong>, certainly. Only if you want to prevent saving the world!</em></p><p>But the fat mountain wasn’t finished speaking. “And now I hear reports of your people obstructing my soldiers. So I must ask: what exactly do you think you are doing?”</p><p><em>Saving the past and the future, and in the process, this dying world!</em> “I might ask you the same thing,” he said instead, turning it back on Vauthry. “It should be clear even to you that defeating the Lightwardens represents the world’s only hope of survival. Even now, the people of Lakeland and Il Mheg <em>rejoice </em>in the return of night.”</p><p>His voice turned accusatory; he was done playing the political game with a childish man. “For a hundred years, they yearned for a means to fight back against the sin eaters and at last they have found one. Yet you choose to stand idly by and do nothing. Why?”</p><p>Vauthry, predictably, had a defeatist and self-centered answer. “Why? Because this ‘hope’ you cling to is nothing more than a fever dream. An exercise in futility. Even should you slay the sin eaters, the world as we know it is beyond salvation.”</p><p>
  <em>No… no, I think not. Moonflower has always been more than a dream; she is <strong>real</strong> and she will save this world. </em>
</p><p>Vauthry carried on, “With what little land and resources remain, the people would be free only to starve. Before long they would turn to violence, then to war and ultimately usher themselves unto oblivion. They require a firm hand to shepherd them from the edge. The hand of a king—nay, a god!”</p><p>The Exarch almost rolled his eyes, but he remained attentive as Vauthry monologued about his greatness, “I will see their dreams fulfilled, their wishes granted. I will give them peace, order—and they shall never want for bliss.” He smirked and the Exarch pursed his lips, displeasure starting to show. Vauthry leaned back and continued, “Men are fickle creatures who entertain vague ideals without the faintest notion what they cost. But a little fear can go a long way towards helping them realize what it is they truly need. <em>Sanctuary. </em>And they shall find none in this world, save that which <em>I</em> afford them. That is why the sin eaters exist. To unite the world under <em>my </em>dominion!”</p><p>G’raha Tia looked away. “A paradise fit to grace the Eighth Umbral Era.” <em>I know exactly what it will cost, Vauthry. </em></p><p>His opponent frowned. “What was that?”</p><p>He shook his head. “A minor epiphany, nothing more.” The Exarch tapped the ground with his staff, and channeled strength from the memory of Moonflower pressing their hands together. “You have always held sway over those around you. Those who defy you must submit or die. What sits before me is the inevitable result of bloated privilege and unchecked power. But man is more resilient than you think.” Thancred, Urianger, Y’shtola, and the twins, all adapting to their circumstances. Moonflower, still showing love for her friends after what she had suffered. The people of the Crystarium, ready to go up against Eulmore to save the Oracle. “His achievements are not the product of violence and bloodshed but compassion and understanding. This calamity is but another crisis to be overcome. And we will—once we eliminate the sin eaters.”</p><p>“You poor, deluded fool.” Vauthry waved an arm. “These people care not for the morrow. They care only for the now, and the contentment they lack. What good is a paradise to them if it is a thousand years in the making? Or even a hundred?”</p><p>The Exarch thought of the hundred years he spent waiting for the time to call for Moonflower. <em>It was worth it. For a better tomorrow that I can start today. </em>He smiled. “You underestimate them, Lord Vauthry. They see further than you think. I have beheld it in the blood and sweat and tears of those who would sacrifice everything for a future they may never know. That their children may never know.” <em>Two hundred years passed between her death and my awakening; two hundred years of fighting for a better tomorrow. </em>“I have beheld it in the hopes and dreams of those who came before, which we bequeath to those who come after, that they might in turn build upon the foundations laid by our forebears. <em>These </em>are the bonds which hold man and his world together, not your gilded chains—and I will resist your every effort to shackle him.”</p><p>Vauthry didn’t seem surprised, which the Exarch expected. “In summary, you will continue to support the villains hunting my sin eaters?”</p><p>He smiled proudly, and lifted his head. “With tremendous enthusiasm, for I have faith in the future they would build.” <em>I would follow Moonflower to the ends of the earth.</em></p><p>The enormous blob of a man groaned. “Why do I even bother? Fools, the lot of you! So naïve! So <em>painfully </em>predictable!”</p><p><em>Not as predictable as you,</em> G’raha Tia thought, amused. </p><p>“Did you imagine I did not know your mind? That I would wait until <em>after</em> this meeting to dispatch my forces!? Even as we speak, they march to the sin eaters’ defense! Insurrection will not be tolerated!”</p><p>
  <em>This man <strong>honestly </strong>thinks <strong>my</strong> city is <strong>his</strong> to control? Is he really that delusional?</em>
</p><p>But the Crystal Exarch was distracted from his musings when he saw Vauthry’s hand begin to glow. “The people of this world are mine to rule, mine to command…” The hand lifted, “And you are no exception!”</p><p>A burst of light shot towards him, but luckily he had predicted this and sent an illusion in his stead. <em>I am the Crystal Exarch, leader of the Crystarium, guardian of the Crystal Tower! I am no fool!</em></p><p>He managed to meet up with Alphinaud again without too much trouble. “Good to see you in one piece, Exarch,” the boy said, looking him over.</p><p>“Indeed. Suffice to say, our meeting did not go well, but I expected no different.” <em>I would have been very surprised indeed, if he had been willing to negotiate even a little. </em></p><p>The pair traipsed all over Kholusia, or so it felt to him. <em>This is probably the effect of being part-crystal, </em>he thought for about the fifth time as he listened to Alphinaud speak with a local. The Exarch said nothing, however, not wanting to prevent Alphinaud from completing his investigation. Eventually, Alphinaud decided he had all the information he could gather, and the pair headed back to the Crystarium. If he were honest, it was none too soon, as he felt brittle and frail from being away from the tower for the last two weeks. He couldn’t wait to be home and feel well again, as well as seeing how Moonflower and the others were doing.</p><p>The two of them landed at the Amaro Launch, and walked down the stairs, past the aetheryte, and toward the tower. He heard Y’shtola before seeing her, as she said, “Where is the Crystal Exarch?”</p><p>“My friends!” Alphinaud called cheerfully, and the group turned around.</p><p>Moonflower lit up upon seeing him and immediately came over to start fussing with his hair, having clearly already done the same with Alisaie, who was rearranging her bangs behind her. The boy took it very well, all things considered. In fact, he looked like he was expecting it, welcoming her touch.</p><p>“Alphinaud! It has been too long,” Y’shtola said in turn, smiling.</p><p>“I assume your presence here means you’ve brought word of the Warden hiding in Rak’tika?” Alphinaud asked, shaking his head to undo the adjustment Moonflower did to his bangs. </p><p>“Actually, we found it and I killed it,” she hummed cheerfully, playing with his cowlick now. “It was really quite fun to get through the puzzles left behind by the Ronka empire!”</p><p>Her happy mood surprised G’raha Tia. While she still had a somewhat muted air about her, she was <em>happy and smiling</em>. It wasn’t the joy he knew before, no, but she—she was smiling! <em>As I thought, the First has helped her heal. Who knew she needed puzzles to feel better?</em></p><p>“Found and slain, you say? I should have known.” The small smile on Alphinaud’s face said everything about his feelings on the matter.</p><p>The Exarch spoke up then. “Eulmore has but recently dispatched soldiers to all corners of Norvrandt to defend them. I am glad to see their efforts were wasted on the Greatwood.”</p><p>“Speaking of Eulmore,” said Thancred, “what came of your meeting with Vauthry?”</p><p>“Yes, about that. It proved to be…” he trailed off. What was the best way to describe this? He nearly collapsed instead of continuing. “...Urgh,” he groaned, bringing a weak hand to his head.</p><p>Moonflower gasped and instantly stopped messing with Alphinaud’s hair. The weakness in front of her shamed him; he looked at the ground and tried regaining his balance.</p><p>Alphinaud turned to him. “Exarch, you mustn’t push yourself. Your time away from the tower has clearly taken its toll.” Then he gestured to everyone else. “No doubt you are all tired as well, having traveled so far. Why don’t we all take a much-needed rest before we discuss our findings?”</p><p>Y’shtola nodded and looked at Moonflower. “I thought to propose the very same. After your clash with the Warden, you deserve a chance to recuperate.”</p><p>She took a moment to consider. “Well, all right. It can wait until tomorrow at the earliest.”</p><p>“It’s settled, then. We reconvene after everyone has had time to settle in,” said Thancred.</p><p>He began walking toward his chambers in the tower, watched closely by Moonflower. “I am an old man, one tied to the tower,” he said, explaining once again why he could not stray far, “even though I do not appear to be so.”</p><p>Moonflower gave him a sharp look at that. “You are not <em>old</em>, Exarch.” Then she looked away, embarrassed, although he couldn’t say why. It wasn’t the first time he had said as much, after all. His ears twitched under his hood, catching her mumbling under her breath, “I wouldn’t like you if you were old.”</p><p>This confused him further. Maybe she felt comfortable with him on a level she wouldn’t with an elder? He doubted she would act familiarly with Louisoix, were the great Archon still alive. Despite the confusion, he smiled and his heart made a happy beat in his chest. It was good to know that she liked him. Perhaps it wasn’t hopeless to regain her friendship after all. “You flatter me, Moonflower,” he said, ignoring how she jumped. “But alas, I <em>am</em> old. I’m over one hundred years old. So you must go have adventures without me.”</p><p>She jerked, cringing in pain and he even saw tears spring to her eyes. “Exarch,” she said evenly, “I respect you. But do <em>not</em> tell me that.”</p><p>“Moonflower?”</p><p>“<em>Don’t</em>,” she commanded. “Those… those words… were the last G’raha Tia ever said to me.”</p><p><em>I know. I’m the one who said them.</em> “Was he your husband?” he asked, knowing full well he wasn’t. Alphinaud frowned and Alisaie looked ready to throttle him, but he only had eyes for Moonflower. He wanted to know what she would say.</p><p>Moonflower clenched her fists and this time tears did fall. “Nagamasa… my darling…” She bit her lips so hard, he thought she was going to bite them off. “No, G’raha Tia was a friend I lost to the tower. And I thought I said he was my friend when I met you.”</p><p>He’d pressed too far. “A-ah, well, forgive me—”</p><p>“I did not want him to go into the Crystal Tower!” she screamed, her tail going bottlebrush. The others were startled and the twins even tried to converge on her, but neither knew how to comfort her. A few passersby even stopped, but none approached. “I wanted him to stay! Stay, with me and Nagamasa! But he had a destiny to fulfill, so he could not stay. And he said… and he said…” Her breathing became erratic and the tears slid down her cheeks even faster.</p><p>“Moonflower, please,” he said, stepping closer and placing a hand on her shoulder. It was dangerous to get this close, because she might see through the shadows of his hood, and thus reveal his deception sooner than necessary. It was especially dangerous now that Alphinaud suspected his feelings. “Please,” he continued gently, “do not cry. I’m sorry for hurting you.” <em>I knew better, and yet I pushed anyway. </em></p><p>Her tail thrashed in agitation. “I miss him, Exarch. He’s faded in my memory… I don’t remember his face or his voice very well… He was my friend…”</p><p>“You have lost many friends,” he said, his voice still gentle as he pulled out a handkerchief to dry her eyes. <em>It’s to be expected that you don’t remember me. I left your life two years ago, and you didn’t know me for very long.</em></p><p>“Too many. Worst, Nagamasa… anata…” She trembled and rubbed her eyes with the handkerchief, trying to stem the flow. “I do not want to be reminded of the first one I lost, Exarch, if it’s all the same to you.”</p><p><em>I was her first?</em> Somehow he had never considered that to be a possibility. It also occurred to him that she would murder him for lying to her about his identity. <em>By that point I will already be dead, so she cannot murder me for this.</em> “Again, I’m sorry.”</p><p>She turned away and left him standing there. Her grief was reopened and he felt guilty for pressing her. His curiosity had gotten the better of him.</p><p>She mumbled something else, and again his ears twitched. “I wish you didn’t remind me of G’raha Tia.”</p><p><em>That’s because I <strong>am</strong> G’raha Tia! </em>He almost took a step after her, his heart screaming at him to just pull down his hood and beg her to forgive him for leaving her. But he stood still and watched her go, the group following her. Moonflower had worlds to save, and he… he had sacrifices to make. He could not break her heart again, especially not now that he knew she missed him. She was better off not knowing and losing him a second time.</p><p>It would stop hurting if he kept telling himself that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was one of my favorites to write. I love the confrontation between the Exarch and Vauthry. He's just so darn cool!! And the way he is entirely in control of the conversation is amazing. I'm in love. I also really enjoyed writing the conversation between him and Alphinaud, because I wanted him to know that he is not being subtle. ;) And also because despite how it looks, Alphinaud is my favorite character.</p><p>I also hope that this chapter serves as a reminder that he is not perfect and miscalculates. G'raha Tia is so used to being the Crystal Exarch, that despite his love and compassion, he also seems to feel above other people. After all, he knows the end goal of all this: preventing the Eighth Umbral Calamity. Saving the First keeps the Calamity from happening because both it and the Source have to be in mortal peril at the same time. Saving Moonflower's life prevents the world from losing its champion and best hope at preventing the Ascians' plans. Pressing Moonflower when he knows <i>full well</i> he shouldn't is one such mistake of him thinking he knows best.</p><p>It wasn't a mistake for me to include Alisaie, by the way, I deliberately changed it so that she would be there. Why? Because I wanted her to be there. </p><p>You might be wondering what happened that I'm cheering on about a year for. Most people would think I shouldn't say anything, but darn it, I want to celebrate this milestone! Last July, I finally separated from my best friend after enduring months of intense abuse, which looking back, was going on for quite a lot longer in less intense ways. It was utterly miserable to go on without her. But as the months passed, I felt more and more alive again. It culminated in this story bursting forth, wanting to be written, wanting to be shared. Remember in chapter one? This is my love story. Thank you for taking a part in it.</p><p>The next chapter will be updated August 28th. This is <b>regardless</b> of what happens during patch drop. I'll try to keep any spoilers out of the chapter notes too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every choice has a consequence. Be prepared for it; you might get scalded if you're not careful.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to my cousin. She has been reading my fanfiction since we were very young (twelve), and still supports me to this day. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: Vauthry isn't mine. In fact, I don't want him. That means his plans nor the results of his plans are mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When G’raha Tia bound himself to the Crystal Tower, several curious things happened. The first and most obvious was that he was partially turned into crystal. His right arm, his shoulders, his neck, and his left cheek were all turned into a glittering blue. It had taken years after the binding to fully get used to his new body, if one could call it that. The way he felt temperature changed, and he had to adjust the amount of strength it took to move.</p>
<p>The second was that he rarely slept because of it. The Crystal Tower absorbed the Light from the skies just as well as it had regular sunlight, which also kept him powered as a result. He could spend months without sleeping, and considering how busy he was building the Crystarium, he was grateful most days. People often wished for more hours that they could accomplish tasks in, but their bodies were human and demanded rest. His body did not. There were nights, however, that he wished he needed sleep again. Lonely days became lonely nights, and they blended together.</p>
<p>He began to feel like a shepherd, watching over his flock. They could rest easy, knowing he was there to protect them. The Crystal Exarch and the tower would keep everyone safe. He didn’t sleep, and they felt secure. It made him wonder how shepherds survived the loneliness, but he asked no one and instead used the extra time to research. Anything and everything must be used to eventually aid and save the Warrior of Light.</p>
<p>The third was that by being turned into crystal and becoming one with the Crystal Tower, he could feel movement within the spire. He had learned to ignore the movement going on in the bowels of the tower; someday he would have to confront that area, but as the years went by, he told himself that it could wait another day. There was far too much to do, and the area was both forbidden and blocked off from anyone too curious.</p>
<p>When someone entered the tower via the Dossal Gate, however, he could feel it. He could feel how a person’s feet moved and that usually told him clues as to how someone was feeling. The anxiety of shifting weight, the anger of stomping steps, the happiness of bounces—he felt it all. And, being one with the Crystal Tower, it was completely natural to him. Why should it bother him? It was as if he’d always been like this. He could barely remember what it was like without the Crystal Tower.</p>
<p>Therefore, when he sensed small, angry feet coming toward the Ocular, he knew he had a guest. He hadn’t been paying attention when Moonflower visited him weeks ago, but he was now. He was unsurprised when the door burst open, but when he turned around, he almost jumped.</p>
<p>It wasn’t Alisaie.</p>
<p>It was Alphinaud.</p>
<p>Alisaie, he expected. After all, she was the one who warned him to keep his promises. She was the one who had known all along that Moonflower would have to suffer grief alone. She also had a fiery demeanor, passionate and stubborn. It would have been no surprise if she had been the one to storm into the Ocular after how he’d pushed and prodded Moonflower the night before.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t Alisaie, and perhaps he should have known that.</p>
<p>Alphinaud was Moonflower’s favorite. There was no doubt about this; she chose to find him first, but she also asked after him specifically. The young elezen was first to receive a pat on the head and the last to be told goodbye. He had known her the longest, and fought by her side longer than anyone alive. He knew her best, and was second in her heart behind her husband. It wasn’t always obvious, but Alphinaud was passionate too; when he was pushed enough, that passion would reveal itself, such as the accusations he threw at Vauthry before he and Moonflower left Eulmore. As he told the Exarch, she was his closest friend. Of <em>course</em> he would be furious.</p>
<p>Scowling, Alphinaud came to a stop at the foot of the dais, where the Exarch stood. He crossed his arms and if looks could kill, G’raha Tia had a feeling he would have shattered. “How dare you,” the young man accused, his voice scathing.</p>
<p>With Alphinaud, he noticed, his anger was more like boiling water. Bubbling to the surface after simmering, eventually it would boil over, and it would burn just like fire.  And he, the Exarch, had forced Alphinaud to that point.</p>
<p>“How <em>dare</em> you make Moonflower cry in public. How <em>dare</em> you make her relive her loss. How <em>dare </em>you deliberately ask a false question. <em>How dare you!</em>”</p>
<p>While <em>he </em>knew that he’d asked a false question, he wasn’t sure how the elezen knew. No one had ever directly told him Nagamasa’s name until last night. He opened his mouth to defend himself, although what he could defend himself with, he didn’t know. “Alphinaud—”</p>
<p>“You listen to me, Exarch!” Alphinaud snapped. “I did not ask you how long you loved her to give you tacit permission to hurt her! Do you have any idea what you have done?”</p>
<p>He breathed deeply. “What have I done, Alphinaud?”</p>
<p>“You have possibly plunged her back into deep mourning! You have reminded her of her grief, and added yet more on top by asking about her first loss! Yesterday was the first time since I saw her again that she was happy! <em>And you ruined it!</em>” Even at his angriest, Alphinaud had yet to shout, which made his wrath even more disconcerting.</p>
<p>The guilt he already felt was magnified by these accusations. <em>I knew better and I still pushed. I should have thought about the consequences, like he says.</em></p>
<p>He wasn’t finished. He was seething, and he wanted the older man to know it. “You have hurt my friend. You have potentially worsened wounds that were finally starting to heal. What do you have to say for yourself?”</p>
<p>“I know I should not have done it,” he answered quietly. “When I was younger, I was curious, and even though I knew better, I let that old curiosity get the better of me.” It was one of the effects she had on him, but this time he truly did know better and didn’t say so. If he did, it would sound like he was blaming her for his own behavior.</p>
<p>“Never do that again, Exarch, <em>or so help me</em>.” Alphinaud looked like he wanted to hit him, and if he were honest, G’raha Tia didn’t blame him. “I will <em>never</em> let you forget it.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said.</p>
<p>Alphinaud grit his teeth and looked away. The Crystal Exarch had seen Alisiae do something similar when she was upset. “The grass was <em>just</em> starting to grow, Exarch,” he hissed. “If you trampled the budding flowers of her health, I will <em>not</em> forgive you. Give your apologies to her, not to me.”</p>
<p>“I should not have said what I did, I won’t deny that. But I had no idea she would react so strongly to ‘go have an adventure without me.’ Can you really blame me for being curious?”</p>
<p>“Not for that, no.” Alphinaud lifted his head and stared at him—if he had his hood down, he would be looking him straight in the eye, but as it was, he was staring at his nose. “But you still pressed when she was clearly vulnerable. You <em>knew</em> he was a friend of hers; she’d said as much yesterday. And yet—but I repeat myself.”</p>
<p>He unclenched his fists, and slowly lowered them to his sides. “I asked how long you’d loved her because I thought you could make her happy, Exarch.” He sounded deeply wounded, as if the Crystal Exarch had somehow betrayed him. And perhaps he had. After all, that conversation was the most direct anyone had gotten about his and Moonflower’s feelings. “Please understand that you now have the power to make her happy or miserable.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? We hardly know one another. If anything, she is trusting a stranger quite a lot.” <em>But then, she was always like that. After all, she and Nagamasa joined the Crystal Tower expedition on the suggestions of a strange man. She listened to me when I called out to her from the trees. She just wanted to help, and all one had to do was ask.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I loved that about her from the start.</em>
</p>
<p>“You are not a stranger to the rest of us,” he pointed out. “And most of us trust you. What I mean is that you have become one of our group, and now you can affect her on a more personal level than you would by being a leader handing out orders.” Alphinaud crossed his arms again, waiting.</p>
<p><em>I shouldn’t let that happen, </em>he thought. <em>I can’t let her find out, she can’t know what I intend to do. And neither can anyone but Urianger. </em>But it was too late to back away now. If what Alphinaud said was true, he was becoming a friend to the stranded Scions and their champion. If he tried becoming cold and cut them off, they would protest, and he would be unable to properly explain why.</p>
<p>He could very well imagine how <em>that</em> conversation would go. If he tried keeping up a cold front, they would be offended or hurt, and might decide he was untrustworthy. If he instead simply explained his end goal, they would protest and keep him from fulfilling it. <em>Gods forbid they ever find out my true identity. Moonflower would never let me even try to save her. Her friends matter far more to her than her own life.</em></p>
<p>“Very well, Alphinaud, I will keep that in mind—” Suddenly, he tensed. Alarm bells clanged, something he hadn’t heard for years. <em>The sin eater alarm,</em> he thought, alert.</p>
<p>“What’s happening?” Alphinaud asked, dropping his anger to focus.</p>
<p>“Sin eaters. Quickly,” he said, rushing to get a map of the Crystarium, “activate the anchors for the wards. They’re located here.” He circled each place and gave the map to Alphinaud. “I need to stay here and protect my home. Once you have activated the anchors, do what you feel you must. <em>Hurry</em>!”</p>
<p>He nodded and ran out, not even shooting a final remark back at the Crystal Exarch. It was time to focus on protecting their home. Further chastising could wait.</p>
<p>He wanted to apologize again, but with the sin eaters attacking, he had to prepare to fortify the Crystarium’s defenses inside the Umbilicus. Saving his city was foremost on his mind, and apologizing would have to wait until later. <em>If only they had waited for my strength to return in full. I am still weary from my journey away from the Tower…</em></p>
<p>“My lord!” came Lyna’s voice over link pearl. “My lord, where would you station the guard?”</p>
<p>This was an order he always regretted giving. Not all of his people would come back. “Captain, you must defend the areas beyond the Crystarium. The wards will protect us as they have always done, especially with the reinforced barrier. You and the rest of the guard must keep the sin eaters away from our outposts and what is left of Holminster Switch.”</p>
<p>“Understood!”</p>
<p>Before she could end the call, he said, “Lyna… come home.”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>Her voice left him and he placed his hands on the orb in the Umbilicus. Anchors began activating and he felt the defenses strengthen. Evidently Alphinaud had contacted someone else to help, most likely his sister and Moonflower. Then the sin eaters began slamming into the barriers and he flinched. “Hold firm,” he commanded himself, breathing heavily as they kept hitting, “hold firm.” </p>
<p>The wards stabilized, but the sin eaters kept crashing. <em>Boom boom boom</em>. He could feel it through his hands and it <em>hurt</em>. <em>This wouldn’t feel so awful if they had just <strong>waited</strong>. But of course, they would never… be so… considerate… </em>His thoughts slowed down as he approached a realization he wasn't sure he wanted to finish thinking.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of relentless attacks by the sin eaters, the pace slowed enough that he could take his hands off the orb. The Exarch left the smaller room to enter the Ocular. <em>They would never be so considerate, no, but they should also not be able to do this. There is no Lightwarden in Lakeland, not anymore. </em></p>
<p>He wondered where Moonflower was, hoping she was all right, and activated his mirror to find her and the twins running off to join Captain Lyna and their friends in Lakeland. “Please be all right,” he prayed, stroking the mirror. “I cannot join you in body, but I will be with you in spirit.”</p>
<p>He watched as she came to the rescue of those she could save, first just outside the gates of the Crystarium, and then in Radisca’s Round. There, the three of them met Y’shtola and Urianger, who were fending off as many sin eaters as they were able. Together, the group herded the monsters into a smaller area, and Y’shtola cast a devastating spell. This effectively wiped out the sin eaters, and the Scions began running.</p>
<p>The Crystal Exarch took a moment to observe the landscape. It was raining, which did little to help visibility, but beyond that, he saw the damage wrought. Lakeland was already heavily scarred by battle, and Radisca’s Round had been crumbling for some time, but now it seemed like the land wouldn’t recover. He let out a sigh. <em>How many years will it take for us to recover from this? Will I even live long enough to see it? </em>A sad chuckle. <em>Foolish question. Of course I won’t. But I hope that Lyna might live that long.</em></p>
<p>As the Scions ran, Thancred and Minfilia appeared. “Moonflower!” Minfilia called. “You’ll be glad to know that the locals have all taken shelter.”</p>
<p>Before Moonflower could respond, Thancred added, “Nevertheless, we can’t allow the eaters to gain any ground. With me!” He began leading them toward the Ostall Imperative. They came across a group of large bearlike sin eaters, which were dispatched easily.</p>
<p>Alphinaud spotted something up ahead. “That can’t be good…” he mumbled, and the Crystal Exarch adjusted his mirror to try seeing what they were seeing.</p>
<p>A group of the Crystarium Guard were trying to fend off a massive sin eater, one that they spotted earlier. Moonflower began sprinting, her rapier out and desperation on her lips as she tried getting close enough to cast, but she suddenly stopped.</p>
<p>“Gods damn it all,” Thancred cursed as the guard fell. “We’re too late…”</p>
<p>The Exarch sighed. “At least they are not sin eaters, Thancred… We must take small mercies where we can…” Their bodies would have to be collected later, as with all other casualties. </p>
<p>At the fork in the path, Thancred spoke again. “I’ll follow the eater. You press on to the Imperative.”</p>
<p>“I’m staying with you!” said Minfilia. Together, they disappeared down the road.</p>
<p>Moonflower and the others moved on toward the Ostall Imperative. “We’ve lost too many already,” said Alphinaud. “We must hurry.”</p>
<p>Y’shtola had a critical look on her face as they increased their speed. “These eaters are too organized. They cannot merely be acting on instinct.”</p>
<p>
  <em>So, she suspects it as well. All the more suspicious, then.</em>
</p>
<p> At last, they arrived at their destination. “It is as we feared,” muttered Alphinaud, as they took a brief moment to take in the carnage. “But our task is as it ever was—turn the tide!”</p>
<p>Here, a massive amount of eaters surged forward, and he had to watch with bated breath. <em>Moonflower will be fine,</em> he reminded himself. <em>She will also not allow her friends to be harmed.</em> Still, it was a terrible anticipation to wonder if they would survive this battle, no matter how much he believed in their abilities.</p>
<p>It was a great group effort, and he sighed with relief when they cleared the Imperative. The Scions would live another day. </p>
<p>“Hurry!” Moonflower shouted. “There are still people who need our help.” They quickly split up at her command, dashing in different directions to aid those who needed it.</p>
<p>He changed the focus to find Lyna, and his heart froze in horror. His beloved granddaughter was trapped by sin eaters—and he could only guess that their close proximity meant that they were previously her unit—and it seemed like she would join them before long. “Lyna!” <em>No! Please, not my granddaughter!</em></p>
<p>But he wasn’t the only one who saw her, as little Minfilia came to her rescue. “Lyna, hold on!” cried the Oracle.</p>
<p>Lyna cringed. “They… they turned on me…” It said everything about the weapons scattered around her.</p>
<p>The greater sin eater from before came close and attacked, but was deflected by Thancred, who had leapt out of nowhere. The flash of light caused a small explosion, which made him cough up blood when he landed back on the ground. </p>
<p>“Thancred!” </p>
<p>“This one… is mine!” he shouted, and battled the sin eater. Eventually, although it was a rather harrowing experience, he fought it off. The creature fled, wounded, and he saw Thancred turn to the two women. He wobbled and then collapsed, causing Minfilia to cry out and Lyna to try getting back to her feet. The Exarch’s eyes widened, but then he relaxed when he saw the man breathing. Thancred would survive the fight with the creature, and thankfully he hadn’t been stabbed.</p>
<p>Relieved that Lyna was all right, he switched back to see how Moonflower was doing. She stood at the front of a larger unit, leading them toward the remaining points of battle. The twins weren’t with her, so once more he changed the view to see where they were. Alphinaud and Alisaie hadn’t stopped fighting, it seemed. The mirror rippled and their voices became clearer. </p>
<p>Alisaie fought with ferocity, putting every ounce of power into her spellcasting and in her rapier. The Exarch frowned, worried she might push herself too far. He knew how much she looked up to Moonflower and wanted to be like her, but the Warrior of Light had far more power than anyone around her. He wondered if Alisaie was setting herself up for an impossible ideal that she would never achieve. She already had impressive ability, especially for one so young; he hadn’t forgotten that the Leveilleur twins entered the Studium at eleven and graduated with flying colors at sixteen.</p>
<p>Alphinaud supported his sister by casting a range of healing spells as she needed it, while also directing his carbuncle to attack. G’raha Tia had never seen a moonstone carbuncle before Alphinaud’s, and he wondered what else the young scholar could summon. The sin eaters were kept at bay from the struggling Crystarium Guard with their help, allowing the injured to escape. </p>
<p>“I think our duty here is done,” said Alphinaud once the last of the sin eaters they were fighting fell. “Shall we regroup with the others?” He kept his tome open, however, belying his relief. </p>
<p>Alisaie lowered her rapier, but she, too, did not sheathe her weapon. “Yes, I think we should. It looks like the sin eaters have been driven off, especially after we defeated the one at the Imperative.” She stumbled as she took a step forward, but she was swiftly caught at the elbow by her brother. He steadied her and let go once she nodded. “Undoubtedly there will be many who need our help.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” he agreed, and then pulled out two bottles of ether. One was handed to her and he opened the other to gulp down as fast as possible. “Do try not to work yourself into exhaustion, dear sister; you know our friend will get upset.”</p>
<p>Alisaie rolled her eyes and drank the ether. “Perhaps if you listen to your own words, brother dearest, I might. She knows full well how hypocritical that would make her, anyway. Moonflower will get sick if she keeps doing this to herself.”</p>
<p>Alphinaud was silent for a while, but just when the Exarch was about to switch the mirror to find Moonflower or Lyna, he spoke up again. “It’s harder now Nagamasa is gone.” His voice was soft, sorrowful.</p>
<p>Alisaie immediately looked down, staring at either the ground or her feet as they traversed the path. “It is,” she said quietly. “Moonflower is better now than when she first came here, but now it’s up to <em>us</em> to make sure she doesn’t fall asleep sitting up or start getting headaches from lack of sleep. She could barely bring herself to adjust my jacket or retie my ribbon like before, too, when we reunited.”</p>
<p>Her brother let out a deep sigh. “Indeed, she was the same with me when she left to retrieve you. She merely looked me over and left. That hasn’t happened in a long time.”</p>
<p>“That explains the confusion,” the Exarch muttered to himself. Undoubtedly she had hugged Alisaie within an inch of her life, but after… Yes, he could see her uncertainty. Interacting with the same people now that her husband was gone may have felt like meeting someone new, not knowing what was acceptable anymore. Alphinaud and Alisaie’s attitudes must have encouraged Moonflower to act as normal, since she felt comfortable giving them the physical affection they seemed to expect.</p>
<p>The twins neared the Ostall Imperative, where the guard was gathering the injured and dead before returning to the Crystarium. Seeing that they were returned to safety, the Exarch changed the mirror to show him Lyna. <em>Please be all right. </em>She could easily have been injured in the time since he last saw her. For a brief moment, he worried that she, too, had been turned, but then he found her talking to Moonflower and getting to her feet.</p>
<p>He gasped when she took a few steps and fell. <em>What happened? Is it the same injury as before?</em></p>
<p>Moonflower went to Lyna, kneeling at her side. “Captain Lyna!”</p>
<p>“I… am fine…” Lyna insisted, sprawled out on the ground. “Completely… and utterly… fine!” She began beating the ground with a fist, her purple eyes tearful. “Hale and hearty and still alive to mourn those who are not. Who I failed to protect when they needed me most.</p>
<p>“We’ve come so far—so <em>godsdamned </em>far! I could have sworn the end was in sight. And now… Now they will never see it.” Her voice made it sound like her spirit left her.</p>
<p>“I know, Lyna,” Moonflower whispered. “I know.”</p>
<p>“How do you know?” Lyna snapped, her self-hatred lashing out. “What have you seen of constant battle? I know you have great strength, but—”</p>
<p>Moonflower gritted her teeth, but then she took a deep breath and allowed a small, bittersweet smile to come to her face. “Lyna, I have fought in <em>two </em>wars, and one of them could be split into <em>three </em>different campaigns. Trust me… I know.”</p>
<p>Tears fell from Lyna’s eyes, trickling down the side of her face as she curled up. “They’ll never see it,” she whispered again, her voice breaking.</p>
<p>Moonflower reached forward and put a hand on Lyna’s shoulder, but before she could say anything else, a voice echoed around them.</p>
<p>It was Vauthry, and the Exarch listened as Eulmore’s leader made threats. “Impudent worms of the Crystarium.” The voice came from an airship. “The tragedy that has befallen you is of your own making. Divine retribution for your defiance. The heavens have bequeathed to you a benevolent savior—me! I offer you freedom from pain and suffering—a paradise where man and sin eater might live in peace and harmony…</p>
<p>“Why, already our winged brothers and sisters regard me and mine as kin, alike to them in beauty and purity! But you—you not only reject my proffered hand, but raise your own against my sin eaters. ’Tis only right that they respond in kind. Let this be a lesson to all those who would walk the path of sin—the wicked shall not inherit this world!”</p>
<p><em>No wonder it felt too coordinated, </em>he thought angrily. His people were attacked and some of his guard were turned into sin eaters because that grotesque creature insisted he was a god. <em>He will not succeed. My people are stronger than he thinks.</em></p>
<p><em>Is this retribution for my rebuking him? </em>Part of it must have been. Vauthry had proven time and again that he was petty. He had not been able to keep Moonflower from destroying the Lightwardens in Lakeland, Il Mheg, or Rak’tika, so he would direct his fury onto the Crystarium for defying him.</p>
<p>Even if it were punishment for boldly declaring defiance, the Crystal Exarch did not regret it. His people had always been prepared to defend themselves, and as Katliss pointed out, to thrive even in the worst circumstances. <em>Vauthry cannot stop what is in motion, </em>he reminded himself. The guilt was the cost of being a leader, of making choices.</p>
<p>
  <em>It is unfortunate we did not discover the Lightwarden in Kholusia’s whereabouts. If we had, we might have been able to destroy it next while Vauthry would be distracted splitting his forces between there and Amh Araeng. Alas, we will have to face the full power of the Eulmoran army when we go to defeat the Lightwarden there. I know Moonflower can handle everything that crosses her path, but she is not alone, and losing allies is her weakness.</em>
</p>
<p>He paused for a moment, allowing himself to grieve once again for the man who had been her cornerstone. <em>We must do this without you, Nagamasa, but I think you would be proud of her. Despite everything, she is feeling more and more alive. </em>In Lakeland, she was dashing to and fro, trying to help the injured and dying, even though he could tell she was tired. Eventually she was told off and sent back to the Crystarium, and once again he could see her warring emotions on her face. Moonflower wanted to keep helping, but even <em>she </em>had to admit that she couldn’t do everything all at once.</p>
<p>Upon seeing that she was returning, he shut down the mirror and headed outside. He needed to see the injured and discuss logistics with his remaining guard and the medical staff. <em>We have won this day, and we will stand tall in the face of the next. Every day, the Crystarium fights on.</em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit on the shorter side this time, but I knew I needed to cut the chapter here, or it would be too long combined with the next one. This month has also been <i>super</i> stressful, so I'm actually rather relieved that it came out as a shorter chapter.</p>
<p>Some of my thoughts on Lyna in particular. She seems very young, perhaps around the same age as Moonflower (who is 26 at this point). She is used to constant combat, of constant fear. Then Moonflower swoops in and single-handedly takes down a Lightwarden, not just once, not just twice, but thrice. This shows that Moonflower has great power and skill, but says nothing about if she, too, is used to constant combat. You can be a monster hunter without going to war.<br/>So Lyna lashes out when Moonflower tries to comfort her, because as far as she knows, this woman's specialty is killing monsters. What does great power have to do with the strength to live another day, knowing that you have lost so many? Even though she helped rescue the Oracle, the connection wasn't made, especially because at that moment, Lyna hated that she had lived but they didn't. You really don't think rationally in those moments.</p>
<p>Now, as for the beginning, I just wanted to showcase how much <i>Alphinaud</i> cares about Moonflower/wol. It seems to be general fandom consensus that Alisaie will blow her top at the slightest provocation, while her brother will just stand there and watch. I disagree, and I dislike the way the devs are pushing Alisaie in a direction they <i>really</i> shouldn't be. Yes, she will get angry and show it, but remember that Alphinaud has been there far longer than she has, and he feels strongly about their friend too. I felt that he deserved a moment to express that friendship and affection, as well as a moment to display his anger. I hope I did it justice.</p>
<p>Moving forward, I want my readers to know that as far as 5.3 is concerned, there will be dialogue and thoughts in this story that may seem to contradict it. Just remember that the characters don't know what we know! If you think something does go against what we learned in that patch, let me know and I will consider how severe the plot hole is and how to resolve it. Thanks!</p>
<p>I wanted to extend an invitation to let me know if you have ever created something for this fanfic, such as graphics, fan art, or even fanfiction. Or perhaps, take this invitation to do so! I know that sometimes people don't want to comment, but do want to express their enjoyment another way; all ways are welcome with me. :)</p>
<p>The next update will be September 18th. See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are so many things we want to say. Things we must say. But desire battles with duty.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <i>for a soldier boy.</i><br/><i>you survived, my friend... now live.</i><br/></p>
</div>Disclaimer: Some dialogue isn't mine.</blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the days following the battle, while they all recuperated from their injuries and the strain of fighting, he regained almost all of the strength being away from the tower sapped from him. Thus it was with a cheerful mind that he greeted Moonflower, and Moonflower alone, when she came to him in the Ocular. “Welcome, my friend. Tales of your heroism on the battlefield precede you—though I confess I found them more gladdening than surprising. I hear no few of our people have you to thank for plucking them from the jaws of death. Would that they had not needed saving to begin with. But the responsibility for that lies with me.”</p><p>She broke in immediately. “Not at all, Exarch. In fact, one of the soldiers came to me and said…” She looked down, pained, but kept going. “He said that he wanted you to know his friend’s dying words were about the beauty of this world and how wonderful it was to see the night sky. He said… he wanted you to know… and don’t give up. Don’t give in.”</p><p>“...One of our soldiers said that?” It touched him deeply. “...Thank you.” It was a pity she hadn’t learned the man’s name, but perhaps it was better this way. “Rest assured that I fully intend to continue our work. I will not shrink from what must be done. Now least of all.” <em>I <b>will</b> save this world, and you, no matter the cost. I knew when I came to the First a hundred years ago that I must die so that you may live. </em>“Though I mourn the lost, I will not lose myself to grief. And even should regret be my constant companion, I will follow the path I have chosen to its end.”</p><p>She nodded, and then, somewhat shyly, she said, “We have some time before the others arrive, if you’d like to talk?”</p><p>“...And if I were to confess any doubts I might harbor, no one need ever know?”</p><p>“What—”</p><p>“No, I believe you have enough burdens without my adding to them.” <em>I don’t want you to even suspect that I intend to sacrifice myself. I can’t. I <b>can’t </b>hurt you like that. It will already be painful enough for you. </em>“Nevertheless… Thank you.”</p><p>She pouted. “We could just talk about something else, you know. I know just how difficult it is to talk about death… and regrets…”</p><p>“Moonflower,” he said gently, leaning forward a little. Despite the fact that she was taller, he still maintained a comforting air. “Maybe it is time you spoke about Nagamasa.”</p><p>She sniffled a little. “He and I… I loved him with all my heart. I did everything for him. But when my back was turned, he was dead.” Then she let out a sob. “We… we were so tired, Exarch. We wanted a family.”</p><p>He didn’t know what to say to that. His heart leapt at her admission and then he mentally kicked himself. Now was not the time to be distracted by his attraction; now was the time to support her in the best way he could. “That is only natural, Moonflower. You have fought for so long, and desiring a family with your husband is perfectly normal.” Truth be told, he had <em>expected</em> them to have children, so it was a surprise to him to find out otherwise.</p><p>“We were scared,” she said. “I’m… I’m a… I’m the Warrior of Light. I’m not <em>allowed</em> to take a break.”</p><p>The Exarch was starting to feel incredibly guilty. After all, <em>he</em> was one of the people preventing her from relaxing and recovering from fighting. “Of course you are, Moonflower,” he answered. “You can choose to turn away at any moment to take time for yourself. No one would blame you for that. Indeed, I am certain that many people would be delighted to hear it.” <em>Both that you are taking a vacation, and that you are expecting. Even if the second is impossible now.</em></p><p>“I could never!” she protested. “People rely on me! How could I live with myself if I could have acted, but didn’t?”</p><p>“You cannot save everyone,” he said softly. This was a lesson they all learned sooner or later. “If you do not take care of yourself, you will not save anyone.”</p><p>Moonflower sniffed and wiped her eyes again. “In any case, we thought that maybe I was pregnant, but then we were pulled into battle at the Ghimlyt Dark. Nagamasa didn’t want me to go, in case I was. I didn’t want to stand down, because I didn’t want to let down the troops. He relented. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway; I wasn’t, and never had been.”</p><p>“And so you went into the Ghimlyt Dark?” he asked, wanting her to focus on the story, not how much it must hurt to have that small hope go up in smoke. </p><p>She put her head in her hands. “Yes. He wasn’t in the party with me and Alisaie—he followed behind in another unit, one connected to ours. I don’t know how Alisaie saw him injured before I did, but I… I had to fight another battle knowing he was dying. And then when I woke up after you spoke to me, I asked Ser Aymeric for my husband and he… he…” Her hands trembled as she raced to pull out the handkerchief he’d given her a few days prior to stifle another sob. “Ser Aymeric said that my husband was not recovering from his injuries like he should have with the best medics taking care of him. I barely made it to his bedside.”</p><p>In his mind’s eye, the Exarch saw a recovering Moonflower stumble from bed and race to her husband’s side. “Was he alive enough to know you?” he asked. <em>Alisaie saw how bad those injuries were. She knew… she knew all along.</em></p><p>She nodded. “Yes… he said… his dying breath was my name. I don’t even know what his feelings were, if he blamed our lifestyle for his death, or if he could think past the pain—he… he… he died, in my arms.”</p><p>Alisaie would murder him for making her cry, he realized, and then hoped she wouldn’t show up until after Moonflower stopped. <em>Never mind what Alphinaud would do. </em>“I am sure he loved you just as much as always, Moonflower. In fact, I’m sure it must have felt like going to bed with you.”</p><p>She looked at him, her tears slowing. “You think so?” she whispered.</p><p>“Your name was his dying words. I am certain he thought only of you.”</p><p>She did not renew her tears, but instead pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you, Exarch, I needed to hear that.” Then she released him and a watery smile came to her face. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that you turned it on me, Exarch!”</p><p>He laughed. “You still answered me, Moonflower, so I will not be the least bit sorry.” <em>Not this time.</em></p><p>She dried her eyes and slipped the cloth back into her pocket. Just in time too, because then the doors opened and everyone trooped in. Moonflower greeted them warmly, and waved concerns over her red eyes away. After all, she had to tell the Crystal Exarch about the soldier, which was enough to make anyone cry a little.</p><p>“My friends,” he said, calling everyone to attention. He could think about what Moonflower said later, in a more private setting. “With your aid we have weathered a brutal assault…” <em>Oh not <b>him</b> again! </em></p><p>For Emet-Selch had elected to join them. “Sorry I’m late,” said the intruder. “Though I would not have been had anyone thought to notify me in advance.”</p><p>He chose to ignore his unwanted guest, and continued, “...As I was saying. It was only with your aid that we weathered this assault. Without it, the Crystarium and all who dwell here would now be gone.”</p><p>“For each we saved, another perished,” Alphinaud commented, regret in his tone. “If there is anything else we can do to help—anything at all—you need only ask. This is our home too, and we want nothing more than to keep it safe.”</p><p>The Exarch smiled, touched. “Thank you. We are blessed to have you with us. As for the attack itself—Vauthry may call it divine retribution, but sin eaters are creatures of instinct. A coordinated assault is unprecedented. Moreover, in the absence of a Lightwarden, there should have been no compulsion for lesser sin eaters to congregate here en masse. All of which points to a single, unavoidable conclusion…”</p><p>“...That these minions of light answer to a higher power,” Urianger finished. “He who did claim kinship with them—who did boast of control, not in idleness, ’twould seem, but in earnest. Lord Vauthry.”</p><p>“Indeed,” the Exarch agreed. “What I mistook for bluster was in fact the truth. The sin eaters are his to command. But if he imagines this show of force will convince us to bend the knee, he is sorely mistaken.”</p><p>“I take it your meeting in Eulmore did <em>not </em>end well?” Alisaie asked.</p><p>“You could say that, yes,” he answered, gesturing a little. <em>If I were a trusting fool, he would have injured me with that blast. </em>“But I am wiser for the experience, nevertheless. It appears he has mastered a technique which allows him to enslave the minds of others. A fact I discovered when he attempted to use it on me.”</p><p>The others gasped and he saw Moonflower in particular look him over, despite him having said <em>attempted</em>.</p><p>“That would go some way towards explaining the peculiar reverence afforded him by his subjects,” mused Alphinaud. “There may feasibly be a handful of true believers among them, I suppose, but it would not surprise me if the vast majority were in his thrall.”</p><p>The Crystal Exarch gestured in agreement. “Had I not anticipated his treachery, I might well have joined them.” He didn’t miss the way Moonflower’s ears flattened at the suggestion. “But seeing his invitation for what it was, I sent a glamor in my stead. I rather doubt such tricks will avail me a second time, however.”</p><p>“You are not meeting him alone, not again!” Moonflower protested vehemently.</p><p>“Indeed not,” he agreed, which pacified her enough for Alisaie to speak.</p><p>“Did you have any luck tracking down the Lightwarden in Kholusia?” she asked her brother.</p><p>Alphinaud shook his head. “Sadly, I have nothing to report on that front. What of Amh Araeng?”</p><p>She shrugged slightly. “After a fruitless few days scouring ruins, I resorted to asking the locals. While no one I spoke to had seen any sign of the Warden, I did uncover a possible lead: an abandoned mine in western Amh Araeng. From what the Mord told me, it would be a perfect place to stay out of sight. Of course, I could never hope to explore such a labyrinth quickly or safely on my own, so I returned here.”</p><p>Y’shtola tilted her head, thinking. “Even should we all join in the endeavor, an exhaustive search could take weeks—and with no guarantee of finding anything.”</p><p>A silence settled over them as they pondered this conundrum. Then, Minfilia spoke up, “The Wardens harbor vast reservoirs of primordial Light, do they not? Far beyond anything found in lesser sin eaters. And isn’t it true that the Oracle could see the Light of a sin eater from malms away? Surely a Warden would seem like a blazing beacon by comparison?” Her voice fell as self doubt settled back in. “To the real Oracle of Light, I mean. The real Minfilia.”</p><p>The others were shocked, and Moonflower even gasped a little. G’raha Tia could not deny that he too felt a little surprised at what she was saying.</p><p>The little girl turned to Thancred. “If we traveled to Amh Araeng, to the south where she halted the Flood, I could summon her back. What do you think?”</p><p>Thancred looked torn. “...Don’t,” he whispered.</p><p>“Don’t what? Do what I can? What we both know is right?” Minfilia protested.</p><p>“Do not presume to know my mind,” Thancred snapped. “You have no idea what you’re proposing.”</p><p>Minfilia began gesturing wildly. “But I do! I know why you never said anything. Because you thought you could keep me safe by keeping me in the dark. And… maybe I thought so too.” She shook her head. “But I knew, Thancred. I always knew!”</p><p>Thancred crossed his arms and waited.</p><p>But it was the Ascian who spoke. G’raha Tia had <em>almost </em>forgotten he was there, or at least, almost convinced himself he wasn’t. “Oh, I see… I thought you were a rather underwhelming reincarnation, but it all makes sense now. The Oracle lies dormant within you, doesn’t she? But to draw on her true power, you must become one, both body and soul. To wit, one being must consume the other. Who shall be the lucky winner?” he mused.</p><p>Minfilia looked away, and then Thancred stepped in, growling, “This doesn’t concern you, Ascian.”</p><p>“But it plainly concerns you,” Emet-Selch shot back. “Which is why your heart is ready to burst out of your chest. Despite the raging tempest in your bosom, however, you have never once opened up to your young charge. Now why would that be?”</p><p>Thancred looked down and clenched his fists.</p><p>This only made their undesired guest smirk. “...Love? Well, I for one think it’s a marvelous idea. Certainly more promising than any of your other suggestions. So—it’s off to Amh Araeng we go!”</p><p>Thancred and Minfilia barely looked at each other, and then the man said, “I’ll meet you at the gates.” He strode out, leaving the rest to follow suit.</p><p>Moonflower turned to the Exarch. “If this is the course you have agreed on, I will not object,” he assured her. “Though I am afraid it will be difficult for us to spare any of the guard to accompany you. I can but promise that you will be well looked after upon your return. Just… see to it that you <em>do</em> return, all right?”</p><p>She smiled at him affectionately. “I survived three Lightwardens already. I think I can handle a fourth. Don’t worry about me, Exarch… I will return.”</p><p>He watched her go, taking his heart with her.</p><p>He had many duties to the Crystarium, but he always found time to watch Moonflower’s progress in his mirror. The Exarch also watched the twins when he saw the pair and Y’shtola split off, knowing how concerned Moonflower would be over them. If it ever came to it, he would send troops to assist them, but he was confident that the three could handle the Eulmoran units alone.</p><p>She, along with Thancred, Urianger, and Minfilia, made it to the mining village of Twine all right, but it seemed that their progress had stopped. He wondered what the holdup was, and then saw Urianger called away from a dormant Talos to go speak with one of the miners. When the four of them were gathered together and the miner spoke, he realized it may take days longer than anticipated.</p><p>“Magnus’s wife was a miner, you know. Greatest prospector there ever was. When the golem hearts started failing, she was the first to head out in search of more. Problem was, most of the veins ran dry ages ago, and finding fresh ones to tap’s only gotten harder.”</p><p>The Exarch had a bad feeling about this, and then his fears were confirmed. “But she wasn’t one to be deterred. She just kept digging deeper and deeper. And then the mine collapsed.”</p><p>Moonflower let out a cry, “No!”</p><p>The young man lowered his head in sorrow. “We labored day and night to clear away the rubble, but it took us two months to find her… To find her body.”</p><p>“That’s too awful,” she whispered.</p><p>“Magnus has never been the same since.”</p><p>Thancred and Urianger exchanged looks and both glanced at Moonflower as she bit her lip and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief he’d given her. Minfilia looked like she wanted to say something, but remained silent. Then Thancred asked, “Where is he, if you don’t mind my asking?”</p><p>The miner stopped to think. “Ah, yes, well… if he’s not here, there’s only one other place he’d be. The graveyard.”</p><p>They headed out, and Thancred came close to the hrothgar the Exarch assumed to be Magnus. “What?” he grunted, then looked up to see the blond man. “Oh… You again. How many times must I tell you—the trolley won’t run! We’d be better off dismantling the damn thing and selling the parts for scrap.” He turned his back on them. “Now piss off back to wherever you came from, and don’t let me catch you around here again.”</p><p>Thancred, however, didn’t move. Instead he asked in a quiet voice, “...What were their names?”</p><p>This surprised Magnus, but he answered. “My son was named Skuli. My wife, Agna.” He stared at the wine bottle in his hand, and the Exarch saw just how broken he was. “Being here with them… it beats going home. Home stopped being home when I lost them. I thought to try and drown my sorrows… but somehow… the bottle’s never deep enough.”</p><p>“No bottle is,” said Thancred. “Believe me—I know.”</p><p>“You’ve lost someone too?”</p><p>At this, Moonflower made a quiet noise and fled. Thancred’s voice faded as she began to run, finally stopping long enough to scale the windmill in town. When she made it to the top, she collapsed in a heap and sobbed.</p><p>Even though she had come so far, there was still yet more for her to heal.</p><p>“It’s never enough,” she sniffed through tears. “Masa… I miss you…” Again, she brought the handkerchief to her eyes, but somehow looking at it made tears fall harder. “Menphina, what did I do to deserve this? Wasn’t I your devoted servant? Why did you take love away from me?”</p><p>G’raha Tia put a hand to the mirror, wishing more than anything that he could comfort her. “You still have it,” he whispered. “You have so much love left to give, Moonflower. Have faith you’ll pull through.”</p><p>“I’ve fought for so long, so hard,” she whispered, as if answering him. “I’m not sure I can do this anymore.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” And he was. She was the one person who deserved a happy life, with love and family. “I’m sorry I must ask you to complete a herculean task, and that the hardest part is something only you can do. But when it is finished, you and your friends will be able to go home.” <em>When I am dead and I cannot watch over you anymore, you will be surrounded by those who love you. Fall in love again, Moonflower, and find a new kind of happiness.</em></p><p>He realized as a shiver passed through her that he knew the dress she was wearing. He’d never seen her wear it himself, but it was a red dress that he had seen in a picture of her and Nagamasa. Why she was wearing something so unsuitable for the weather, he couldn’t say, but perhaps it was because she wanted to wear something that reminded her of better days. A slim, red, sleeveless dress, with simple white slippers on her feet. </p><p>Eventually, she uncurled from the tight ball she had rolled herself into, and gingerly sat up. One last time, she wiped her eyes and put the handkerchief away. “Time to be brave,” she told herself quietly, and got to her feet. “Time to go save the world.”</p><p>“You will have the chance to rest soon, Moonflower, I promise.” Then his heart froze when she climbed atop the railing. “Moonflower, stop!” She leapt off the windmill and he put a hand to his face. He hadn’t forgotten how much she hated stairs, he just hoped she would take the safer route <em>just this once</em>.</p><p><em> I need a break. </em> The Crystal Exarch rubbed his face and shut down the mirror. These were the perils of observing her progress through Norvrandt: he would be privy to the emotions she hid from the others, and after such an emotional display, he needed to collect himself. There was work to be done in the Crystarium, so he would focus on that until he felt ready to continue.</p><p>When he reactivated the mirror a day later, he saw Thancred standing with Moonflower over Magnus. The man was still in the graveyard, drinking. Magnus huffed when he saw them. “I told you, the trolley won’t run.”</p><p>“Oh, but it will,” Thancred declared triumphantly. “Now that we have this.” He held out the lump of leonine. “Your name is engraved on it, along with your son’s. It was a gift from your wife, Magnus. From Agna.”</p><p>Magnus clambered to his feet and took it in a trembling hand. “No… No, she couldn’t have… Agna…” He sighed and held it back out. “Take it. Do with it what you will.”</p><p>Thancred took it again. “Are you certain? It would delay our plans, but—”</p><p>“I said take it,” Magnus shook his head. “It was you who found it, you who needs it. Looking at that stone, all I can see is… is…” He sat on the ground, his back to them. “Please, just leave me be.”</p><p>Thancred sighed, and then said quietly, “I hope you’ll be there when the Talos stirs to life. I’m sure she’d want you to see it.” Then he gave the material to Moonflower. “Would you do the honors of delivering this to Urianger?”</p><p>She nodded and waited for him to leave before she looked to Magnus. “You’re lucky,” she whispered. “I’d give <em>anything </em>for one last message from my husband.” She did not wait for him to respond, however, as she strode away with a determined gait to Urianger and the waiting Talos, where she handed it over to her friend.</p><p>It was as he watched the Talos stir to life that he felt a familiar unwanted presence in his Ocular. <em>Will he <b>ever</b> leave? </em>he thought. “To what do I owe the pleasure that is your extended stay?” he asked, keeping his eyes on the crystal before him.</p><p>“Oh, to the tediousness of our heroes’ present endeavors. That, and the insufferable abundance of Light in Amh Araeng. I should be glad to keep my distance.” Emet-Selch yawned—falsely?—and went on, “I’m rather fond of sleep, you know. Wonderful way to pass the time. Not that my compeers would agree, mind you. Always on the move, the lot of them. Like Lahabrea, constantly jumping from vessel to vessel. Such fire, such determination! So much passion, fleeting and forgotten…”</p><p>The Exarch tilted his head, waiting for the Ascian to continue.</p><p>Continue he did, prodding at him with words. “Come to think of it, Exarch, I don’t believe I’ve ever seen <em>you </em>retire to your chambers for so much as forty winks. However do you keep your eyes from closing?”</p><p>G’raha Tia said nothing. His thoughts, however, were disturbed. <em>He watches me enough to know I do not sleep? At least I have the decency to leave Moonflower alone in her room!</em></p><p>“The cold shoulder. You wound me, sir,” said Emet-Selch. “Always so guarded in our every interaction—interactions you curiously refrain from sharing with the Scions and their champion…”</p><p><em> This </em>caused him to break his silence. “And risk souring your budding relationship? I think not. Much as I dislike you, there are more useful targets for her energies. And I am not in the habit of pointing her at my enemies like a weapon.” Moonflower would have found it amusing though, if he asked her to make the annoyance go away.</p><p>“Is that right? Fond of her, are you?” probed the Ascian behind him. “You continue to fascinate me, Exarch.”</p><p>His hackles were raised and he nearly growled. His affection—nay, his <em>love</em> for Moonflower was not some weapon for their eternal enemy to manipulate!</p><p>“But tell me: who are you?” Emet-Selch pushed further. “The once great nation whose ingenuity gave birth to this tower was shaped by my hand. As such, I know full well the wonders it can facilitate… and those it cannot. There is nothing in these walls which could have aided you in summoning our dear friend across time and space. Much less in possession of her mortal flesh! Not even <em>I</em> could have performed such a feat.”</p><p>His ancestors and their masters had been this man’s playthings, apparently, and it didn’t sit well with him. “I see… You had a hand in Allag as well.” At last he turned around, tearing himself away from the image of Moonflower and her friends celebrating their success. “You would know what I am?” He barely kept his voice calm. “I am the adjudicator of the sacred history with which you dared trifle. I am keeper of this tower’s boundless wisdom. The wisdom of ages without age. Of everywhere and nowhere. The great work of those who tamed the wings of time, and grasped the nature of the rift. ’Tis a boon born of the sacrifice of brave heroes who gave their lives for a brighter future. I will not see their hopes and dreams squandered. The history which led us here <em>will</em> be unwritten. I promise you that.”</p><p>The two men stood in silence for several minutes, the Exarch glaring at Emet-Selch from under his hood, and the Ascian eyeing G’raha Tia carefully. “Well, it seems we are both eager to fulfill our duties, then,” replied his enemy.</p><p>“On that much, we are in agreement.” With that, he turned his back on Emet-Selch, done with this conversation. </p><p>After a day, Moonflower and her friends went off to defeat the Lightwarden, first by speaking to the original Minfilia. Several things happened in quick succession, starting with the appearance of Ran’jit. Urianger had stayed behind to make his way back to Y’sthola and the twins. The trolley, which they had so excitedly got working again, ran down the track. Just as they passed the gate and were about to exit the tunnel, Thancred cried out.</p><p>“Wait… is that—<em>Ran’jit</em>!” Minfilia’s keeper stood on the tracks, and as the trolley approached, he kicked it into the air, which sent the three of them and the golem flying. Thancred was the first to his feet, growling at the man, “You’re a stubborn old swine, aren’t you…”</p><p>“One who has mastered Gukumatz fears not the deepest pit or the fieriest hell,” came the superior answer. “Your deeds in the east did not go unnoticed. Long have I lain in wait, and sure enough, you did not disappoint.” He frowned at them. “Had you only sworn fealty to Lord Vauthry, you would have no cause to skulk about like frightened animals.” Minfilia shifted, trying to get to her feet, and Ran’jit turned his eyes to her. “You will remain as you are, while I dispatch these villains.”</p><p>The Exarch clenched his hands into fists, but he knew he could make no move. Moonflower would be able to handle herself, and Thancred was more than enough to protect Minfilia. Ran’jit hadn’t succeeded yet, and he wouldn’t this time. </p><p>Minfilia was not going to bow to these commands. “No! I won’t...! I won’t let you!” she shouted.</p><p>“You forget to whom you speak!” scolded their foe. “Who armed you? Trained you? Fought and killed a thousand sin eaters with you!? And when you were inevitably cut down and lay lifeless in my arms—who sought out your successor to carry on the futile struggle again and again!?”</p><p>“Minfilia is her own person!” Moonflower interjected. “Those were all the Minfilias before!”</p><p>The old man ignored her and threw his arm out to gesture to Thancred and Moonflower. “We seek to bring peace to what is left of this shattered land, while these mad fools would only bring further chaos down upon us! Do not be deceived child! Only by Lord Vauthry’s hand will this dying world know a sliver of salvation!”</p><p>The Exarch gritted his teeth. <em>Salvation? Pah! Vauthry only knows how to shackle people!</em></p><p>Minfilia looked down to the ground and seemed to be gathering her resolve. “I don’t know about the world… but I never asked to be saved.” Her voice grew in confidence and determination. “However much it hurts, and however hard it gets, it’s my life, and I want to live it on my own terms!”</p><p>“Indeed, Minfilia,” the Exarch cheered quietly, watching her get to her feet at last.</p><p>“And those ‘mad fools’ you want me to abandon? The ones I’ve traveled with, fought with, and may one day die with—they feel the same. So no, I will <em>not</em> be deceived! No matter what you say, I refuse to believe it’s all for nothing!” She gripped her shoulder and smiled to herself. “They’re everything to me. All I have and all I need. And I would gladly do anything for them.” Minfilia dropped her hand to her side and stared straight ahead, a fierce expression in her eyes. “Let us pass, or kill me. I’m not leaving here without them.”</p><p>That was most certainly not the answer Ran’jit expected. “How <em>dare</em> you!” he growled. “Very well—if you would cast your lot with villains, then you shall share their fate!”</p><p>Moonflower hissed and took a step forward. Ran’jit sank into a fighting stance and then leapt toward Minfilia, but Thancred intercepted him, forcing him back. Thancred swiped his weapon and spoke to Minfilia while keeping his eyes trained on the general. “I heard what you said. And I’m sorry for all the things I’ve left unspoken.” As Ran’jit got to his feet, he commanded, “You have to go. Now!”</p><p>“Thancred, no—” Minfilia protested, and her voice trembled slightly.</p><p>“Go!” he repeated. “Do what you came here to do. I’ll not have you waste that newfound resolve on me.” He bent his knees, readying for an attack, and directed his voice to Moonflower. “I leave her in your hands. Hurry!”</p><p>She nodded. “Let’s go, Minfilia!” Her hand reached out to beckon the girl as her body leaned forward to run. Minfilia nodded to her and the pair ran off, leaving Thancred to deal with Ran’jit, who tried once more to capture the Oracle. The Exarch heard Thancred’s voice shout as the girls moved away and the mirror followed them.</p><p>“Don’t worry about Thancred,” Moonflower said between strides. “He’s handled himself through more battles than you and I have ever seen.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Minfilia asked, still worried. “After all, you have fought in many battles too.”</p><p>The miqo’te laughed. “Yes. Actually, he was the first Scion I met when I became an adventurer, years ago now. He was really something else, the perfect kind of handsome stranger. Very charming, especially to women.”</p><p>This seemed to shock the girl, who looked away with a contemplative expression. After several minutes of simply running, she spoke up. “He wasn’t always like this, then? Is it because of me?”</p><p>Moonflower shook her head and nearly tripped over a railroad tie in the process. “No, he wasn’t, but it’s <em>not</em> because of you, dear. A while ago, we were betrayed. Nagamasa and I were barely able to escape with Alphinaud, but many of the other Scions were not so lucky. He and Y’shtola were trapped, and Y’shtola performed a dangerous spell, the same one she did in Rak’tika.” Upon Minfilia’s nod, she continued, “Thancred managed to come out of the lifestream—I can’t remember how—and it changed him. He can’t manipulate aether anymore. Minfilia became one with Hydaelyn. He… he was different when we found him again.”</p><p>Minfilia whispered a soft, “Oh.” Then they came to a halt, so close to the edge of the Flood. The Exarch gazed upon the great, glittering wall, and wondered when they would see a world that did not have such a monstrosity. But his musings were cut short as Moonflower and Minfilia pressed a hand to their heads. “Is this—” Minfilia began, but then the two collapsed. </p><p>For a moment, his heart panicked, but then he forced himself to calm down. This was the Echo taking effect, something well documented. They would be fine; no one else was anywhere near the ruins. So, reluctantly, the Exarch switched perspectives back to Thancred.</p><p>Thancred was not in a good situation when he found him. The man was bleeding heavily and panting. Ran’jit, in a similar vein, was on his knees, his familiar floating next to him. “You would have her suffer and die,” said Ran’jit angrily. “I would spare her that fate!”</p><p>“That is not for you or anyone else to decide—ever again,” Thancred snapped back. He readied himself for another blow, but then the general’s familiar wrapped around him and the two disappeared in a crackling strike of lightning. At this, Thancred allowed himself to fall to his knees. He tried standing back up, only to fall onto his back. He wheezed, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“Hold on, Thancred,” G’raha said, and placed a hand on the mirror. “The others will be arriving soon. Don’t you dare die on us now!” He wondered if he should call for help, or wait and see what would happen.</p><p>Thancred opened his eyes and stared up into the sky. G’raha Tia wondered what he was thinking in that moment. Then, he covered his eyes with his arm and sighed. “One last time, with a little help. I’m so proud to have been a part of your life…” The wind kicked up and he kept talking through the pain. “Oh, Minfilia…” Then, he whispered something that not even the mirror could catch.</p><p>The Exarch studied Thancred as he passed out. He had clearly given the battle his all, and he was just barely hanging onto life at this point. <em>I should call for help,</em> he decided, but just as he was about to lift a hand to use his link pearl, the other Scions appeared over the horizon. They came closer and shouted when they saw their fallen comrade.</p><p>It took at least an hour of heavy healing spells from three of them—Y’shtola no longer had the correct weapon to cast white magic—for Thancred to wake up. “There you are,” said Alisaie, relieved.</p><p>“We found you nearly dead,” said Alphinaud in turn, watching their friend slowly sit up.</p><p>“My thanks.” Thancred rubbed his head and sighed. “Ran’jit managed to escape after our fight, but I know he was too injured to go chasing after our friends.” He reached out and they helped him to his feet, shuffling over to the steps of a nearby abandoned building.</p><p>It was then that Moonflower came back. The group exclaimed over her reappearance, and then Thancred looked up. He saw something behind Moonflower, which reminded the Exarch that Minfilia was missing. The mirror’s image widened to show her hiding behind the wheels of a derelict wagon, and then he saw why.</p><p>Her hair and eyes had changed. No longer was the Oracle of Light blonde, and no longer were her blue eyes clouded over in a peculiar sapphire blue. She came closer, looking at no one, and the light made her copper hair shine. He saw that her eyes were a pale, ice blue, with pupils. It was a startling, yet marvelous change.</p><p>Alphinaud gasped. “Minfilia…?”</p><p>Thancred, however, smiled. “You saw her.”</p><p>Minfilia, nervous yet eager, put a hand to her chest. “I know I haven’t exactly been pulling my weight up till now, but that’s all going to change, starting today. I’ll do whatever it takes—whatever it takes to see Minfilia’s dream a reality.” Thancred climbed to his feet and came over to her, but she still wasn’t looking at anything but the ground. “I can track the Lightwardens now. Maybe even help you fight them.”</p><p>Thancred placed a hand on her head, startling her with the gentle gesture. “I’m glad you’re back,” he said.</p><p>Her voice made G’raha’s heart crack. She sounded so sad, so unsure. “You don’t have to say that, you know…”</p><p>Her protector knew just what to say to that, much to his relief. “But I want to,” said Thancred, still smiling. “You’re family. How else would I feel?”</p><p>Minfilia began to cry, and the Exarch looked away. <em>Family. Yes… I know how that is. The Ironworks crew welcomed me as one of their own, but I never thought I was one of them until it was time to go. Biggs, Wedge, Limwen… they were all sorry to say goodbye, because I was family.</em></p><p>When he finally pulled himself out of his thoughts, he saw Moonflower frowning at Alisaie and Alphinaud, who were sniping at each other. Thancred turned to Minfilia. “What about… Ryne?”</p><p><em> Ah, they must be deciding a new name, </em> he thought. <em>Ryne is a nice one. </em></p><p>Urianger seemed to agree. “Ah. ‘Blessing’ in Fae…” Then his eyes widened and he looked to Thancred. “Wait. Doth this mean thou wert <em>listening</em> when I delivered my lectures on the pixies?”</p><p>His friend shook his head and waved a hand. “Not exactly. But that one word made an impression.” He looked away from Minfilia—Ryne?—and added, “Of course, if it’s not to your liking, I can think of something else.”</p><p>“Ryne,” she said, testing the name on her tongue. “Yes, I rather like the sound of it. Thank you.” She smiled and for the first time, truly looked up.</p><p>As the group welcomed her once more, G’raha Tia contemplated the change the young girl underwent—it finished with a new name. Ryne. <em>It’s strange at first, but I promise you that you will love yourself more with your own face. Now you can forge your own path.</em> He watched Moonflower smile and pat her shoulder, while Thancred looked on proudly.</p><p>Their cheer sobered as Ryne became serious. She knew the way to the Lightwarden now, and led the group to Malikah’s Well. Down below, the Lightwarden waited. Moonflower took the lead now, and the party moved through the depths of the well. Then they came upon their foe, surrounded by eerie white crystals. This sin eater was a golden disc encircled by white feathers, razor sharp and lethal. It used far more light than the other ones he had seen her fight, which meant Moonflower had to dodge. Once again, he was amazed by her ability to twirl out of the way of incoming beams of light. But it could not delay the inevitable, as it, too, fell to Moonflower’s rapier.</p><p>He watched as Moonflower absorbed this Light as well, and then felt dismay when she began writhing in pain. She twisted, gasping for breath, and stumbled under the weight of four Lightwardens. But after a few seconds it passed, and she stood up straight. The others gave her concerned looks, but she said nothing.</p><p>Ryne made a curious comment once they made it out of the well and observed Eulmore’s forces retreating from Amh Araeng. “Are you feeling all right, Moonflower? After you defeated the Lightwarden, I could swear I saw its aether—” When Thancred shifted curiously, having caught on to the conversation, she looked around, flustered. “Uh… never mind. I’m still getting used to my powers. It’s probably nothing.” Moonflower gave her a confused look. “I’m just relieved I was right about where the Warden was hiding. The last one is hiding in Kholusia, isn’t it? I can’t feel it from here, believe it or not…” She lifted a hand. “But perhaps we should head back to the Crystarium first. We have a lot to tell the Exarch… and I think we could all do with some rest.”</p><p>“Quite right,” Moonflower agreed. “I hope he’s been all right.”</p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t worry <em>too</em> much about him,” said Y’shtola, and the group began making their way back.</p><p>The Exarch decided that he wouldn’t think about Ryne’s comment for now—if ever—and waited for them to arrive and give their views of events. But then he could no longer ignore the way the light was corrupting her. His sacrifice would be necessary <em>soon</em>. The Crystal Exarch had prepared for this for a hundred years and yet, with it drawing nearer, he felt reluctant. Perhaps if it had been anyone but Moonflower he might have had no regrets.</p><p>He especially could not ignore it when Ryne reported her feeling pain when they finally arrived and began reporting their version of events, several hours later. “She what?” he cried, taking a step toward the girl. Moonflower had been sent to bed by her and Y’shtola before they came to the Ocular, and he’d had no idea she had been experiencing <em>pain</em>. Not beyond what happened when she restored the night to Amh Araeng.</p><p>Surprised, Ryne jumped. “She… she suddenly grabbed her head. Like she had a sudden headache. But she insisted she was fine.”</p><p>He brought a hand to his lips and nearly bit into his index finger. <em>No, no she can’t suffer. This will be worth it. One more Lightwarden and then she will be done, and I will save her.</em> “Thank you, Ryne, for letting us know.”</p><p>“I’m so worried for her,” Ryne confessed. Alphinaud and Alisaie mirrored her expression, and he saw Thancred and Y’shtola exchange glances to look at Urianger, whose face was blank.</p><p>“I will go see her later,” he promised. “You and everyone else should rest. We must go fight Vauthry next, and we will need to be ready.”</p><p>The group dispersed, albeit uneasily, and he nearly fled to the Pendants. The pain she experienced worried him. <em>I wish I could take your pain, </em>he thought, knocking on her door. He shifted nervously on his feet and even wrung his hands a little. <em>I did not wish for this to happen to you! I didn’t even think it would cause you this pain.</em> </p><p>She answered the door, and indeed, she looked rather pale. “Yes?” she asked, trying to hide how she was leaning against the wood.</p><p>“Ahem,” he coughed. “Forgive the intrusion, but Minfilia—that is, Ryne and the others were asking after you. Is everything all right?”</p><p>“I felt some pain, but I’m fine now,” she said, looking tired but smiling at him. Her smiles were coming back more and more, in spite of her trials. Perhaps, after some time spent on the First and away from surroundings which might remind her of what she had lost, she was recovering. Perhaps his Moonflower was blooming again. “Well, actually… I just—it happened again, just now.”</p><p>This nearly sent him into a panic. He stepped forward but did not dare to cross into her room. “That pain again? And did it pass?” <em>Are you truly all right?</em></p><p>She blinked, surprised by his earnestness, but smiled. “Yes, it did. I think I just need to sleep it off.”</p><p>“Thank goodness for that,” he said, letting out a sigh. “I would not wish to see you suffer.” Then he looked down at the ground, unable to look her in the eye. “Though I know only too well how much you have suffered on our behalf in recent days. Indeed, I have no right to impose upon you further. Nevertheless, I must ask one thing of you.”</p><p>“What is it, Exarch? You haven’t imposed on me.”</p><p><em> She is too good. </em> “That you survive this, no matter what,” he begged, lifting his head. “When the dust settles, you <em>must </em>return to your world. For the battles to come and the wars yet unwon.”</p><p>“I’ve survived four Lightwardens,” she said, a little levity creeping into her voice. “What’s a fifth one?”</p><p>If he were younger, he might have laughed. He allowed her a smile, but went on, “The final Lightwarden is all that stands between us and victory. There is still much we must do to prepare, but for now, I will see if there is aught that may remedy the strange affliction which plagues you.”</p><p>“When the Warden is dead, will your work finally be done?” she asked. She was always asking about him and what he thought; he found it a little flattering but tried squashing the feeling.</p><p>“Yes, I believe it will. Once the tyranny of light has ended, the people of the Crystarium will be safe, and the future that must be shall come to pass.” <em>A future that avoids the Eighth Umbral Calamity and your death. </em>“I’ll not keep you from your rest any longer. Take as much time as you like. I am glad you are all right, and I am sorry that you are suffering like this.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re so silly,” she said, and reached forward to pat his shoulder. That simple touch was filled with affection and warmth. “It isn’t your fault. If I’m the only one who can handle it, then that’s the way it goes.”</p><p>There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so many comments he wanted to make, but he could not. Not if he wanted to keep his identity secret. But if he could, he would say she had always been like this since the day they met, or he’d ask if she ever wanted to rest from saving the world. He would tell her that he had always believed in her, or that she had always been his inspiration.</p><p>He might even say he loved her.</p><p>Someday, he would have liked to tell her his real name. He would have liked to pull down his hood and let her see him as he was. G’raha Tia no longer had pure red hair; joining with the Tower turned some of it white. It had turned his right arm to crystal and some of his chest, neck, and face. But he was still her friend, the first she had lost. They hadn’t been <em>close</em> but they had been friends, and he missed the camaraderie they had once shared. Revealing his true identity would surely allow them to be friends, maybe even closer than before. For a brief, hopeful moment, he imagined she would perhaps fall in love with <em>him</em> if he laid his feelings and identity bare for her. To allow himself to throw caution to the wind and truly connect to another person after decades of solitude was tempting.</p><p>Instead, he turned and left, leaving Moonflower standing in the doorway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a lot of thoughts on this chapter, but first: I am sorry for the delay. As many of you must have noticed by now, I started participating for the first time in the ffxiv write challenge, and I simply have not had time to finish and polish chapter 11 to my satisfaction until now, due to the 24 hour time limit on each prompt. This will hopefully not be a problem next year!</p><p>There was going to be another cause to Moonflower and Nagamasa's argument, but I decided to change it. I think I will include it in an "extras" chapter, though. Let's just say that originally, it was not going to be very positive.</p><p>The conversation the Exarch has with Emet-Selch is even more impressive and swoon-worthy than the one he had with Vauthry. I <i>love</i> him. How did we get so lucky to have such an amazing character? I hope I was able to relay that scene as wonderfully as the game did.</p><p>Ryne coming into her own is one aspect of Shadowbringers that I love. I wasn't sure how I'd feel about her at first. I love Namine (kingdom hearts) very much, and it felt like yet another copy of her. But then Ryne showed she is her own character, too, and that she's ready to fight on her own terms. This particular chapter of ShB made my heart warm to her, and it's only continued from there.</p><p>I also want to add that there are moments when you're talking to someone you're attracted to/in love with that you hate yourself for feeling so attracted/in love. The Exarch has a couple such moments in this chapter. I don't think it makes you a bad person if you think them, so long as you recognize that it's not the time for it, which he does. As far as he's concerned, he has to die, and there's no possible way Moonflower could feel attracted to him, so he's not about to reveal anything, especially not when she needs his support and friendship.</p><p>I will be updating October 9th. We are approaching the end of 5.0 and when we do, I will be taking a short break from posting (likely only a month between chapters, but possibly a month and a half). Are you excited for the end of 5.0?? It has some of my favorite scenes and I'm really excited to show you them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Courage, Dear Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The moment looms over him, but the enthusiasm and teamwork of those around him lift his spirits. And she, she makes time freeze.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For my friend Phoenix, who guided me through the job of my dreams and comforted me when I needed it. </p><p>Disclaimer: as usual... I should get more creative with this thing yolo a lot of the dialogue isn't mine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, the group waited for Moonflower to arrive, Emet-Selch included. The Exarch wondered at the man’s motives, but thought no more on the matter as Moonflower strode in through the doors. As ever, she was dressed in a way that belied her true strength: a pure white bustier with strapped sandals. Anyone else would have seen the bare arms and midriff and thought of her foolishly exposing herself, but he saw the scars and the strength, and knew that she was a source of hope in that dress. Moonflower had never dressed like one expected from an adventurer in any case. “Ah, there you are. May I assume you’ve had your fill of rest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She nodded.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“That is well. Now that we are all present, let us speak of our plan.” He took a small breath, a part of his mind wondering at how fast they had come to this point. Several weeks to a couple months had resulted in the salvation of most of the remaining world. In that same time, Moonflower had come from a deep grief, which invoked a sense of pride in him. Even though she was still healing, she had recovered far more than he expected. “Thus far, we have vanquished four Lightwardens, restoring night to much of Norvrandt.” He looked to Ryne, once again taking in her new appearance. “Only one remains—that of Kholusia. And with Ryne to guide us, I am certain we will find it.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She nodded again, solemnly. Ryne had a newfound confidence that the Exarch couldn’t help but be a little proud of, having witnessed her journey, if only from afar.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“We’re so close now,” said Alisaie. “If we can just take care of this one last Warden, we’ll rob the sin eaters of their final foothold, and drive them out of Norvrandt once and for all. It’ll be a new beginning for the First—a chance for the people to rebuild their world.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Alphinaud nodded, and added eagerly, “In short, a prize worth fighting for.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“And in this delivering the First from destruction, so too shall we unsow the seeds of the Eighth Umbral Calamity,” added Urianger.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>Yes, and save Moonflower’s life. In the process, we will save Eorzea. Norvrandt will finally know peace from the sin eaters, and we can finally begin to build our world anew. The lands beyond may be lost, but perhaps we can reclaim it and make something new.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Y’shtola turned to Emet-Selch. “Do you hear? Your dreamed-of Rejoining is in jeopardy. Are you sure you’re not tempted to intervene?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The Crystal Exarch wondered that too, and waited curiously for the Ascian to speak. Surely their eternal enemy’s desires had not changed; the Exarch was still waiting for Emet-Selch to interfere.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The man shrugged. “You labor under the misapprehension that vanquishing the sin eaters is tantamount to saving the world. It is not. In truth, you only delay the inevitable, lengthening your fleeting lives by the smallest of margins.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Like we care about your opinion,” Moonflower muttered under her breath. The twins coughed to hide their amusement. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Either Emet-Selch didn’t hear her, or he chose not to respond. “’Twould be churlish of me to deny you this small concession, close as we’ve become. Foolish and misguided though you are, you are not without charm.” He shrugged. “Each and every one of you is possessed of a noble heart. When the weak want for succor, you do not hesitate to provide it. Alas, your nobility is shortsighted. You think only of the problem in front of your nose. A limitation of your ephemeral existence.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Alphinaud, frowning rather severely, countered, “Our lives may seem short and insignificant to the likes of you. But one does not need to be an eternal being to achieve lasting change.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>G’raha Tia couldn’t help but notice how Moonflower’s expression melted at Alphinaud’s speech, and the pride that swelled in her body language. She couldn’t say anything, however, as Emet-Selch responded.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“Ah, if I may stop you there—I do not claim that we Ascians are </span><em>special</em>. That is another misconception. In the beginning, everyone—<em>everyone</em> lived nigh for eternity. Such was the natural order of things. But like so much else, this was taken from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>When everyone remained silent, he actually looked </span><em>upset</em> and crossed his arms. Then he looked to the Exarch and made a request. “You won’t object if I borrow your plaything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The Crystal Exarch shrugged. As long as he wasn’t talking about Moonflower—the Ascian had already implied she was his weapon after all, it wouldn’t be surprising if he outright called her a plaything—he didn’t care. Emet-Selch would probably use whatever he wanted anyway. After all, if he cared about what other people thought, he would not have continued to barge in uninvited.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The other man snapped his fingers, and the Ocular’s holographic properties popped into existence. “In the distant past,” began Emet-Selch, “when the world was one and whole, a great calamity threatened all life. It began without warning. The very laws of the star were warped and broken, and chaos swiftly spread throughout the land. Faced with annihilation, we sought to imbue the star with its own will. Thus was Zodiark born, and by His power was order restored. Ere long, however, thankless fools began to fear that Zodiark’s might was too great. And so they conjured another to keep Him in check—your own dear Hydaelyn.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Y’shtola finished for him. “And the two beings waged war until, with a single, devastating blow, Hydaelyn unmade Zodiark, scattering his being across space and time. So you told us in the Qitana Ravel.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>This is still a great shock to me,</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> thought the Exarch. Y’shtola and Urianger had made such a report during the days of recovery after the attack from Eulmore. That their beloved Mother Crystal, Hydaelyn, was a primal was difficult to comprehend. Did that make them all her tempered subjects? Did that mean that Moonflower was Hydaelyn’s strongest tempered follower? It worried him, but there was nothing he could do. Nothing any of them could do. So he was resolved to focus on the problems they already had, namely the sin eaters.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yes, yes… And there began our woes—with Hydaelyn’s blow, and all that it wrought. As a counterbalance to Zodiark, Hydaelyn was created with the power to enervate Her foe.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“Does he </span><em>ever</em> get to the point quickly?” Moonflower muttered, making Alphinaud elbow her, although his lips twitched in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>Once again, their unusual companion either didn’t hear her or ignored her. This time, the Exarch had a feeling that he chose to ignore her. “This singular ability strikes not at such banal things as flesh, but </span><em>everything </em>that defines the target, diluting its existence. For example, were She to strike you…” He pointed at little Ryne and snapped. She jumped as a copy of herself appeared next to her. “Two individuals, identical in appearance, yet reduced in all respects. Strength, intelligence, the soul itself—all is halved.” The clone disappeared. “Do you see? This selfsame fate befell not only Zodiark, but the very star.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>At this, the floating star above them split into the shards they recognized. “Only three were fortunate enough to escape the sundering—me being one of them.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Moonflower looked at him, as did the Exarch. He wondered when Emet-Selch would get to the point, the same as Moonflower had only a few minutes before. </span>
    <em>There is something to what he is saying, but I don’t know what.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“When I beheld the shattered remnants of our home, I knew deepest despair.” He looked genuinely sorrowful at this. “The inhabitants of these fourteen fragments were feeble, frail, and foolish. Oblivious to their imperfection, ignorant of their past.” His head lifted and stared straight at Moonflower. “Malformed creatures thrashing blindly about. Pitiful. Disturbing. Depressing. So we took it upon ourselves to rejoin the worlds. But in our eagerness—and, I confess, our ignorance—we erred, and made a useless void of the Thirteenth.” A shard went out. “It was only afterwards that we discovered a connection ’twixt Source and shard—a flow of energy that maintains elemental balance. And thus did we arrive at our time-honored modus operandi.” He snapped one final time and the display disappeared.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Y’shtola looked contemplative. “From a purely Ascian standpoint, it could be said that what you seek to do is only logical.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The Exarch had to agree. When put that way, allowing the Ascians to continue would be best. But life did not work that way, so he couldn’t bring himself to agree completely.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Y’shtola continued, displeasure in her voice, “But that would be to ignore the immeasurable destruction wrought with each Rejoining. You have murdered millions. And this we cannot condone.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Emet-Selch merely shrugged. “By your fragmented existence, you continue to give rise to tragedies far crueler than any calamity. But yes, moral relativism and all that. Case in point—I do not consider you to be truly alive. Ergo, I will not be guilty of murder if I kill you.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>They stared at him, and Moonflower glowered. She looked moments away from screaming at the man, in fact. Not murder if he killed them? Not </span><em>truly alive</em>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Oh don’t look at me like that,” said the Ascian, crossing his arms. “You for whom I have only the highest expectations.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>This sent alarm bells ringing through G’raha Tia’s head. What did the Ascian want with Moonflower? He had suspected some kind of interest before, as she was the one killing off the Ascians, but nothing like this.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“A vaunted hero of the Source, seven times rejoined. Long have I awaited one who might brave a path of lesser tragedy. A resilient soul able to endure the necessary pain. I dare to hope that my wait is over. So, finish your task and slay the Lightwarden. Make proof of your usefulness. And then we may speak again.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>The twins crossed their arms and the Exarch looked at the ground, but Moonflower could not hold her tongue any longer. “How dare you!” she screamed. “How </span><em>dare</em> you! Not truly alive? Not <em>murder</em>? I am no plaything, I am no tool for you to use! I am a person! I live and breathe the same air as you do, whether or not I am an Ascian! I have feelings and desires <em>that are not yours</em>! Have I not suffered enough? Have I not bled enough to fill an ocean? I have fought too long and too hard for you to come in and say such things. You keep your poisonous paws away from me! I am not some <em>animal </em>for you to breed and put on display so that I can ‘<b><em>endure the necessary pain</em></b>!’” The last was screamed so loudly that her voice echoed throughout the tower, and the Exarch was almost certain it tore her throat in the process. Indeed, it stabbed right through him. She was about to lunge for Emet-Selch when the doors burst open, allowing G’raha Tia to grab hold of her hand and keep her in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>Gods bless Captain Lyna for her timing, </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>thought the Exarch, waiting for her to speak.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Forgive me, my lord, but this could not wait.” She made no indication that she heard Moonflower scream, although she must have. Lyna also made no comment on the position she saw her leader and the Warrior of Darkness in: Moonflower, lunged forward but her arm pulled back, and the Exarch, one foot forward and arms outstretched, one hand holding Moonflower’s, while the other held her wrist to anchor his grip.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Speak freely, Captain,” he said, still gripping Moonflower’s hand. He felt her squeeze as if to break it, and wondered if her grip could crack crystal. Still, he squeezed back, silently telling her that he understood her anger, as well as keeping her in check. Then, when she made no further move, he let go of her wrist with his other hand.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Lyna spoke with haste. “Our informant in Kholusia sends word of unusual activity in Eulmore. It appears their forces are entrenching themselves at key points throughout the city. Making ready for an attack, by all indications.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He lifted his free hand to his chin, thinking. “An intriguing use of resources. I rather doubt Lord Vauthry is concerned for the safety of his citizens…”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>Alisaie looked at him. “You think he’s harboring the Lightwarden </span><em>inside</em> the city walls?” she asked incredulously. “Even if he does have some means of controlling the sin eaters, wouldn’t that be a little <em>risky</em>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Thancred turned to him as well. “Risky or not, if there is even a chance the Warden is hiding there, we will need to act fast. The longer we wait, the better prepared the Eulmorans will be.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He nodded. “Agreed. See to your preparations then, and make for Kholusia. Gods willing, this hunt will be the last. Let us see it through to the end.” His voice died as he thought about what he must do to see it to the end.</span>
    <em> It will be worth it, for her, for everyone. I will have peace after completing the part I have to play.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>Alphinaud turned to Moonflower, whose tail had </span><em>almost </em>stopped whipping in anguish. “We should begin by assembling in Wright. There we may assess the situation in Eulmore, and decide how best to proceed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She nodded, and the group dispersed. It was only once the Ascian left, however, that the Exarch released his grip. “Thank you, Exarch,” she said quietly, her voice brittle. To his surprise, she held his hand again.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Moonflower…”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She made a choking noise, but no tears fell. “I’ve suffered enough pain, Exarch. I don’t want more. After all I’ve been through…”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I know,” he said gently. “I know.” A pause, then he asked, “Your condition is unchanged?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yes. I feel better from sleeping though.” At this, she smiled at him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Good. If you can but hold out until the end of the coming battle, I am confident that we will find a remedy for your affliction.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Maybe if I released it into the void that is between the First and the Source?” she asked, staring past his shoulder at the mirror she could travel through back home.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Possibly,” he allowed. He didn’t want her to dwell on the method, however. “But you had better go and get ready. I will follow when I can.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She smiled again, relieved, and left to join her friends.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>While she made her way to Eulmore, he prepared for the journey. As it would be his last, he shuffled through the Umbilicus, searching for papers and books, while keeping an ear on what was happening in Eulmore. Vauthry had decided to use his citizens as shields, the coward, and when G’raha stopped looking through his research, he saw Moonflower defeat Ran’jit for good. She ran for Vauthry’s chambers, her friends on her heels.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>What happened there was a disaster, but it did give him more time to reach them. As it turned out, Vauthry himself was the final Lightwarden, somehow half human and half sin eater. The Exarch didn’t want to know how that was possible, but the historian still inside did. Vauthry looked like he was going to escape, which caused Ryne to cry, “Thancred, Thancred stop him!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>But before Thancred could make a move, Vauthry let out an unholy screech. It made everyone grab their heads and even made the Exarch take a step back from the mirror. Before anyone could regain balance and attack, Vauthry flew away. The sight of an enormous man such as him flying on minuscule wings would have been hilariously absurd if it weren’t for how dire the situation was.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Instead of giving chase, the Scions chose to remain in Eulmore. They would help the people there before destroying the final Lightwarden. He relaxed; this would give him enough time to finish what he needed to do in the Crystarium. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The next morning, he heard a knock at his door. “My lord, word from Eulmore,” announced Lyna. He looked over his shoulder to face her. “Ah, I see that you already know.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Indeed,” he replied, and beckoned her closer. “Captain, I am leaving to join the Warriors of Darkness in Eulmore. I must see the defeat of the final Lightwarden with my own eyes.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She tried to hide a worried frown at this declaration, but she could not. “My lord, surely you can hear Moonflower regale it to you later?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He smiled. “Would you deny an old man the chance to see this through?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Lyna looked away. “No, of course not, sir. It is only your health that I am thinking of.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“And I appreciate that, Lyna. I am more than up for this, however, so I will be leaving shortly. Once I do, no one must be allowed into the tower. Is that clear?” He did not want anyone to be trapped in the tower when he was entering the rift.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yes, my lord.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Take this key,” he instructed, placing it into her palm, “and only open the tower should an army of sin eaters attack. If that happens, access the defensive barrier in the Umbilicus. It will respond to your command.” </span>
    <em>I hope it is not necessary, and that this is merely a precaution.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Lyna held the key close. “Understood. None shall enter the tower until you return.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>He wondered if he should say something. If he should give her some kind of goodbye without hinting at his plans. </span><em>Some kind of goodbye is better than none. </em>“Thank you, Lyna. I have absolute faith in you. You have made me proud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She offered a small smile. “Good luck, my lord. Rest assured the Crystarium shall be safe in your absence.” Lyna saluted and left, and after one final scan, he left as well to journey to Kholusia.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Ancient Allagan machina were activated to assist, especially after he saw Mt. Gulg lift into the sky. They floated around him like bees, which made people stare as he went to the Amaro Launch to fly to Eulmore. His pace was slow, but he made it, and it didn’t take long to discover that the Scions had left Eulmore to make their way to the upper area of Kholusia. Once more, he set out to the Ladder, and made it in time to ride with a number of the Scions. When they reached the top, they found Alphinaud looking rather fretful.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Alphinaud!” Thancred called over. “Where are Moonflower and Alisaie?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“They went to scout the area,” Alphinaud explained. He still seemed agitated about it, however. “We found people still living here in a settlement nearby, and then they went to see if there might be a way up Mt. Gulg.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The Exarch watched them converse, and with Urianger, walked to find Moonflower and Alisaie after Alphinaud expressed more anxiety over his missing sister and friend.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It didn’t take long to find the two women. Urianger called out to them, and then Alisaie and Moonflower turned around.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Urianger!” Alisaie greeted in turn. “...And you too, Exarch! What brings you here?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I wish to observe the final struggle with my own eyes,” he replied simply. “I arrived at the Bottom Rung too late to accompany you, but I was in time to join Urianger and the others.” He stared up at the floating mountain. “Come, let us see how this unfolds.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The little Allagan machina he brought with him approached the mountain, and were destroyed in short order by the swarm of sin eaters.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Well, it seems flying is off the table,” said Alisaie.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“If we have learned that much, then the machina have served their purpose,” he said. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Ah, so that’s what they were for. Wasteful, but effective.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>He wanted to sigh and roll his eyes. </span><em>Wasteful? Would you rather have found out the hard way, Alisaie? At least it was some old bits of machinery and not you.</em> Instead he reminded himself that Alisaie was a teenager and that he was an adult. It would be immature of him to let her comments ruffle him; she was young, and young people always thought they knew best, and he had been no different. He gave no response as a result.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Urianger put in, “’Twould seem our foe will not be reached by land or air. We must needs withdraw to consider another course. Master Alphinaud waiteth for us at Top Rung. Thither should we make our way.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Moonflower nodded and the foursome headed back to the others. Once together, she leaned over to him and quietly asked, “Are you feeling all right, Exarch?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“...Concerned for my health, are you?” he whispered in turn. “Indeed, we are a little far from the Crystarium, but rest assured this old man can muster up another wind for what is to come.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“You are not </span><em>old</em>,” she insisted, laughter in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He smiled, amused by her stubbornness on the subject. “I am, and you cannot keep denying it, Moonflower.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She was prevented from responding when Alisaie began reporting from their reconnaissance. “Although it is already obvious, we found no trace of a path to reach the floating mountain. The Exarch brought along some machina, and as soon as they came close, the sin eaters destroyed them. Flying would result in massive casualties.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Thancred crossed his arms. “...In short, there’s no path, and the sky is thick with Vauthry’s winged devils.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“We might consider amaro,” said Alphinaud, thinking, “but without extensive training, we cannot hope to contend with the eaters. Eulmore’s airship fleet, meanwhile, consists solely of transport vessels ill-suited for battle. And without the expertise of one such as Cid, we are in no position to attempt a refit.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>They all started thinking hard, when a new voice broke in. “Oh, it’s so </span><em>frustrating</em>!” cried Dulia-Chai. “That wretched mountain should jolly well come back down to earth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Her husband chastised her. “Now, now, dearest. We mustn’t disturb these good people at their work. We’ve ridden the Ladder and seen the sights. It’s past time we took our leave.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Y’shtola’s eyes popped open. “The lady may well have the right of it.” Everyone stared at her, so she began to explain, “Mt. Gulg will not soon come down to earth, nor can we compel it to do so. But if the mountain will not come to the land, mayhap the land may be made to come to the mountain… In the form of a Talos. A Talos large enough to reach out and take the volcano in its grasp.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Urianger said, “To build such a golem would be an onerous undertaking indeed… yet the principle seemeth sound in itself.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“Balderdash!” Chai-Nuzz protested. “No one had ever made one even half that size! Leaving aside the small matter of logistics—which, by the way, would be </span><em>no small matter</em>—the design would need to be <em>unimaginably </em>complex!” But then he started thinking about it, and the Exarch found it entirely amusing that the miqo’te couldn’t resist the challenge. “Though, I suppose… Hmmm… If its only function is to cling to the ruddy mountain, perhaps it needn’t be… A solid base, firmly rooted to the ground—sacrifice mobility to simplify the construction, reducing materials required…” But then he snapped out of it and waved his arms. “Wait, wait, wait! What am I thinking!? We would still need a veritable <em>army </em>of people to do the work! Left to the crew that helped down below, it would take decades, if not a nice round century!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Alisaie shrugged. “So we need more hands. And what sort of things would these hands be required to do?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Chai-Nuzz was visibly shocked. “Oh? Er… Well, er… Well, let’s see… First, we’d need people to procure the stone for the chassis. The rock found near the mountain would suit our purposes well enough. It’d be a simple task to quarry the stuff, but given the stupendous quantity required, we’d need all the help we can get.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>At that, Ryne turned to Thancred, who nodded. The man spoke confidently, “We have friends amongst the miners of Amh Araeng. I will go and petition their aid.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Alisaie added, “While you do that, I’ll make for Mord Souq. I’m sure I’ll be able to drum up some support.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Then I shall return to Kholusia,” declared Alphinaud. “From fishers to carpenters, Eulmore is home to all manner of talented folk. I daresay their skills will avail us.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Ryne looked to the Chais. “Is there anything else you need?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The two consulted each other, and then Chai-Nuzz spoke, “Well… yes, actually… Magic. Lots of the stuff. As much as possible. To awaken a Talos of this size would require an entire congregation of mages.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The Crystal Exarch would have offered himself—and the power of the Crystal Tower—but Y’shtola volunteered first. “Many among the Night’s Blessed are gifted in the arcane arts. I will recruit them to our cause.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>This made Urianger think. “The fae folk too, possess surpassing aptitude in magicks. Yet they are not wont to cooperate in the endeavors of men. Leastwise, not without making all manner of mischief.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“Are you sure?” Moonflower asked. “It’s just that…” Her protest died when Urianger shook his head. “Well, if you’re </span><em>sure</em>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The tall elezen looked at the Exarch. “That being the case, I would instead call upon the people of the Crystarium—with thy permission, Exarch.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“We are at your disposal, as are our amaro and chocobos,” he replied easily. </span><em>Giving the people of the Crystarium a chance to help save the world? Many will jump at the opportunity.</em> This made him stop and think that perhaps he should order Captain Lyna from leaving the city empty of defenses, as he was certain that otherwise the city would be bare bones. Even if they had the forces of Eulmore otherwise occupied, the Crystarium still needed to be kept safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>At this, Chai-Nuzz couldn’t help but be flabbergasted. “I’m sorry—you mean to tell me you can call on not only the people of Eulmore and the Crystarium, but the Night’s Blessed, and the Mord, and even those miners!? But that’s just about everyone in bally Norvrandt! Who </span><em>are </em>you people!? And how did you come to have so many <em>friends</em>!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>G’raha Tia nearly laughed at the incredulity. </span>
    <em>This is the power of the Warrior of Light and her friends.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She smiled, a little mischievously, and answered, “The artist Alphinaud and his assistants.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>At this he really couldn’t help but laugh aloud. </span>
    <em>I love you, Moonflower!</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Dulia-Chai waved a hand as Alphinaud jumped. “Oh, dearest, have you forgotten already? Alphinaud told us that when we first met.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Um, actually, that may not have been… Never mind…”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The Crystal Exarch got a hold of his chuckles and Y’shtola began talking again. “So, as you can see, you will not want for bodies. I trust you will have your design ready in good time for their arrival.” Chai-Nuzz looked nervous, and Y’shtola added, “Norvrandt is counting on you… heir to Daedalus Stoneworks.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>That declaration sent said heir to his knees, his nerves shot. The group dispersed, and Ryne stopped to speak to Moonflower. “We’ll be back as soon as we can—and we’ll bring the whole world with us.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Moonflower smiled at her and the girl ran off, leaving the two of them with their fellow miqo’te. She looked at him and tilted her head, silently asking what they should do.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“...I take it we will be assisting Master Chai,” he said. “Though I am quite sure he has everything under control…” He looked back at the fellow still on the ground. </span>
    <em>Well… maybe he needs a minute or two.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Moonflower asked for something to do and was met with groans of despair. Dulia-Chai smiled encouragingly, and the Warrior of Darkness set about lifting Chai-Nuzz’s spirits. The Crystal Exarch watched with amusement, when he heard her say, “I’ll protect you. I’ll protect everyone.” </span>
    <em>As ever, Moonflower, but this time, I will protect you.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>There were more stammerings and laments, and the Exarch became lost in thought. “Why do you do this?” Chai-Nuzz asked, still nervous in spite of himself. It made him tune into the conversation again.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“To protect those I love.” She said it so simply that G’raha Tia looked away.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>This shocked the man a little, and made the Exarch smile. She was as eager as ever, stating the fact like it was nothing. “Indeed,” said their nervous friend. “What else could compel us to face such dangers? I too have someone I wish to protect, with whom I want to live out my days in peace…”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>As do I… as do I. </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span><span>He stepped in before Chai-Nuzz could work himself into a frenzy again. “Master Chai. That you are beset with doubt is proof that you can envision the task ahead.” </span><em>Gods know the past hundred years have not passed without doubt. </em>“And that which man can envision, he can make reality. Thus did some old friends of mine once say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Moonflower got a look on her face that said he struck a chord within her, but she said nothing.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He went on to add, “Even should it be a feat fit for the divine, if something has been done before, then it most assuredly can be done again by our own hands.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“That’s a little idealistic, don’t you think?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>He laughed, feeling oddly free. “Perhaps, Master Chai, perhaps. But what is man if not an idealistic creature? ’Tis not an easy thing to achieve one’s dream—my friends can attest to that. Countless times did they meet with frustration in the course of their endeavors. None would have found fault with them had they given up, yet they never did. One step after the next, they forged on towards their goals. And for their determination, they accomplished numerous feats that many believed beyond the reach of mankind.” The decades spent researching a way to save Moonflower, amidst war and destruction unlike any of them had ever known. The people in Norvrandt, fighting every day for the last century to </span><em>live</em>, even though their world was dying. “Like them, you are a man of science. Amidst your doubts, surely there is a spark of desire. The desire to make the impossible possible.” Again, the man jumped, but the Exarch simply smiled, finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>This seemed to be the final push Master Chai needed, as he and his wife conversed and then he instructed them all to go to Amity.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He watched them go, then turned to Moonflower, who was still waiting for him. “I am glad my words struck a chord. Shall we?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yes,” she said, and walked in stride with him. “I was beginning to wonder if we’d ever get anywhere with him.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Master Chai is a cautious man,” he commented. “That is not wrong.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Well, no, but saying you’ll do something and immediately give up is…” She tried thinking of a word for it. “It’s disappointing, that’s what it is. I’m glad he has such a supportive wife though.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>As I know you were. </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>“Wives bring out the best in men.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She looked at him curiously. “Did you…?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He shook his head, his heart clenching a little. “No, I was never so lucky. But I have seen many married couples in my lifetime, Moonflower. And one such couple, although not yet married when I saw them last, always worked as a team.” G’raha Tia smiled at her, remembering their adventures together, and how she interacted with the man who would be her husband. It wasn’t always a painful memory, especially not when he could remember her playfulness. “Even when they were separated, you could not doubt that they moved as one to complete their goals. I doubt I will ever be so lucky as that man was.” </span>
    <em>I am old, after all, and my death looms over me. No, I do not think I will have that blessing.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She was quiet, thinking. “Have heart, Exarch,” was all she chose to say. They spent the final stretch in companionable silence, and at last arrived in Amity.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The Chais spoke with a man named Tristol, apologizing for what they did to him. He and Moonflower stood off to the side, waiting patiently. They could catch the odd word here and there, but for the most part, the Chais were able to apologize and ask forgiveness in privacy. Tristol might have forgiven them, or he might not, but he did agree to let them use Amity for their endeavor. And then Chai-Nuzz remembered he needed a heart for the Talos.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I can get that,” Moonflower volunteered, as the man had said it loud enough for her to hear him. “Where should I go?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Tristol pointed her in the direction of the dwarves, and then the Exarch jumped in. “Permit me to join you, Moonflower. I would keep my joints limber, and mayhap I can provide some manner of assistance.” </span>
    <em>And I would do anything to spend a few more moments with you, especially now that time is running out.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Always, Exarch,” she agreed readily. Together the pair headed in the direction they were instructed. “Does the crystal in your body freeze up like actual crystal when you are away from the tower?” The curious tone of her voice was reminiscent of when they first met, and she questioned everything that came her way.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“No, I’m just old.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She groaned and he hid a grin. “Stop that! Seriously, stop saying that!” Moonflower looked away, a hand to her face as it turned red.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Denying it won’t make it stop being true,” he said, amused. </span>
    <em>Why does that embarrass you?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She put on false bravado by putting her hands on her hips and lifting her chin. “I’m the Warrior of Light and Darkness. What I say goes.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He laughed for the third time that day. His laugh was enough to make her drop the act and look at him with something in her eyes that made time freeze. “You should laugh more often,” she said after a moment that felt like eons in an instant. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>So should you. When was the last time you laughed? </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>But then they made it to the dwarven village and he commented, “So this is Tomra… Seldom do we see the dwarven folk at the Crystarium. To now be in the presence of so many…” They were the same size as lalafells back home, from what he vaguely remembered. “I shall enjoy not having to crane my neck for a change.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Moonflower suddenly snorted, making him look at her curiously. “I’m never taller than anyone either,” she explained. “Except you and the twins.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>Ouch! To be compared to children! </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span><span>He couldn’t be angry, however, as she </span><em>was</em> right about that. He had never been tall, and children tended to outgrow him quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The pair of them jumped when a dwarf came closer. “Lali-ho!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Moonflower and the Exarch exchanged glances and then she said, “Lali… ho?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“What sorry excuse for a greeting was that!? Where’s your heart, lass!? Your </span><em>stones</em>!?” The dwarf seemed offended, but was willing to let her correct her mistake. “Come, let’s try it again! Lali-hoooooo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Lali-hooooooo!” she echoed, far more enthusiastically this time. “Okay, now you do it, Exarch!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He paused, worried about his performance, but did the same nonetheless. “Lali-ho!” he greeted, putting energy into it.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Hmmm, not bad, not bad. But there’s room for improvement. Anyroad, now that we’ve observed common courtesy—who are you and what’re you doin’ here?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“At the recommendation of the denizens of Amity, we have come to seek the aid of the Tholl family,” explained the Exarch. “May we speak with Chief Xamott?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>The dwarf patted his chest. “Why, yes you may! </span><em>I</em> am Xamott, and I bid you welcome to Tomra! If it’s the folks of Amity who sent you here, you must have quite a tale to tell. Come, let’s hear it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Moonflower nodded and started explaining. “We’re here to look for a suitable ore to be the heart of the biggest Talos in the history of this world!” She began gesturing wildly. “The people of Eulmore and—well, everyone else in Norvrandt—are building it so we can go kill the final Lightwarden on top of Mt. Gulg! That’ll make the night come back and peace from sin eaters.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Delighted, Xamott said, “Well, well! And there I thought those below had no fight left in ’em! Havin’ said that, it’s not like we know how to deal with that floatin’ volcano and all them sin eaters neither. If you’re serious about restorin’ peace to these parts, though, we’ll gladly lend you a hand.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Pleased to hear this, the two miqo’te exchanged a nod. “However!” Xamott cut in. “The kind of ore you seek’s precious to us too. If I let you have it only for you to bungle things up and squander it, like, no amount of ale will wash away my chagrin. First, I need to make sure you’re worthy—by means of a trial! Aye, a trial most tricksy, passed down through the line of Tholl!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Moonflower simply stared at him, her presence suddenly feeling resigned. The Exarch spoke instead. “And what is this trial?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Xamott simply laughed. “Come with me and I’ll tell you all.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The dwarf walked further into the village and the Exarch and Moonflower tilted their heads at each other. “I hope he does not expect us to enter their houses,” he said.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Her eyes slanted in amusement. “I’m sure we could squeeze in. After all, we’re both short. Well,” she paused as they followed after Xamott, “I’m actually tall for a miqo’te—I mean, mystel.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>I know. And when I saw you for the first time, I’d never felt so insecure about my height. I wanted to impress you like a foolish little boy. </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Part of him wondered if he ever had before he sealed the tower. The other part reminded him that she had only had eyes for her fiancé, so it was unlikely she’d even remember. “I’d say so,” he agreed. “The Crystarium has a few mystel, and few of the women are as tall as you are.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Xamott explained their trial and he was surprised. A… slingshot? Moonflower turned to him and he shrugged. “Well, I am pleased that the trial isn’t needlessly dangerous. Though the dwarves who are our targets may beg to differ. Would you care to do the honors, my friend? It scarce needs to be said, but you are best suited of the two of us.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I’ll try to be gentle,” she said, taking hold of the slingshot. “I took up archery for a while, actually.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Oh?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Mmmhmm,” she hummed, testing the slingshot. “I wanted to be like G’raha Tia.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>Me? </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>“Your friend in the tower?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Do I know anyone else in the tower? Wait, don’t answer that. Yes, that friend. I wanted to do what he did; it looked like fun.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>It was. </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>He stayed where he was while she walked off to take part in the trial. Not long after, she came back, having passed it with ease. “Welcome back, Moonflower. Though such a trial must be as a relaxing diversion compared to your usual endeavors, it was still an impressive display.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Thank you, Exarch,” she said, playing with the slingshot.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Having passed the trial, Xamott described the ore in question. It was rare, like he said, and on top of that, it was jealously guarded. Jealously guarded by a rival clan of dwarves at that. “What it boils down to is this: if you want the earthseed, you’ve got to deal with the Goggs. Reckon you’re up to the challenge?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>They looked at each other. “We have dealt with far worse,” the Exarch said. “I am sure we can find a way to obtain what we need.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“That’s the spirit! Now, to help you find your way, I’ll have one of ours go with you.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Before he or Moonflower could respond, a voice broke in, “I’ll do it! I’ll go with them!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You, Korutt!?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The new dwarf, Korutt, sounded very earnest. “I couldn’t help overhearing. I knew the eaters had flocked to Mt. Gulg, but I didn’t know why. To think the last Lightwarden’s hiding up there…” He began gesturing excitedly, “The fate of Kholusia—no, the world—hangs in the balance. If I can be of some help, then I want to do my part!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The Exarch watched as Xamott and Korutt went back and forth. Apparently the newcomer was an excellent miner but a poor fighter. He was trying almost every trick in the book to get the desired position in the mines.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“But I still want to try! Please! Please let me go with you!” Korutt begged, breaking the Exarch out of his thoughts. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I take care of you, you take care of the ore,” Moonflower decided. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Oh, thank you so much!” the dwarf cheered. “I’ll try my best not to be a burden!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Xamott looked up at them. “If you want to take Korutt, far be it from me to stop you. Keep him safe, though, will you?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Don’t worry, I’m an expert in escort missions,” Moonflower said cheerfully.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The Exarch turned to Moonflower. “We will most assuredly encounter sin eaters along the way. Though, with you in our company, they will be more a spectacle than a concern.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You have great faith in me,” she said, smiling. Together, the three of them walked off, following Korutt.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Of course I do. I have since I met you.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She tilted her head. “Then why would you summon me before having faith in my skills?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The answer came easily, because it was true, even if he was also hiding the truth from her. “I sought a hero. Your soul shone brighter than the rest.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Her ears twitched, not entirely satisfied, but she said nothing else.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“We’ll keep to the road and head east. I’m in your hands!” said Korutt.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“It seems we have a fair distance to cover,” the Exarch cautioned. “Be on your guard for sin eaters.” Almost as soon as he said so, two appeared. “Speak of the devils… Moonflower, the one on the left is yours. See that Korutt comes to no harm.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Easy,” she said, and brought out her rapier. Together they took them down with ease, and their companion came to no harm.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Amazing! You two are really strong!” Korutt cried, and if they could see under his helmet, the Exarch was sure there would be stars in his eyes.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>He laughed a little. “It may interest you to know that Moonflower is a great hero in the land whence she hails. Some would say the </span><em>greatest</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“</span><em>Exarch</em>,” she protested, her face red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“</span><em>Really</em>? Oh, you must have some stories to tell, Moonflower!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She made a high-pitched noise, but said nothing. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He chose to press on, letting a little of his admiration slip. “That she does. Tales to impress and inspire you in turn. By all means, have her regale you with a few once our work is done.” </span>
    <em>I know I wouldn’t mind hearing some of the tales I read from her own mouth.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“Exarch, </span><em>please</em>, you’re embarrassing me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I can’t wait!” Korutt probably sealed the deal with his excitement, as Moonflower sighed. But the excitement turned to panic as he shouted. “Aaah! More of them!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Moonflower’s rapier came back out, her body on alert.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Stay behind us, Korutt,” the Exarch instructed, his staff in front of him as he took in the sin eaters before them.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“B-but they’re behind us too!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He turned to see that Korutt was right. “Moonflower, focus on the enemy. I will protect our charge.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She nodded and while he transformed his staff into a sword and shield, she took down the sin eaters. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He could not deny it, but seeing her fight made him fall a little more in love with her. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Korutt pulled him out of his lovesick musings, however, as he piped up, “Phew… I don’t know much about fighting, but you two make a great team!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Moonflower smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. He blamed it on the fast pace they were going. “Moonflower is a team unto herself. I merely follow her lead.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Her smile widened and pink creeped into her cheeks, but she chose to say nothing.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Well, it looks like you’ve been doing this for years to me!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The Exarch faltered. Yes, they’d done this once, for quite some time. Maybe the teamwork they’d formed in the Tower carried on into the present. “...Is that so? I… I shall take that as a compliment.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Me too,” she said quietly.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Korutt, clearly sensing there was more to what they were saying, got nervous. “Um… did I say the wrong thing?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Not at all,” he assured him. “Your words are most heartening. Indeed, I feel like a young man again.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Moonflower groaned and Korutt was shocked. “You talk as if you’re old!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“See, he agrees with me!” she said, but Korutt had more to say.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“How long have you two known each other, anyway?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Well…” He didn’t really know how to describe this honestly, without really telling the truth. After all, to Moonflower, she knew him for a short time, both as G’raha Tia and as the Crystal Exarch, but he had known her for a hundred years. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Moonflower looked at him oddly at the word. She’d been giving him this look a lot lately, he noticed. Was she working out his real identity?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>They were prevented from continuing this line of thought, as more sin eaters appeared. “Uwaaah!” Korutt wailed. “There’s even more of them!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He decided to take charge, once again directing the party. “This is too close to Amity for comfort. Let’s finish them quickly and move on. Concentrate on the ones coming for Korutt! I will see to the rest!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Once again, she used magic and sword to defeat the growing number of sin eaters quickly. He, in turn, defeated the rest of them.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“H-hurry, this way,” said Korutt, quickening his pace along the path.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>More sin eaters. How many more were coming? “How much farther to the cave?” he asked, growing tired.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Not far. It’s just past this rise.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Ah, I believe I see it.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Moonflower began to run, the end in sight too tantalizing to continue their jog. But she was prevented from going much farther as yet more sin eaters appeared.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“</span><em>Again</em>!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Let’s go, Exarch,” Moonflower said, her rapier in her hands.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“It appears we are surrounded…” he commented, taking in their enemies. “Fortunately, I have a little trick for such occasions.” His staff glowed and he began to power up his spell. “Moonflower, draw them in!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She obeyed and gathered them together, standing her ground. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>His spell went off and the ensuing explosions killed the sin eaters. Moonflower walked out unharmed, amazingly. “’Tis done,” he declared, looking her over to make sure she wasn’t hurt from the blast. “Let us press on.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>They came closer to the cave when Korutt let out another cry. “J-just as we were about to get there!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He flexed his hands a little, testing himself. “One last push, then. Shall we, Moonflower?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“We shall,” she answered firmly. At this she charged forward, like always.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I will shield Korutt!” he called, forming a shield again. “Give the eaters everything you have!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>Everything, indeed. Again she jumped and twirled, casting spell after spell. Sometimes she swiped her rapier and killed a sin eater that way, but in this group she focused on using magic in quick succession. She made it look so </span><em>easy</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>A greater enemy came forward and began attacking them as well. “I will ward off the attack! Stand with Korutt, Moonflower!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She moved without question and protected their little friend, taking the brunt of the attack like she had so long ago. Then the sin eaters began to prepare an attack, which didn’t look promising.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Not good… Quickly, spread out!” Again she obeyed without question, entirely too used to the battlefield. Just as they defeated them, the largest sin eater yet showed up. “It appears the commotion drew this one out. Moonflower—time to bring all to bear!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She nodded and charged. It seemed she was doing well for a time, but then the three of them were knocked down.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>On top of that, being so far from the tower was seriously affecting him. “Ugh… Not now…” He needed to protect her, just this final stretch. Their enemy came closer and looked ready to kill her, and she was defenseless. “Your tale will not end here!” the Exarch cried, and performed magic at the last second to draw the attack away from her long enough for her to get back to her feet.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>A battle cry and the sin eater fell. They walked to the cave, all three breathing heavily at the exertion. “’Twas a near thing in the end,” he said to her, “but what matters is that we pulled through. Well fought, my friend.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“And you,” she returned. “Without you, I wouldn’t have done it.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The younger man in him scuffed the ground with his shoe, but he stayed still and instead inclined his head in thanks. They entered the cave and immediately the smell hit him. “If the terrain and—” he coughed, “—stench are any indication, we are at the tewel.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Ah! There!” pointed Korutt. Moonflower leaned curiously. “The Goggs! With their ugly, unkempt beards!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“Do </span><em>you </em>see any difference?” Moonflower whispered, squinting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>Not even our miqo’te eyes could see a difference. </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>“I do not, but then, I am not a dwarf.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“If they realize we’re here,” continued Korutt, effectively ending the taller ones’ conversation, “they’ll come after us. Best to take them down first!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>At this he had to step in. “Be not so hasty, Korutt. The animosity between your two clans notwithstanding, I would not resort to violence unless necessary. I will use an enchantment to render you invisible. It will not fool sin eaters, but it will suffice to hide you from the eyes of men. While you are thus concealed, do you think you could find us the earthseed?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Korutt patted his chest. “Aye, I’ll dig you the choicest stuff there is!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He pulled out his staff, and waved it over Korutt. “We would be much obliged. Without further ado then…” He completed the spell, and the dwarf exclaimed over it.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Hah, I can see straight through me! Right, a-digging we will go!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The pair heard him leave, and then he turned to Moonflower. “Let us not be idle either. Though Korutt cannot be seen, he may still be heard. I would aid him by removing some few Goggs from the field. To that end…” He lifted a pointer finger. “Dream powder. As you may recall, we used it for the rescue mission at Laxan Loft.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She hummed and nodded. “We used it in Eulmore too. Thancred had some on him.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He jumped, surprised. Then, he lifted a hand to his face, thinking. “Truly? It seems our alchemists got a little carried away with the latest batch… But if it has been useful in our endeavors, then I have no cause to complain.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“It helped them calm down,” she said, shrugging. “Which, considering they were just puppets, I couldn’t be upset with them.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“A sign of your good heart, Moonflower,” he said with a smile. “Now then, I shall make you invisible as well, that you might steal close to the dwarves and give them a dose of dream powder. Even should it fail to put them to sleep outright, it should render them drowsy enough to seek their beds. Say the word, and I will cast the enchantment.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She smiled back to him and leaned forward. “I’m ready.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Ready to begin? Very good. Should the enchantment fade before you finish tending to all the dwarves, return to me and I will cast it anew.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Aw, do you doubt me?” she asked, grinning cheekily. “I’ll get it done in two minutes easily.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He grinned back at her, casting the spell. “Never, Moonflower, I was just warning you.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She scampered off and like she promised, returned in two minutes. He’d watched her progress from where they’d left him. Her footsteps returned and then she materialized before him. “Tada!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“All the dwarves have taken their leave. Good work, my friend. We have done all that we can. Let us await Korutt’s return.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It didn’t take too long for Korutt to return. He carried an overflowing sack the same size he was. “I’m back! This is the purest stuff there is. Think it’s enough, or shall I go and dig up some more?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>The Exarch shook his head. </span><em>That was a mistake,</em> he thought, feeling a little dizzy. “I daresay it will suffice for our purposes. You have our gratitude, Korutt. Let us carry this back to… to…” He lost his train of thought and folded over, spots in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Exarch!” Moonflower gasped, and her hand touched his shoulder.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Are you all right?” asked Korutt. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He shook his head, clearing the spots in his vision. “...Worry not, I shall be fine. Long as I have been away from the Crystarium, a little weakness is to be expected.” The Exarch sighed a little. “I may also have overexerted myself in the moment. Ah, to have this rare opportunity yet be unable to enjoy it to the full…” He hadn’t had the chance to go out with Moonflower since she first reunited with the twins.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Let’s go back to Amity,” Moonflower said worriedly. “You can rest there.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He was prevented from answering by a new voice. “Who goes there!?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Korutt knew who it was, evidently. He let out a yelp. “Th-that’s Glagg, chief of the Goggs!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You! You’re one of the Tholls!” shouted Glagg. “I see, I see… Word was our miners were comin’ back drowsy, one after the next. I immediately suspected foul play… And what should I find here but Tholl scum skulkin’ about! It’s a spineless act befittin’ your limp beards!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The argument immediately devolved into name calling. The Exarch lifted a hand to his lips, thinking. They needed to act fast. “Like oil and water… This is not like to end of its own accord. Moonflower, do you perchance have some dream powder left?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Moonflower held out the dream powder. “Enough to put an end to this.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>“Then let us put it to use and be on our way. Though something tells me we’ve not seen the last of their bickering…” At this, he threw the dream powder, nailing Glagg. </span><em>I’ve not lost my archer’s touch!</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Nice shot, Exarch,” she said, amazed, although she made a weird noise as she said his title, like she started saying something else.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Thank you, Moonflower,” he said, his tail flicking in delight. It was nice to impress her for once, and no magic needed. “Forgive me, Korutt, but we need you to be calm as well.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Abashed, Korutt looked away. “I-I’m sorry… It’s just, when it comes to the Goggs, I can’t help but see red…”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You needn’t apologize, my friend. You are here on our account, and we have naught but gratitude for you. Now that we have what we came for, however, it is time to take our leave. The Talos awaits its heart!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Moonflower clapped her hands together, nodding eagerly. “Let’s go!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Well, my friend, much as I have enjoyed our time together, I think it best we split up—” he didn’t miss how her face fell, “—that we might accomplish our tasks more swiftly. I shall see the earthseed safely into the hands of Chai-Nuzz. While I am thus employed, would you be so good as to deliver Korutt back to Tomra?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“How do you plan to drag that all the way back to Amity?” she asked, utterly baffled. “You nearly passed out just now!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>He was hoping she wouldn’t ask about that. “I have enough energy left to carry it, Moonflower. My stature hides it, but I </span><em>am</em> strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>Her eyes narrowed. “</span><em>Young men</em> are strong, Exarch. So either deny you are young again or—oh, never mind, yes, I will see him home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Again she poked at his age, and he chuckled. “My thanks, Moonflower. Brief though it was, ’twas an honor to go adventuring with you. I shall see you back in Amity.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Once she left, he cast a spell on the earthseed to lighten the load, and then hefted it into his arms. Another spell to render him invisible, and he was on his way. What felt like hours later and he was back in Amity. His arms ached despite the spell on the earthseed, and so it was with great relief that he set the bag down in front of Chai-Nuzz. “Earthseed for the heart, Master Chai. The Tholls were very helpful.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Thank you, Exarch,” said Chai-Nuzz with great distraction. “My, you look tired. Perhaps you should join my wife in the tavern?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>A drink and a chair would probably make the lightheadedness go away, he had to agree. So he headed inside and slumped into a chair.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Why, Exarch!” greeted Dulia-Chai. “You look so tired, sir, are you all right?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Thank you, Madame Chai,” he said, pressing a hand to his forehead. “I will be fine. I just… need a moment.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Someone gave him water and he drank it in a moment. It did help but not enough, and the dim, closed room was starting to get to him. “I need fresh air, Madame, if you’ll excuse me.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I can go with you,” she said kindly.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He shook his head. “No, but I appreciate the offer, Madame Chai. I will be fine.” Having said as much, he wandered off.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, it was a bit difficult finding the cut off point, but as this chapter was already so long, it was better to end it here and save all the juicy bits for next chapter!</p><p>One of my favorite things about this story is that I can fill in the parts that we didn't get to see, like the conversation with Lyna. Seeing things from his perspective is something I think I'm going to treasure for a long time. :) There are a couple lines in this chapter that made me fall a little in love. I hope they made you feel the same.</p><p>By this point, Moonflower has been widowed for something like eight months. I took the six months between the release of the patch which introduces the Ghimlyt Dark (4.4?) and the release of 5.0, plus then I decided that TRAVEL TIME MATTERSSSS and added two-three months for 5.0. Grief is different for everyone, but consider that she spent <i>six months</i> working through grief alone already; the months with her friends/in a new place/after meeting someone who will do <i>anything</i> for her has allowed her to accelerate her healing process. Something like this happened for me, too, and while it wasn't a lost husband, I figure that I'm not turning my own character into a disloyal floozy who never loved her husband with this timeline (plus there will be more in future chapters but you'll have to see there). I guess what I'm saying is, please give her the benefit of the doubt? ;-;</p><p>No one has commented on this yet, but here is where I make a confession: I use regular words for a lot of ffxiv terms and also use Eorzean race names for a very simple reason... a lot of my readers are friends who are not in the ffxiv fandom. I didn't want to confuse them with "malms" and "alarum" and <i>especially</i> not with "miqo'te" vs "mystel" etc. The dialogue will reflect the differences, but the narrative does not. An in-narrative reason for the latter is that even after living there most of his life, I figure the Exarch didn't let go of the terminology from his home shard, at least in his own thoughts. This sort of thing is very normal in real life, so I went for it. </p><p>Next chapter is one I have looked forward to for nearly a year. Please check back in on October 30th!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Set Me As A Seal Upon Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was for you, always for you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to me. To the me in the past who despaired over getting out, who wondered why her best friend didn't love her anymore, who just wanted to be told she was loved too. To the me who chose to put her foot down and refused to accept further abuse. To the me I've become since then.</p><p>Disclaimer: dialogue isn't mine, but some of the responses are.</p><p>Thank you to my friend Phoenix for beta-ing this chapter! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Crystal Exarch needed a chance to clear his head, and hopefully the fresh air would do something for his fatigue. The last Lightwarden was within reach, and it was very likely that it would—it would—it was likely that it would kill Moonflower. That meant his time to step in was approaching. She could not be allowed to suffer when he had the power to take it away and save her.</p><p>Then, like the old man he was, he fell asleep, only to be shaken awake by someone. He blinked his eyes open and saw Moonflower. <em>What happened to your braids? </em>he thought. Still sleepy, he said, “The future is where my destiny awaits…”</p><p>“Exarch?” </p><p>“Moonflower?” He shook his head to shake off the last cobwebs of sleep and looked up at her, careful to keep his face hidden. “Forgive me. I was… lost in a dream.” <em>I forgot where and when I was; I thought we were merely exploring the Crystal Tower again.</em></p><p>“What are you doing all the way out here? The others are looking for you.” </p><p> He realized he was sitting against a secluded boulder, some distance from Amity. “I needed some fresh air, and thought to rest for a moment. It would seem I am more fatigued than I realized. Too much time away from the tower, I fear. It drains me—leaves my body frail and weak. Though, in truth, it is debatable whether I can still call this my body.” He was rambling now but it was true, no matter how she insisted he wasn’t old. Her tail twitched slightly but she let him continue instead of protesting.</p><p>“When first I turned my mind towards the salvation of the world, I came to the conclusion that it would take many long years. Many more than remained to me.” He stretched his crystal arm, watching the fingers flex and feeling something akin to muscles move. “And so I made myself one with the Crystal Tower, that I might live indefinitely. I am but an extension of it now. Hence my weakness the farther I travel, and the longer I am away.” This was another reason he chose to say nothing to her about who he really was; he was part of the Crystal Tower, and could not live the same as she could. At this point, was he really even human anymore?</p><p>The Crystal Exarch shook his head again, trying to rid himself of those painful thoughts. Becoming one with the tower was worth it, and he had never doubted that decision. “It has been quite a journey,” he said, gazing at her affectionately. She had done exactly as he asked, and more. “But thanks to you, the end is in sight. My wish will finally be fulfilled.”</p><p>“What wish is that, Exarch?” she asked quietly.</p><p>He merely smiled. “I will keep that secret for now. When it comes true, I will tell you. How goes the construction effort?”</p><p>Moonflower stood from her kneeling position—he had wondered when she would—and began to explain. “A lot of materials have arrived and people to go with them. It’s a madhouse!” As she carried on he could not help but smile wider. Her curiosity and excitement had returned. </p><p>When she finished, he said, heart thumping, “Then this may be the last moment we have to ourselves for a while. Come, sit with me.” His moment of boldness was going to kill him, he just knew it as soon as he finished speaking—but he wouldn’t take it back. <em>Curse my foolish heart.</em></p><p>She sat down without hesitation, and he couldn’t help but admire her. The green gown she wore suited her. Her hair wasn’t in twin braids anymore; instead it was both a ponytail and a braid, an Ala Mhigan style if he recalled correctly. Moonflower still wore flower jewelry, although she had traded purple earrings for peach blossoms. </p><p>In short, she was beautiful.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Tell me, when all of this is over, what will you do?” He watched her eagerly, wondering what adventurous deeds she would do next.</p><p>She looked at him, and her gaze struck him. Something in her eyes made his heart race again, and he wondered if she liked what she saw. “Rest awhile,” she answered, dropping her gaze. “I… I just need rest. From everything.” </p><p>He could only imagine the amount of rest she really needed. “That would be well deserved. You might consider roaming Norvrandt not as her savior, but as a simple sightseer. Viewed through such eyes, I am certain she would seem quite different. But whatever you decide to do, I have every confidence that you will do well. For you have the strength to forge your own path.”</p><p>He gazed up at the sky, ignoring that her cheeks were turning red. G’raha Tia had a moment to be honest and express his admiration, and he was going to take it. She might even understand the underlying love he felt for her if he kept talking. “You will leave countless lives better than you found them, and the souls you touch will never forget your kindness.” <em>I didn’t. </em>“Then, in trying times, when you question your worth and your choices, they will raise their voices to remind you of the difference you have made. And thus will your deeds come to affirm your path. Remember this.”</p><p>He heard her breath hitch and a quiet sob, making him look back to her. <em>Has she doubted herself before? </em>The concept seemed so alien to him, but it wasn’t impossible. Moonflower pulled out the handkerchief he’d given her and tried wiping her eyes discreetly; she regained her composure and smiled at him. </p><p>“I would know more of <em>you</em>,” she said. “I already know about me.”</p><p>He turned away, hiding his blush. “Of <em>me</em>? You mean what I intend to do afterwards?”</p><p>She shrugged. “If that’s what you’ll tell me.”</p><p>“I once told you that there are things we can ill afford to lose.” She nodded, affirming she remembered. “‘Things’ I said, though in truth I spoke of a person. One who is unaware of the full extent of my plans.” Guilt clogged his voice now. <em>Please understand, Moonflower. I do not mean to hurt you. It is only that I don’t see how else we can save the world. How else I can save <b>you</b>. </em>“Though she deserves to know, I have good reason to keep my counsel. I have come to terms with this in my mind, yet my heart yearns to lay everything bare.” A gentle pressure slowly rested on his arm, and he glanced down to see that she had placed her hand there. “For she is my inspiration,” he continued, his heart pounding in his ears, “and I would give much and more for the chance to speak with her as friends, with no thought of concealment.” <em>I wish, so much, to show you that your friend is with you. I wish to show you who I am. But I cannot.</em></p><p>So instead he let his imagination speak. “Should she indulge me with her tales, I would regale her with my own—about my efforts in Norvrandt, perhaps.” Here he dared to look at her, confident the blush had receded from his cheeks. “Though... ultimately that tale is more yours than it is mine.”</p><p>The smile she gave him allowed him the courage to continue. “Then… I would ask her about her next adventure. And if she should wish me to be a part of it, oh…” he sighed wistfully, “how happy it would make me. Together we would travel the lands and cross the seas and take to the skies upon the eternal wind… My heart swells simply to imagine it.” Up here, far from his tower, next to her, it felt possible.</p><p>They could travel across Norvrandt. She could fly on whatever mount she liked, as he knew she had many, and he could follow on an amaro. Or perhaps they could share a chocobo? They could sit among the flowers in Il Mheg and play with the pixies until Feo Ul came and complained that they were stealing the Fairy King’s precious mortals. Moonflower could show him Mord Souq, and maybe they could make a visit to the patients at the Inn. In his imagination, his body wouldn’t hold them back, and they could go at whatever pace they wanted.</p><p>He had always dreamed of adventure. Meeting her had been a taste of what true adventure was like, but then fate had split their paths. Even upon their reunion, he could not join her on her travels, because the Crystal Tower prevented him, as well as his duties to the Crystarium. But he could dream. He could dream of fighting at her side, of walking down unknown paths. At Moonflower’s side, he could live that dream of adventure, and be her friend through everything. He wouldn’t have to be a spectator with her. </p><p>With Moonflower, he could truly be himself again. He wouldn’t have to be the Crystal Exarch, wise and benevolent leader of the Crystarium. Instead, he could be G’raha Tia, Historian from the Students of Baldesion, Keeper of the Crystal Tower. He could sing when the mood struck him, and she would listen. Or, she could tell him story after story, gesturing wildly and making him smile and laugh. They could be together, comfort one another through reminders of grief, and… maybe… </p><p>His thoughts came careening back to earth in a flash. G’raha Tia stood up abruptly. He couldn’t let himself get carried away by impossible fantasies. “But that is contingent upon our victory in the coming battle.” She stood up next to him. “The people of this world have entrusted their hopes to us. We cannot fail them.” In a low voice, he added, “...Nor those who roused me from my slumber.” He paused, thinking of the men and women who had done everything they could to save their world. <em>I will not fail them. Not now. Not when I am so close. </em>Then he finished with, “Thank you for your company, my friend. Let us return to Amity.”</p><p>“Exarch,” Moonflower said, in such a way that it made him turn back to her. She grasped his crystal hand and pulled him closer. “Exarch, please listen to me.”</p><p>“Moonflower, you’re crying…”</p><p>“Because <em>you</em> have a way with words.” She rubbed her eyes again and then took both of his hands in hers.</p><p>He tried to pretend it didn’t feel like tingles were going up his spine at the contact.</p><p>“Exarch… you… you made the flowers bloom again.” She was shaking, and he was about to suggest they sit back down when she pulled him again and they were on the ground once more. Amity would have to wait. “When I first came here, I was a wreck. My husband was dead, and my friends who are like my children were without their souls, never mind my other friends.” At that she gave him a look similar to the one she’d given him when he confessed it was his fault. It was softer this time, however. “That’s why I was so harsh with you when I demanded you find a way to put their souls back.” </p><p>She lost the pointed look in a moment. “Most days I went without smiling, and the situation here was terrible. Voidsent are awful, but sin eaters turn people into more sin eaters. I couldn’t imagine living a hundred years without the night sky, either. But at the same time, I wasn’t sure how much I cared. It was one more tragedy to add onto the pain I experienced in my personal life. My grief seemed to consume me. Some part of me ‘knew’ that it would end, or lessen, someday. But that day seemed like it would never come. It felt like I was drowning, and there was nothing I could do to make it better. I felt… like it didn’t matter what I did, just so long as someone told me what to do.”</p><p>Moonflower lifted her head and looked at him, and again her expression made his heart pound in his ears. “But you… you were gentle. Cordial, even. You wanted my help and you were sorry you hurt my friends. I hadn’t known you very long before I knew I could trust you.”</p><p>“Truly?” he whispered, in awe.</p><p>Her response was soft as well. “Yes. As soon as I met you.”</p><p>“That—I—”</p><p>“You care deeply about your people and this world. But I have noticed that you care for <em>me</em>. I don’t care if Ryne was the one who was worried about me; <em>you </em>were the one who came to my door. You let me come to you in the middle of the night and talk to you without prying too much into why I couldn’t sleep. You came to me when I sat at the steps, unable to do what I loved, and simply talked to me. You left me food, you let me cry over my lost husband, and you asked me to come back. Not that many people have asked me to come back.</p><p>“Let me speak plainly, Exarch; I have lost much in my life, and it has been almost too much to bear. I was dying inside, and it would only have been a matter of time before the rest of me did too. But you… you made it brighter again, you made each day worth living again. By your gentleness, I could begin to <em>care</em> again.”</p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p>The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he pressed his lips together to keep from speaking. She was getting into dangerous territory now, because she had reached up to his face and traced the crystallized skin that she could see. It was an intimate sensation that he was unused to receiving. </p><p>Even though the intimacy sent his mind reeling, she was still speaking, and he hung onto every word like a lifeline. “I won’t ask you what’s under this hood. I won’t ask you for all your plans for me. It is enough to know that you wish things were different and that you have good reason. I believe you’ll tell me when it’s over.” Then, Moonflower embraced him, resting her head on his shoulder. Wondering what sort of dream he’d fallen asleep into, he slowly wrapped his arms around her as well, hardly daring to breathe. “I hope one day you’ll tell me your real name, Exarch, because calling the one you love by a title is a bit strange, don’t you think?”</p><p>“I… suppose—<em>what</em>? Moonflower?”</p><p>“Yes,” she said, answering the real question he was trying to ask. “Yes. But I don’t want to really say it until you tell me your name. Come on an adventure with me, Exarch.”</p><p>He tightened their embrace in response, resting his forehead against her shoulder. It was risky, but she just said she wouldn’t ask until he was ready. “I want that more than <em>anything</em>.” His eyes stung but he absolutely <em>refused</em> to let tears fall. <em>I won’t be alive to fulfill that wish. Oh, Moonflower, I am so sorry it must be this way. I only hope that someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me and move on a second time. I did not intend for you to need it at all, especially not so soon after losing Nagamasa. Please, please forgive me… I love you too much to let you suffer…</em></p><p>They stayed like this a few minutes more. Slowly their tight grip on each other relaxed, although neither made any move to let go. Part of him wished they could stay like this always, but they had work to do, so eventually he reluctantly pulled away. “We <em>do </em>have to return to Amity.” If they didn’t, someone else would come looking for them, and he didn’t want this precious moment with her interrupted.</p><p>A heavy sigh. “I suppose so.” They stood and began to make their way to the others, when she did something he did not expect her to do. She slid her hand into his, the left one that was still flesh and blood. He looked at her, wondering if she meant what he <em>thought</em> she meant, and she smiled at him. “Together?” she asked, offering him a chance to distance himself.</p><p><em> I will be dead soon, </em> he thought. <em>It won’t matter that much what people think shortly before, will it?</em> “Together,” he agreed, and adjusted his grip so he held her hand better. A few moments of happiness before he died; that was all he asked for.</p><p>He felt like a naughty teenager about to be chastised when they returned to town, hand in hand, and everyone stared at him and Moonflower. First, her friends stared at their hands, and then their penetrating gaze shifted to Moonflower, as if asking her if she realized what she was doing. G’raha Tia almost, <em>almost</em> pulled his hand away, not liking this scrutiny, but instead he tightened his grip on her hand. They weren’t doing anything wrong; they were <em>adults</em>, and anyway, Moonflower had asked <em>him</em> if he wanted to enter town holding her hand. The others didn’t know that, of course, but was it really that surprising that he and Moonflower were making their own decisions? It didn’t stop all of the guilt, nor the discomfort from the others’ scrutiny, but it kept him from hurting her.</p><p>Just before they were within hearing range, she leaned close and whispered, “Are you all right? You were so fatigued earlier.”</p><p>“Worry not, my friend,” he answered affectionately. The discomfort lessened at the question. “I am much revived for the fresh air—and your fine company, of course. Now then, let us turn our thoughts to the task at hand.” He smiled when he saw her shoulders relax; clearly she had been worried about him, and he was touched.</p><p>It was Moonflower who first let go, having been given one such task to do. Again. “Are you sure?” he asked, worried. She had yet to defeat the last Lightwarden, of course, but she was experiencing pain, and her aether was feeling more and more corrupted. He thought she should be resting before it was time to go. Everyone else could finish the remaining preparations while she rested, but it seemed that would not be.</p><p>She hummed, amused. “Exarch, I am not the one who insists on being called old and frail.”</p><p>His tail froze, and it was only years of practice that kept it from lifting his robes from shock. “That—that isn’t—<em>Moonflower</em>, that isn’t fair!” <em>I <b>am</b> old! Older than you! </em>The last thought almost made him put his head in his hands, but he didn’t want to explain his train of thought to anyone. After all, having lived an extra hundred years, he was somewhere around four to six times her age, which somehow he’d never thought about before, and that wasn’t even counting the two centuries he spent asleep. <em>But before, she didn’t want to tell me she loved me. Before, she wasn’t holding my hand or tracing the crystal on my face. Before… she wasn’t treating me like a man. </em>Somehow, that made all the difference.</p><p>Laughing, she patted his cheek, to his and everyone else’s shock. “You’re so cute, Exarch. I’m fine. I can handle this. It’s just checking on the heartstones before they go into the Talos.”</p><p>“If you say so,” he replied, sounding a lot calmer than he felt and much more like himself. <em>She just laughed! </em>It wasn’t the laugh he remembered, but it was the first one he’d heard since she came to Norvrandt. </p><p>Her bright smile was somewhat muted by exhaustion, but she left to do what was requested of her, leaving him alone. Almost. Y’shtola, to his surprise, beat Alisaie to him, an angry glare in her blind eyes. “I hope you have a good explanation, Exarch,” she requested flatly.</p><p>“I do not.” Because it was true—he didn’t have a good explanation.</p><p>This, of course, angered her further. Her mouth was a hard line, and her eyes, though blind, were looking right at him. “You will only hurt her if you continue. Hasn’t she been through enough? Haven’t <em>you</em> put her through enough?”</p><p>Moonflower’s smile faded in his mind as what Y’shtola was saying sunk in. Yes, she had suffered enough. Yes, he had asked her to carry an enormous burden. But… “Master Matoya, please understand that there are things you cannot be privy to.”</p><p>“Exarch!” Her snapped response made him think that perhaps he should not have allowed his G’raha Tia side to show through, especially when he knew she hated how he kept concealing things. “I know you have this world’s best interest at heart, but she isn’t a plaything!”</p><p><em> This </em> made him frown, and it nearly caused him to bare his teeth. “Moonflower will <em>never </em>be a plaything, <em>especially</em> not to me. I realize that you do not like my methods, Master Matoya, and soon enough you will understand why I kept secrets, but <em>never</em> accuse me of something so heinous again.” <em>I love her. </em>“I do not wish to throw her under the cart, but seeing as you persist in believing the worst of me, you ought to know that <em>she </em>asked <em>me</em> to hold her hand, and that <em>she</em> told <em>me</em> some personal, private information that we, as <em>adults</em>, have <b>every </b>right to keep to ourselves.”</p><p>This caused her to snap her mouth shut into a hard line once more. “I don’t like it,” she said at last. “She’s so young…”</p><p>“You know, Master Matoya, this may come as a surprise to you, but I have known her since she was a young black mage about to be married.” He was tired, so tired, of her doubt and distrust. Admitting a sliver of information seemed a fair price to pay, especially when he knew she wouldn’t say a word to Moonflower. After all, he had already told them that he was from the Source. “And I have never hidden that I am old and part crystal.” He gestured with his crystal arm. “It would be difficult to hide that about me.”</p><p>She studied him, her blind eyes searching deep. He wondered, once more, how she never caught onto his identity. Had the crystal changed his aether so completely? “You really did come from the Source then,” she said, her anger more contained. “No one here would have told you that; not many remember her as a black mage, and fewer would comment on it.”</p><p>“She had braids that made her look even younger,” he said, throwing his memory back to when he first met her. “She smiled at the smallest things, and never quite understood how to get out of the way. Yet somehow she would laugh at herself and brush it off like she hadn’t just survived an explosion. Oh yes, Master Matoya… I remember her very well.”</p><p>She looked at him for a long moment. “Who <em>are</em> you, Exarch?”</p><p>“A friend who is trying to save the future.” Before she could get riled up again, he let out a deep, tired sigh. “I never intended for her to act or feel this way. She is a person who feels and thinks for herself; it will make returning to the Source more difficult, I think.” To say nothing of how he would die and she would have to mourn him too.</p><p>“Never intended, perhaps, but walking here holding hands is an entirely different choice.” Y’shtola crossed her arms and waited for an answer.</p><p><em> I will be dead soon. I should not have indulged in one brief moment of happiness, if this is the hullabaloo it causes. </em>“You feel it as well, Master Matoya. She could die in this next battle. One or all of us could die. Is it so wrong to let her smile? To let her be as she once was, before she fought in multiple wars, before her husband was torn away from her? We have all asked too much of her. She never smiles anymore, not like she used to. Alphinaud and Alisaie are almost the only things in her life that will make her smile, and even then, she is still shadowed by what she has been through. I haven’t seen her start playing with flowers she finds or looking for moogles since I lived on the Source. Is it really too much to let her seek joy?”</p><p>Something in her face made him believe she was struggling to think of a good counter argument. “It is if you intend to hide the truth from her.”</p><p>“She already knows defeating the Lightwardens has put her at risk,” he pointed out, as that had been Y’shtola’s primary concern.</p><p>“I speak of your identity and your plans. You have never pulled your hood down for anyone; how does she know you will tell her your name, or even that it is <em>your</em> name? How can she trust you when you have spoken in riddles and half-truths this entire time? You did not tell her about the side effects of the Light until long after she should have known!”</p><p>Y’shtola was scared, he realized. She was scared for her friend, and she didn’t want someone who was still raw from loss to go through it again. “I understand,” he said, and he meant it. “Your concern for her is touching, and well-meant. But I think it is best to let <em>her</em> decide what she wants. If putting faith in me is a mistake—which I hope it will not be—then she must be allowed to make that mistake and then learn from it. Protecting her as you wish to do will only hurt her, and you know it. She won’t see it the way you do.”</p><p>The look on her face told him she knew he was right. The Warrior of Light and Darkness would see it as Y’shtola tearing her away from happiness after she had just found it again. She would see it as a betrayal of her heart, and he remembered vividly that she was protective of it. Moonflower loved her friends deeply, and was free with affection, but she didn’t fall in love easily. She’d said as much once when they were resting from the escapades into the Crystal Tower, since he had foolishly asked her about her fiancé, a topic she found easy to talk about. The Exarch remembered thinking how lucky the hyur was to be marrying such a loyal woman, and he hadn’t forgotten that conversation entirely in the one hundred years since he last saw her.</p><p>He shook his head. “Moonflower is not a child, Master Matoya. Don’t do her the disservice of treating her as one.”</p><p>“Perhaps it would be better if <em>you</em> did,” she muttered, defeated.</p><p>He actually laughed at this. “Forgive me, but I have <em>never </em>been able to see her as a child. A hundred years did not change that.” <em>I fell in love with her when I met her, but you’ll have to forgive me for not saying so when I haven’t even said it to her.</em></p><p>“I will let this go, <em>for now</em>, because you are right that she is not a child and should be allowed to make her own choices. But I will not hesitate to speak my mind if I think I must.”</p><p>“I would not have you believe your opinion is unwanted, Master Matoya.” Because it was true; he valued her opinions and her insight, even if it meant he had to listen to her express distrust. “I believe she would be happy to know you care about her.”</p><p>“But it wouldn’t be enough to keep her from you.” And with that ominous statement, Y’shtola left. </p><p>Then it was Alisaie’s turn, and he was starting to wonder when he became so popular. Who would be next? Alphinaud? Or had he and his sister traded off, as he had already confronted the Exarch?</p><p>“Exarch, what was that all about?” Unlike Y’shtola, Alisae didn’t sound angry or accusatory. Instead, she seemed curious, even a little surprised. </p><p>“Which part? Y’shtola or Moonflower?”</p><p>“Moonflower,” the girl answered easily.</p><p><em>Of course it would be Moonflower; she <b>is</b> Alisaie’s idol. </em>“You know how tactile she is. She wanted to hold my hand on the way back, and I did so.”</p><p>Alisaie waved her hand. “I think my brother and I know better than anyone how tactile she is.” After all, their friend liked to pet their hair and adjust their clothes, which was her way of telling them she loved them and was worried about them. “But she would have asked for permission from you.”</p><p>One of his eyebrows rose. “Didn’t she ask permission from you two?”</p><p>She shrugged. “Yes, but not the same way.” What she meant by that, he wasn’t sure. Had Moonflower not asked them directly? “You’ve already held hands. When she agreed to be your Warrior of Darkness and when she asked you to be careful while meeting Vauthry. But now, now she’s asking you to <em>hold her hand</em>, just one, and walk with her to meet everyone else, not only a few people. Besides, don’t say it like you weren’t equally willing. My brother and I <em>both </em>know it wasn’t just that she wanted to hold hands.”</p><p>He wasn't going to play games with Alisaie when her brother had already tried it several weeks ago. This time he wasn’t going to be caught with nowhere to run. “Alisaie, I don’t know what you’re asking me.”</p><p>She huffed. “Don’t hurt her. That’s what I’m asking. She has chosen <em>you</em>.”</p><p>The way Alisaie said it made his heart skip a beat like he was young again. <em>She has chosen <b>you</b>. </em>He turned the words over in his mind like they were a sparkling crystal. It was true, wasn’t it? Moonflower chose to give her heart away again, and to <em>him </em>of all people. His foolish wishing that she might return his feelings had come true. “Thank you, Alisaie. We’d best be helping now, however. You can continue to threaten me later.” He ended it with amusement, which turned into a fully-formed grin when Alisaie huffed again and left him to assist the construction effort.</p><p>After another hour or so, he and Moonflower met with Chai-Nuzz again. “Right, so, earlier I received word that everything is in place,” said the nervous man, “meaning we can proceed with awakening the Talos. Once we imbue the magic, it will stir itself and immediately carry out its designated function: namely, taking Mt. Gulg in its grasp.”</p><p>The Exarch turned to her. “Moonflower, we may be certain that Vauthry will not look on in idleness as we beat a path to his front door. Once our plans are set in motion, there will be no turning back.”</p><p>“He can’t stop us now,” she said, determination in her eyes. </p><p>He tilted his head in acknowledgment. “See to your preparations as meticulously as you may, and I will give the order to proceed as soon as you are ready.”</p><p>She nodded back to him. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, Exarch.” Moonflower pointed ahead enthusiastically. “Engage!” Once he called for the order, she pulled him away from the Chais to somewhere a little more secluded. “This is really exciting!” Her feet pitter-pattered on the ground; it warmed him from his chest to his fingertips to see her in such spirits.</p><p>The Talos lifted to the sky with an enormous beam of light. It grabbed onto the mountain and began to pull it down, but the sin eaters reacted, damaging the hands. As Chai-Nuzz despaired over the damage, the Crystal Exarch turned to Moonflower. “We must try and draw as many of them down to the ground as possible. It may not be enough, but we have no other choice.” She looked ready to follow his command, when he saw something in the distance. “Is that—?”</p><p>It was the fairies, arrived to assist. They were batting the sin eaters out of the sky. “I think I’ve upset Feo Ul,” Moonflower giggled, which made the Exarch smile. She was far more relaxed than he thought she’d be for this, but perhaps it was the excitement of being part of something so spectacular. “Ooh, I <em>knew </em>I should’ve asked, even when Urianger said no…” </p><p>“This I did not expect. But I will gladly accept the help, and I’m sure the faerie king will forgive you,” he said. “Are you ready to head up the mountain?”</p><p>She nodded. “Are you coming with us?”</p><p>How could he say no to the plea in her eyes? “Of course I will. Once I have seen that everyone else is a safe distance away, I will follow behind, while you and the leading team clear the path.” Besides, he needed to be there to direct the Light into the void. </p><p>He needed to be there to die.</p><p><em>I’m going to die. I’m going to <b>die</b>.</em> It would be for a good cause—the future of the Source and the First, Moonflower’s life, the good of his own dear people—but he would be <em>dead</em>. Gone. No more. <em>I am never going home. Not to the Crystarium. Not to Eorzea.</em></p><p>The look on her face changed from excitement to one of concern. “Exarch? Are you all right?”</p><p>“No,” he choked, and he realized his face was wet. <em>I’ll be dead soon. I’ll never see your smile again. I’ll never hear you laugh a true laugh. What I heard earlier was only a pale imitation. I waited nearly a hundred years for this moment, and now that it is here, I am reluctant and the reality of death is a shock to me. </em></p><p>Moonflower reached up to hold his face in her hands, despite still being unable to see it properly. “I’ll be fine,” she promised, her fingers finding his eyes and wiping tears away. “I’ll be fine! I’m strong! I’ll defeat that disgusting creature, bring back the night for Kholusia, and then we’ll all go home to the Crystarium!”</p><p><em> You will go home, Moonflower, but it must be without me. </em> He didn’t know what to do with his hands; without thinking, he embraced her again. He would be dead in a few hours; who cared what Y’shtola thought? Who cared what Alisaie had to say? “You are worth more than I can ever give you,” he said through tears. “A thousand worlds, a hundred lifetimes. Everything I have, everything I’ve done, it has been for <em>you</em>.” <em>You, always you. </em></p><p>“Shhhhh, calm down,” she said gently, still rubbing his tears away. “I promise you, I’ll be fine. Don’t cry; today is a day of victory.” She began to hum a tune, and gradually he calmed down enough to stem his tears and release her. “There, that’s better.” Her smile came back and she drew her hands away. “Now, I need to go slay a monster, and you need to be the rear guard.”</p><p>“I suppose we must,” he said, and took hold of his staff. As much as he had no wish to die, today he needed to be the leader of the Crystarium, not simply G’raha Tia. Today he needed to fulfill the wishes of the lost children who did the impossible, and reversed time to save their hero.</p><p>Moonflower would save the world, and he, in turn, would save her.</p><p>He made his way up the mountain in slow, agonizing steps. It was exhausting to be so far from the tower, and yet he had one final task to do. Vauthry’s voice echoed throughout the mountaintop as Moonflower must have been making her way through the path and defeating sin eaters. Eventually his voice stopped, but the Exarch wasn’t worried. The night had not yet come, so he didn’t need to push himself any more than he already was. Moonflower must have drawn the last Lightwarden into battle.</p><p>Each step weighed on him, for it led him closer to death. <em>It’ll be worth it, </em>he reminded himself. <em>I have lived long enough. I cannot allow anyone else to make this sacrifice… This part of me may die, but I can start again when my sleeping self wakes up. That will be enough.</em> With passive eyes, he observed the mountain rock give way to smooth marble-like material. Columns were everywhere, as well as grand staircases. The further up the path he went, the more elaborate his surroundings became. Gold decorations sprang up, and he even thought he saw something meant to be a fountain. Vauthry had truly intended to make a perfect paradise up here.</p><p>Dread creeped into his heart and he gripped his staff tightly. “I can do this,” he murmured. “I <em>will</em> do this. Death is but a moment. I can face Nagamasa again, knowing I did everything I could to save Moonflower.” The thought gave him a measure of courage, and he continued walking. <em>It will be a few minutes of pain, and then death is but jumping another rift. There will be adventure on the other side, and Moonflower and her friends will go home. The Ascians’ plans will not come to pass, and that terrible future will disappear. </em></p><p><em> It will only be for a few minutes. </em> </p><p>It was when Alisaie let out a shout that he made himself run up the final steps. “Are you all right!? Say something!”</p><p>Y’shtola panicked as well, crying, “Twelve forfend, she cannot contain the Light. She’s beginning to turn!” <em>No!</em> He paused to catch his breath, hearing her plead with Urianger, “Urianger! If you’ve aught up your sleeve, now is the time!”</p><p>He could only imagine what was going on up ahead of him, but then Ryne exclaimed, “It’s changing back!” This made him look up to see the night receding and the day returning. <em>I’m coming, Moonflower, I’m coming!</em></p><p>He strode forward, eyes only on her. She was trying to hold in the pain, he could tell, but he could still hear her whimpers. <em>I will make sure you do not scream. </em>“The combined power of every Lightwarden is too terrible a burden for any one soul to bear.” And thus would begin the most difficult lie he would ever have to tell.</p><p>G’raha Tia would have to look the woman he loved in the eye and tell her that he merely thought of her as a tool.</p><p>“And so I shall relieve you of it,” he said, and lifted his staff. A shield formed around him and Moonflower, cutting off the others and containing the Light. It started flowing into him and <em>gods</em>, if Moonflower had held this in all this time, no wonder she experienced pain.</p><p>“Exarch!? What are you doing!?” Alisaie shouted, her brother silenced by surprise.</p><p>Behind him, he heard Y’shtola whip out her staff, but as he heard no spells, something or someone had stopped her. But he couldn’t let himself be distracted. Clenching his teeth, he declared, “I will channel this profusion of power to the Crystal Tower and use it to travel to other worlds. As I have dreamed of doing ever since I first learned of their existence!” This wasn’t entirely a lie; he <em>did</em> dream of visiting other worlds. What were the other shards like? He would’ve liked to know. But even by telling the truth he told a lie. <em>If you hate me in death, you will not mourn…</em></p><p>“Who would choose to remain in this dying realm, when they might go elsewhere and begin anew? Not I. And thus… thus did I <em>use </em>you!”</p><p>“No,” she moaned, and the betrayal in her eyes nearly killed him then and there. “No, <em>please…</em>”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“No… No, I don’t believe you! It doesn’t make sense!” Ryne protested, stammering a little.</p><p>Alisaie, predictably, cut in, “Damn you! We won’t let you do with her as you please!” </p><p>
  <em> Dear Alisaie… So brave and true… </em>
</p><p>“Do not interfere!” Urianger commanded, and G’raha Tia was quite certain he had never heard the man so angry before. But then, the elezen had known all along what he intended to do. “Please! I beseech you all! <em>Let him go</em>!”</p><p>The Light from Moonflower’s body was truly painful, and it was only by being connected to the Crystal Tower that he survived under the onslaught. His arm began to crack, and he could feel his chest grow brittle as well. He wondered if he would live long enough to pull it into the rift, or if he would shatter into thousands of pieces. Despite the fractures and brittleness, he tightened his grip and pressed harder.</p><p>Y’shtola’s voice was barely audible above the noise, but he heard it all the same. “You knew of this, Urianger.” Nothing but the wind from the transfer of Light, and then his lie came crashing down. “’Tis all a fiction,” she declared. “Such vaguely defined acts of teleportation stand no chance of success. The Exarch will never live to see another world—as he knows only too well.”</p><p>“No! <em>No</em>!” Moonflower howled, and her emotions caused the Light to crash into him at greater speeds. “No, <em>please</em>!”</p><p>“Then… what does he mean to do?” Alphinaud asked, finally finding his voice.</p><p>“He means to take the Light with him into the rift… where he will die.”</p><p>“<b>NO</b>!!” Moonflower heaved, her face contorting. </p><p>“From the beginning,” continued Y’shtola, “he intended to sacrifice himself to save our friend and Norvrandt.”</p><p><em> And now you understand, Y’shtola… I could never let the Ascians know what I intended to do. So I had to do everything I could to conceal my intentions from everyone, including you. </em>He shifted his attention to Moonflower, who was struggling to catch her breath. “At journey’s end, an opportunistic thief makes off with the hero’s prize. A paltry way to end a chapter, I concede.” He tried to even his breathing and channel the Light into the Crystal Tower as fast as he could, for it was almost too painful to bear. Just a few minutes more, and it would be over. “Yet your tale will continue, and my role in it will scarcely be remembered.”</p><p>“Don’t do this,” she pleaded through gasps that were quickly growing into agonized cries. She tried staggering closer, but her pain kept her in check. Her arm reached out to him, making her pleas feel more dire.</p><p>“Worry not,” he said gently. “Whatever should become of me, I will be happy and free, safe in the knowledge that I have played my part.” He pressed a little harder, and the resulting wave of light threw his hood off.</p><p>Her eyes, her big, beautiful, green eyes stared up at him. G’raha Tia saw tears slip from them as she beheld his face for the first time in years. Moonflower gripped her chest over her heart, and he realized that it was an emotional shock to her. <em>She couldn’t remember my face or my voice very well… and here I am, only to disappear and die…</em></p><p>“<b> <em> G’RAHA TIA!! </em> </b>” she screamed, a heart wrenching, desperate scream, far more anguished than he had ever heard from her before. </p><p>He gasped at how it sounded from her lips, knowing that she knew he was there. Even with a faded memory, she recognized him instantly. His mind began to spin, chaotic thoughts clashing against one another. Somehow, he managed to speak again.</p><p>“Thank you for fighting for this world. For believing. Fare you well, my friend—my inspiration.”</p><p>“<em>G’RAHA TIA</em>!!” She fell to her knees again, seemingly crushed by this revelation and unable to bear the torture from the Light any longer. “No! <em>No</em>! Please—please, G’raha Tia, don’t—NO! <b></b><b><em>I LOVE YOU!</em></b>”</p><p>Once again her emotions aided him as he pulled the Light from her. Much longer and his arm would shatter, but he pushed forward. He closed his eyes, feeling the moment approaching when he would have to commence the transfer into the rift. <em>Goodbye, Moonflower. </em>A deep breath, and—</p><p>An entirely different pain exploded into his being and somewhere along the way, he heard a gunshot. His eyes burst open and he dropped his staff. In the distance he heard it clang. He folded in half, and then completely collapsed to the ground.</p><p>Somewhere far away, he heard another heart-wrenching scream. Sluggishly, his mind recognized it as Moonflower’s. <em>I failed</em>, he thought. G’raha Tia could not reach for his staff; his body felt heavy all of a sudden. The pain spread through him until he <em>was</em> pain. </p><p>A new voice spoke, and his mind scrambled to understand why it sounded like he was underwater. “Only those who possess the Royal Eye of the Allagan imperial line are capable of controlling the Crystal Tower. Such individuals do not exist in the First.”</p><p><em> Emet-Selch! </em> So the Ascian <em>had</em> worked out his true identity! Words kept going in and out of focus, but he heard, “To think… all this trouble for the sake of a single hero… absurdity.”</p><p>Moonflower was worth it. She had always been worth it. But now things were not going according to how he planned them, and he was dying, dying and failing.</p><p>Thancred shouted, but he could not understand anything anymore. Emet-Selch kept speaking—like <em>always </em>with that man—and instead of heat, he started to feel cold.</p><p>
  <em> It’s cold, Moonflower. </em>
</p><p>A hand touched his fractured and brittle crystal hand, or at least, he <em>thought </em>it might be his hand. His eyesight, already growing so dim, barely saw past the blazing light radiating from her to see her face.</p><p>“G… G’raha… Tia…”</p><p>His tongue was heavy in his mouth and despite the Light surrounding him, it felt so <em>dark</em>. “Mmmmmoonf… f…” He couldn’t even say her name! Vague thoughts in his mind tried to hasten his tongue, that he might not die with regrets and that she might have closure. “I… love… you…”</p><p>It was always her. From the start, when she had twin braids and played with flowers. The times he found her climbing. When she fought alongside him, determination on her face. The moment she cradled his head and appeared to be an angel saving him from the jaws of death. When he found her at the steps of his tower. When she came to him and sat with him, holding his hand and allowing the two of them to feel companionship. When she touched his face and dried his tears.</p><p>He’d been instantly attracted to her. She was beautiful, and her smile lit up her entire being. She was helpful and eager. She was brave. Everything about her drew him to her, even when everything between them changed.</p><p>It had always been her.</p><p>It would always be her.</p><p>Always.</p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p>He blacked out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is The Moment. This chapter is what made me sit down last year and write this story. I needed to know his motivations, I needed to feel this moment from his perspective. I'm so glad you could experience it with me.</p><p>AO3 won't let me have different font sizes, so the original text does look a little different in a couple places. The first time she said his name and when she shouted I love you are a couple sizes bigger in my document. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is my favorite by far! The art was done by <a href="https://twitter.com/bomunari">bomunari</a>! Please let me know what you think!</p><p>The next chapter will be updated November 20th. See you then! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. To Wake the Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>you loved me back to life</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Liv, who stood by me from the beginning. </p><p>Disclaimer: Some dialogue isn't mine... and I was inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/AthenaWX">AthenaWX's</a> comics for the first scene. Credit where credit is due.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When G’raha Tia opened his eyes, he didn’t know where he was. It was dark; he wondered if he had gone into the void somehow. <em>I don’t understand… It was day before… Moonflower!</em> He gasped and the wound in his back reminded him it was there, causing him to groan. Was he bleeding? Why wasn’t he dead?</p><p>“So, the would-be hero awakes,” said an unpleasantly-familiar voice.</p><p>“Emet-Selch,” he replied with gritted teeth. He flexed his hands and found that he was strung up somehow, his arms outstretched and his feet dangling in the air. Something was holding him up, but he had a feeling that it could change at any time, and his lungs would be forced to hold his weight. If that happened, it would cause even more agonizing pain than the gunshot wound.</p><p>The Ascian tutted. “So rude, Exarch. Or should I call you G’raha Tia? After all, that was the name she wailed. Is that not you?”</p><p><em>She called me by my name.</em> Despite his iron-clad control, a tear slipped past his guard. <em>My name, she knew me.</em></p><p>“Ah, such sentiment.” Emet-Selch wiped the tear away roughly, and G’raha gritted his teeth again. “She is a lost cause; you are my consolation prize.”</p><p>“I will tell you <em>nothing</em>,” the Exarch spat. Not even in his greatest suffering would he reveal the secrets he had kept for the last century.</p><p>Emet-Selch laughed. Then he looked down at the broken, injured man before him. “I have all the time in the world, <em>G’raha Tia</em>. Your beloved hero will warp into a Lightwarden and destroy the First with despair. The first to go will be her precious twins, followed by that stupid man whom Lahabrea possessed. Then it will be the blind woman and the foolish astrologian who could not change the future. Not even the Oracle will escape her touch.”</p><p>G’raha Tia knew that the Ascian was trying to rile and rattle him. To his shame, it was working. After all, <em>he</em> had orchestrated it so that Moonflower would gather the Light from all the Lightwardens in one place, despite knowing how dangerous that was.<em> I should have known that Emet-Selch would not stand idly by while I stole the Light from her. I was so close! A few seconds more and my plan would have worked.</em> “Why keep me alive?” he asked, even if he already knew the answer. He couldn’t think about the possibility that he had led his love to her doom; he had to focus.</p><p>“You know things, Exarch, things that I would very much like to know too. How did you manage time travel?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” It had taken a great deal of luck, and he still hadn’t gotten the time right. Then his hair was grabbed roughly and he made a noise before he could stop himself. “I do not know,” he repeated, feeling blood trickle down his forehead.</p><p>The tight grip loosened and he nearly sighed in relief, but Emet-Selch was not finished with him. “You will tell me, one way or another, Exarch. Let us discuss other matters then.”</p><p>G’raha put on an air of boredom. “Be my guest.” </p><p>“You could save her.”</p><p>The tone in Emet-Selch’s voice confused him enough to look up. It was sad, it was bittersweet. G’raha saw a kind of wistfulness in his eyes, too, which confused him further. “I <em>was</em> saving her,” he growled, irritated. “But you nearly killed me and have condemned her! As a Lightwarden, she will never be reborn.”</p><p>Emet-Selch shook his head. “Why am I surrounded by stupid people? It is not your fault, you poor creature. Upon the Rejoining of the First and the Source, even as a Lightwarden, she would die. Her soul would be wiped clean and one step closer to perfection once more. So it matters little to me how she is saved. But it matters to <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“What part of our conversations <em>ever</em> made you think I would help you?” he hissed, and paid for it when the Ascian grabbed his crystal wrist and yanked. This time, he could not prevent the pained cry from escaping his lips. “I… I have faith she will pull through.” Somehow, some way, Moonflower would prevail.</p><p>“<em>Love</em>, how sweet,” Emet-Selch scoffed. “It’s almost cute to see creatures like you try to claim such a thing.”</p><p><em>Alphinaud really did have a point; one need not be an Ascian to feel love, or pain, or happiness, or to create lasting change. But Emet-Selch believes that we are not truly alive, so it does not matter to him.</em> “Then Moonflower should not matter to you.”</p><p>Somehow that was a mistake, because Emet-Selch slammed a fist into his side. “That is not her name!” he shouted, furious. “Her name is not some silly flower name, and it never has been!”</p><p>“Stop being stuck in the past, Emet-Selch!” G’raha shot back. “Your Rejoining cannot happen, <em>you admitted as much yourself</em>!” Once again he was pummeled in the shoulder, and he could feel the crystal crack. “Agh!”</p><p>“Do not presume to know our plans, <em>G’raha Tia</em>. When did I ever say such a thing?”</p><p>He wheezed, trying to breathe through the stabbing pain in his side and shoulder. “You… you said… you made a useless void of the Thirteenth. How can your Rejoining happen then?”</p><p>The Ascian leaned down until his face was level with the Exarch’s. “You will help make it happen, Exarch, once you tell me how you jumped the rift and went back in time.”</p><p>The Crystal Exarch thought he might be able to see where the Ascians would take that knowledge. They could try to undo what they did to the Thirteenth, and every time their Rejoining efforts went awry, they could undo that too. But the <em>cost</em> of such a feat… would it truly be worth it? He didn’t think so. “What happened to your star, Emet-Selch? Why did it suddenly die?”</p><p>Emet-Selch looked at him suspiciously, and the Exarch couldn’t blame him. He had never expressed any interest in the Ascian’s story before, but with Emet-Selch being desperate enough to try <em>time travel</em>, he had to know. The Exarch had to know if it was inevitable that the star would die, and if history would repeat itself. Even <em>if</em> Emet-Selch would try going back that far, there was no guarantee that doing so would keep the star from dying, and G’raha could not countenance the thought of millions of lives being wiped out of existence for the inevitable.</p><p>“I don’t see why it should concern you. You do not wish for the Rejoining to happen. In fact, you were actively trying to prevent it!” Again, the Ascian sneered. He was clearly angry now.</p><p>“I lost my home too,” G’raha pointed out. “My home was ravaged by the destruction of the Eighth Umbral Calamity and the Black Rose. I believe you were the one to ask <em>us</em> if we would like to hear the truth. Well, I have nowhere else to go.” He couldn’t even <em>see</em> past Emet-Selch, so it was not as if he could run away even if he could escape the bindings.</p><p>“Proof that wretched creatures like you give rise to events far worse than any calamity,” Emet-Selch muttered. “She was supposed to find out. Her job was to go out and see the world. Our only solution is what I have already told you.”</p><p><em>So they didn’t find out, or it was too late to reverse it, </em>G’raha reasoned. “How would it save her if I told you anything I knew?”</p><p>“Perhaps not the version that you know, but rather her true self,” he allowed. “The self she is meant to be.”</p><p>“You aren’t allowing her a choice in this.”</p><p>“And <em>you </em>did?” The Ascian laughed. “I know you pulled her here against her will. I know you did not tell her what the Lightwardens would do to her. You do not have the moral high ground here, Exarch.” He shook his head. “She will turn into a monster soon enough, and when she does, she will not have the mental capacity to make a choice. And remember, that is because of <em>you</em>.”</p><p>G’raha Tia pressed his lips into a hard line. No, that couldn’t be right. He knew what he had done, but he had apologized for it almost immediately, and she <em>did</em> find out about the effects from the Lightwardens eventually. Perhaps he should have been more upfront, but contacting someone across the rift was not an easy task, and the Ascians could have intercepted such communication somehow. Besides, his plan had been to sacrifice <em>himself</em>. It had never been to let her turn into a monster. If anything, he had expected Nagamasa to come too, eventually, and he would have shouldered the burden of the Lightwardens, so while it was dangerous, he had never expected Moonflower to ever be at risk of turning into a monster.</p><p>He lifted his chin in defiance. “No matter who she is, what form she takes, or how she calls herself, I do not believe that she would thank you for murdering countless innocent people to bring her back.”</p><p>As he knew it would, he was punished for such a statement. This time his left arm was forcibly wrenched from whatever was holding him up, leaving his injured right arm to hold his weight. The Crystal Exarch grunted, biting his lip to keep himself from shouting. It was too much. His body couldn’t handle the dual blows from the Light and from Emet-Selch’s anger. His vision clouded with needles and it hurt to breathe, which forced him to pass out again.</p><hr/><p><br/>“G’raha Tia.”</p><p>He groaned, loudly, and refused to open his eyes. Everything hurt. The Crystal Tower had really done a number on him, hadn’t it? Or was it the Lightwardens? <em>What time is it?</em></p><p>“G’raha Tia, please open your eyes.” </p><p>He forced his eyes to open despite the pain, and he found himself lying on the ground. “Limwen?”</p><p>For that was who was hovering above him. He hadn’t seen her or the rest of the lost children in almost a hundred years. His elezen friend’s mismatched eyes were filled with a warmth he hadn’t ever seen on her face before, and then she held out her hand. “Good morning, G’raha Tia.”</p><p>He grasped hold to let her pull himself up into a seated position, and then he spotted Biggs and Wedge behind her. “Is this a dream?”</p><p>Biggs shrugged. “I think this is what happens when you rewrite time.”</p><p>Before he could ask, Limwen shook her head. “There are things we cannot say, G’raha. You have done so well…”</p><p>“I couldn’t save Nagamasa,” he protested. Then he brought a hand to his face and cried. “I couldn’t save him. And now I can’t save her.” To make matters worse, Moonflower had fallen in love with him and he hadn’t saved her. All those years of terror and fighting for survival, all those years of hoping for a better past, all those lives spent trying to save their hero, and the Ironworks crew’s effort had been for naught. He had failed, utterly and completely. He didn’t think he could handle their certain disappointment; Limwen may have said he had done well, but he wasn’t sure he believed that.</p><p>“Do not despair,” Limwen soothed. She reached over and stroked his hair, as if he were a sick child. “There is still time. As we always believed, she is stronger than anyone may ever know. She is still fighting.”</p><p>“I do not know how to save her now,” he whispered. The Crystal Exarch was tired, tired to the bone. He had given up so much of his life for this, and his plans were in shambles. His body was at least a third made of crystal. He never slept nor ate. He had watched life pass him by for nearly a hundred years, and yet felt like he could never participate. G’raha Tia had held love in his arms for a brief moment, but he had to give that up too. Everything, <em>everything</em> had been taken from him to save Moonflower, right down to his name, and it hadn’t worked. What more could he possibly give?</p><p>“You got her this far, G’raha,” said Wedge. “Maybe she just needs to cross the finishing line herself. There is still a chance you may help her.”</p><p>It made him stop to think about something other than despair. “If I could go home, I could take the Light away from her.” If she had truly not become a monster, then he still had that chance. “But Emet-Selch has me trapped gods know where, and I do not know how I can escape him long enough to return. I don’t know where <em>this</em> is either.”</p><p>“Thank you, G’raha Tia.” Limwen became filled with emotion. “Perhaps it was unfair of us to ask this of you. It cost you much, we know, but we can help you return.”</p><p>He shook his head and said stubbornly, “I was not about to let anyone <em>else</em> take my place. I was needed somewhere, and so I would go. Besides, how could I ask someone to do what I was capable of doing myself?”</p><p>This made her laugh. “And how could we take away the chance for you to save your love? I am glad you do not deny it, G’raha.” </p><p>He looked down at his hands. It was strange that it didn’t hurt now, even though he could see the cracks in one and bruises on the other. “I was never very good at hiding my feelings,” he agreed. Nagamasa had noticed from the start, and undoubtedly so had the new Ironworks crew when they woke him up. “But the fact remains that only I could have done this, and I do not regret my decision.”</p><p>The years had been long and lonely, it was true. G’raha had spent decades watching life around him and doing his best to be the leader he was never meant to be. There had been many nights filled with reading and researching, even after he had made it to his destination. Slowly, he forgot what his name sounded like. He forgot what it was like to be seen as an equal instead of the leader. He may even have forgotten what it was like to be part of a family if it weren’t for Lyna.</p><p>But he had never regretted the decision. Not even when Moonflower whispered that she wanted to tell him she loved him when he told her his name, the moment his deepest personal hopes were at his fingertips. It was asking a lot—too much—his <em>life</em>—but wasn’t it better to give himself in place of those who were vulnerable? He had already given up his friends and family in service to the future when he sealed the tower so long ago. </p><p>“Fall in love with her again, G’raha Tia,” Limwen reminded him gently, bringing him out of his thoughts. “You said it didn’t matter, but I do believe it did in the end.”</p><p>G’raha laughed. “Perhaps it did.” He wouldn’t claim that she was happy only because of him; her friends had undoubtedly allowed her to heal greatly, as did a new environment. But he knew that he had healed her simply by loving her, and that was a powerful fact. Just by showing her how much he loved her when circumstances kept him from telling her, he had saved her in a different way. <em>“You made the flowers bloom again,”</em> she said to him, and knowing that he had revived her spirit gave him an indescribable euphoria.</p><p>Slowly, he climbed to his feet, and his old friends surrounded him. “I have to go. She needs me.”</p><p>Their smiles were bittersweet. “Goodbye, G’raha Tia,” they said. “And thank you.”</p><p>The Crystal Exarch took a step forward, and blackness engulfed him.</p><hr/><p>“ALPHINAUD! ALISAIE!”</p><p>The blackness ended as suddenly as it overtook him, as a scream exploded the silence. G’raha Tia still couldn’t see or feel anything, but he was undeniably awake now. The scream was from Moonflower, crying out the twins’ names in anguish. <em>What happened to them? What’s going on?</em></p><p>He fought to regain movement and eyesight. Slowly, too slowly—<em>Moonflower is screaming, move, move!!</em>—feeling returned to his arms and legs. His chest breathed and pain came crashing back as well. One final push of will, and he tore open the void to find himself behind Emet-Selch, who was shouting at Moonflower, her friends surrounding her on the ground. Were they dead? He couldn’t tell from where he was standing.</p><p>The Exarch took a moment to observe the situation. He couldn’t come charging into the situation half-cocked. Evidently, Moonflower was not in immediate danger of turning into a Lightwarden, as she was not collapsed under the weight of the Light. That was good. What <em>wasn’t</em> good was the fact that her friends were unmoving on the ground, which meant that she was without allies in a perilous situation. If possible, he could still take the Light away from her after she defeated Emet-Selch, for there would be no escape from here otherwise, and he dare not try doing something so painful in front of their enemy again. </p><p>“No… it can’t be…” Emet-Selch protested, staring at her, although G’raha Tia had no idea what he could be seeing. “Bah, a trick of the light. You are a broken husk, nothing more. How can you hope to stand against me alone?”</p><p>“We stand together!” G’raha Tia declared, leaning against his staff.</p><p>This shocked both of them, and the two had very different reactions. Moonflower looked elated, while the Ascian looked furious. “G’raha Tia!” she called, reaching out for him. “You’re alive!”</p><p>Emet-Selch glared at him. “How did—!? …I’m surprised you can stand at all.”</p><p>Trying to ignore the pain, he replied, “I could not well leave matters half-finished.” He lifted his staff and began chanting a spell. There was no time to waste; he couldn’t let Emet-Selch attack him again before he could help Moonflower. “Let expanse contract, eon become instant!” This was going to kill him, he just <em>knew </em>it, but she needed allies. After all, he summoned Y’shtola and Urianger together. What was seven? </p><p>Summoning circles surrounded Moonflower. “Champions from beyond the rift, heed my call!” he cried, and slammed his glowing staff into the ground. The circles lit up and shot beams of light into the sky. Heroes from other worlds would come.</p><p>“Damn you! Damn you all!” Emet-Selch cursed them.</p><p>Unmoving, Moonflower stood in the center of the beams of light, an imperious, brave expression on her face. “I challenge you, Emet-Selch,” she declared.</p><p>“Very well. Let us proceed to your final judgement,” replied the Ascian. He reached out his hand, and continued, “The victor shall write the tale, and the vanquished become its villain!”</p><p>Still powering the spell, G’raha Tia could not prevent the Ascian from approaching Moonflower. “But come!” said his kidnapper. “Let us cast aside titles and pretense, and reveal our true faces to one another!” Darkness flared around him, and just barely from the angle he could see, the Crystal Exarch saw the tips of a flaming red mask. “I am Hades!” pronounced Emet-Selch. “He who shall awaken our brethren from their dark slumber!”</p><p>Hades morphed into a creature of which G’raha Tia did not want to get caught in its crosshairs. “Show me your ‘vaunted’ strength!” Hades sneered. “And I shall expose the lie of your fragmented existence!”</p><p>Seven new heroes appeared just as he finished, and G’raha Tia dove out of the way to relative safety. From his vantage point, he was able to view the champions he summoned: a blond with an enormous sword, a brunette white mage, a tiny blonde white mage, a pink-haired woman with a dark sword, a blond ninja in a dark cloak, a brunet monk dressed in orange and white armor, and a brunette summoner with beads in her hair.</p><p>Then the world was enveloped in black, and he could neither see nor hear the battle ongoing. Instead of letting this prevent him from acting, G’raha Tia felt around for where her friends were. They were clearly injured, not dead like he originally thought. <em>I still have some strength,</em> he thought, and began casting the strongest healing spells he knew. Somehow he was still alive from his summoning, but he was utterly exhausted from it. If he made it back home without passing out, he would be impressed.</p><p>They woke up, one by one, and the twins grabbed each other in a tight embrace before standing up. Thancred even squeezed Ryne’s shoulder. This spooked the Exarch somewhat; how badly had the battle gone before he broke free?</p><p>“We will talk later, Exarch,” said Y’shtola.</p><p>“Once we go home,” he said, glancing at the black expanse before them. “I have summoned champions from other worlds… briefly. They will help her.”</p><p>“We need a plan,” Alphinaud said, still plastered to his sister.</p><p>“White auracite,” said Urianger simply, holding his crystal out.</p><p>“Yes, I believe that will do,” agreed G’raha Tia. Then he fell silent as they planned their attack, and shook his head when they asked if he would join them. “Only if absolutely necessary,” he said quietly. “I have done far too much without recovery to be of any help.” He could only assume that Emet-Selch had closed the gunshot wound so that he wouldn’t die before his secrets could be taken, since he wasn’t currently bleeding out from it.</p><p>They had to concede he had a point, and then Thancred took hold of the auracite. He leapt, shattering the inky blackness, and yelled, “Enough, damn you!” The party watched as Thancred sliced up the auracite, shards flying into what G’raha Tia could only assume was Hades, as it looked different from before.</p><p>The creature shrieked in pain, the auracite glowing and expanding. G’raha Tia slammed his staff into the ground as a gale blew, Moonflower’s friends pouring their aether into the shards.</p><p>“Such… <em>infernal… </em>strength…” said Y’shtola through gritted teeth. The auracite shards fell from Hades’s body, and the resulting burst of wind nearly knocked Alphinaud off his feet.</p><p>Alisaie grabbed hold of her brother, however, and the two shared a nod. The Exarch had to marvel at the strength of twins, souls so closely bound from birth. Together, the two of them wrapped one arm around the other and thrust out the remaining arm to continue pouring out aether.</p><p>The deluge of magic caused an enormous shard of light to appear in Hades’s chest. “Now!” called Urianger to Moonflower. “Strike with all thy might!”</p><p>She said nothing, only nodded, and an enormous axe shimmered into existence in her hand. With powerful force, she threw the axe, and the world exploded again.</p><p>Once the light dimmed and the darkness brightened, G’raha Tia blinked to see they were surrounded by ruins and it was morning. The axe of light was jammed into the ground, and after a moment, he realized the only reason it was visible to him was because there was a giant hole in Emet-Selch’s torso. </p><p>His mind was oddly blank at seeing his enemy and kidnapper in such a state. Then, suddenly, a thought popped into his head. <em>So this is what happens when she puts all her might into it.</em></p><p>Emet-Selch’s dying words were barely audible, but he heard them. “Remember… remember us… Remember… that we once lived…”</p><p>Moonflower nodded, and the Ascian disappeared in a burst of light. She stood there, staring straight ahead, and said nothing.</p><p>The twins dashed to her side. “It’s over. Emet-Selch is no more!” Alphinaud said jubilantly.</p><p>“That he is, Alphinaud,” she said softly, smiling at him, and reached over to pat his hair.</p><p>Alisaie shoved him aside. “More importantly, how do <em>you</em> fare?” </p><p>Moonflower smiled again, and patted Alisaie’s head next. “I’m better, sweetie.”</p><p>Y’shtola and Urianger came closer as well, and the miqo’te covered a hand over her face. Urianger looked at her and asked, “...What dost thou see?”</p><p>She sounded like she could barely believe her own words. “Her aether… It is… it is as it used to be.” Her hand dropped from her face and she stared at Moonflower. “As a disciple of Zodiark, the Ascian was the Darkness to your Light… I can but assume that when you set your strength against his, the Light within you was spent.”</p><p>Ryne interjected at this. “No. It’s more than that.” Her eyes were closed and a hand was outstretched, as if to feel Moonflower’s aether. “Under the strain of that incredible flood of aether, your soul had begun to break apart. Yet now it seems somehow… restored.” She stepped forward, both sorrowful and confused. “I tried to help you before the battle, but Emet-Selch stopped me. So, h-how did you—exactly what did you… Can you tell us what happened?”</p><p>Moonflower turned and looked at the slowly disappearing axe. Once it completely disintegrated, she answered, “I had help from a hero of this world…”</p><p>“I see…” replied Ryne.</p><p>G’raha Tia took this moment to approach the group, feeling extremely hesitant. After all, he’d concealed so much, and tried to die to save her life. Would she forgive him?  At the sound of his footsteps, the group turned around. “Where to start…?” he asked, wringing his hands and his ears lying flat. Where <em>could</em> he start? He meant for them all to go home long before this moment. They were supposed to be back home, safe and sound, and he was supposed to be dead. The Exarch had not prepared for this kind of situation.</p><p>He couldn’t bear to look her or any of them in the eye. “I believe I owe you all an apology,” he said, staring at the ground. “And you most especially.”</p><p>He waited for Moonflower to say something, anything. What she said caught him completely by surprise. “’Tis good to see you awake, G’raha Tia.”</p><p>He looked up, gasping at her gentle tone. Her face, open with forgiveness. Her eyes, warm with love. <em>She… she would rather forgive me?</em> G’raha Tia couldn’t help but weep, bringing his face into his hands. She forgave him! She still loved him! “Well…” he said, once he got a hold of himself. “’Tis good to be awake!”</p><p>Moonflower glided forward, and he took in her vibrant cerulean gown, the one in which she came to the First. It brightened her green eyes when it hadn’t before. Her hands slowly reached up and pressed against his face, and this time he did the same with hers. “I love you, G’raha Tia,” she said, and for a moment it felt like it was just the two of them. “With all my heart.”</p><p>Another tear slipped out of his eye, one of joy. “I love you too, Moonflower, with everything I have.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>She smiled, tears beginning to slide down her face as well. Her fingers began brushing his bangs out of his eyes, similar and yet so much more intimate than she did with the twins.</p><p>Alisaie coughed, breaking the spell. G’raha Tia and Moonflower both jumped, but neither actually let go. “As touching as this is, I’m sure you two would rather be <em>alone </em>for that, and <em>we</em> would rather get out of here!”</p><p>“O-oh, right,” said Moonflower, and she reluctantly pulled herself away. “We’d better go back to the Crystarium then. Everyone is waiting for us.”</p><p>“Where even <em>are </em>we?” G’raha Tia asked, confused as they began to walk. Thancred came over and put a hand on his shoulder in camaraderie, which he hadn’t expected.</p><p>“Under the ocean.”</p><p>He waited for the other shoe to drop, but nothing came. “Truly?” he asked.</p><p>“Unfortunately,” muttered Alphinaud. </p><p>Alphinaud’s displeasure grew worse as it became obvious they had to swim their way back to land. Apparently, he hated swimming and was not very good at it. G’raha Tia had certainly never needed to swim so much in his <em>life</em>. Eventually they burst out of the water, and gravity asserted itself. He knelt, panting heavily, while Y’shtola knelt next to him.</p><p>“Are you all right?” she asked quietly.</p><p>“I will be,” he answered, trying to get his breath back. “It has been… a long day…” <em>How am I still awake? Why am I not dead yet?</em></p><p>“It has,” she agreed, and then he heard the twins break the surface, and Alphinaud slump to the ground.</p><p>“Alphinaud!” Moonflower called at the same time as Alisaie. Alisaie rushed to her twin while Moonflower hovered worriedly.</p><p>His breathing evened out, but G’raha Tia couldn’t stand quite yet. Instead he leaned back on his hands and tried gathering his strength once more.</p><p>“Wait!” Ryne cried out suddenly. “Where’s Urianger!?”</p><p>Thancred scoffed and gestured with his arms. “He must have fallen behind…”</p><p>“But… shouldn’t we look for him!?”</p><p>“He’ll wash up sooner or later,” Y’shtola answered, and G’raha Tia nearly laughed. </p><p>Feo Ul flew to them, welcoming them back and distracting Moonflower from Alphinaud’s condition. Satisfied that Alisaie had her brother in hand, Moonflower approached G’raha Tia. He stood up and the pair smiled at one another. She held out her hand, and he took it. Her tail swished happily, which made his as well, although she couldn’t see it.</p><p>Urianger did indeed show up, and it was only by a pressing desire to return home that the Chais and the rest of the greeting party from Eulmore let them go. Night fell by the time they reached the entrance to the Crystarium, his Crystal Tower glowing brightly in the darkness.</p><p>He gripped Moonflower’s hand tighter as they came closer to everyone cheering for them. After all, he had never revealed his face to any of the people of the Crystarium, and here he was, greeting them with his hood down. It made him feel vulnerable in a way he had never felt before.</p><p>“Don’t worry, G’raha,” she said, and his heart thumped to hear her say only his first name. “I’m here. They’re happy to see you!”</p><p>He nodded, taking comfort. “You’re right.”</p><p>A mischievous smile crossed her lips. “I <em>told </em>you that we would go home to the Crystarium.”</p><p>He laughed. “So you did! Perhaps not in the way you described, but you did.”</p><p>“Now let’s go and celebrate.”</p><p>They mingled with the crowd, who welcomed them all with open arms. Cries of joy erupted among the Crystarium when they heard he was back. His people eagerly swept him up into their arms, exclaiming how happy they were to see him. It was rather overwhelming, but they respected his space and didn’t let him become separated from Moonflower.</p><p>She, too, was greeted with a frenzy. They told her how much better she looked, they thanked her for bringing back the night a second time, and they thanked her for bringing him back too. Moonflower accepted their chatter with grace, smiling at him whenever anyone thanked her for bringing him back.</p><p>Eventually the pair were alone, and he felt like he could breathe again. “Alone at last,” he said, sounding much lighter than he thought he would.</p><p>She sat down and gazed at the night sky. “When we first met… well, the second time, I suppose… I asked you about yourself.”</p><p><em>Ah.</em> He sat down next to her. “You did. I said we should revisit the question another time.” He couldn’t blame her for wanting to talk about it now.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” she whispered.</p><p>The distress in her voice hurt him. His secrets were meant to protect her and himself, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt later. “I never told you for several reasons, Moonflower. The first was that I had almost stopped thinking of myself as G’raha Tia. Another is that joining with the Crystal Tower made me less than human in a way, and I… I couldn’t live the same life as you anymore. Also, Emet-Selch would have killed me or kidnapped me the instant he <em>knew </em>who I was; that’s exactly what happened.”</p><p>Her hand gripped his, her eyes staring off into the distance. She had retreated into her mind again. “That was… the worst day of my life again.”</p><p>His heart froze and he even pressed his free hand to his chest. He hadn’t thought of how it would look to her besides that he was trying to lie to her and die for her. Of <em>course </em>she reacted the way she did; she had lost one love already, so seeing him try to die must have felt like reliving the experience. “That… that explains how desperate you were…”</p><p>Moonflower pressed herself against him. “I wanted a new start with you. All I needed to do was kill the last Lightwarden and go home with you. It was a simple plan, even if killing Lightwardens hurt a lot. I figured that we could discover how to get rid of the Light after I did that. But then… I… It was the most agonizing pain I had ever suffered. It was like I was <em>cracking </em>and I could barely see anything. Five Lightwardens was one too many. <em>Four</em> Lightwardens might’ve been one too many. Then you came in and <em>lied</em> to me!”</p><p>“I was trying to soften the blow of my death. If I lied to you, you could be angry with me instead of sad. I already saw how depressed you were over Nagamasa; I wanted to spare you.” He had always planned on coming up with some “nefarious” reason for stealing the Light from her, but his resolve to do so was strengthened when he found out the truth about Nagamasa. Let Moonflower be angry at him instead of plunging deeper into sorrow.</p><p>“Well, it didn’t work, because Y’shtola revealed the truth.”</p><p>“Yes… quite.” G’raha wondered if he should be angry or grateful that Y’shtola had done so. In the end, he decided he was grateful for it, because it meant that Moonflower was more willing to forgive him when she rescued him.</p><p>“That was the worst part, though. I could have lived thinking that you were exploring another world, even if it meant using me. But that wasn’t true… You were going to die.” Her voice fell quieter as her words grew more pained.</p><p>“I’m sorry—I knew no other way to save you—”</p><p>She shook her head. “I know why you did it. It didn’t make it any better to know. All I saw was the second man I loved choosing to die, and I couldn’t stand it.”</p><p>He didn’t know what to say. “I was selfish,” he said. “I spent a hundred years planning this, and yet, I never thought about how you would feel.” <em>Not like that. I believed you would be upset for a time because you had been lied to, but I didn’t think you would care about a stranger who had begged you to save his world. I did not think that you would accept me as one of your own, nor did I think you would love me.</em></p><p>“G’raha, you couldn’t <em>know</em>. The last you knew, Nagamasa was still alive.”</p><p>“But I did. I did know. They told me your husband died before you did when they awoke the tower.”</p><p>Her eyes widened in shock. “What?”</p><p>He rushed to tell her the truth now. The last thing he wanted was for her to think that he had <em>let</em> Nagamasa die, when that was the furthest thing from the truth. “They told me, but Moonflower, I had no idea when he died, only that it was before you, and I had hoped that he was still alive when you came here… for your sake…” <em>I had hoped that by averting the need for the Black Rose, whatever came to kill him would not pass. Little did I know that there was no avoiding it at all.</em></p><p>She relaxed, much to his relief. “You always did like him,” she said quietly, looking down at their hands. “He liked you too.”</p><p>He ducked his head, hoping she wasn’t just saying that. “I hope… he would approve…”</p><p>She brought her other hand to his face, and again she began tracing the crystal there. It was starting to become familiar, and yet it still sent tingles up his spine. “He would. But let’s not be chained to the past, G’raha; yes he will always be there, but I don’t want it to define us.”</p><p>“Moonflower…” He sighed, and gave in to lean into her hand. “That still does not clear my selfishness. Perhaps I should have at least indicated, or—I don’t know, considered your feelings <em>somehow</em>…”</p><p>“You have been considering my feelings since the day we met,” she said firmly. She shook her head. “Sometimes there is no helping it. You weren’t selfish at all; you were <em>saving my life</em>. Just because I was upset about it—and still am rather hurt—does <em>not</em> make you selfish. It means that I reacted naturally to a harrowing situation, while you took the actions that you knew would save me. Selfishness would have me dead. Selfishness would have had you closing the tower again instead of helping people find a way to turn back time and save me.</p><p>“If you had told me you were going to die, or hinted at it, I would have never given you the chance to act as you did. I would have chosen to sacrifice myself, not thinking about the consequences. And as you told Urianger, in saving one, we would have saved none.”</p><p>He looked at her, puzzled. “Did he tell you that?”</p><p>Moonflower shook her head again. “No, the Echo did as soon as I stepped into your private chambers, or… whatever the Umbilicus is.”</p><p>“Oh. Unexpected, but at least it was faster than digging through my books.” He’d left notes out for her, should it come to that. “Wait—if you heard that entire conversation—”</p><p>She looked at him and smiled. “You said the sweetest things.” Her fingers moved from his face to his ears and his breath caught in his throat. Being a miqo’te as well, she knew <em>exactly </em>what she was doing by touching them. Their ears, particularly at the base, were sensitive to unfamiliar touch, and <em>he</em> hadn’t been touched there in decades. His senses were going haywire under her touch. “Your admiration for me was truly touching.”</p><p>“Moonflower, <em>please</em>, you’re making it difficult to concentrate—”</p><p>“You <em>could</em> just pet mine too, you know,” she said, and then she let out a sound he had <em>never</em> heard come from her.</p><p>A purr. A perfect, wonderful, happy purr. “You’re purring,” he whispered in disbelief, and with trembling fingers, he stroked her ears as well.</p><p>She let out a sigh and leaned into it, purring louder. “You couldn’t hide how much you loved me to Urianger. You hadn’t seen me for a hundred years, and yet, you loved me…”</p><p>“How could I not?” G’raha Tia couldn’t remember a time he had <em>not</em> loved her.</p><p>Their weight forced them to fall over into the grass. Moonflower let out a giggle and pressed her nose to his cheek. “I’m glad you’re here, G’raha Tia… I didn’t want you to go into the Tower.”</p><p>“I know,” he replied softly, still stroking an ear. “I remember you telling me—twice, in fact.”</p><p>She lifted her head enough to look him in the eye. “What on earth <em>were</em> you thinking when you asked me if you were my husband? You knew full well what the answer was.”</p><p><em>I shouldn’t have said that. </em>Of all the stupid, impulsive questions to ask, it had been <em>that</em>. “Well… I wanted to know your reaction.” She continued waiting. Embarrassed, he confessed, “...And a little part of me was hoping you’d say you wished.”</p><p>Moonflower looked like she wanted to say something, but instead shook her head. “Never mind that now. There’s no confusion anymore.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re here with me, too, Moonflower,” he said, gazing into her eyes and seeing how the stars reflected in them. “Even after what happened.” All those lies, all the times he’d nearly died trying to save her life. </p><p>“<em>Because </em>of what happened,” she countered. “You loved me back to life.”</p><p>It almost felt like an out-of-body experience, hearing her say that. His hands, one still entwined with hers and the other frozen on her ear, slid to cradle her face. She, in turn, tangled her fingers into his hair. Their eyes drew together. Carefully, he pushed her hair out of the way.</p><p>His heart thudded in his throat, wanting a sign from her. Her eyes shut and he felt her press on his head, indicating <em>very</em> clearly what she wanted. He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to her lips, his own eyes closing.</p><p>An instant became an eon. The blood rushing in his ears died away, and he allowed himself to sink into her kiss. A purr bubbled from her throat again, and now he purred as well.</p><p>He broke away, and they opened their eyes. She beamed at him, and at last he felt her joy. His joyful Moonflower was restored. </p><p>
  <em>A kiss to wake the princess.</em>
</p><p>She started playing with one of his ears again, making it twitch and his face turn red. “I always wondered what was under your hood,” she said softly. “What the rest of your face looked like, your hair, your eyes…”</p><p>“I look different from what you remember,” he replied, tracing the markings on her cheeks.</p><p>This didn’t seem to bother her. “You still have the same beautiful eyes.”</p><p>“So do you. The same beautiful, green eyes…” He felt her cheeks heat up and smiled. It was nice to know he had the same effect on her as she did on him.</p><p>Moonflower sat back up, and he did as well. She rested her head against his, and without his hood in the way, her ear brushed his. Again, the new and intimate touch sent tingles through him.  “Can we stay like this? Here, in this moment?”</p><p>“You will have to sleep eventually,” he whispered. “Morning will come.”</p><p>“Then stay with me. Let’s stay here until morning comes.”</p><p>He glanced at her. The night’s celebrations were clearly wearing on both of them, to say nothing of injuries they were both feeling. “I’ll stay,” he promised. “I’ll be here when you wake.”</p><p>Her arms wrapped around him and he did the same. “Thank you. I don’t want to be alone tonight.” With that, she promptly fell asleep, and he had to admire her ability to do so. <em>Did she train herself to be able to sleep sitting up, or was she that tired already? I know that I am exhausted, so it is not beyond the realm of possibility… </em></p><p>Carefully, he laid them back down onto the grass. Moonflower’s head rested on his chest, her arms around his waist. It was likely that someone would find them sooner or later—the Crystarium was large but not many areas had grass—but that was all right. He didn’t want to take her to her room, or his, and he didn’t want to leave her alone after he promised to stay.</p><p>So if that meant Y’shtola would find them curled together, so be it. “Exarch,” she said, nudging him awake.</p><p>“Y’shtola?” he asked sleepily. “What happened to your eyes?”</p><p>“Are you still dreaming?” She sounded baffled.</p><p>The world reasserted itself and he nearly tossed Moonflower off him, but he managed to sit up and keep her head in his lap without waking her. “My apologies, Y’shtola. I have not slept very often lately, and to find old friends waking me…”</p><p>At this, she nodded. “I see. Well, are you aware that you were not the least bit discreet?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I knew we would be seen as soon as she asked to stay here. I have decided not to care.”</p><p>She frowned and then situated herself more fully to ready herself for a conversation. “Very well. You both knew what would happen; I will not scold you for that. But please, Exarch… do not hurt her heart. The people of the Crystarium may now expect something she is not ready for.”</p><p>He knew exactly what she meant. G’raha Tia had to assume that Y’shtola was not the first person to see the pair of them, and if the others were from the Crystarium, they would start expecting things from the Crystal Exarch and the Warrior of Darkness. Namely, courtship and marriage. He wasn’t opposed to this, but he had to agree with Y’shtola that Moonflower may not be ready for any of that. In fact, he knew <em>he</em> wasn’t quite ready for that; this was brand new to him and he was completely inexperienced when it came to romance or mating in general. </p><p>“She was <em>distraught</em>, Exarch,” said Y’shtola, bringing him out of his thoughts. “You tried to die for her, and she cried. What you heard on the mountaintop was only the start. Your decisions would have saved her life, but I have no wish to see her sorrow repeated.” She looked down at the still sleeping Moonflower, who had curled around his knees. “So do your best to avoid death.”</p><p>“I will try… I do not know what the future holds, but I have no wish to die.”</p><p>Anything else he had to say was set aside, as Moonflower finally woke up. “Mother?” she asked, seeing Y’shtola. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>He tried to hold back a chuckle at the appellation. <em>Now I believe I understand their relationship! No wonder Y’shtola is so protective.</em> “Good morning, Moonflower. How did you sleep?”</p><p>She sat up, looking between him and Y’shtola. Apparently coming to a decision, she kissed his cheek. “Good morning, G’raha. I slept well. But you didn’t let Y’shtola answer my question.”</p><p>Y’shtola smiled, extremely amused. “I came over here to wake you up before everyone in the Crystarium found you here. It is still early morning, so only a few have seen you, but I believe that you are not quite ready for everyone to know.”</p><p>“I suppose,” she sighed, and rubbed her eyes.</p><p>“I think perhaps you could sleep a little longer in your own bed,” he said. “None of the others will be awake just yet, especially not the twins.” Perhaps it was a little underhanded, but if it convinced her to go back to sleep… </p><p>She thought about this and then nodded. “I could do that.” Moonflower climbed to her feet and helped the other two up as well. Y’shtola saw her off to the Pendants, and he began making his way back to the Ocular. Just before he was out of hearing range, he caught her voice.</p><p>“I love him, Y’shtola.”</p><p>“I know,” said Y’shtola, and then their voices faded.</p><p>He felt like he could fly back to the Ocular; hearing her confirm it again and again gave him an indescribable happiness. <em>I may be old, but she still loves me. I am weak and made of crystal, but she still loves me. Even after everything, she still loves me. Truly, I have been blessed.</em></p><p>Eventually, everyone gathered into the Ocular. He heard the twins complain of having fallen asleep to Moonflower when she greeted them, which made her smile. <em>She radiates with joy, now, just as she used to. </em>Still, they were gathered for a reason, so he began, “By your deeds has the blinding Light been banished from these skies, and the sin eaters driven to retreat. Although our many hurts will be years in the mending, I have faith that this world and her people will one day be whole once more.” He smiled at them, pleased to say what he would next. “With no Rejoining in prospect, the Source need no longer fear the coming of an Eighth Umbral Calamity.”</p><p>“That’s a relief,” said Moonflower, her hand on her chest. The others nodded amongst themselves, happy that their home wasn’t facing imminent destruction.</p><p>“And with that triumph,” said Y’shtola, “the future from which you came will no longer come to pass… Yet, here you stand.”</p><p>He found that somewhat baffling as well, and tried not to think about how it alarmed him. “...So I do.” <em>I can only pray that Moonflower will not die in spite of what I have done… </em>“I wonder if that other age continues onward somehow, cut adrift from time’s flow? Or have I simply etched myself a place upon this new block of history?”</p><p>Moonflower swept her arms open. “I think it is the latter. You are one of us now.” She dropped her arms to her chest, over her heart, and closed her eyes. “I know you are part of me.”</p><p>Alphinaud, Alisaie, and Ryne all cringed, clearly disliking such <em>gushy </em>sentiment. Still, not one said a word to contradict her statement. “It <em>does</em> feel like you are a Scion of the Seventh Dawn,” ventured Alphinaud, putting aside his reaction. </p><p>“Thank you,” he replied quietly. Then G’raha lifted a hand to his lips, thinking. “Either way, this is an unexpected development.”</p><p>“Yeah, you expected to be <em>dead</em>,” said Moonflower sarcastically, and he saw her bite her lip, hard. </p><p>“As the summoner of your souls, my death was meant to release you back to your world,” he said, looking at her apologetically.</p><p>She put a hand to her face but said nothing.</p><p>He continued, “Yet I am very much alive, and you are still stuck here in the First.”</p><p>They looked at each other again, and Alphinaud spoke first. “I believe I speak for us all when I say that we are happy to postpone our return if it means your life is spared. We will seek out another way.”</p><p>“<em>Any</em> other way is better,” mumbled Moonflower, finally looking him in the eye again.</p><p>He couldn’t help but be touched by their sentiments, and gave Alphinaud a grateful smile. Then, looking Moonflower in the eye, he pressed a hand to his chest, indicating their shared love. This made a smile crack her expression, which relieved him.</p><p>“Besides,” said Alisaie, interrupting their silent conversation, “I never had any intention of rushing home. There are people here I still need to thank, and this means I might actually have time to do so.”</p><p>Urianger crossed his arms. “Yet we dare not neglect our comrades in the Source. Mistress Tataru, to name but one, will be most anxious to know how things stand with us.”</p><p>Moonflower’s eyes widened. “Don’t tell me—”</p><p>Thancred gestured to her. “So—you’ll just have to make the journey alone for the moment. Be sure and give a full report to our fellow Scions, would you? Oh, and we’d also appreciate any news you can bring us back from home.”</p><p>“Leave…?” She looked conflicted, but after a moment she nodded to her friend. “Yes, I’ll go. I’m sure everyone is worried and they want to know how you fare, like you said.”</p><p>“Then I see no reason to delay,” said G’raha Tia. “I can open the path from here.”</p><p>“I imagine we each have matters demanding our attention, so let this be a farewell for us all,” declared Y’shtola. The other Scions nodded. “Send word when you’ve resummoned our friend,” she instructed him. Then, her hands on her hips and a mischievous smile on her lips, she added, “Oh and do try to ensure she arrives <em>within</em> the city next time.”</p><p>He let out a nervous laugh as he jumped. “Of course! I shall strive for utmost accuracy! No strange forests or unplanned passengers, I promise.” He exchanged a glance with Moonflower, who merely smiled at him, clearly having already forgiven him for her tumultuous arrival. </p><p>The group turned to leave and she wrapped the twins in hugs. “I shall miss you every day,” she said, her voice shaky. Once more, G’raha could tell that this would be a difficult separation for her.</p><p>“We’ll miss you too,” they said together, and both hugged her in return.</p><p>She petted their hair and adjusted their clothes one last time. “Stay out of trouble, <em>please, </em>for I will not be there to pull you out of it.”</p><p>“We will,” they chimed in unison again, and at this she released them, watching them head out the door.</p><p>Ryne came up to her next, once the Leveilleurs were gone. “I’m a little relieved, to be honest,” she confessed. “I would have been terribly lonely if everyone had suddenly disappeared… But I understand that <em>you</em> have to go. Safe journey, Warrior of Darkness. I hope to see you again soon!”</p><p>“Goodbye, Ryne,” Moonflower said softly, and patted the girl’s head just like she did with the twins. This flustered the girl and she scampered off, leaving the two of them alone.</p><p>“Just a moment while I attune the portal,” he said, “then you can… be on your way.” It pained him to have to say so, but the others were right; she needed to go home and tell the other Scions how everyone was doing.</p><p>“Come with me,” she pleaded, coming over and taking one hand.</p><p>“I don’t think I can, Moonflower,” he said gently, although he squeezed her hand tightly. “This is something you must do alone. But know that I am always thinking of you.”</p><p>She began to cry silently. When he reached to dry her tears, she pulled him into another kiss, this one desperate unlike the night before. “G’raha…”</p><p>“I know, Moonflower, I know. But we will meet again soon, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>She nodded and then stepped away to allow him to activate the portal home. He turned around and tapped his staff, beginning the spell. <em>When I was a boy, many long years ago… I yearned to stand tall as the heroes of eld. But like a fool seeking to pluck the stars from the heavens, my every attempt to reprise their deeds fell short… And then, one day, an all but forgotten dream from my youth stood before me, in the flesh.</em></p><p>The crystal lit up, indicating the spell was complete. He turned around and nodded to her, and saw that her eyes were dry again. The Exarch stepped away to allow her easy access, and she came up the steps. She smiled at him, her love blazing in her eyes. Silently, he smiled back and gestured to the portal.</p><p><em>A hero who looked to the horizon and beyond, and saw I knew not what. All I knew was that I would give anything to stand at that hero’s side. </em>He watched as she strode forth into the portal, wishing again he could go with her. As soon as she disappeared, enveloped in light, he approached the portal and reached out.</p><p>It instantly rejected him, and he had to admit defeat. He would not be allowed to return home. “Would that it were so easy…” he sighed. Waiting for her to return would be painful. “The glory of the heavens was ever beyond the grasp of those who never thought to reach for it. But if I’ve gained anything from all of this, it is the courage to stretch out my hand.” After all, if he had not, things with Moonflower would not be as they were, nor would Norvrandt be.</p><p>So he lifted his head and called into the portal, “Do you hear me, G’raha Tia? This is no time for sleeping!” Then he stepped away, shutting down the spell. It was a new day in Norvrandt, and it was time to spend it to the fullest.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So ends part 2.</p><p>The art was done by <a href="https://twitter.com/sugidou">sugidou</a>!</p><p>Thank you for making this journey with me. I'm feeling pretty emotional!! I initially wasn't going to have the first scene, but then I realized that I couldn't explain all of his injuries when he reappears. So after I saw Athena's comics, I thought, why not? They are <i>not</i> a perfect copy, nor did I use exact actions or dialogue, so I truly hope I have presented a different scene for you. </p><p>I knew from chapter four that I wanted to bring the lost children back. I call them that because they've nearly lost all hope, and because they are lost to time. And I must confess, I wanted to bring back Limwen too.</p><p>Can you guess all seven warriors of light summoned by G’raha? I’ll give you a hint: they are all from square enix games.</p><p>Also... a KISS!!! I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it! They had to have a pretty tough conversation first, but I think it'll be worth it going forward. :)<br/>For real though, I couldn't let them kiss without at least talking about the issues. He lied and tried to die. She was hurt by this, <i>devastated</i> by this. They needed to talk about it. And they'll have more trust conversations moving forward too. I truly believe they will be even more in love because of it. </p><p>Now for the next update... I will be updating February 5th. I am going home for the first time in over a year and I want to spend time with my family, not glued to my writing. I also need the time to organize and write as much of part 3 as I can. I have a lot of scenes written already, but I need to string them together and arrange chapters. Plus, I need the time <i>just in case</i> I catch the pandemic during my travels. Trust me, I will be wearing a mask and constantly slathering my hands in sanitizer, as well as avoiding people to my best ability, but you never know how this ends up. </p><p>See you next year, dear readers. :) &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Reminisces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guilt clings hard, as does uncertainty, but it's time to move forward.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For you, dear reader, for waiting so patiently.</p>
<p>Disclaimers apply, as always!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Months passed. G’raha Tia checked the mirror from time to time, wanting to see Moonflower’s face. She was learning new techniques with her rapier, participating in various holiday events, and even seemed to have taken a young hyuran woman under her wing. The girl had snowy hair and watchful eyes, and seemed to hang on every word his beloved told her with serious determination. Moonflower was smiling and laughing, which warmed his heart even though he missed her. </p>
<p>There were times he found her sitting in a corner of her house, holding a picture frame that was clearly taken from the shrine in front of her. When he saw those moments, he shut down the mirror. No matter how happy and joyful she was, grief would still come and she needed privacy. He knew that she would not simply forget the past, even though she had told him she didn’t want to be dictated by it. If he let her go at her own pace, he knew they would be much happier; he also couldn’t deny that it also gave <em>him</em> more time to come to terms with the idea that he was taking another man’s place.</p>
<p>Part of him wished that he could talk to Nagamasa. He wished that he didn’t have to <em>guess</em> or <em>hope</em>. G’raha Tia wanted concrete approval. But he knew it was impossible to talk to his friend, and instead he would have to accept that he would never know with absolute certainty. The idea grated at him nonetheless, so he spent several days searching through the Crystal Tower’s archives for any possible clue to contact the dead.</p>
<p>The Crystal Tower was a wealth of information on the topic of necromancy, but none of it was helpful. It detailed ways to create, control, and destroy the animated dead. It discussed research into the soul and its relation to the body. It had theories about the lifestream and humanity’s relationship with it. It even dabbled in how to simply talk to the dead, but that research was incomplete and left in the theorizing stage. Absolutely <em>none</em> of what he had read would help him reach Nagamasa.</p>
<p>So G’raha tried a different way. Some would point out that prayer never had immediate results, but he still prayed. Prayed for any sign, any at all, even if it was just a gradual feeling of ease. Perhaps, if he were lucky, Nagamasa would actually speak to him. Part of him feared that he would summon a fake version of his friend by doing this, but he knew no other comfort, and he convinced himself that one person praying would not be enough to summon a primal.</p>
<p>“We cannot be afraid of prayer,” he said crossly, and left the Ocular to go to his favorite spot. Prayer had power, perhaps even dangerous power, but he had seen how it positively affected people before. In the days prior to the Seventh Umbral Calamity, Louisoix had urged the people of Eorzea to pray to the Twelve, and in the days following the Flood, people sought comfort in praying for hope and salvation. It wouldn’t hurt if he sought answers from the dead.</p>
<p>It was a rather blustery day, and the wind pulled on his robes as he climbed the steps to his spot. G’raha Tia sat down and took in the scenery. Rocky hills and in the distance, Lakeland. “I had always dreamed that the moon would be beautiful here, Nagamasa, but the sun is just as lovely.” It was nearly noon, meaning the sun was high overhead and the shadows short, but he was shaded rather well by the small overhang above him. He was also alone, which meant no one could give him odd looks for talking to himself.</p>
<p>“There is no replacing you.” It was a hard truth to admit, but freeing at the same time. “But I do not want to be a replacement anyway. I want what I have with Moonflower to be a new branch. A new path. I think she wants the same.” The wind blew past him, and he wanted to believe that it was taking his words away to the lifestream.</p>
<p>“I respect you, Nagamasa. I respect what you had with her. I will always respect what you still mean to her. I hope that somewhere, wherever you are, you can respect me in turn, and what I am going to build with Moonflower.” He didn’t know what was in the future for him and Moonflower, but he knew it would be new for the both of them. </p>
<p>G’raha sat there for a while longer, taking in the breeze as it blew around him and rustled the trees below. He could hear voices from the rookery nearby as they went about their work. His shoulders relaxed. Maybe it was silly, but believing the wind would take his words to the lifestream truly helped. <em>I’ve spent long enough wondering. It’s time to go forward.</em></p>
<p>The Crystal Exarch got to his feet and made his way back to the Ocular. He wanted to see how Moonflower was doing, and he needed to get back to work. Trade with Eulmore was picking up for the first time in decades, and he’d heard that an election for the new mayor was underway.</p>
<p>Then, one day, when he wasn’t looking or expecting it, she appeared out of the mirror. “G’raha Tia!” she called, making his ears perk up and his body turn around just in time to catch her in his arms.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He laughed and could not stop himself from twirling with her before setting her down. “Moonflower, you are returned. I hope your time in the Source was suitably restful?” <em>I missed you terribly.</em></p>
<p>She sighed. “Some of it was, and I’ll tell you all about it later. But there’s a problem brewing and we need your help.”</p>
<p>He sighed as well, pressing their foreheads together. “...But of course it wasn’t. Go on…”</p>
<p>“My friends, the Scions… they’re not well.” Her voice became distressed, but no tears fell. “Their bodies, and their aether, are showing signs of instability. Krile said it’s like their souls are becoming untethered to their bodies. That’s why we need you…”</p>
<p>“Their corporeal aether shows signs of <em>instability</em>?” he asked, incredulous. “By the gods… The possibility never even occurred to me…”</p>
<p>“You wanted to <em>die</em>, G’raha, of course it wouldn’t have.”</p>
<p>He chose not to comment on that, but he knew they would have to talk about it eventually. “If you have returned in the hope that my research has yielded a solution, I fear you will be sorely disappointed.”</p>
<p>She did indeed look disappointed. “Then we must think about it.”</p>
<p>“’Tis but a mercy we have the likes of Mistress Krile and Master Matoya to keep our friends’ bodies safe while we wrestle with the problem,” he commented. “But they cannot forestall the separation of body and soul indefinitely. Come, the others must be told.” With that he paused, wondering how best to call for the others quickly.</p>
<p>“Feo Ul!” Moonflower called, and the pixie appeared in their midst.</p>
<p>“My [adorable sapling]!” cried the pixie form of the fairy king. “You have finally called for me! What do you need?”</p>
<p>“I need all my friends to come here quickly,” she said, cupping Feo Ul in her hands. “We have urgent business to discuss.”</p>
<p>“Always flittering about! You need to rest, you know! But your [beloved branch] will summon your friends straight away!” In a sparkle of light, the faerie disappeared, leaving Moonflower looking very proud of herself.</p>
<p>“Good thinking, Moonflower.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, G’raha Tia.”</p>
<p>Her voice was so soft that he felt his breath catch. “How strangely that name rings to the ears…” he whispered. “Long as I have been the Crystal Exarch, it has ceased to be an act. This is very much who I am now. Yet when you speak to me as the young man I once was, he cannot help but stir within.”</p>
<p>She laughed and nuzzled his nose. “Not this again. G’raha, you are not <em>old</em>.” </p>
<p>He grinned, a little more of his young self shining through. “And then the old days come flooding back. The days when we sought the truth of this tower together…”</p>
<p>“Remember how you pouted that I got to go in without you?” she teased.</p>
<p>“Ah, to forget such an embarrassment!” They laughed together, but he spoke seriously next. “You were an inspiration to me then. Though I did not think it possible, you have become even more of an inspiration to me now.”</p>
<p>Her expression softened. “I love you,” she said quietly. “I thought of you every day. Have you been well?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I was busy, but I did spare time to see how you were doing in my mirror. I would have spoken to you, too, if it did not cause you pain.”</p>
<p>“Try it next time we must part,” she said, playing with the short braid at the base of his head. “Maybe the pain came from you trying to summon me.”</p>
<p>“I suppose it is worth a try…”</p>
<p>She smiled and stepped back, picking something off the ground. “Look at this!”</p>
<p>A miniature version of himself stared back up at him, except this mini self looked like when he was much younger. He took a step back, startled. “Wh-What in the world is this?” <em>Who made that? When?</em></p>
<p>“A little wind-up G’raha Tia!” she said excitedly. “He came as a gift from Tataru, to help fund the expedition into Syrcus Trench. That’s how I was able to come here in the first place, by the way.”</p>
<p>He brought a hand to his lips, thinking. “A gift from Tataru, you say? A mammet inspired by a certain Archon, created to fund the expedition to the Syrcus Trench… Passing strange… I never had the pleasure of meeting Tataru. That being the case, I can only assume the idea for the subject matter came from another.” He tried thinking back to his old comrades. “Could it have been Master Galuf? Or Krile, perhaps? No, wait—Rammbroes! It must be Rammbroes!”</p>
<p>He looked up to her, feeling rather pleased with himself. “Behind his somber countenance there hides a playful streak. I can fair see him grinning as he imagines how I would react should I stumble into this mammet sometime in the future…” The Exarch shrugged. “If truth be told, I know not how to feel when I behold it. But if nothing else, it tells me that they are well. Rammbroes and everyone. And for that I am glad.”</p>
<p>Her smile widened and she played with the minion’s ears. “It’s like having you around. Keeps me from being lonely.” She put it back down to the ground, and then it disappeared. “But now I have the real thing, and he’s much better!”</p>
<p>“I should hope so,” he said. It did feel… sweet, in a way, that she wanted to keep him close. Even if it was extremely bizarre that Tataru made mammets of him. Come to think of it, the people of the Crystarium had asked him about the same thing… </p>
<p>“You know what else happened?” She paused and he waited, shaking his head. “Krile told me a very special name…” Moonflower leaned closer and he felt his heartbeat speed up a little at how she lowered her voice. “Raha.”</p>
<p>He gasped. His name, so dear and cherished, and not heard in <em>long</em> over a century. Krile was the last one to use it, when they still worked together as Students of the Baldesion. “That name…”</p>
<p>“If it’s all right with you, I’d like to use it… when we’re alone.”</p>
<p>The Tower responded to his heightened emotions, the bright blue crystal in the room beginning to darken. The dimmed lighting felt much more intimate. <em>My name. She said my name!</em> “You may,” he breathed, and then waved his hand. He could control himself; he <em>would</em> control himself. The crystal brightened again, slowly.</p>
<p>Just in time too, because the others had arrived. It appeared to be only the twins and Y’shtola, but they would pass the message on to the other three. Just as he was about to start speaking, Urianger came in. “Pray excuse my late arrival,” said their friend.</p>
<p>Y’shtola looked up to him. “Will Thancred and Ryne not be joining us?”</p>
<p>Urianger nodded. “Nay, milady. With apologies to all, they beg leave to pursue their investigation into the Empty to its conclusion. Should matters here demand their presence, however, they did assure me that they would make themselves available.”</p>
<p>“Yes of course,” said the Exarch. “Then let us proceed.” The others nodded and he looked at Moonflower. “I… I think it best that you begin by providing a summary of Mistress Krile’s findings.” He could only hope the group wouldn’t be furious with him for putting them in such jeopardy.</p>
<p>Moonflower began to explain what she had been told. “I don’t understand everything they said,” she warned them. “But I <em>do </em>know this: your lives are in danger. Krile told me that your bodies are still in good physical condition, but that you are in danger of losing connection to your souls. We don’t want to find out what should happen if the soul and the body break ties completely.”</p>
<p>The others took this in, and then all four of them put on thinking faces. <em>Amazing how they immediately chose to think over the problem instead of react physically,</em> he thought, watching them.</p>
<p>“I suppose it was only to be expected that some change would occur…” ventured Alphinaud.</p>
<p>“Yet our souls seem unaffected. To my eye, at least,” said Y’shtola. G’raha Tia couldn’t help but feel relieved to hear that; if she had noticed something, then he believed their circumstances would’ve been more dire. “How long they will remain so is another question,” she added, and he had to agree. “Krile is right. It is imperative we find a way to return to the Source.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Perhaps an explanation of the method by which I brought you here will yield some inspiration,” he offered. “Ere I begin, it must be noted that I am by no means a gifted mage. In order to employ powerful magicks, I must rely upon the Crystal Tower and its boundless reservoirs of energy.”</p>
<p>Moonflower seemed to think about this. “I suppose that does explain how you went from a bard to a mage…”</p>
<p>He nodded, then pressed on. “The magick that summoned you was no exception. ’Tis a singular spell, adapted through painstaking effort from the technique that transported me to the First. To use an analogy, it works by cutting a hole in the fabric of reality. A hole tailored to the object of summoning, through which it—and it alone—may pass unscathed.</p>
<p>“Though I succeeded in creating said hole, I failed to latch onto my intended target. Instead of you, the spell found those close to you, and ended up summoning them in their incomplete state…” <em>And I failed to notice that I lost contact with Nagamasa when the time finally came to summon you. I still regret this Moonflower… Perhaps I could have saved him. We might not be happy together, but I <strong>know</strong> how much you loved him… </em>If he had summoned Nagamasa’s soul first, then the man would never have been there at the Ghimlyt Dark. And yet, he could not dwell too long on it.</p>
<p>He looked down for a moment, then lifted his head again. “I would not soon throw my life away—not after the lengths you and yours went to save it.” She visibly relaxed at this, and he almost smiled. G’raha Tia pressed his crystal hand to his chest. “And so long as I breathe, I will spare no effort to see you safely home. But should all else fail, and your lives be at stake, there remains one sure method…”</p>
<p>Moonflower’s eyes widened and she took a step back, covering her mouth. Her tail froze, her ears lay flat on her head, and she looked like she might be sick.</p>
<p>He could not scramble his mind together fast enough; he hadn’t <em>meant </em>to upset her again, not like this. Alisaie jumped in, however, and flicked his forehead angrily. “Ow!” he yelped, stumbling. Once he regained his balance, he frowned down at her. “What was that for!?”</p>
<p>She crossed her arms and glared at him. “How can you even entertain such thoughts!? You owe your life to the Warrior of Light, and you don’t get to die unless <em>she </em>says so.”</p>
<p>His jaw dropped and he blinked at her, but she wasn’t finished. “After what you two said, up there on the mountaintop <em>and </em>under the ocean, how dare you suggest we throw your life away! <em>Especially</em> after what I said when we met!” Alisaie’s glare intensified at this, and the guilt crashed down upon him.</p>
<p>He just suggested that he die, yes, but he was asking Moonflower to accept a life alone. Again. With her friends, perhaps, but without her love. Somehow, he doubted she would fall in love a third time.</p>
<p>Y’shtola, however, decided to lighten the mood. She gestured at the two of them to Moonflower, who was still trying to breathe normally. “Your followers await your divine judgment,” the older miqo’te said gently and with amusement.</p>
<p>“Wha—!” G’raha Tia protested as Moonflower jerked.</p>
<p>“What did you just—!” Alisaie squeaked, shocked.</p>
<p>Y’shtola laughed. “If the two of you have finished, perhaps we could return to our discussion?”</p>
<p>He nodded guiltily and Alisaie stepped back, but Moonflower dissented. “I need… a moment… I feel… lightheaded,” she said, her eyes still wide. She’d moved her hand from her mouth; now both of them were pressed against her head and she stared at the ground, trying to breathe. Her body shook as well. </p>
<p><em>She’s having a panic attack! </em>he thought, then rushed to her side. “Breathe, Moonflower,” he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. <em>I should have known!</em></p>
<p>“I don’t want you to die!” she exclaimed through ragged breaths. “Don’t die, don’t die on me, <em>please</em>!” Tears splashed to the floor and she looked like she was trying to wrestle the idea out of her mind.</p>
<p>“Breathe with me, Moonflower,” he said, lowering his voice. He tugged one hand away from her head and pressed it against his chest over his heart. “Feel this? Let’s breathe to my heartbeat, all right?”</p>
<p>She struggled at first, but eventually he calmed her down enough to take several deep breaths with him. The others waited, tense, but once her breathing returned to normal, a sigh passed through the room as the rest relaxed. He released her hand, but she gripped his robe for a moment, before taking hold of his hand instead. “A-all right,” she stammered, “let’s focus on the task at hand.”</p>
<p>Y’shtola took hold of the reins. “Rather than dwelling upon the multiple failed attempts at transference, I think it would behoove us to focus on the solitary success.” At this she glanced at Moonflower, as did the others. “I would draw your attention to the fact that our friend can travel between worlds possessed not only of her body and soul, but her personal effects besides. This is no different from the teleportation magicks to which we are all accustomed—magicks that allow for the transportation of those inanimate objects one considers to be an extension of oneself.”</p>
<p>Alphinaud thought this over. “Are you suggesting that, simply by considering us her possessions, she could carry our souls back to the Source upon her person?”</p>
<p>“Well it would be nice if things were that simple for a change,” said Alisaie.</p>
<p>Moonflower giggled weakly. “You were always precious to me, Alphinaud—and you too, Alisaie, don’t think I didn’t see that pout—but I don’t think I could think of you as a <em>possession</em>.”</p>
<p>Alisaie crossed her arms, looking at her brother. “Vague notions of ownership seem a rather tenuous thing to stake our lives on anyway. So much as a moment of doubt on her part, and we’d be left floating in the rift.”</p>
<p>“Milady hath the right of it,” agreed Urianger. “The requisite fixity of belief would be too much to ask even of our friend. Yet were we to immure our souls within an object in her possession,” he went on, turning to Y’shtola, “mayhap then our safe passage could be assured.”</p>
<p>Y’shtola nodded, but Moonflower looked uncertain. “What if I broke it?” she asked.</p>
<p>“We’d have to pick an object that wouldn’t be easily breakable,” Alphinaud said simply.</p>
<p>Urianger was quick to assure her. “White auracite would, I believe, serve as a suitable vessel for this purpose. ’Twas conceived to imprison the massy soul of an Ascian, and should house one of ours with relative ease. We would need only to ensure our souls’ safe preservation inside the stone, and identify a means by which they might be transferred back unto our vacant bodies.”</p>
<p>The Crystal Exarch thought about this. “Soul preservation and transference… Hm. I believe I know of someone who may be able to assist us.” The twins turned around, curious. “On the far shore of the Source, there stands a great palace built by the elves. It was forsaken in the wake of the Flood, but a certain Nu Mou chose to make their home there soon after. Though they have long lived as a recluse, they once occupied a place of honor in Voeburt’s royal court, and it is said that none in all of Norvrandt is more knowledgeable than they on matters of the soul.”</p>
<p>Alisaie shrugged. “Well, I’ve no objection to seeking a helping hand, but if they’ve gone to such lengths to hide themselves away from the world, what makes you think they’d be willing to lend us one?”</p>
<p>He nodded and chuckled. “A worthy question. Years ago, I myself tried—and failed—to solicit their cooperation in the battle against the sin eaters. No sooner had I begun to make my plea than they unleashed a swarm of their familiars upon me.” It was only quick thinking that got him out of that situation. “Unlike me, however, you have curried favor with the fae folk. By that merit alone, I am hopeful that they would grant you an audience. They may still be inclined to turn you away, of course, but if their knowledge might feasibly facilitate your return home, we have to try.”</p>
<p>“<em>Anything</em> is better than you offering to die again,” Moonflower said through gritted teeth, and he felt her grip tighten.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he replied quietly. “I should not have said that.”</p>
<p>She still had a deeply hurt look on her face, but she nodded. “Krile said you were always ready to die for the first righteous cause that came along… I just didn’t think she was serious.”</p>
<p>At this, the twins let out a snort, and Urianger even cracked a smile. Y’shtola merely shook her head.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help himself. “Did she really say that?” When she nodded again, he groaned inwardly. “Right. Well, let’s think about that later and focus on what we need to do. The Grand Cosmos—that is, the palace we seek—stands on the opposite shore of the Source. I will arrange for a boat to carry us there.”</p>
<p>Urianger spoke up, all traces of amusement gone from his face. “Whilst thou journeyest thither, I think it best that I devote mine energies to the creation of white auracite—by thy leave, of course. The process requireth no small amount of time, and should the Nu Mou consent to lend us their aid, we will have need of a suitable vessel ere long.”</p>
<p>He nodded his assent, then looked to the rest. “Agreed. Then I would ask the rest of you to meet me in Sullen. And… do be prepared for a warm reception.”</p>
<p>They left, waving goodbye to Urianger as they did so. Once they were out of the Crystarium, Moonflower spoke again. “You really need to work on your survival instinct.”</p>
<p>“Will you forgive me?” he asked. Having already apologized and resolved to do better, he didn’t repeat himself.</p>
<p>She looked at him. “Yes,” she said readily. “Yes, I forgive you. You were only trying to help; you didn’t mean to be hurtful. And you apologized already.” She reached up and fiddled with one of her earrings. “It just—it reminded me that you didn’t expect to have a personal connection with us with walls down. You may not have needed to think about our reactions before.”</p>
<p>G’raha Tia had to admit, he’d never thought of it that way before. Maybe she was right; maybe he was still acting under the guise of the mysterious Crystal Exarch, operating under the assumption that he would sacrifice himself for them anyway. “I didn’t expect it, but I can’t say I am upset with the result.”</p>
<p>This cheered her greatly. “I love you too.”</p>
<p>The fact that she could say it so openly, without reservation, amazed him, especially because their friends were listening. After all, they had seen her with a man before him, and they knew how much she loved that man. That she would say such a thing to him in front of them… <em>I wish we were alone. There is so much to talk about, but we have work to do.</em></p>
<p>Eventually they did make their way to the Sullen, a harbor on the great lake called the Source in Lakeland, where he procured a boat and turned to the rest. “As I told you before, I had scarcely set foot on the palace grounds when I was set upon by our host’s familiars, and I expect our reception today to be no different. Which is why I propose we march through the main gate, weapons drawn.”</p>
<p>Alisaie crossed her arms at this. “I’m sorry, but are we not here to petition for assistance? You can’t honestly think barging in looking for a fight is going to persuade them.”</p>
<p>Moonflower did not look convinced by the idea either. “You just want to see me flex my muscles,” she muttered. And then she rested one elbow in her palm and leaned against her hand, <em>doing exactly that</em>. It was especially obvious with the green gown she wore, the same one she wore when she asked him to come on an adventure with her.</p>
<p>“Not at all,” he protested, as much as he wouldn’t <em>mind</em> seeing her do so…</p>
<p>“Actually,” Y’shtola said, effectively ending Moonflower’s teasing, “I believe the Exarch may have the right of it.” She patted her chest, looking rather excited. “They have no doubt poured a great deal of time and energy into their creations. Were I them, I should be most interested to meet with those who could overcome my defenses.”</p>
<p><em>At least Y’shtola got my point. </em>“As would any true seeker of knowledge,” he added. “And there is little we can say or do to convince them to help us if we know nothing of their character, nor less why they chose to hide from the world.” Then he turned to Moonflower, slapping his hands together. “But if we can seize their interest, mayhap we can earn ourselves an audience.” </p>
<p>“Let’s do this then,” she said, copying him. This made him nod and do it again, excited by the prospect of fighting side by side.</p>
<p>“Weapons drawn it is, then,” declared Alisaie. Then she grinned at the Exarch. “Though I must say, Exarch, you certainly seem to be enjoying all of this.”</p>
<p>He jumped, mouth open, then swiftly looked to Moonflower. She cocked her head, uncertain of where Alisaie was going with this. Looking back to Alisaie, he asked, “Do I? Well, I will not deny that I enjoy the thought of fighting alongside you all rather than pacing about inside the Crystal Tower.”</p>
<p>Alphinaud had to add his two cents. “You <em>both</em> seem to be in rather high spirits, if you ask me. Not that I’m surprised. Your moods invariably improve when Moonflower is around.”</p>
<p>This made Alisaie freeze and stomp up to her brother. “Uh—What exactly are you implying?” she demanded.</p>
<p>For some reason, G’raha Tia felt he had to protest this as well. “She averted a Calamity, and the Light which seemed destined to consume her has been extinguished. ’Tis only natural that we be pleased to see her.”</p>
<p>“Aw, G’raha, I thought it was more than that,” came Moonflower’s teasing voice, which flustered him even more.</p>
<p>Thankfully, they had Y’shtola around to keep them on track. “Yes, well, you will have plenty of time to celebrate her good health <em>after </em>we’ve finished here.”</p>
<p><em>Indeed. There will be time later to speak with her alone. There is so much I do not know, even with the mirror to help me. Besides, I would rather hear it from her own mouth. </em>“O-of course,” he stammered. “Then let us proceed to the palace.”</p>
<p>With that, they all nodded and climbed into the boat. After some time on the water, they reached the palace in question. The doors opened, but then they hit their first obstacle, when the gate slammed shut and they were forced to take a detour. “Well, I’d say we’re off to a fine start,” he said, running alongside Moonflower.</p>
<p>“We haven’t even stepped ten feet into this place without a gate barring the way,” she pointed out, amused. “By the way, you should have a sword and shield out more often… it makes you look like my knight in shining armor.”</p>
<p>Before he could respond, Y’shtola called, “Moonflower, you can flirt with your beau later; we <em>do</em> have to clear this palace.”</p>
<p>Moonflower flipped over a suit of armor that was trying to attack them. “Yes, <em>Mother</em>,” she said, and then her spell blew up the armor in question.</p>
<p>They turned a corner and to his surprise, magic brooms swept the way. “An… unexpected respite from battle,” he commented, looking at them as the group passed the objects.</p>
<p>“I suppose like Master Matoya’s home, the palace needs to be cleaned,” said Y’shtola.</p>
<p>Conversation was halted for a while, and he broke it when they heard the voice echo again and another enemy waiting for them. “Oh dear. They don’t yet seem inclined to talk.”</p>
<p>Alisaie couldn’t help but shoot back at him with, “Well, it was your idea to brandish blades at the door.”</p>
<p>“Good thing we know how to put on a show, then,” said Moonflower, leaping straight into battle and preventing him from making a snappish comment to the teenager.</p>
<p>One thing was for certain: after this, he could say he fought against giant brooms. They swished this way and that, moving in circles and sweeping the party along. Lyna would either laugh herself silly or stare in awe when he told her later. Once they destroyed that familiar, the Exarch said, “I doubt they will be quite so affable when next we meet.”</p>
<p>“That was fun!” Moonflower began playing with the crystal that came with her rapier, although she’d put the rapier itself away. “I can’t remember the last time I fought a broom.”</p>
<p>He almost tripped Alisaie when he stopped to stare at her. “That implies you fought brooms.” When had that happened? <em>Why</em> had that happened?</p>
<p>She shrugged. “After all I’ve been through, you forget if it’s real or not. I wouldn’t be surprised if I have or haven’t done that before.”</p>
<p>They came out into a garden, and Alphinaud summed it up for the rest of them: “It’s beautiful!” They could see hedges, flowerbeds, and fountains, all beautifully arranged.</p>
<p>“Maybe later you can sketch something,” suggested Moonflower. “I think you could do it justice.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” said the boy, and soon they were back in the thick of spells and sword swipes. They passed through the garden and it made G’raha Tia realize how much he’d missed out on as a child, listening to the twins banter back and forth. His siblings had never treated him like they did each other. Moonflower looked upon them fondly and even paused in her jog long enough to ruffle their hair.</p>
<p>The group entered the palace past the courtyard, and the Exarch was beginning to think they might be approaching their target. “This Nu Mou <em>really </em>doesn’t want us here,” said Moonflower when suits of armor came to life. “Why can’t we ever have things be simple?”</p>
<p>“Such is the heroes’ lot,” Y’shtola told her, then cast Flare, which caused a massive explosion.</p>
<p>Then they came upon a ballroom, which made Moonflower stop. She watched, entranced, as ghostly couples danced their way around the room. Smiling a little wistfully, she began humming a tune that he didn’t recognize. She swayed to the music, too.</p>
<p>The other four looked at one another, unsure of how to proceed. Allowing them all to have a chance to breathe wasn’t bad, but they <em>were </em>in a hurry. Danger could pop out at any moment. G’raha Tia decided at last to step forward; he came to Moonflower and gently took hold of her hand.</p>
<p>This broke her out of her spell and she turned her head to him. “I’m sorry,” she said, flicking an ear. “I know we have work to do…”</p>
<p>“Taking a moment to breathe and take in your surroundings isn’t wrong,” he told her. “Ready?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “Let’s go.” Moonflower led the way to the end of the ballroom. The doors opened to another grand ballroom, or perhaps a concert room, and in it floated another familiar, which could be the Nu Mou in disguise.</p>
<p>The voice rang out again. “You have sullied these halls long enough. Come, Lugus! Our <em>guests </em>yet want for company.” With that, an enormous fire familiar burst to life, and they dove into battle. Chandeliers fell around them and they were lit on fire several times.</p>
<p>The first time, Moonflower nearly missed transferring the fire to the piano, and he called out, “I’m with you!” This helped direct her attention his way, where the piano was. She ran and only just barely avoided severe burns.</p>
<p>The fire creature fell and they were victorious. “Now there is little choice but to hear out our plea,” he said confidently.</p>
<p>The creature still floating at the end of the room applauded and came over. “That was my fiercest familiar. Impressive…” A poof of smoke revealed that it was indeed the Nu Mou they were looking for.</p>
<p>The Crystal Exarch stepped forward and bowed. “Beq Lugg. ’Tis good to see you again after all these years. And judging by your vigorous greeting, I daresay the feeling is mutual. To be sure, a simple <em>shake</em> of the hand would have sufficed by way of welcome, but I shan’t complain.” Then he dropped the lighthearted tone. “But you must be wondering as to the purpose of our visit. We come to <em>beg</em> your assistance in a most urgent matter.”</p>
<p>It had the desired effect. “...S-shake? Beg?”</p>
<p>He pressed a little further. “Our comrades’ souls are in danger. If we are to save them, we will need the benefit of your unsurpassed knowledge on the matter. Please, will you not <em>sit </em>and hear our plea?”</p>
<p>The Nu Mou reacted exactly as he expected. “Oh… How dare you. How dare you speak thus in my presence. It was to escape such words of temptation that I hid myself from the world of men…” <em>Clearly disliking us even now,</em> he noticed. “You are sinners one and all, and I swore never again to have any part in your affairs.”</p>
<p>Alphinaud caught onto his method however, and using his diplomatic skills, he broke in next. “I can only imagine what terrible events forced you into a life of seclusion…” The boy stepped forward and began gesturing earnestly. “But I know that the Nu Mou are a good and noble folk. It is not in your nature you turn a blind eye to the plight of those around you. And in treating with us, I am certain whatever mistrust you feel for man will begin to… <em>heel</em>.”</p>
<p>The Nu Mou looked down and then let out a whine. Alphinaud stepped back in surprise, but G’raha Tia remained stoic. “If you will not be satisfied…” began their new acquaintance, “I suppose I could listen… After all, there’s no harm in just—” But then, head shaking, the loyal creature turned away. “No! No, no, no! I mustn’t. Not again…”</p>
<p>But it seemed they were not finished listening to protests. “That damned court mage seemed to have the best of intentions too, and countless innocents died for my naïvety!” Looking down and tail flopping, Beq Lugg continued, “You know not what you ask of me. What horrors my knowledge has wrought…”</p>
<p>“Please!” Moonflower finally spoke up. “Please, help me save my friends! The ones closest to me in all the worlds could die if I can’t bring them home!” Her hands clasped against her heart, and her eyes darted between the twins and Y’shtola. Then she shook her head. “Refuse all you want! We won’t lie down and accept defeat!”</p>
<p>This seemed to do Beq Lugg in. “Of all the visitors I could possibly have… They’re even more stubborn than I am…!” Beq Lugg seemed to think it over, which made the twins look at each other and shrug. “Oh very well,” sighed the Nu Mou. “I will hear your petition, but that is all! And I expect fitting payment for my troubles…”</p>
<p>Moonflower nodded and G’raha Tia smiled. “Commensurate with your contribution to our cause. No more and no less, I promise you. With that settled—might I impose upon you to join us at the Crystarium? I’m afraid the nature of my friends’ predicament calls for absolute secrecy.”</p>
<p>They all seemed to agree upon this and headed out. Moonflower lagged behind, and Alphinaud waited at the docks for her while the rest went on ahead. The Exarch was pleased that the mission had gone so well. Things were looking up now that they had an expert to help. Perhaps it wouldn’t be long before the Scions went home.</p>
<p>He nearly stumbled as the realization hit him. Alisaie asked him if he was all right, which he waved off. They hadn’t been away from the tower <em>that</em> long, and he was already starting to feel his energy coming back, even as distant as they were from the Crystarium. <em>They will go home, and I will be alone…  They are not capable of coming back and forth like Moonflower can, and I dare not try to summon them just so that they can visit. I cannot go home like they can. The Crystarium is my home now, but what I wouldn’t <strong>give </strong>to see Sharlayan again…</em></p>
<p><em>At least Moonflower will visit me, </em>he thought, leading the way into the Crystarium. <em>It won’t be perfect, as she must be a hero to the people of the Source, but she will visit me. And that is more than I could ever ask for.</em></p>
<p>The group made its way into the Ocular, and at this point, Beq Lugg asked about Moonflower. “Tell me about her. The tall one with purple hair; you called her Moonflower?”</p>
<p>“Where to start…?” He doubted the Nu Mou wanted to hear about when they first met, or her escapades on the Source. “She is a hero from another world we call the Source,” he began, as that was simple enough.</p>
<p>“More than just a hero!” added Alisaie. She leaned forward, eager. “Moonflower is the strongest and bravest hero! She’s fought many primals—at least a dozen—and gone where most people do not in a lifetime!”</p>
<p>Y’shtola wanted to have her say, too. “She is hope for many people. Which is why we all ended up here.”</p>
<p>“Indeed… I needed a hero to save this world and bring it back from the brink. Moonflower has the necessary blessing to avoid instant corruption from the Light. It was… close…” He didn’t like to remember how close it came. Emet-Selch had nearly killed him, Moonflower almost turned into the most powerful Lightwarden in existence, and all his preparations had come seconds away from being wasted. “But she did bring back the night to Norvrandt, permanently. It drove back the sin eaters and Vauthry fell as well. This was to avoid destruction at the hands of the Eighth Umbral Calamity, both our world—the First—and the Source.</p>
<p>“Ages back beyond memory, the world shattered into many pieces, isolated but connected to one another.” He made use of the Ocular again, showing the separate shards. “When one is destroyed, there is a reaction on the Source. It is terrible enough that we were almost wiped out by the Light, but it would have caused a catastrophe on the Source also. These incidents are called Umbral Calamities, and as you can see, there have been seven already.”</p>
<p>He waved his hand and Moonflower and her friends appeared, as well as a faded Nagamasa. “And so I called a hero… But it is difficult to accurately pinpoint a person across the rift that separates each shard from the rest, and so I summoned five souls without their bodies, and nearly summoned a sixth.” Thancred, Urianger, Y’shtola, and the twins all slumped to the ground. Nagamasa disappeared entirely. “But I was at last able to summon her, and she saved this world with her friends. It was the kind of bravery and heroics one only <em>dreams </em>of witnessing. You already observed her fighting prowess, but she and the others have a way of inspiring others to greater heights…” The display ended and the Ocular returned to its normal state. </p>
<p>This astounded their guest. Just then, the doors opened and Moonflower walked in with Alphinaud. “I’m sorry,” said Beq Lugg, turning to face her. “You mean to tell me not only that the return of night was your doing… But that you hail from another world as well!?”</p>
<p>Moonflower blinked, surprised by the questions, and glanced over to the Exarch. He answered, “Everything we told you—of the Source, the shards, the seven Umbral Calamities—all of it is true. I realize how fantastical it sounds, and I would not blame you for doubting our testimony…” Here he began gesturing earnestly. “But given your expertise, you must surely have noted the peculiar nature of their souls.”</p>
<p>Beq Lugg seemed to agree with him, saying, “Any other time, and I would have dismissed your stories as balderdash and flummery. But upon closer inspection, ’tis plain their souls are far denser than is normal. And that they do not possess true bodies.” They all looked to Moonflower next. “Save you. Your body is your own. And your soul is the densest of them all.”</p>
<p>
  <em>And thank goodness for that! Having her trapped here would have been a disaster, I am sure!</em>
</p>
<p>“Is it a good thing or a bad thing to have a dense soul?” Moonflower asked curiously, although G’raha Tia noted the way her tail flickered a little nervously.</p>
<p>Beq Lugg thought all of this over. The Exarch spoke up, watching for any positive reaction, “As I said before, were it not for their heroism, the skies over Norvrandt would still be awash with Light, the realm yet at the mercy of Vauthry and the sin eaters.” He closed his eyes, thought of how painful it would be to see them gone, and then opened them with a look of fierce determination. “After all they have done for our home, seeing them safely back to their own seems the very least we can do.”</p>
<p>The Nu Mou nodded. “Your tale is intriguing. Yes, very intriguing. Simply to hear it is fitting payment in itself.  As for your friends… I can but agree.” Moonflower clapped her hands, joyful. “Their valorous deeds on behalf of Norvrandt are deserving of recognition. Of their own fitting payment.”</p>
<p>The Exarch took an eager step. “You will help us, then?”</p>
<p>“I will,” nodded Beq Lugg. “I would see my knowledge put to good use for a change.” Then, turning to the rest, “I do have one condition, however. I am not the spry young Nu Mou I once was. As such, I will require assistance in my fieldwork and testing.”</p>
<p>Alphinaud nodded as well. “It would be our pleasure. We will be laboring for our own benefit, after all.”</p>
<p>He looked to Moonflower, who nodded. She said, beaming, “We’ll all go home. I know that everyone will be happy to see you when you wake.”</p>
<p>“Tataru will be beside herself with joy, I’m sure… But I do not look forward to Krile’s teasing.”</p>
<p>Alisaie snickered but even she had to concede that they would be subject to much teasing and excitement when they finally came home.</p>
<p>Beq Lugg turned to the Exarch, breaking him out of his thoughts. “You have spun quite a tale. But tell me—have you given any thought as to how you might return to your world?”</p>
<p>He nodded and began explaining Urianger’s suggestion to use white auracite. It was the best idea they had, after all, and it <em>should</em> work if they could discover how to remove the soul safely.</p>
<p>“...White auracite, you say? An intriguing proposition. But one which fails to account for the present state of your souls.” </p>
<p>Worry rose within him and he noticed it on Moonflower’s face as well. “What is that present state?” he asked.</p>
<p>“They have become highly charged, likely as a consequence of having maintained tangible forms for so long. In such an energetic, unstable state, there is no telling what may happen to their souls within the auracite. They could very well become immutable to transference, never to be restored to their bodies.”</p>
<p>Y’shtola, clearly overhearing this conversation as well, spoke up. “Then… would it be possible to force our souls into a state of dormancy, prior to transference?”</p>
<p>“In theory, yes. But the soul is not a candle to be snuffed out and relit on a whim.”</p>
<p>Alisaie didn’t exactly sound worried, but she wasn’t too keen on this declaration. “Well, that sounds ominous. What exactly would rendering our souls dormant entail?”</p>
<p>The answer was indeed ominous. “In order to maintain a corporeal form, your souls constantly draw aether from your surroundings. This process must be halted, and the resulting surfeit of aether removed. Your minds would ultimately be separated from these faux bodies of yours, rendering you incapable of interacting with the world around you. A cruel fate under normal circumstances, but one which will be rectified upon your return home.”</p>
<p>Alisaie looked a little pained by this. “Leaving lifeless husks… Like those poor souls at the Inn at Journey’s Head—corrupted by the sin eaters, their aether made stagnant by the Light.”</p>
<p>This startled Beq Lugg. “Corrupted? Stagnant…? Might I see these unfortunate individuals?”</p>
<p>“Why?” asked G’raha Tia. “Do you think you might be able to help them?”</p>
<p>“I might… or I might not,” answered the Nu Mou. “But I shan’t know for sure until I have seen their condition firsthand.”</p>
<p>They both looked to Alisaie, who was pleased. “Then I would be glad to take you to them… on the understanding that you won’t do anything which might increase their suffering.”</p>
<p>There was a slight sniff at the mere suggestion. “It was my faith in man I lost, not my compassion.”</p>
<p>“Well, I see no need for all of us to accompany you,” said Y’shtola. “While you escort our guest to the Inn, I will assist Urianger in creating the requisite auracite.”</p>
<p>The Exarch added, “I believe my talents would be better applied to that endeavor as well. Might I leave the three of you to assist Beq Lugg as necessary?”</p>
<p>Moonflower and the twins all nodded easily. “Let us make for Amh Araeng, then,” said Alphinaud. He and his sister left with Beq Lugg, Y’shtola following behind to go to Urianger, but Moonflower stayed behind.</p>
<p>“Moonflower?” G’raha Tia asked, wondering what was on her mind.</p>
<p>“When we’re finished at the Inn,” she said, ”I… I want time. With you. I had hoped you would come with us, but I suppose that would be too much to ask.” </p>
<p>His heart skipped a beat. It was one thing to confess love; it was another to begin a courtship. The two of them were so busy that it was especially more difficult, but it seemed he wasn’t the only one eager to take any time they could get. “I’d like that very much. I will eagerly wait for your report… and maybe you can tell me more about home.”</p>
<p>“Raha… do you miss Eorzea so much that it is still home to you?”</p>
<p>“One never forgets his childhood home, Princess,” he said, then flushed at the slip.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened in surprise. “Have you always called me that?”</p>
<p>He sighed and scratched an ear. “Not quite. When I was younger, I thought you must surely be a princess. You wore clothes and jewelry that were beyond the simple and worn armor that adventurers wear, and I thought you were beautiful.”</p>
<p>She smiled, her cheeks only a little pink, and looked past his shoulder. “So why now?”</p>
<p>“You called me Raha,” he said softly. “The name I had as a boy. It… made the memory come back.” A beautiful, dainty princess who could step out of a barrage of spells unscathed, who smiled as soft as the moon and as brilliant as the sun.</p>
<p>“You may call me that if you like,” she said quietly, wrapping her arms around him and resting her forehead against his neck. It was… interesting, to feel her face up against his crystal skin. “Although I think I should be calling <em>you </em>a royal title.”</p>
<p>He chuckled and embraced her in turn. “You know as well as I do that my ancestors were not true royalty. Didn’t I say as much when I closed the tower?”</p>
<p>“I seem to recall ‘our royal blood has grown so thin,’ which tells me that your ancestor was made a royal, and so are you. You don’t have to be born a royal to <em>be</em> one, you know.”</p>
<p>He looked sideways at her, although the angle didn’t let him look her in the eye. “You remember that?”</p>
<p>“I find that now I know who you are, my memories of the past are a bit stronger. So, yes.” Her eyelashes fluttered against his skin and he couldn’t help the shiver that passed through him. Even the crystal part of him was sensitive to her. “I wish you could come home.”</p>
<p>“I already tried,” he confessed. “When you left, I reached out my hand. The Crystal Tower would not let me. Alas, I do not think I will see Sharlayan ever again, or Eorzea.”</p>
<p>She sighed and squeezed him tighter. “I’m sorry, Raha. Maybe we will learn of a way to bring you back.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps, but let us not be too hopeful. After all, there already exists a G’raha Tia at home.” <em>And he would be terribly envious of my position right now, with you in my arms. </em></p>
<p>Moonflower released him. “Yes. My friend, who eventually chose to save the world… I’m sorry it wasn’t the bright future you hoped for.”</p>
<p>So she remembered that too. He shook his head. “You have made it bright again, Moonflower. I am sure that when he awakes in the future, it will be as wonderful as I hoped.” She smiled again, but tears welled up in her eyes. Alarmed, he asked, “Moonflower? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” she said, brushing the tears away. “I just imagined the most beautiful, wonderful dream. I’ll tell you someday. For now, I best catch up with the others, and you should probably go help.”</p>
<p><em>Right, the task at hand. </em>“I hope the twins won’t banter <em>too</em> much,” he said, nearly laughing. Their escapade to retrieve Beq Lugg had given him a front row seat to their shenanigans, and he could see once again why Moonflower loved them.</p>
<p>“Oh, so long as I am equal in showing them affection, I doubt it’ll be over me.”</p>
<p>“Then I shall hope that nothing else appears to make them tease each other.”</p>
<p>She laughed, kissed his cheek, and left. He left the Ocular as well, heading to where he knew Urianger was and where Y’shtola would be by now. “Apologies for my tardiness,” he greeted them once he arrived.</p>
<p>Y’shtola waved him off. “We know that Moonflower wanted to talk to you.”</p>
<p>“I pray that thou didst <em>talk</em>,” said Urianger, and were he a much younger man, G’raha Tia would’ve turned redder than his hair.</p>
<p>“Urianger, are you truly so interested in what goes on between the Warrior of Darkness and me?” <em>I hadn’t pegged you as the type.</em></p>
<p>“Never mind that gossip now,” said Y’shtola before the elezen could answer. “We have work to do.”</p>
<p>The two men nodded. “Walk me through the process,” requested the Crystal Exarch, “and I will do what I can.”</p>
<p>Urianger began explaining, referencing Moenbryda’s research. G’raha Tia could remember her vaguely; she was <em>much</em> taller than he was, and boisterous, but she was smart and compassionate. It was obvious that Urianger still cared for her deeply, and for a brief moment, G’raha wished for a way to bring her back. But it had been ages since her death, and Urianger had accepted that. There was no need to hurt him further, or disturb her rest.</p>
<p>The three of them got to work, and the Exarch drew upon the Crystal Tower’s power. His staff glowed and his crystal arm did as well. They worked for hours at a time over the course of several days, making progress. By the time the others came back, he learned that they were <em>very</em> lucky Urianger had planned just in case they needed the white auracite against Emet-Selch; it was difficult and would take many more sessions to have a suitable number of crystals. The process tired him as well, which made him rely more heavily on the Crystal Tower than usual.</p>
<p>Except Beq Lugg returned alone and he was surprised to find that the twins and Moonflower had not. “What happened, Beq Lugg?” he asked, trying to hide his concern. Had they stayed behind, or sent their new friend ahead of them? </p>
<p>“We were able to look into the condition of the patients, and made some interesting connections that may help send your friends home. Just as we were about to return here, Moonflower and Alphinaud were called away to Eulmore. A mystel appeared and said a Lady Chai just about begged him to find us. Alisaie stayed behind, the other two went, and I came here.”</p>
<p>His heart dropped in disappointment. Then he chastised himself. <em>This is what it will be like. What it has always been like. She is a hero; heroes get called away at a moment’s notice.</em> “I will take you to the other two, if you like, and you can discuss your findings with them,” he offered. </p>
<p>The Nu Mou nodded, and off they went. What followed was an animated discussion on the soul and the poor patients at the Inn. To the Exarch’s immense surprise, they had made progress on reversing the sin eater transformation, and even posited a theory on how to treat tempering back on the Source. It gave him hope that their plan to send the Scions back might just work.</p>
<p>G’raha went back to the Ocular and activated his mirror. He wanted to see what was going on, and besides, Y’shtola and Urianger were the ones directing the creation of white auracite. He could help them again later. <em>And I must admit I just want to see her.</em></p>
<p>Moonflower seemed to be searching for someone, from what he could tell. As she asked around, she mentioned a name, and he realized that Master Chai must have gone off on his own somewhere, thus the summons from Lady Chai. “Let’s see if I can locate him…” The Exarch fiddled with the mirror, trying to pinpoint a specific soul he’d come in contact with. It blurred, going in and out of focus several times, before finally revealing that Chai-Nuzz was perfectly safe. He also seemed to have no idea what his wife had done, or that anyone was looking for him.</p>
<p><em>She will have to tell me all about it when she comes back, </em>he thought, refocusing the image back onto Moonflower. <em>There is only so much context that this mirror can give me.</em> When it seemed that she was going in the same direction that Chai-Nuzz had gone, he shut down the mirror and went back to the other three. He could still help, after all, before he had to resume his duties to the Crystarium.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't quite decided how to reward it, but if anyone, anyone at all can guess what Moonflower is humming, I will be very delighted and impressed.</p>
<p>We are beginning the post Shadowbringers part of the story. I'm going to be upfront with you. This is going to be slowed down <i>a lot</i>, so be prepared for that. I am stretching out 5.0 - 5.3 by <b>months</b>, if not an entire year. The romance between G'raha and Moonflower will be the focus of this portion of the story. Of course I will include the solution to save the Scions and their progress on it, but please don't expect lengthy explanations. I don't know how the white auracite works, frankly, and I don't want to mess that up.</p>
<p>I know that some of you were hoping for Nagamasa to make an appearance, but... the answer is no. He's dead, and I wouldn't bring him back even in a dream. I feel it would be too easy for G'raha and Moonflower if they knew how their friend/husband felt about their new relationship. I know movies and books do this, and I love those things, but I couldn't do it for this fic. I've put a lot of thought into it, and in the end, I decided to go this route. I couldn't even do a "wind blows and it makes G'raha feel like he's been blessed" kind of thing, just that he feels the wind takes his words to the lifestream. Nagamasa might be mad, he might be happy. I don't know. They don't know. And they're going to have to spend time working through that.</p>
<p>I've spent nearly a year thinking about the pace of their romance, too. Some scenes in future chapters were written in February 2020. I have agonized over how fast/slow they go, so I truly hope you like it. Please let me know!</p>
<p>I am doing well, by the way! All the travel home and back to my job was worth it. I missed my kittens so much, as they couldn't talk to me the way my family can. I hope you all have been well, and I look forward to hearing from you!</p>
<p>The art for this chapter was done by <a href="https://twitter.com/hamsdeur">hamsdeur</a> on twitter!<br/>The next chapter will update February 26th!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. When We're Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My love, live in the now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicated to that feeling of falling in love. Happiness is so precious, take it with both hands. Also, shout out to Megumin_Crimsonne_xiv for correctly guessing the song last chapter! :)</p><p>Disclaimer on the last scene, because lol I could never figure out how to sending the Scions on my own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few more days passed and then Moonflower appeared. She looked tired and sad, which he found alarming. He opened his arms and she fell into them. Moonflower didn’t sob, but he could feel her tears soak into his robes. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly, running his hand up and down her back.</p><p>“It’s… it’s not that it’s <em> wrong</em>,” she tried to explain. “It’s just… Well, Master Chai was elected Mayor of Eulmore.”</p><p>G’raha Tia nodded. He knew that already, having received word when it happened.</p><p>“He went away to try working on what needs to be done,” she continued. “And Lady Chai was very worried about him, so she asked us for help.”</p><p>“Beq Lugg explained as much when you didn’t come back right away,” he said, stroking one of her ears now.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” </p><p>Her voice sounded so small. What happened that was upsetting her so much? He shook his head and kissed the crown of hers. “Don’t be. You are the Warrior of Darkness, and it comes with the territory.”</p><p>“Right…” She sighed and for a moment, burrowed her face into his chest. Then, continuing, she shifted so that she could speak clearly, “They love each other very much, and support one another. Lady Chai absolutely adores her husband, and he’s not shy about saying as much about her.”</p><p>He was starting to see where she was going with this, but said nothing. Instead, he waited, wondering how he should feel about it.</p><p>“I—I—I love you, Raha. But I miss that. And I don’t like how that feels. It doesn’t feel right! I miss what I had but I have <em> you</em>! You’re right here and, and—”</p><p>Her speech pattern was starting to distress him. Moonflower didn’t talk like this. It was like her emotions were pulling her apart. “Moonflower, please… It’s <em> normal </em> to miss that. It was a relationship you used to have. Please don’t be upset. I know it hurts to watch and remember. I <em> know</em>.”</p><p>She finally tilted her head to look him in the eye, her bright green eyes glassy. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>He shook his head and petted her hair. Did he like hearing that she missed her dead husband? No, he didn’t, for more than one reason. But he wasn’t going to chastise her and insist she put it aside. There simply hadn’t been enough <em> time </em> for her to process everything. Even though it had been close to a year after Nagamasa’s death, if not longer, she still had to process what she had with G’raha Tia. If they wanted their courtship to go well, they would both have to go at a pace the other was ready for.</p><p>How would it be loving of him to demand that she never acknowledge the past? How could he claim to love her if he did not accept that someone else had been in her life? The idea rankled him. G’raha didn’t have to <em> like </em> being second, but he would <em> never </em> blame Moonflower for making a choice. How would it be fair to be angry she hadn’t waited for him, when she could have had no idea that they would meet? The idea was so stupid, it never even occurred to him.</p><p>G’raha Tia had already waited a hundred years for her to save the world. He could handle a few more months or a year for her to be ready.</p><p>It was when he wrapped her hands in his that he realized something: she wasn’t wearing her wedding ring on her hand. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time she wore it at all. <em> Maybe she is more ready than I thought? Does she think she’s pushed herself? </em> “There is nothing wrong with still loving him, Moonflower. I only ask that you come to live in the present, with me.”</p><p>A smile lifted her expression, and his shoulders finally relaxed. “Thank you, Raha,” she said quietly, and then kissed his lips. “You always seem to know what to say.”</p><p>Knowing exactly what her reaction would be, he grinned and said, “That’s because I’ve lived a long time.”</p><p>She groaned and pulled her hands away. “<em>Honestly</em>, Raha! Do you know how weird that feels to me?! Stop saying that!”</p><p>He took hold of one hand again, gently tugging her to the door. They were better off finding something to eat and moving to his favorite spot than hanging around in the Ocular. “Trust me, Princess, I know <em> exactly </em> how strange it is. After all, <em> I’m </em>the one who aged. You didn’t.”</p><p>“You’re not old,” she persisted. “You’re just… frozen in time.”</p><p>This made him stop and grab his chest. He didn't like to be reminded of this fact, especially not now. <em> One day, you will die… and I will still be here. </em></p><p>“Raha?”</p><p>“Please, Moonflower… let’s leave it as a joke between us. I would prefer to avoid thinking about how you will age and I will not.” <em> Will you truly want to be with a man who cannot age with you? You said you wanted a family; can I really give it to you in the way you want?  </em></p><p>Clearly, she hadn’t thought of this either. Her grip tightened. “Right…”</p><p>His ears twitched. <em> I will </em> <b> <em>not</em> </b> <em> let fear stand between us and happiness. </em>“I will always love you, Moonflower. That will not change. It never did.”</p><p>“Stop it, you’re making me fall in love with you more.” The teasing glint in her eyes said otherwise.</p><p>“I think not. I’d rather you be more in love with me.”</p><p>She laughed, and he relished in the sound. Together they exited the tower and he led the way to the marketplace. If he’d had more time, he would’ve made sandwiches himself; instead they would enjoy the fruits of the Crystarium’s labors. When they stopped at stalls and began looking, whispers soon flew that the Crystal Exarch and the Warrior of Darkness were looking for something to eat.</p><p>There were also plenty of whispers about their relationship. He knew some few still remembered that they were found cuddled together (which meant it was likely that everyone knew), and now they walked holding hands. Moonflower did not seem to mind the whispers or the watchful eyes—surely she would’ve told him if it upset her? The gossip was mostly harmless anyway; a majority of what he heard went along the lines of, “they both deserve happiness.” G’raha Tia couldn’t argue with that.</p><p>“I found some lemonade!” Moonflower exclaimed cheerfully. “Did you find something to eat?”</p><p>He held up his purchases of fruit and pixieberry cheesecake. “Something light for a snack,” he said. “Anything else?” She shook her head. “Then let’s go.”</p><p>Her hand slid into his like it was the most natural thing in the world, and he felt his heart lighten. They wouldn’t always have time, but giving what they had would mean everything. Together they walked across the Crystarium and climbed the steps to his favorite spot. Then, they sat down and placed the food around them. “How did everything go with Y’shtola and Urianger?” she asked.</p><p>“We’ve made progress,” he replied as he began peeling an orange. “But did you know Urianger is a gossip?”</p><p>Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “What? <em> Urianger</em>?”</p><p>“He told me he hoped we were <em> talking </em>when we parted.”</p><p>Her face turned red as a cherry and she laughed. “I suppose it’s not <em> that </em> surprising… He <em> did </em>want to hear more about that silly story one of the miners made up…”</p><p>“Silly story?”</p><p>Moonflower shrugged and picked up one of the several small jugs of lemonade she’d bought. “Something about a maiden, searching for her lover, being guarded by some magic elf sorcerer and a bodyguard… The boy was trying to come up with an explanation as to why we would come their way that didn’t involve theft.”</p><p>“That’s quite the imagination…” And apparently Urianger liked it enough to listen further. “In any case, Y’shtola brought us back down to earth, and we began the process of creating white auracite.”</p><p>“Y’shtola needs a vacation from us,” she snickered, nudging a jug over to him while she picked up a bunch of grapes. </p><p>“I have no doubt about that. Perhaps when you return home, she will have the chance.” <em> Speaking of home… </em> “I noticed you seemed to make a friend, in Eorzea?” <em> Does she think it strange that I watch over her in my mirror? </em> He was too afraid to ask.</p><p>Moonflower lit up at the reminder. “Oh, yes! Little Violet! She’s so sweet and soft, Raha, I’m sure you’d love her.”</p><p>He tilted his head, curious. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes. She’s very eager to learn how to become a better swordswoman. I found her wandering Ul’dah, trying to find the Adventurers’ Guild. Ul’dah is where I started, you know.”</p><p>“I remember,” he said softly. “You said that was where you learned to be a thaumaturge before you became a black mage.”</p><p>She paused and stared at him. “I… I forgot anyone remembered that,” she said. “But you never saw me with my rapier, did you?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No, I did not. Imagine my awe and surprise when you pulled it out against your enemies before coming here. It was even more amazing to fight alongside you and see for myself.”</p><p>She looked down and played with the skirts of her dress. It was a new one, green as were some of her others, but accompanied by a blue cape. The chest was also made of a white fabric. He wondered when she bought it. “I needed something a little more versatile,” she said quietly. “I was tired of being hit with explosions and fire. But the repertoire of a black mage is slow. Being a red mage means I can attack at any range and heal, although some of the power is reduced.”</p><p>“I think it suits you.” But he’d gotten them off track. “So, Violet?”</p><p>“Violet Castilla,” Moonflower replied. “She will make a great paladin someday, mark my words. The stuffy knights of Ul’dah will be begging her to join them.” She smiled proudly. “She’s already made great progress, and after such a short amount of time! I told her I had something to do very far away, but to please keep training.”</p><p>“Didn’t she ask where exactly you were going?”</p><p>“Yes, and I told her I was going to another world. She thought it was the craziest thing she’d ever heard, but let me go. I assume I’ll have to explain it in better detail when I go back to see how she’s doing.”</p><p>“I would probably ask for a ‘real’ explanation. Perhaps she won’t need much convincing, however.”</p><p>She smiled. “Hopefully not. But in any case, I am glad I met her.”</p><p> Her smile was beautiful. Again, he marveled at the joy she radiated. “If she makes you smile so,” he said, “then I am glad too.”</p><p>Moonflower blushed. She fiddled with her dress again, and he wondered if she felt as shy about this as he did. After all, she had already married once, and was bold with speaking in front of others, but with him… Well, with him, it was as if she didn’t always know what to do or say. “Raha, what did you do while I was gone?”</p><p>“I looked over the Crystarium’s defenses, as always. Even with the sin eaters gone for the most part, letting our defenses weaken would be foolish. I also started making better communication with Eulmore. Master Chai was certainly the best choice for the role.”</p><p>This made her stop and think. Something seemed to be on her mind, and it looked like she wasn’t sure she should say it. He waited, drinking some lemonade. Eventually, she stopped warring with herself and asked, “Why did you never marry?”</p><p>G’raha Tia was glad he’d set the jug back down and didn’t have anything in his mouth, otherwise he would have spat something out. Or dropped something. “Moonflower, why do you ask?”</p><p>“You spent a hundred years waiting for me to come save the First. You loved me all that time, true… but people marry for other reasons, <em> and </em> it’s possible to love someone else.”</p><p>She wasn’t going to let him get out of answering. “It isn’t that there weren’t any offers,” he said, feeling very uncomfortable. “There were many, in fact. It was clear that I had power, and many found comfort in me. But I knew I could not marry for any reason. That would require allowing people into the Crystal Tower’s private areas, which I could not do. There are secrets in it that I could not risk reaching our enemies.”</p><p>“I see.” But she still waited for him to continue.</p><p>“I also… did not think I would make a very good husband.” He stared down at his hands, one made of crystal and one still flesh. “I am partly made of crystal. I don’t age anymore. I was always busy, waiting for the right time to summon you and building the Crystarium.”</p><p>Slowly her hands slid into his field of vision and over his. “I don’t care that you joined with the Crystal Tower,” she told him. Then, gently, she lifted his chin with her knuckle so that he would look her in the eye. “Thank you for telling me, Raha. I think those were good reasons.”</p><p>“Were?”</p><p>Moonflower’s gaze turned intense. “Yes, were. I am from the same world as you, so you don’t have to hide your past. I am the Warrior of Light and Darkness; I can handle enemies. I also don’t care that some of you is made of crystal—that was an incredible sacrifice you made.” She leaned closer and lowered her voice, “Someday, Raha, when we’re both ready, I want to marry you.”</p><p>His heart thudded in his chest at such a rate it hurt. <em> She means it. The look in her eye says everything. </em> He brought his free hand to her face, the one made of crystal, and traced the markings on her cheek. <em> I will wait as long as you need me to.  </em></p><p>He closed the gap between them and kissed her, the same as he had the first time. <em> Our second chance. </em>“Thank you, Moonflower,” he whispered.</p><p>“Thank <em> you</em>, Raha.” She covered the hand on her face, kissing his fingers. “You have sacrificed everything. I haven’t forgotten what you said before we went up the mountain.”</p><p>“‘Everything I have, everything I’ve done, it has been for <em> you</em>,’” he quoted. </p><p>She nodded. “That’s one reason why I couldn’t understand why you said you were using me. You showed your hand a little early.”</p><p>He jerked. “I—I suppose I did.” <em> I hadn’t thought of that! </em></p><p>Moonflower gazed at him. “You’re lucky the pain was too strong, or I would’ve grabbed hold of you.”</p><p>“<em>That </em> might have pulled you into the rift too, so as much as I hated to see you in pain, I will be grateful for it just this once. Although I doubt Emet-Selch would have let you.”</p><p>She growled and it shocked him. Her arms wrapped around his torso and after a moment he realized that she was feeling around for the gunshot wound in his back. “He nearly killed you.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Moonflower, I promise,” he said, trying to help her calm down. “The wound healed months ago, once I was finally allowed to rest from everything.”</p><p>Her grip tightened. “I almost lost you… I passed out shortly after he took you away, but when I woke up…”</p><p>“I’m here now.” He stroked her ear, hoping it would soothe her. “I’m here.”</p><p>“I will protect you, always,” she promised. </p><p>He realized that one hand had found the wound, but he chose not to comment on it. “My hero,” he said instead, smiling. “I hope you don’t mind a little support.”</p><p>“I do need a knight,” she chuckled. “So long as you don’t go getting into trouble when I’m not around.”</p><p>“I think that’s rather unfair, considering that you end up in more than your fair share of scrapes.” </p><p>This made her laugh fully. “Maybe if no one pulled me into them, I wouldn’t have to deal with them. I want peace as much as anyone.”</p><p><em> “We wanted a family.” A chance to settle down and live in love. Maybe now… maybe now I could let myself live in the hope that it might be ours. </em> He paused in his thoughts. <em> Am I hoping too much? Too much, too soon? Never mind that I am </em> <b> <em>still</em> </b> <em> uncertain if it’s possible I can… </em>“If you ever need a break from the war back home, Norvrandt will welcome you with open arms.”</p><p>“Will you?”</p><p>“Do you really have to ask?”</p><p>“Sometimes, my dear, one just likes to hear it anyway.”</p><p>“Yes. Yes, always. I love you.” He noticed that when he said so, her tail wiggled out from her dress and flicked happily. Then, she began purring and it reverberated through him. A sigh and he purred as well. “I love when you purr.”</p><p>“You should listen to yours,” she sighed in turn. After a few minutes simply basking in their embrace, she let go, and turned back to the food they’d brought. “I can see why you love the view… It’s nice up here. I first came here when you were kidnapped and everything felt pretty hopeless.”</p><p>“What happened, anyway? No one elaborated for me… Lyna said the guard recovered and the city had been secured, as well as that she opened the Umbilicus for you, but I still don’t know how long I was trapped in black emptiness.” It was an unusual situation, he had to admit, but it was almost as if no one could quite remember. He had eventually concluded that everyone felt a daze come over them, and had lived those days mechanically.</p><p>She looked like she didn’t want to think back on it, but think back she did. “I’m not sure how long it took <em> me </em>to wake up either, but I think it must’ve been a couple weeks between the mountaintop and when you reappeared. When I stood here, Feo Ul appeared and we talked about you. I’ll never forget this one particular quote, either… ‘You stand in his garden, dear sapling. Ask his flowers, and you will surely find an answer.’ I did ask your flowers. I wanted to know why you did what you did. It broke my heart all over again to hear about how they knew you were waiting for me…”</p><p>“They <em> knew</em>?” Why he was so shocked, he didn’t know. <em> Was I really that obvious?  </em></p><p>“One of them said as much, yes. You waited all that time for me… I couldn’t even hold in the Light…”</p><p>G’raha Tia reached over and put a hand on her knee. “Moonflower, please don’t think that way. I knew it was a possibility that you would not be able to hold in all of them. I knew it was likely that I would have to step in. You did nothing wrong… I was the one who failed you.”</p><p>“I <em> would </em> have preferred knowing about the whole corruption thing sooner,” she admitted. “I probably would have done what you asked me anyway, but I had to find out that my aether was becoming corrupted by overhearing Y’shtola and Urianger.”</p><p>He winced. “That was wrong of me.”</p><p>“It was a difficult decision born from decades spent carrying a burden alone,” she countered. “I am not shaming you for that decision, Raha. I am simply saying I would’ve liked to know from the beginning. It’s in the past now; we can learn from it together.”</p><p>“I can’t promise I won’t keep any more secrets,” he said, his ears tilted downwards. That would surely upset her.</p><p>Her ears moved as well, lying flat in anger, but her face was remarkably blank. “Why?” she asked, her voice calm. But it was the kind of calm before a storm, foreboding.</p><p><em> She </em> <b> <em>is </em> </b> <em> angry. </em> “There are still Ascians out there,” he pointed out. “The secrets of the Crystal Tower must be <em> kept </em> secret.”</p><p>Her ears lifted slightly. “All right, but secrets regarding <em> me</em>?”</p><p>The Crystal Exarch thought this over. His G’raha Tia side protested, insisting that he couldn’t keep secrets regarding her, but the man who had become the Exarch paused. “I believe I have told you, or rather, others revealed to you, all the secrets I kept concerning yourself. I cannot foresee ever needing to keep secrets involving you, especially not now.” <em> Not now that you asked me to marry you sometime in the future.  </em></p><p>“But?” Her tail lashed from side to side in agitation.</p><p>He shook his head. “I can’t promise I won’t, Moonflower, but I can’t imagine <em> needing </em>to hide information from you in the future. It would have to be dire for me to try hiding something from you.”</p><p>She thought this over, and he observed the emotions pass through her body. Moonflower’s ears twitched, her eyebrows furrowed, and her tail lashed. But eventually this ceased and her face smoothed out. “All right,” she said quietly. “All right. It’s not what I wanted to hear, but you were honest and I can understand your view.”</p><p>He ached to promise no more secrets, but he had lived too long to say so. Instead, he took hold of her hands again. “No matter what, I will always strive to do what will be best for the people of this world and the Source. Your happiness is important to me, Moonflower, more important than anyone else’s.”</p><p>“But we aren’t just Moonflower and G’raha,” she said softly, looking him in the eye. “I understand.”</p><p>He didn’t like this. He didn’t like it at all. “I promise to be as honest as possible,” he blurted out, not wanting to go on with this uneasiness between them. The last thing G’raha Tia wanted was for Moonflower to believe he would keep secrets because he felt he knew better than she did. “I will promise that to you. It’s just that I’ve lived too long to promise something I can’t be sure I’ll fulfill.”</p><p>She looked disappointed, but nodded again. “It’s a tough thing to promise,” she said. “I’ll just have to make sure we don’t end up in such a situation where we have to keep secrets regarding each other.”</p><p>He allowed himself to relax. “We will do it together.” <em> You won’t have to bear every burden alone, now. I’ll be there with you in every way I can be. </em> “People have asked too much of you, Moonflower; let me shoulder some of the burden.”</p><p>“They only want me to save the world. That’s not so bad.” But the way the light came back to her eyes at his earnest statement told him she was relieved she didn’t have to do this alone anymore. She finished off her second little jug of lemonade and he drank as well. Moonflower looked out again, and he tried to memorize her profile.</p><p><em> She’s beautiful. </em>“Thank you again, Moonflower, for saving Norvrandt. In doing so, you have saved Eorzea from the Calamity of Light.” He hadn’t always loved this world, but it was his now and he rejoiced in the night. The skies were blue with a warm sun during the day, which he found marvelous. “And, I pray, saved yourself.”</p><p>She tilted her head, thinking. “Are you still worried about how you are still alive?”</p><p>“Somewhat. It concerns me… I must confess, I worry that you’ll still die in such a way that sending me here is still necessary. I don’t want to die, Moonflower.” He reached up to brush her bangs out of her eye. “But I couldn’t bear it if I found out you still succumbed to the Black Rose and it sent the world into chaos. Yet if I’m still alive, what does it mean?”</p><p>“It means, Raha, that you’re <em> mine</em>.” Her hand gripped his tightly and she pressed a hard kiss to his mouth—his instincts reacted, wanting to claim her too, but he gave himself a mental shake and tried to string together a sentence. It didn’t work, because she spoke again, “You are <em> mine </em> and that means you <em> belong </em> in this time. With me. Remember what you said? The better path leads to you.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean it <em> that </em>way,” he protested, finally finding his voice.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>G’raha was completely mortified. “You were <em> married</em>.”</p><p>She flinched. “All right, I’ll let that go. But my point still stands. The better path led me to you, and I want you to stay with me. Ripping you out of this time, when you have lived for so long and become a foundation of this world, would be a tragedy.”</p><p>“I can’t control time… It may decide to fix itself in some way,” he said, wishing his heart would slow down and that her lips would stop looking so enticing. Was this how relationships worked? How love worked? </p><p>“Let’s hope for better things,” she replied. “Let’s hope that the future has you in it.” And again, like when she left to help Beq Lugg, her eyes had a faraway look in them and became glassy.</p><p>“Moonflower? What’s wrong?”</p><p>She shook her head. “Not today, Raha… Please wait, and then I’ll tell you.”</p><p><em> I suppose that’s fair, </em>he thought. “But it is a good thing, isn’t it?”</p><p>Her smile was radiant. “Oh yes, Raha, and I think you’ll be happy.”</p><p>His curiosity was well and truly piqued now. “Why can’t you tell me now?” He had to resist the urge to pout.</p><p>Moonflower wrapped one arm around him and started tracing the crystal on his face downwards with the other hand. “It’s too soon,” she answered simply. “You would probably panic if I told you now.”</p><p>Before, it had been a general idea that she was tactile. Moonflower used her hands for almost all of her communication; it was normal to see her touch people’s arms or for her to gesture enthusiastically with her hands. But that hadn’t prepared him for this. The sensation of her fingers trailing along every ridge of the crystal in his neck and dipping close to his collar was too much. He put a hand on hers and pulled it away. “I can’t,” he said, his voice hoarse. “I <em> can’t.</em>” He wasn’t ready for that kind of intimacy, and he had to confess it was making him anxious. All the sensations coursing through him, the way his heart pulsed, everything was confusing and simply <em> too much</em>.</p><p>She withdrew her hands and leaned back, giving him room to breathe. “That’s why I know I can’t tell you yet.” Her smile told him she wasn’t upset for making her stop, which helped his heart slow back down. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to push you.” Then, suddenly, her cheeks turned bright red. “But the crystal in your skin is very…” She struggled to find a word and he became nervous. “I think it’s attractive.”</p><p><em> That was </em> <b> <em>not </em> </b> <em> what I thought she’d say. Not. At. All. </em>“What?” was all he could say in response.</p><p>“I find it attractive,” she repeated.</p><p><em> I find your lips attractive—wait! No, no, I will NOT be acting like a foolish teenager! I am the Crystal Exarch, and I </em> <b> <em>will</em> </b> <em> have control. </em> “Well, at least one of us does,” he said, running a shaky hand through his hair. “I’ve gotten used to it by now, but it wasn’t easy.”</p><p>“Did it hurt?”</p><p>He thought about this. How much did he really want to talk about it? “It did,” he said, and looked away.</p><p>Moonflower patted his hand. “You don’t have to talk about it, Raha. Not now, not ever.”</p><p>G’raha couldn’t bring himself to speak. Instead, he turned his hand over and grasped hers. His crystal fingers clung to hers; he could feel warmth seeping into his skin. </p><p>She lifted their joined hands and pressed them to her lips. Then, she moved over so that she could lay her head against his shoulder, and he felt her tail wrap around his waist. Hesitantly, he did the same with his own, and rested his head against hers.</p><p>They didn’t say anything. Together, they gazed out over the Crystarium. It was comforting to have someone so close to him like this. Lyna, his dearest granddaughter, hadn’t been small enough to hold for years, and he’d never let anyone else come close. To simply allow himself the comfort of another soul truly did wonders.</p><p>Eventually, they gathered their things and stood up. As Moonflower had said, they were not just two people who were in love—they were leaders and public figures. There was always something for them to do. It was likely that the Scions and Beq Lugg would be ready to reconvene, and the two of them couldn’t keep their friends waiting.</p><p>Once they arrived in the Ocular, the Crystal Exarch listened with an idle ear as Alphinaud expressed concern over his absent sister, while their newest comrade looked at him expectantly. “I take it you are ready to resume our work?” Beq Lugg asked.</p><p>G’raha nodded and then turned to Alphinaud. “Welcome back. Moonflower said a new mayor has taken office in Eulmore.” Of course, he already knew that, but he wanted Alphinaud’s view.</p><p>Alphinaud smiled. “Indeed. Our good friend Master Chai was elected by popular vote, and—after some considerable soul-searching—chose to accept the post. It is a shame you weren’t able to attend his inaugural speech. Though I have no doubt you will see more of him in the future.” Then, sounding somewhat hopeful, he asked, “But tell me, how fared you in preparing the white auracite?”</p><p>G’raha cringed while Urianger and Y’shtola nodded to one another. “Our work… did not proceed quite as expected,” Y’shtola began. “In your absence, we had a frank discussion on the principles of soul transference, and concluded at length that white auracite was ill-suited for our purposes.”</p><p>Such discussion had at first made G’raha Tia feel like they had wasted their time, and it seemed to confuse Alphinaud, as he protested, “But Urianger—did you not say that, compared to the massy soul of an Ascian, the stone could house one of ours with ease?”</p><p>“That I did,” agreed Urianger. “And armed as we are with Beq Lugg’s invaluable insight, ‘twould indeed prove a trifling matter—were we to disregard the inviolable link ‘twixt mind and soul…” Defeat in his tone, the elezen went on, “...A link which would—we did belatedly realize—be weakened most perilously in the process of rendering our souls dormant, as auracite doth require. Thus, the shedding of these fleshy simulacra, and the surfeit of aether which compriseth them, would in all likelihood deprive us of our psyches as well.”</p><p>Beq Lugg put in, “It would, theoretically, be possible to channel your <em> minds </em>into the auracite instead, but we would more than likely sacrifice your souls in the process.”</p><p>Moonflower let out a horrified gasp and gripped Alphinaud’s hand. “No! Not <em> that</em>!”</p><p><em> I was worried about telling her about that, </em> the Crystal Exarch thought, seeing Alphinaud squeeze her hand. <em> Although maybe I should have? Was it wrong to want some time just for us? </em></p><p>“Which is why we have abandoned that plan,” Beq Lugg assured Moonflower, “and have instead devoted our time to finding a means by which mind and soul might be transported together.”</p><p>Alphinaud put a hand to his lips, considering the matter. “Then we are no closer to a solution than when we first began…”</p><p>“It is a vexing conundrum indeed,” Beq Lugg agreed with a nod. “But one for which the Crystal Exarch has posited a most intriguing solution.”</p><p>Moonflower caught his eye and he smiled. She seemed a little wary, and he understood why, but thankfully it wouldn’t be <em> that </em> dangerous. “When our discussions turned to the transference of memories and the psyche, I could not help but be reminded of a technique with which I have personal experience.” Realization was dawning in Moonflower’s eyes, and so he asked her directly, “Moonflower, do you recall what we learned of my eyes from our encounter with Doga and Unei?”</p><p>“Of course!” she chirped, and for a moment she sounded just like when he first met her, which made his heart flip. “How could I forget? You were so excited to meet them and learn about your eye.”</p><p>He grinned. “Yes, I speak of the Royal Eye of the Allagan imperial line, gifted to my forebears through the blood and memories of the ancient Allagans. It is by this gift that I am able to control the Crystal Tower.”</p><p>“And he says he’s not royalty,” Moonflower whispered to Alphinaud, who shook his head in amusement as Beq Lugg started talking again.</p><p>“If we were to gain an understanding of the technology by which the Allagans were able to accomplish this transference, perhaps then we could keep mind and soul together.” The Nu Mou’s tail gave a hopeful flop.</p><p>Urianger lifted a finger. “Imagine, if you will, a device like unto a soul crystal, replete not only with our worldly memories, but also the bountiful energies of the soul.”</p><p>“That is our current avenue of investigation,” said the Exarch. “And we will follow it wheresoever it leads.” He was quite proud of this theory, and had a good feeling about it. Plus, it didn’t seem very likely that it would kill him, which would keep Moonflower happy.</p><p>Y’shtola started speaking next. “While we are thus engaged, I think it best that Moonflower return to the Source and inform Krile and the others of our findings.”</p><p>Alphinaud nodded in agreement. “Agreed. I imagine Tataru will be relieved to hear we’ve made progress of a sort.”</p><p>“Yes, and they’ll really be glad to hear it,” Moonflower added.</p><p>“Then I would beg leave to relay our findings unto Thancred and Ryne,” requested Urianger, “and to assist where I may in their investigation of the Empty.”</p><p>“Yes, please do,” urged the Crystal Exarch with a nod. “Should we have need of your counsel we will not hesitate to summon you.”</p><p>Urianger bowed and took his leave, while the others waved goodbye. Alphinaud looked up at Moonflower. “Give our regards to Tataru, won’t you?”</p><p>She smiled and gave him a hug. “Don’t worry, Alphinaud, I’ll tell her everyone is doing well.” Then she let go and came over to G’raha, who took her outstretched hands. </p><p>He grinned, and told her eagerly, “Mark my words, Moonflower—we will unlock the secrets of the Allagan Eye, and see the others returned home.” The Scions would be safely home if it was the last thing he did. “There was a time when I thought these eyes were a curse, you know…” Her expression softened and she touched his temple; he leaned into her fingers. “But for what they have enabled me to do, and what they may yet make possible, I see now they are a blessing.”</p><p>“I told you,” she said, her green eyes joyful, “I love your eyes.” Then, she blushed and looked away.</p><p>“Goodbye, Princess,” he said. It was difficult to let go. He knew they had work to do, between the Crystarium and saving the Scions. The past several months had been lonely, but that day spent together had lifted his spirits. They weren’t just Moonflower and G’raha, it was true—they were the Crystal Exarch and the Warrior of Light and Darkness, too. Yet as she said goodbye, telling him she’d be in Kholusia after she spoke to Tataru and Krile, he found it easier than usual to be that leader.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I said last chapter, this section of the story will be very different from the last. I hope you enjoy the Feelings (tm) because there will be a lot! </p><p>I am also approaching this somewhat realistically. There's a past relationship that they both knew. It's going to affect them going forward, and neither of them can pretend it wasn't there. The Chais talking about how much they loved each other in this patch would definitely have affected Moonflower. She's still young and a little idealistic; it would feel like a betrayal to either man. This isn't the first time they're going to talk about feelings and how they are doing.</p><p>Also, G'raha Tia is very strongly affected by his life as the Crystal Exarch. You can't promise never or always, not when you've been through what he has. That's something they needed to discuss and how to best be honest with each other. I hope that's not boring? Let me know what you think. </p><p>The next update is going to be March 19th! See you then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Heady Daydreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You can see the future, G'raha Tia, so would you like to make it real?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for my friend A, who is full of encouraging and wonderful writing advice. Thank you for everything, A.</p>
<p>No disclaimer this chapter, because <i>I didn't borrow any dialogue!</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My lord,” said Lyna, a week after his first date and the meeting discussing his new theory. The two of them were in his Ocular, observing the layout of the patrols.</p>
<p>“Yes, Captain?” He looked up from the map.</p>
<p>His normally-forthright captain was hesitant. “What will you do when they’re gone?”</p>
<p>The Exarch looked back down to the map. Lyna had learned of their friends’ origins when Moonflower left and she asked where she’d gone to. “I will miss them, as much as you will, Lyna. They have become such a part of our lives that it will be hard without them. But take comfort in that the Warrior of Darkness will visit us, my dear. They will still be connected to us.”</p>
<p>She still looked uneasy. He waited, wondering what was on her mind. “Does she really love you?” she blurted out. </p>
<p><em>Ah, so the real question she wanted to ask.</em> “Lyna…”</p>
<p>“You’ve been guarded my whole life, my lord. You never let anyone come so close. It’s obvious that you love her.” Lyna’s words came tumbling out in a rush, like she wasn’t sure she wanted this conversation, but knew she needed it to happen.</p>
<p>“I do. I have for longer than you’ve been alive.” She was probably just worried about him, and Moonflower was the one she didn’t know as well. “Don’t worry about her feelings, Lyna. I’m sure if you asked her nicely, she’d tell you this herself, but I have no reason to doubt how much she loves me.” He remembered Moonflower’s scream, how she cried out she loved him as he tried to save her. Then the memory faded to her smiling and whispering forgiveness under the ocean.</p>
<p>“You’re not worried she won’t come back? Once her friends go home?”</p>
<p>He shook his head. <em>Someday, when we’re both ready, she wants to marry me. </em>“I’m afraid you’re stuck with her, Lyna. She will be around us for the foreseeable future. Why are you so worried?”</p>
<p>His adopted granddaughter scratched one of her ears. “I heard she was married, once. I do not want my only family to be compared to the past. I don’t want her to treat you as some kind of replacement while she waits for her friends to be restored, and then disappear forever once they are safe.”</p>
<p>He put a hand on her arm. “Lyna, Moonflower and I share a past as it is. I knew her husband; he was a good man. Memories won’t just disappear. Thank you for worrying about me, but Moonflower was the one to tell <em>me </em>that she didn’t want to be chained to the past. Give her time, and you’ll see. This is as serious for her as it is for me.”</p>
<p>Lyna looked much less troubled than before upon hearing this. “I do like her.”</p>
<p>He smiled. “I knew you would.” Their initial meeting had been frosty, but he knew that they would be friends without too much trouble. </p>
<p>She chuckled. “My lord, not everyone will instantly fall in love with her like you did.”</p>
<p>The Crystal Exarch turned red. “What on earth do you mean?” How did she know? Moonflower didn’t know, so she wouldn’t have told Lyna. No one who could have guessed at it could have told Lyna, either being dead or among the NOAH crew on the Source.</p>
<p>His granddaughter smiled, amused. “I’ve known you my whole life, sir. I <em>know</em> how you are with people. She was very clearly special to you, I could tell from the first moment, and I never forgot the tales you told me while I was growing up. The beautiful moon, the gentle light she cast, the stars in her eyes.” She paused at this. “Moonflower wasn’t <em>exactly</em> like that, of course; it was very obvious that she was in a great deal of pain when I met her. But that didn’t make it any harder to put two and two together, and see that <em>she</em> was the beautiful moon you adored.”</p>
<p>His blush deepened. “Yes, well, you still grew to like her in your own time.”</p>
<p>“So I did,” she agreed, “and I am glad that she is not trying, however inadvertently, to use you. You both deserve to be happy. Moonflower is a good friend.”</p>
<p>He squeezed her arm. “Thank you, Lyna.” His voice was soft, but he was sincere. G’raha was aware that his relationship with Moonflower would affect Lyna differently as his granddaughter than as his captain. He wanted her to know he was grateful for her concern, and that he valued her.</p>
<p>The two returned to the map, her worries put to rest.</p>
<p>The next time Moonflower came back to the Crystarium, she was dressed in a black outfit. And he couldn’t help but stare as she hummed her way into the Ocular. “Is that from Kholusia?” he asked, taking in the long boots, the puffed sleeves, and blatantly staring at the cutouts on the torso.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” She spun around and he looked away, feeling his face turn red and wishing it would stop doing that. The back exposed even more of her skin, and he had seen her skirt flip up as she spun. This wasn’t like the white bustier at all. This… this was sexy. It was almost as if it were <em>meant </em>to affect him.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he admitted, feeling rather ashamed.</p>
<p>“I got it while going on an adventure in some mines—Raha, please look at me.”</p>
<p>He glanced back at her, still feeling conflicted. “I’m glad you’re in one piece, Princess.”</p>
<p>“Would you rather I put something else on?” she asked, coming closer and sensing his discomfort.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” </p>
<p>“You said you liked it.” She sounded so confused, he felt guilty. “Do you not like it?” Her hands began tugging at the hem, which only drew his eyes to the slit up her thigh. Her very shapely thigh. </p>
<p><em>I’m an adult. I can talk about this maturely. </em>Except the young man that she always brought out of him did not know how to deal with this. It wasn’t as if he had never felt this way before; he had been a boy once, too, and discovering girls were pretty had been an <em>experience</em>. But somehow it felt disrespectful to admire her physical beauty in this way. What if she didn’t want him to touch her? What if she had worn the outfit with the intention to make herself pretty, and not with the intention to attract him? He was afraid of making a wrong move. “I do, Moonflower, it’s just that it… I’m not used to this.” <em>That</em> didn’t explain anything, and he mentally hit his forehead against a wall. “You always look beautiful, Moonflower, but this—this makes you look sexy.”</p>
<p>Instead of blushing like he thought she would, Moonflower lit up and hugged him. “I love you,” she said, and kissed his cheek. “But I can still change.”</p>
<p>“Please keep it on, I was only surprised.” He was still trying not to stare too much; he was also certain he failed at this. “Tell me about this adventure.”</p>
<p>She began to recount her latest escapade, into a factory under a mine. “...And there was a girl, but she was really a robot. I found this outfit with her, although the label said 2B. It also had a blindfold but I would rather be able to see what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>“Did the robot have a name?”</p>
<p>“She called herself 2P. Interesting name, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“I suppose that’s not too unusual for a robot.”</p>
<p>She looked at him. “Raha, you can touch me, you know.”</p>
<p><em>Caught. </em>“Was it that obvious?”</p>
<p>“I wore it <em>hoping</em> you would.”</p>
<p>“Minx,” he gasped. <em>Hoping I would? You mean I’ve been worrying for nothing?</em></p>
<p>Moonflower laughed and posed, and <em>that</em> gave him all sorts of emotions. “Come on, G’raha Tia. Put away the mantle of Crystal Exarch for once.”</p>
<p>She was so clearly in love with him that she wanted to look appealing for him. She <em>wanted</em> physical intimacy. “What am I going to do with you?” He laughed and picked her up by the waist. </p>
<p>“Love me!” Moonflower put her hands on his shoulders, laughing as well. </p>
<p>“I can do that.” He placed her back down to the ground and kissed her neck, just where her collar was. She shivered at the touch.</p>
<p>What came next, he blushed to recall later. It hadn’t been that long since he couldn’t handle her touch, and he still couldn’t for too long, but they shared several passionate kisses and he trailed his hands over the bare space of her back. At some point her gloves came off and she managed to undo his braid.</p>
<p>It was probably a good thing that his neck was covered in crystal, and she was susceptible to bruises due to her adventuring, or when they met with the others, they would’ve been thoroughly teased later. As it was, it was still a possibility their friends would notice and put the pieces together.</p>
<p>The next day, he placed himself firmly out in the Crystarium. Private time was nice, but it had been overwhelming. The rush of emotions and physical sensations felt both amazing and frightening in varying degrees. If they were in public somewhere, they couldn’t be too close, but they could still be together. Besides, he didn’t spend <em>all </em>his time in the Ocular.</p>
<p><em>All right, </em>he admitted to himself, <em>I’m worried this is too fast for her. And me. What if I’m doing this all wrong? </em>This experience was new to him, but not for her. He <em>wanted </em>to kiss her, hold her, and touch her. He’d wanted as much when he first fell in love with her. But it was much different to actually <em>do </em>it. Yesterday taught him that he was becoming more comfortable with it, but at the same time, he wanted to take a step back and absorb the experience more fully. A part of him whispered, <em>do it again, make her yours,</em> while another part cried, <em>please slow down, if only a little!</em></p>
<p>He stood in the Cabinet of Curiosity, idly pulling at books to see if they would interest him, when Moonflower appeared at his elbow. She wasn’t wearing the 2B dress, but instead her cerulean gown. He didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed. “Hello, G’raha. What are you looking for?”</p>
<p>“Anything to catch my eye. I’ve been in the Crystarium since its founding, but not even I have read all the books here.” He simply hadn’t had the time, between keeping everyone safe, watching for the right moment to summon Moonflower, and leading the Crystarium.</p>
<p>She pulled a book off the shelf and held it out to him. “How about this one?”</p>
<p>A small encyclopedia on the animals of Lakeland. “I’ve never read that, so I suppose it wouldn’t be too bad to refresh my knowledge of the area. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Her smile reminded him of how eager she was to help unlock the Crystal Tower. Moonflower just wanted to help, and that was how she became a hero. He loved that about her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>G’raha Tia moved to a table and she followed. They sat together and he opened the book, giving enough space for her to look as well. “Oh, I’ve seen this one,” she whispered, pointing at one of the illustrations.</p>
<p>“They’re common close to the Crystarium.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever dealt with wild animals coming into the city?”</p>
<p>He had to think about this. “No,” he said slowly, still thinking about it. “I used the ancient Allagan defenses to prevent unwanted animals, and especially the sin eaters. On top of that, the gate guard would be able to keep any wild animals wandering in.”</p>
<p>Moonflower tilted her head in thought. “Did anyone ever try to hurt you or kill you? Surely people must have thought the defenses were connected to you… And if they could get the defenses down, they could attack the Crystarium.”</p>
<p>That was something he didn’t expect her to ask. <em>Somehow, she always manages to surprise me. But then, I suppose that being around Alphinaud and other strategists would allow her to start noticing a pattern. </em>“There were a few attempts made, but obviously no one succeeded.”</p>
<p>She looked away. “Someone tried to poison me, once.”</p>
<p>“<em>What</em>?!” He shot up to his feet, slamming his hands on the table. “When was this?!” <em>I would know if someone in my city hurt you! Who did this?!</em></p>
<p>“G’raha, calm down,” she said, tugging on his sleeve. “People are staring.”</p>
<p>“When was this?” he repeated, still on edge. Someone had tried stealing her away before her time, and he didn’t like it.</p>
<p>Moonflower let out a deep sigh. “When I killed Nidhogg and the truth came out, people were angry that the dragons weren’t the evil monsters they’d been led to believe. Their families were killed in the war with dragons. Fathers, brothers, husbands, sons—and mothers, sisters, wives, and daughters. They wanted revenge. They wanted their loss to not have been for nothing. One woman tricked me and Nagamasa into drinking poison.”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t in <em>Heavensward</em>!” His tail whipped in agitation and anger.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Lord Fortemps wrote a memoir about you; he titled it <em>Heavensward</em>. This wasn’t mentioned at all!”</p>
<p>She barely blinked at this new information. “G’raha, it was a long time ago, and like you, I’m here now.”</p>
<p>The Crystal Exarch sat back down, still furious. “Has anyone <em>else </em>tried to assassinate you?” he asked through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>She twirled an earring, thinking about it. “No, I don’t believe so. Everything else wasn’t quite like that. People tried to kill me but no one tried to assassinate me.”</p>
<p>He put his head in his hands. This wasn’t a surprise to him, but it still angered and upset him. Again, he remembered her innocent eyes and her twin braids, and seethed at the thought of people trying to kill her. On one hand, he could understand it, because she was a very powerful figure, both in raw strength and in name. But on the other, he couldn’t see why <em>anyone</em> would want to hurt someone as kind and sweet as Moonflower. She liked to make flower chains, for heaven’s sake! </p>
<p>“G’raha, I’m strong. I can handle anything.”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t <em>have</em> to,” he hissed, and then forcefully flipped a page.</p>
<p>Moonflower was silent, making him look up. “I have you now,” she said, and tears rolled down her cheeks. “I… I could never do it alone…”</p>
<p><em>Oh no. Oh no, I didn’t mean—I didn’t mean to make her remember. </em>“You can handle anything, Princess,” he said, much softer now. He held out another handkerchief to her, not knowing if she had his old one. “I’m glad he was there for you then, and that I am now. But you were always capable of doing it by your own strength.”</p>
<p>She rubbed her eyes. “Life without him rather forced that lesson upon me,” she mumbled, playing with the fabric. “You know, G’raha, you were there. I remember we talked once—”</p>
<p>“—And you sparkled like a crystal that day,” he said, smiling fondly at her. “You told me how you met him right at the door to the Adventurers’ Guild in Ul’dah, and how he said your name was beautiful.” <em>And I agreed. Moonflower, the Queen of the Night, a morning glory. You embodied the moon.</em></p>
<p>Moonflower nodded. “Yes. So I was never alone. I never needed to learn anything by myself; he always taught me, or we learned together. Certainly there were times we were separated, but I always knew he was there, waiting for me and supporting me. He always did everything better than I could, on the first try most of the time, too. So you can see why I—why I thought I wasn’t capable.”</p>
<p>“You said it yourself: you can handle anything. Just because you didn’t know before doesn’t mean it wasn’t true.” He was reminded of the conversation he had with Feo Ul all those months ago; Moonflower had outgrown needing stakes. Maybe she had needed Nagamasa to tell her what to do before so that she could become more skilled, but G’raha knew that now, she almost always overcame obstacles on her own.</p>
<p>“It was a lesson I wish I didn’t have to learn,” she admitted, still playing with the fabric. “I wish I had learned <em>before</em> that I was capable of being alone. I know there’s no point wishing differently…” She heaved a sigh and shook her head. “Thank you, G’raha, for being here.”</p>
<p>“We’re in this together now,” he said. Then, quieter and despite knowing they had an audience, he added, “I love you.”</p>
<p>She smiled at him and replied, “I love you too. More than I can say.”</p>
<p>He hoped she could see how much he loved her in his eyes and his smile. A hand lifted off the book and brushed her bangs away from her eyes. The way her lavender hair lay against his crystal fingers captured his attention; he began combing her hair with them. She let him, closing her eyes contentedly.</p>
<p><em>I could do this every day, </em>he thought. <em>Maybe see what she looked like with her hair down… </em>It was easy to imagine waking up next to her and finding her hair pooled around her head. He could see her at his side, the blankets curled under her nose and her head on one of his arms. Or maybe, she had kicked the covers off during the night, and so he woke up to find her sprawled all over him, arms and legs tangled with his, her hair caught around his fingers.</p>
<p>This daydream made him pause and seriously consider the idea. <em>Marrying her would be a dream come true. What is too fast or too slow? Maybe this is just right, for us. We don’t know what life will be like tomorrow. </em>Still, he remained quiet, and turned back to the encyclopedia. </p>
<p>Moonflower moved her chair so she could see the book better. She placed her chin on one hand and put the other on his thigh, which he eventually claimed with his own hand. Silently, the two of them read through the book.</p>
<p>It was quiet, it was close. They were together, and that was all they needed.</p>
<p>Moonflower flitted back and forth across the rift as they all worked to save the Scions. Time flowed differently for her, but in the First, it was another three weeks before they were able to break away and spend time together. They took a walk around the Crystarium, her hand tucked into his arm.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Where do you live, when you’re home on the Source?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Don’t you know?”</p>
<p>G’raha Tia shook his head. “I keep track of you, but not <em>that </em>well. I would rather give you privacy.”</p>
<p>“It’s comforting to know that you could be watching over me when we are apart,” she said. “But I appreciate that you don’t do it all the time.”</p>
<p>It relieved him to hear that; he’d worried she would find it unnerving or unwanted. “My question?”</p>
<p>“Ah. I live in the residential districts of Gridania. I love the flowers.”</p>
<p>“That’s so like you,” he said affectionately. “But… would you be sad to live away from the flowers?”</p>
<p>She looked over at him, and he knew she understood what he was really asking. “I think it would be easy to bring flowers with me, or find a plot somewhere around here to grow some myself.”</p>
<p>They stopped and sat on a bench. <em>In for a penny, in for a pound, </em>he thought. A deep breath and he looked her in the eye. “So you would like to live here?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she replied without hesitating. “You built a beautiful city, Raha. It would be a pleasure to live here.”</p>
<p>“And in the Tower?”</p>
<p>She didn’t tease him, which he was grateful for. “With you? Yes.”</p>
<p>He believed her, but he still needed to know past this. “You wouldn’t rather live at home?”</p>
<p>Moonflower looked a little troubled by this. “I’d rather live with <em>you</em>. You can’t come home, not yet, maybe not ever. I’d miss home, yes, but I know I’d have to travel there frequently anyway.”</p>
<p>The next question made his heartbeat speed up. Was he really going to ask this? Was he really considering it? Yes. “And… any children? Where would they live?”</p>
<p>She looked even more troubled by this than the last question, to his surprise. “Well… well… they’d have to stay with you, wouldn’t they? I’m always on the battlefield, and that’s no place for a kitten. And they wouldn’t be able to cross, would they?”</p>
<p>He took hold of her hands. “I know we could change our minds later, but I <em>could </em>form a spell like I did for you, and allow them to pass through the rift. If it’s tailored to them, then they wouldn’t suffer the same problems as our Scion friends.”</p>
<p>“But that would require they be born on the Source, and I don’t want to go through that without you.” She sounded afraid, something he rarely heard from her. </p>
<p>At the back of his mind, he pondered over how Lightwardens didn’t scare her, but childbirth alone did. “Not necessarily, Moonflower. Instead of summoning, there is a spell for sending. That’s how I came to the First, after all.”</p>
<p>Hope rose within her face. “Really?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Yes. You could travel back and forth with them.”</p>
<p>Moonflower squeezed his hands in joy. “That’s wonderful! But I still think it would be better for them to live with you.” </p>
<p>This surprised him. He would’ve thought Moonflower would want to keep any children close. After all, that was Keeper of the Moon tradition, and besides, she exuded maternal energy. “You do?”</p>
<p>“Yes. As I said, the battlefield is no place for a kitten. I can’t go tromping all over the world with a baby on my back; I end up in dangerous battles all the time and just because I can handle fire and explosions doesn’t mean children would too. No, it is far safer to stay with their father and in the Crystarium.”</p>
<p>G’raha was humbled by her trust. “Thank you for your faith in me.” </p>
<p>Her eyes sparkled, and then she looked hopeful. “Does that mean you want a family too?”</p>
<p>He looked over her shoulder. If he looked her in the eye, he wasn’t sure what would happen. “Yes,” he whispered, feeling his heart give in. Yes, he wanted it, and he wanted it with her. Still, he needed to caution her. “But I don’t know how plausible that is, Moonflower. I am old, I am partially crystal, and we don’t know what that means for children.”</p>
<p>“First of all,” she said, “your body is permanently young. I know you become weak away from the Tower, but that doesn’t negate this fact. As for the crystal part, why not see a healer?”</p>
<p>He had to admit she had a point that he’d stopped aging, and that it might positively affect his chances of fathering children. “You think a healer would know?”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “Healers are supposed to know these things about bodies. Or we could leave it up to chance. It doesn’t matter to me; I want a family with you.”</p>
<p>It wouldn’t hurt to see if a healer could help him, at least. But he couldn’t forget one other person and her place. “You know that Lyna is family too, right?”</p>
<p>His love tilted her head. “How could I forget? She’s absolutely devoted to you.”</p>
<p>“Then… you have no issue with her being your family too?” G’raha didn’t know what he would do if she said no, or seemed reluctant. Lyna was important to him.</p>
<p>Moonflower looked wistful. “Oh, Raha, you have no idea how much I admire her. If she were to see me as family too, I think it would be wonderful.”</p>
<p>He finally relaxed to hear her say it so eagerly. Moonflower didn’t want him to remove the only family he had in his life. “And… if we don’t have children…”</p>
<p>The question clearly saddened her, but she had an answer. “If for one reason or another, we can’t, then I’m sure there are children we can love, even if it’s not by adoption.”</p>
<p>There were plenty of children on both sides of the rift who would need parents; he had worked to help create a place for orphans almost as soon as the Crystarium was formed. He still visited when he could, and seeing the orphans grow up over the decades had given him a certain kind of joy. </p>
<p>And of course there was Lyna. His beloved granddaughter. He had adopted her after tragedy had left her an orphan as a baby, and he had never regretted it for a single moment. “I think that is a nice idea.”</p>
<p>She inched closer and leaned eagerly. “How many children do you want?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I… I confess, I haven’t thought of a number…” <em>Why does that excite me so? </em></p>
<p>“I want a big family,” she told him, waving their hands. “I want a lot of kittens!”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but laugh. “How many is a lot, Princess?”</p>
<p>“Four or five.”</p>
<p>His eyes widened. That many was certainly a lot, and the thought of taking care of them mostly on his own, without family to help him, made him worry a little. “Are you certain you want that many?”</p>
<p>“I want at <em>least </em>two.” There was a desperate yearning in her voice at that. “I was an only child.”</p>
<p>“I had half-siblings and cousins.” And his half-siblings and cousins shunned him for his eye—he lifted a hand to his right eye, remembering his childhood. Would his children inherit his eyes? Did he <em>want</em> them to? “I think four or five sounds like a lot right now, but I agree that a minimum of two is preferable.” Mostly it would fall upon whether or not she could stay out of conflict long enough to bear children. This was something he felt he had to point out to her, now that they were having this discussion. “Moonflower, you realize this depends entirely on how long you can stay out of battle, don’t you? You cannot do as you did in the Ghimlyt Dark.”</p>
<p>Her gaze dropped to her lap. “I know. I know. I won’t take that kind of risk again.”</p>
<p>He leaned so that he could look her in the eye. A gentle smile on his lips, he said, “What you did there was a brave choice. You could have stayed out of the battle, but you chose to take the risk. I only think that if we are to be serious about this, then we need to be careful.”</p>
<p>She nodded. “Yes, you’re right.”</p>
<p>“I would never suggest you stay away from your heroic adventures otherwise,” he assured her, running a thumb along her knuckles. “I know very well that you will always be going places.” It was something he had always admired about her, and he would continue to support her.</p>
<p>“But home is with you,” she said, smiling. “Don’t forget it.”</p>
<p>He promised, “I won’t.” Then he kissed her, because he loved her, because he wanted to, because he knew she loved him. She responded in kind, and in the back of his mind, he wondered how he’d ever gotten so lucky to have her love him like this.</p>
<p>Moonflower broke away. Her eyes still sparkled, and it was at that moment he decided he wanted to marry her. <em>I would rather what time we have left be tied together. Waiting any longer for what we both want is pointless. </em></p>
<p>He would just have to find the right time and place to ask her. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter has art from <a href="https://orthodoxia.tumblr.com/post/632864754293145600/for-peachyraye-one-of-the-participants-in-this">orthodoxia</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/kansiol_">kansiol</a>, and <a href="https://twitter.com/jurieduty">jurieduty</a>!</p>
<p>This was a <i>very</i> fun chapter to write. :) I'm so excited to finally get to the romantic parts! We're going to have a few more chapters of fluff before we have to go back to boring saving the world stuff. But I'm sure by the time we get there that you'll be ready for a break from the fluff!!</p>
<p>I wrote the opening scene months before 5.2 was released by the way, so it was pretty hilarious to me that she expresses similar concerns to Moonflower during that patch. Let's just say it's going to take a couple conversations with G'raha and Moonflower to fully be assured... although I guess poor Lyna never really felt sure of her place, huh? Considering her conversation in 5.3? :')</p>
<p>Letting yourself be in love is really hard. It's way easier to crush on someone from afar. G'raha is so afraid of making the wrong move, but Moonflower wants to dive head first. Who would you be, do you think? I used to be more like Moonflower, but after what happened... well, I think I'd be more like G'raha. Anyway, I hope you liked how conflicted he was this chapter, because it was definitely fun to write. &gt;:)</p>
<p>Next chapter update on April 9! I hope you look forward to it!</p>
<p>P.S. Can you believe this story is more than a year old? I know, I know, the year mark was back in February. Still! How long have you been here? Since the beginning? Since today? Please let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Sun Seeks The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three people in her life, one in his, and a renewal of hope in life.<br/><i>I love you.</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to my lunch buddies. We're older and separated now, but we'll always be friends. I also love them for supporting my writing since high school.</p><p>Disclaimer: some artistic license was taken. Please don't kill me, why else does he have so many books?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought stayed with him over the next month. She stayed on the First for most of it, although not always at the Crystarium with him. He had a feeling she wanted something to do, so that was why she went out to help people. It gave him time to plan, as the desire to marry her was growing stronger with each passing day.</p><p>In Eorzea, a man proposed simply by asking. G’raha Tia knew some got down on one knee, but he wasn’t about to do that. In his own tribe, he wouldn’t have been paired with anyone anyway, so he’d never thought about it much. <em>But I suppose it’s lucky I was never interested in becoming Nunh. I never left behind any children or mates. And I can choose just one. </em>He paused for a moment and wondered at how strange the idea was. He had grown up in a fairly large tribe, while Moonflower was a Keeper of the Moon, who usually lived in a single family. Their relationship would be more familiar to her than him, but having spent a century alone, away from his tribe, he found it less jarring than he might have. <em>No one in my tribe would have compared to her in any case. I knew that when I met her.</em></p><p>In Norvrandt, marriage proposals varied, but he liked the idea of offering her some kind of trinket. <em>A pin or comb for her hair, maybe, or a necklace. Whatever it is, it would need to be flowers.</em> Flowers made of silk or stones, but he hoped to find some made of crystal.</p><p><em>Or maybe, </em>he thought, <em>I could take pieces of the Crystal Tower and have them shaped into jewelry.</em> The tower immediately responded to the thought, glowing brightly. <em>Betrayed! </em>But he had to admit, it was a good idea. He ran a hand along the crystal walls, thinking it over. <em>Would she really want part of the Crystal Tower? Do <strong>I </strong>want to give her a piece of it? </em>After all, he had given up so much because of it, and she fought all sorts of creatures in it, only to lose him because of the tower.</p><p><em>“I find it attractive,” </em>he suddenly remembered her telling him. <em>That’s right. She actually seems to <strong>like</strong> the crystal. </em>He flexed his arm, trying to see it from her eyes. <em>It wouldn’t be so bad, to see her wearing something made from the tower; it would be like a part of me she carried with her…</em></p><p>He would have to find parts of the Tower he could chip away from. He would also have to ensure he brought enough of the crystal to a goldsmith to fashion a gift truly worth proposing marriage. <em>A tiara, </em>he thought suddenly. <em>A princess needs a crown, and she already teased me about royal blood. A tiara made of crystal flowers… periwinkles, perhaps.</em></p><p>The Exarch went out to see where he might find pieces of crystal without causing too much damage. Luckily for him, there were still marks of excavation and battle around its base, so it was easy to collect a basket full of shards. Then he made his way up to Katliss and the Crystalline Mean; while Katliss wasn’t a goldsmith, she would know of one who could work quickly. “Hello, Katliss,” he said when he saw her.</p><p>“Good morning, my lord! What brings you up to the Mean today?”</p><p>He set the basket on her counter. “I have need of a goldsmith who can work quickly.”</p><p>She eyed the crystal shards. “Commissioning a present for the Warrior of Darkness?” Katliss asked, sounding hopeful.</p><p>“That’s right,” he replied softly. “So let’s try to keep it a surprise for her, all right? Can you think of anyone who can carve crystal well?”</p><p>She thought hard for a moment, then nodded. “For a job that requires a delicate hand as you undoubtedly need, you’ll want to talk to Gemma.” Katliss tilted her head in the woman’s direction. “She needs work in any case.”</p><p>“Thank you, Katliss.” He took hold of the basket and went over to Gemma’s workbench.</p><p>Gemma was a tall, blonde hyur, with bright blue eyes. “Good morning, my lord,” she greeted. “How can I serve you today?”</p><p>Once more he set the basket down. “I want to commission a present for Moonflower,” he said quietly. She looked positively thrilled by the idea, but let him continue. “A tiara, like this one.” He withdrew a golden tiara embedded with flowers. Moonflower had left it behind after showing him the outfit she found in the abandoned factory; he’d never found the opportunity to return it, and now he was feeling lucky he hadn’t. “Perhaps not the same design, but this fits her head.”</p><p>Gemma looked between the tiara and the basket of crystals. “And the crystals, my lord?”</p><p>G’raha Tia picked one up and let the light hit it. “Katliss told me you can carve crystal; I want these crystal shards to be carved into flowers. Periwinkles, if you can.”</p><p>At this she looked nervous, as she undoubtedly deduced where the crystal came from. “Are you certain the tower’s crystal can be carved, my lord?”</p><p>“I believe your tools are up for the task.” He smiled cheerfully at her, and that seemed to do the trick.</p><p>“I can do as you ask, my lord. What kind of metal would you like the base to be?” She pulled out a sample selection for him to look at, but he already knew.</p><p>“Gold, if you please.” The yellow would compliment her hair, and together with the crystal, it would be like a piece of the Crystal Tower… or himself. Yes, gold would be perfect.</p><p>“And… the cost, my lord?”</p><p>“I should hope you would charge me the same as anyone else.”</p><p>Gemma looked conflicted. But eventually she nodded. “All right.” Then they haggled the price, and he left feeling satisfied. </p><p>While he waited for Gemma to complete the gift, he helped Urianger and Y’shtola. Beq Lugg also gave input where necessary. <em>So much work to be done, and yet, the days seem to drag by.</em> He rubbed his temple and then he remembered something as he saw Y’shtola talking with Urianger. She was protective over Moonflower, and Moonflower had even called her “Mother” several times. </p><p>The realization that he should probably talk to Y’shtola was daunting, but then he remembered that the twins would most likely want their say as well. Normally he wouldn’t have felt the need at all, but all three of them had expressed interest or protectiveness; it was better to avoid surprising them.</p><p>He chose to speak with Y’shtola first. After all, she was the most vocal about her dislike for him and his secrets, and had already told him to be careful. “Thank you for seeing me, Y’shtola,” he greeted her as she came into the Ocular.</p><p>“Is something the matter, Exarch?”</p><p>G’raha Tia shook his head. “I do not speak to you today as the Crystal Exarch. Instead, I speak to you as G’raha Tia. I have decided to ask Moonflower to marry me.”</p><p>She was taken aback by this, but didn’t immediately frown in response, so he found that encouraging. “You’re ready for that?”</p><p>“I believe so. Moonflower has already expressed interest in the idea.”</p><p>To his surprise, Y’shtola nodded. “She told me as much. But I did not think <em>you</em> would be ready.”</p><p>Eyebrows raised, he asked, “Why is that?”</p><p>Y’shtola crossed her arms. “I suppose it’s because we’ve never spoken like this. ’Tis almost like you are afraid of me, Exarch.”</p><p>At this, he laughed. “Afraid? No, but you can be intimidating when you wish to be.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at his smile. “Very well. So you wish to marry her. Do you realize what that means? It isn’t like home, if you were a Nunh; your role will be more than fathering children.”</p><p>“Y’shtola, nothing has been like home for more than a century for me. I have no tribesmen here. I was shunned for my Allag eye as a child; I would not have been a Nunh just for that reason. Luckily, I never desired such a position.”</p><p>“So you do not want to keep tradition?” She sounded curious.</p><p>“Which tradition?” he asked, smiling. “Not the Seekers of the Sun, no. I have no desire for a harem, and Moonflower would not take the idea well.” Judging from how she insisted time could not steal him away from her, she would not allow another female to encroach on her territory. “But from what we know of our sisters from the Keepers of the Moon, I don’t think we’ll be keeping that tradition either.”</p><p>“Men in that tribe do not stay at home with the women,” Y’shtola said by way of agreement. “But it is you who must stay in one place, and Moonflower who must go.”</p><p>He nodded. “Indeed. So, we shall be unique, in more ways than one.”</p><p>“Do you expect your children to meet the Gryphon tribe? Learn more of their family and roots?”</p><p>“No,” he answered immediately. The Crystal Exarch had no wish to introduce his children to his tribe. “They will not be born of a Nunh, and their mother would not be a Seeker of the Sun. I cannot subject my children to unnecessary pain.” Although he didn’t doubt that someday they would want to meet family, he wasn’t about to suggest to Moonflower that she take small children to his childhood home. How would he live with himself if he sent his children there, only for them to come back with tears in their eyes and calling him a mean father for sending them where they were unwelcome? “As for Moonflower’s family, that is up to her, but I suspect she won’t take them home either. She calls <em>you</em> Mother.”</p><p>Y’shtola smiled a little at this. “I cannot think why. I am only twenty-three.”</p><p>“As you have claimed since before we met in Sharlayan,” he pointed out, grinning. “I will not ask for how old you actually are. I merely meant to point out that she looks up to you.”</p><p>Her expression became serious. “If you both believe you are ready for this, then I will not stop you. You have made her happy.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile happily himself. To have such a visible effect that Y’shtola said he made her happy was the best thing he could have heard. “Thank you, Y’shtola.”</p><p>“Try to avoid keeping secrets from her, Exarch. A husband and his wife are meant to work together.”</p><p><em>Ah, still not entirely forgiven. Just as well, I suppose. </em>“I will try to avoid secrets in the future.” As he had already promised Moonflower as much, it didn’t seem like a lie.</p><p>“Very well… good luck in asking her, Exarch. She may just try asking before you do if you wait too long.”</p><p>“I don’t think she will, but you could always encourage her to wait.” That wouldn’t require any deception, as Y’shtola had rejected further lies many times.</p><p>Her blind eyes studied him, and then she smiled with a nod. “Goodbye, Exarch. I’ll be seeing you later.”</p><p>She left, and he debated over which twin he ought to see first. Alisaie was the one who pushed for Moonflower’s happiness, right from when they first met. She was likely to tell him that it was about time, and that he’d better take care of Moonflower. Alphinaud, on the other hand, was the one who first asked about <em>his </em>feelings. He might echo his sister’s sentiments, but he might also ask for details. </p><p><em>It would make her happy to know I spoke with them. </em>There was no way he could pull either one away from their current locations, not without worrying them unnecessarily, so he would have to travel to them both. Neither was closer than the other. In the end, he decided to follow Moonflower’s example and see Alphinaud first.</p><p><em>I can’t believe I’m doing this, </em>he thought, entering Eulmore. <em>I would rather have had this discussion in the Ocular, where I know privacy is guaranteed.</em> “Greetings, Alphinaud,” he said when he saw the boy.</p><p>“Exarch! What brings you to Eulmore?”</p><p>“Care to take a walk with me?” He leaned a little closer and patted Alphinaud’s shoulder as a way to both appear friendly and whisper, “Somewhere privately, Alphinaud, not here.”</p><p>“Certainly, Exarch.” Alphinaud led him outside, away from the city and Gatetown. He kept walking until they were both certain they hadn’t been followed, and that no one else was around. “Well?” he asked. “What requires privacy, and yet no summons to the Ocular?”</p><p>“I did not want to cause you alarm.” <em>Although perhaps in hindsight, this way was plenty alarming. </em>He looked out into the fields and the winding lane. “But I did <em>not </em>want anyone in Eulmore to find out because someone got nosy. You see, Alphinaud, I have decided to ask Moonflower to marry me.”</p><p>Alphinaud looked triumphant, oddly enough. “That is excellent news! And you are ready to take the Warrior of Light as your wife?”</p><p><em>I knew he’d ask something like this, </em>he thought, thoroughly amused. “After three or four months apart, I believe I know just how busy her life gets because of that title.”</p><p>The boy before him became serious. Softly, he asked, “And are you ready to take a widow’s past?”</p><p>“Yes.” Then, because he couldn’t help it, he asked, “What were they like, after they married?”</p><p>“Absolutely disgusting,” the teenager replied, wrinkling his nose. It almost made G’raha Tia laugh. “They never strayed far from each other, and were always using pet names. Moonflower completely worshipped the ground he walked, and he was always buying trinkets to adorn her.”</p><p>“Ah… so not that much different from when they were engaged.” He wondered how that was supposed to make him feel.</p><p>“I forgot you <em>did</em> know her before,” said Alphinaud, surprised. But then his expression changed. “Having said all that, you make her happy, Exarch. You may not always fight side by side, but know that she is eager to return to you. She is, perhaps, more herself now than she ever was.”</p><p><em>But will I make her as happy as he did? He was her whole world. Alphinaud even said she worshipped the ground he walked on. </em>G’raha Tia was trying to keep his spirits up, to not waver in his decision, but he could feel his resolve taking blows. </p><p>There must have been something on his face that said as much, because Alphinaud spoke again. “Exarch, I have known Moonflower about as long as Nagamasa did. I knew her when she wore sandals and a little blue dress, her hair up in braids. I knew her when she was just starting to learn black magic and when their names became known. I have seen her through every stage of her adventuring journey, which <em>no one else</em> has. Like you, I saw her in her deepest sorrow. But unlike you, I saw firsthand how simply by being yourself, she bloomed into a new kind of joy, one that was no less vibrant than the last. So, please listen to me when I say that I know you will make her happier than she’s ever been. Especially if you can give her what she’s always wanted: a family.”</p><p>He had to admit, Alphinaud <em>did</em> have a point. The young man had known Moonflower longer and more closely than anyone alive, even more than his sister. He would know better than anyone else how she felt. It wasn’t hard to notice the “don’t compare” message Alphinaud was sending, either. If Alphinaud said it was all right, then perhaps it <em>wasn’t </em>too soon to ask her to marry him, and he didn’t need to doubt himself.</p><p>“If you have made this choice, knowing that she has a past such as hers, then I congratulate you, Exarch. It takes a stout heart to accept not just your past, but another’s.”</p><p>“How do you know so much?” G’raha Tia teased. “For someone so little experienced in love, you certainly have a lot to say.”</p><p>Alphinaud turned bright red and crossed his arms. “It’s just sound advice.”</p><p>“I won’t tell Alisaie that you have a crush, then.”</p><p>“What! I do not!”</p><p>“Worry not, Master Alphinaud, your secret is safe with me.”</p><p>“Are you quite finished?” Alphinaud asked irritably.</p><p>He nodded, knowing that teasing any further on the subject would be mean. “I realize that this would affect you and your sister more directly than the other Scions. Moonflower loves you both dearly.”</p><p>The elezen shrugged. “You are already one of us, Exarch. I wouldn’t worry.”</p><p>“Are you ready for nieces, then?” G’raha Tia teased, unable to help himself. “Because you’re right, that is what we both hope for, and you <em>know </em>she would want you two to be their family.”</p><p>Alphinaud froze. Clearly he hadn't thought about it. “I’m not sure how she would expect us to be good guardians, but if she wants us to be that close…” </p><p>“It could take years, Alphinaud. Don’t stress about it. I am just telling you now so you have that time to get used to the idea.”</p><p>The boy shook his head, but a smile was on his lips. “I don’t know how you do it,” he said quietly, staring off into the direction of Amh Araeng. “My sister and I are apart, of course, and quite often at that, but I cannot imagine constant separation from my wife.”</p><p>“One might say the same about you two. Twins have a special bond from birth; I’ve met more than one pair who couldn’t stand to be apart so long like you.” <em>Do you miss your sister more than you let on? Is that why you looked in that direction?</em></p><p>Alphinaud shrugged again. “We have talents that are better used apart.”</p><p>“And that is how it will be for me and Moonflower. I am the leader of the Crystarium. She is the hero of Eorzea… and now Norvrandt. I can only hope that time will be kind, and that we don’t spend years separated.” It was true that they were at a time of near-equivalence, but it could change at any moment. He could probably weather it better, but Moonflower would still age, as would any children. To be years without their mother would be hard on all of them. “I spent a hundred years waiting for her. It won’t be easy, but I think we will bear the separation admirably enough.”</p><p>“I wish you the best, Exarch. Moonflower is… important to me.”</p><p>That was the closest he’d ever heard Alphinaud come to say he cared about her, even when the boy said she was a dear friend. The confession surprised him, but he didn’t comment on it. “Thank you, Alphinaud,” he said quietly. </p><p>“It would be… painful,” Alphinaud continued, struggling somewhat to express himself, “to see her… like before.”</p><p>“I do not want that to happen either,” G’raha said. “I have not forgotten our earlier conversation.”</p><p>“I should hope not!” He let out a short laugh, distracted. “If you are ready, Exarch, and go into this with your eyes open, then I wish you all the happiness in the world. I think it is something you both deserve.”</p><p>By unspoken agreement, the pair walked back to Eulmore. He spent a few minutes with perfunctory greetings to the Chais—no need to avoid them and lose an opportunity to improve relations—and then flew back to the Crystarium. As much as he didn’t like it, he knew that if he had gone to Alisaie directly, he would’ve been exhausted from being away from the tower by the time he returned home.</p><p>Once he arrived, he found Moonflower waiting for him at the Amaro Launch. <em>Was she waiting for me?</em> He ignored how his heartbeat sped up and came over to her. “Hello, Moonflower.”</p><p>She threw her arms around him. “You weren’t there,” she whispered, her voice shaky.</p><p>“I went to see Alphinaud,” he explained, confused.</p><p>“You weren’t there! I thought the Ascians kidnapped you!”</p><p>He ran a hand through her hair. “I’m sorry, I’ll leave a note next time. I’m fine, no one hurt me. And Alphinaud says hello.”</p><p>Her breathing evened out and she lifted her head up. “How was he?”</p><p>“Busy as ever. I knew he’d find a way to use those diplomatic skills.”</p><p>She let go and stepped back. By this point, people had stopped staring so blatantly and mostly gone back to their business, which relieved him. It was so <em>awkward</em> to be on display all the time, but his people had always respected his privacy. Even if they wanted to know every single little detail between him and Moonflower, they would refrain and try their hardest to leave them alone. “I have something for you,” she said, a smile back on her face.</p><p>“For me?” The Exarch took hold of her hand and started heading back in the direction of the Ocular.</p><p>“Yes, you. I went home to Eorzea.” She reached into her bag and pulled out a book. “I thought you might like a more entertaining book from home than all that research you’ve been doing.”</p><p>Somehow she had dredged up a book on songs in the Allagan empire, and a brief glimpse included the songs in question. “How did you find this?” he asked, turning the book over in his hands, releasing hers in the process.</p><p>She held onto his arm, directing him to keep him from tripping. “I traded some tomestones for it, from Rowena. You like it?”</p><p><em>I love you. </em>He didn’t think; he picked her up right in the town square and spun around, laughing. She joined in once her initial shock wore off. “I don’t deserve you,” he said, and then kissed her soundly. “Yes, yes I like it.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Moonflower hugged him, and then kept walking. “Sing for me sometime, Raha,” she whispered. “I haven’t heard you sing in years.”</p><p>When was the last time he sang? Not for ages. He’d sung to Lyna of course, sung lullabies and working tunes for chores. But Lyna was grown up now, and he’d had no need to sing. He remembered humming a little sometimes, when he was around Moonflower, but not singing. <em>I still know all the songs of my family, and I did learn a few during the early days after the Flood. I could sing again.</em></p><p><em>Sing for our children, </em>he thought suddenly, and his heart skipped a beat at the idea. Then that was all he could think about; singing lullabies again to a newborn, teaching unruly and inattentive kittens to sing their family’s songs, even singing to a pregnant Moonflower’s middle while she smiled and hummed along… “Yes, I think I could sing again,” he said at last, shaking himself out of his daydreaming. He couldn’t start counting chocobos before they hatched—he had to let time flow on its own. Even if he found himself suddenly aching for it. </p><p>It seemed the confirmation made her happy enough to start humming. She hummed their way to the Ocular, another tune he couldn’t recognize. “Will you sing for me too, Moonflower?” he asked quietly.</p><p>The humming stopped. “My voice isn’t as good as yours,” she answered, embarrassed.</p><p>G’raha wrapped his arms around her and pressed his nose against her neck. “Please? Sing for me, Moonflower.”</p><p>She let out an involuntary giggle. Instead of a response, she wriggled out of his embrace, but before he could protest, she did as he asked. A deep breath, and she began to sing with uncertainty. He listened, entranced, as her voice gained confidence, although she stopped too soon. “How was it?” Moonflower asked, and for some reason she wouldn’t look him in the eye.</p><p>“Beautiful, Princess.”</p><p>Her eyes met his, and she smiled. “Thank you, Raha. I’m still not as good as you are, but I’m all right at carrying a tune.”</p><p><em>Perhaps not as good as she could be with training, but no one said she had to sing perfectly. </em>“I like it just as it is, Moonflower, I assure you.” <em>It was lovely… and happy.</em></p><p>“<em>You</em> make me happy, Raha. Yes, you said that out loud.”</p><p>He nearly bit his tongue to keep from blurting out his next thought, which was <em>marry me! </em>“Well, I meant it.”</p><p>She came back to his arms and started petting his ears. They twitched and then she started scratching them. He let out a sigh and the tower responded as well, dimming to a soft glow. “Raha.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>He opened his eyes, which he hadn’t realized were closed. “I love you too, Moonflower. More than I can say.”</p><p>“You don’t need to,” she whispered. “You’ve said it all already.” One hand left an ear and he immediately frowned in protest, but then she traced the crystal on his face. His heart began skipping beats as her fingers trailed down his neck and finally reached down to entwine with his crystallized fingers. “You did this to save me. To save Eorzea.”</p><p><em>I would do it again. </em>“You are worth it.”</p><p>“Am I?”</p><p>“Of course you are. Why would you think otherwise?”</p><p>Moonflower smiled and shook her head. “I was teasing. If I ever forget, I only have to look at you. But speaking of this sacrifice,” she said, and her face became serious, “we need to talk about it.”</p><p>G’raha had sensed, months ago, that they would have this conversation some day. He knew that they would need to talk about it, and it seemed she wanted to. “What about it?” he asked, coming to stand by the mirror. “I chose to bind myself to the tower so that I might live long enough, as I told you before. It also seems that you labor under the false belief that I <em>wanted</em> to die.”</p><p>“Didn’t you?” she asked, drawing to his side. Her voice was halting and unsure.</p><p>He shook his head. “No. I knew I needed to die for the plan to work, and I had come to terms with it, but no, I did not <em>want</em> to die. I still have no desire to.”</p><p>Moonflower looked down at her shoes. “Then why do you keep saying things about death? Why do you keep offering yourself up as a sacrifice? I don’t understand. It sounds as if you want to die when you say those things.”</p><p>G’raha reached for her hands. “My love,” he whispered, “I do not want to die. But, like you, I want to give myself before others have to. It is a choice I make openly and willingly. I am old, I have lived for over a hundred years and slept for two hundred more. We can tease and laugh all we like about whether or not I am old, but the fact remains that I have <em>lived</em> a very long time. I have seen and experienced more than my share.</p><p>“Perhaps I have been pessimistic,” he admitted. “It is possible that on a subconscious level, I still function as if I will sacrifice myself in the future. But I swear to you, Moonflower, that I do not want to die.”</p><p>She lifted her head at this, and looked him in the eye. She was searching for something, so he held her gaze and waited for her to speak. “I’m glad to hear it,” she said at last. “You see, after… everything, life is simply too precious. I can’t live regretting the past, regretting things unsaid and undone. I’ve always lived my life this way, hoping for a beautiful, wonderful future I mean. But after the massacre of the Scions, the death of Haurchefant, losing Minfilia and Papalymo, <em>N-Nagamasa’s</em> death…” Moonflower faltered, but smiled when he gently squeezed her hands. “After all that, I choose happiness. And you, you make me happy, Raha. With you, I know I can look forward to the future again, a future that has you by my side. I love you. I don’t regret the choices I’ve made. So, I want you to live, not die.”</p><p>He knew what she meant by that. She had chosen to move on with him, when she could just as easily have decided never to open her heart in that way again. And the way she hinted at the future made him feel like he was making the right decision to propose <em>now</em> instead of waiting for <em>someday</em>. It was true that he was unfamiliar with romance and intimacy, but he didn’t mind learning; he was a <em>scholar</em> after all! Once he got past the initial shock, it was much more exciting than frightening.</p><p>“I don’t think I’m the only one who has a way with words,” he said quietly. “It… helps… that you are not repulsed by the crystal in my body, too.” His sacrifice was worth it regardless, but it was nice to know all the same.</p><p>“I could not love you if I did not love <em>all </em>of you,” she told him. “Your crimson eyes, white hair, and crystal skin are all parts I love about you.”</p><p>“Is that all?” G’raha Tia asked, a smile creeping over his lips.</p><p>“Well, I do like that mind of yours.” She tapped his head and he chuckled. </p><p>“You actually <em>did</em> listen when I spoke of my research.”</p><p>“<em>You</em> never explained why the Allagans would have a revolutionary hero as their guardian. I still want to know, by the way.”</p><p>Alisaie would have to wait. Moonflower would not leave his side at that moment, and he couldn’t think of a reason to go without bringing her along. “This way then,” he said, and walked to the Umbilicus. Once there, he sifted through the piles of books until he found a notebook. “When I prepared my way to the First,” he began to explain, flipping through it, “I was lucky enough to find my research and some of the books and scrolls I used. Perhaps you can find me the rest, when you go home.” Before she could agree, however, he found what he was looking for and then went sifting through the books again to find one in particular. “Here we are.”</p><p>“Raha, why do you never just <em>tell </em>me these things?” </p><p>“Because there are pictures I want you to see.” He held up the book for the illustrations. “He looks quite different, doesn’t he? That’s because the Allagans made their guardian even greater than the original. Now, as you asked, why a revolutionary hero? Because Phlegethon was from a revolution in Allag’s past.”</p><p>“So they wouldn’t think of him as some rebel who dared defy them.”</p><p>Historian G’raha Tia, as was his title so long ago, nodded. “He was a great hero to them.” He held the book out to her. “You can read over the passage if you like.”</p><p>“Raha, I can’t read Allagan. So unless you give <em>me</em> your blood and it magically gives me the ability to understand, it’ll have to come from you.”</p><p>He took the book back, somewhat embarrassed. “I forgot. It feels like back then, when all I did was research and record.”</p><p>“Not quite,” she said with a smile. “Now, read to me. You have an attentive audience.”</p><p>“Very well then.” He began translating the passage, reading the text to her, and did the same with several other pieces of his research. She listened, fascinated, and offered insight from her adventures. Just as always, he was amazed by her prowess.</p><p>They spent the evening in that way, and then she was off yet again. Making sure to leave a visible note, he once more mounted an amaro and flew to Amh Araeng. Alisaie was at the Inn, so he flew directly there to save time and energy. </p><p>The manner of his arrival did not go unnoticed. “Exarch! What are you doing here?” Alisaie called, running over as he landed.</p><p>He dismounted. “Good to see you too, Alisaie.”</p><p>“Is there trouble back at the Crystarium?” </p><p>“No,” he answered immediately, then led his amaro to rest. “I will explain my visit if you would be so kind as to take a walk with me.” Alisaie would need a more direct approach. </p><p>She thought it over. “I suppose I can spare the time to take a walk,” she said. The teenager led him away into the burning sand. Amh Araeng was no longer cold during the day and he had to admit he wasn’t sure if it was better to leave his hood down or put it back up. Eventually he pulled it back up to at least shade his eyes.</p><p>Once they were a distance away and definitely alone, Alisaie stopped. She crossed her arms and simply waited. Deciding that he would rather not test her patience by waiting her out, he said, “I am here, Alisaie, to tell you that I am asking Moonflower to marry me. You being among the three she loves most, I thought you should know.”</p><p>Alisaie dropped her arms. “You are?” she asked, like she didn’t know what else to say.</p><p>“Is that really so much a surprise, Alisaie? You know we’ve been courting.”</p><p>She looked up at the sky, like she was trying to avoid rolling her eyes. “Not the marriage bit, no. It’s the fact that <em>you’re</em> the one asking. Moonflower is much more daring than you are. And forward.”</p><p>At this, his laugh came out as a snort. “Perhaps, Alisaie, she wants <em>me </em>to do it, instead of herself. She can’t be the daring and brave hero all the time.” <em>Even heroes are human.</em></p><p>“No, perhaps not.” Alisaie absorbed her shock quickly, as she moved on. “There are things we need to discuss, before you make any plans.” Oddly enough, it seemed to make her uneasy.</p><p>G’raha nodded. “After all, that is why I am here, so that you can say your piece.”</p><p>Her shoulders tensed as she said, “You better not hurt her, Exarch.”</p><p>He knew she would say something like this. “I’ll try—”</p><p>“No!” she snapped, stamping a foot. “No, you will <em>not</em>! No ‘I’ll try,’ no ‘I can’t promise;’ <em>you will not hurt her</em>!”</p><p>His ears lay flat against his head in surprise, and he leaned away from her. <em>That was <strong>not </strong>what I expected, but perhaps I should have.</em></p><p>Alisaie with a shaky breath and through gritted teeth, said, “Exarch, as you have no doubt put together by now, I saw her husband struck by a fatal blow. I <em>knew </em>he would die, whether right then or several days later. And then <em>you </em>dragged me <em>here</em>. She was left all alone, with none of her closest friends to comfort her!”</p><p>“As you have already berated me for,” he pointed out. </p><p>“And I am doing it again,” she countered, eyes flaring. “You are marrying a woman who has dealt with losing you once already. She never truly got over how you sealed yourself in the tower. You revealed yourself—<em>accidentally!</em> You didn’t even <em>intend</em> to tell her!—only before you were going to die and she’d lose you <strong>again</strong>. And <em>then</em>, you suggested you die to save <em>us</em>! It still baffles me that you would suggest such a thing, after all she has been through and your history together!”</p><p>Evidently, Alisaie was personally affronted by his behavior, and he found he couldn’t blame her. He had been rather unthinking in many of his interactions with Moonflower, and Alisaie had witnessed most of them. “I apologized for all of that—well, except for closing the Crystal Tower. That was not an action I will regret taking.”</p><p>“You did,” she allowed. “But has it actually sunk in, Exarch?” She reached up and rapped her knuckles on his forehead.</p><p>“Ow—Alisaie, <em>honestly</em>.” He knew she was just trying to show she cared, but this didn’t feel entirely motivated to protect Moonflower. “Alisaie, you did not fail her.” Her mouth opened to protest, but he shook his head. “You have done your best for her, Alisaie. You haven’t failed.”</p><p>“And now I’m trying to make sure that <em>you </em>don’t! Don’t try turning this one on me; we are focusing on <em>you</em>.” Alisaie huffed. “She <em>panicked </em>when you offered to die, Exarch; do not <em>ever </em>make her relive that loss again.”</p><p>“Alisaie, beyond my martyr streak, do you have further objections to me?”</p><p>The fiery teen deflated. “No… I have things to thank you for as well.”</p><p>“To thank me?”</p><p>“You saved her,” she said quietly. “You saved her life. I saw her when she arrived; if you had not pulled her here, she would have died from the grief.”</p><p><em>That’s what they told me when they woke me up. She would have died from the grief if the Black Rose hadn’t gotten to her first.</em> “I begged her to risk her life multiple times over. But she still trusted me enough to do it, still cared enough to save a world that wasn’t hers…”</p><p>“That’s just who she is.” Alisaie smiled fondly, and he couldn’t help but think that if she would smile at him, he would have succeeded in gaining her friendship. She’d already teased him, so he felt he was close. “But besides removing her from a painful situation, you… you were kind to her. She would talk about you when we left the Crystarium.”</p><p>“She did?” His ears perked up and he couldn’t keep the hopeful note out of his voice.</p><p>Alisaie nodded. “All the time. At first it was only because you were the mysterious man giving us a mission, but then it started turning into ‘Will he be okay alone?’ and ‘I wonder if he’ll ever join us.’ She really wanted you to come, but you didn’t.”</p><p>“I couldn’t.” It ached that he wasn’t able to. “It would have killed me eventually.” Or dragged down the mission, and he couldn’t do that to them. “That’s what made the opportunities we had more precious. I will not often have the chance to fight by her side.”</p><p>“Does that bother you?” she asked, tilting her head.</p><p>“It does. As a young man, I had hoped to go traveling with them, or at least be kept abreast of their adventures. But it was not meant to be. And now, here I am, fully capable of going with her, especially since she <em>wants</em> me to come, yet I cannot stray too far from the tower.” He sighed. “But being there for her when she comes home is joyous in itself.” If other married couples could do it, then he could too. And, it wasn’t like he would <em>never</em> get to go on an adventure with her; he just needed to be careful about <em>how often</em> and <em>how far</em> those adventures were.</p><p>“Perhaps there will be a way you can go on adventures with her,” Alisaie suggested. “But that will have to wait. You came saying you wanted to marry her.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Do you trust her, Exarch? Can she trust you?”</p><p>“Yes.” He said it simply, resolutely.</p><p>“Moonflower cannot help you lead the Crystarium. You know that, don’t you?”</p><p>Now <em>this</em> was more like the conversation he expected. A rapid-fire interrogation from one of her fiercest friends. “Moonflower has been an adventurer since before we met, Alisaie. I know she is not tied to any one place. Like the moon, she watches over all, quietly and lovingly.”</p><p>Her lips twitched. “Poetic, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I <em>was</em> a bard. It’s part of the job.”</p><p>She kept going. “Will you support her?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do you recognize that Nagamasa may still play a role in her life?”</p><p>It was similar to what Alphinaud said to him; he wondered if the two had talked at all in the time between meeting them. “I do. It’s not something that simply disappears.”</p><p>Relief slipped into her expression, but Alisaie wasn’t finished. “I hope you realize what you’re doing. This isn’t just some fancy whim because you’re in love, you know, this is <em>marriage</em>. This is <em>forever</em>.”</p><p>The Crystal Exarch pushed back his hood and leaned closer to her. He was finished letting her walk over him. “Alisaie, Moonflower is more important to me than my <em>life</em>. I will protect her, cherish her, trust her, and above all, love her. She’s <em>mine</em>, Alisaie, and I am <em>hers</em>.”</p><p>For once, Alisaie looked cowed. They stared at one another for several long moments. At last, she said, “Just don’t die, Exarch.”</p><p>He smiled. They had come to an accord. “Do your best to keep her alive, Alisaie, and I will avoid death to the best of my ability. It would break me just as much as it would break her.”</p><p>“That is an easy promise to make.” Alisaie placed a hand on the hilt of her rapier. “I would fight at her side for as long as she’ll have me.”</p><p>He stood straight and pulled his hood back up. “Thank you, Alisaie. It is good she has friends like you.”</p><p>Alisaie only smiled at this, and began to walk back. The sun was hot and she was itching to get back to the Inn. “When do you plan on asking?”</p><p>“I have a present in commission. When it is finished, I will. I expect it will be soon enough.” </p><p>“Just do it before we go home,” she requested. “I’d rather give you congratulations in person.”</p><p>He chuckled and nodded. “Very well, Alisaie. I will endeavor to propose in a timely manner.” The rest of the way back to the Inn was silent, but companionable. Perhaps she trusted him more now.</p><p>As he was about to leave, he said, “I expect there will be news soon about our progress. We will see you then, Alisaie.”</p><p>“Goodbye, Exarch, and good luck.” She gave a little wave and he took off towards the Crystarium.</p><p>Having told the three most important people in Moonflower’s life, he began to feel much more anxious and excited. This was one plan he did not want to go awry. Upon success, they would marry. He had to admit that the prospect enthused him. <em>If only the rest of our endeavors would go so well and be so happy.</em></p><p>He knew exactly where and when to propose; all that was left was for the gift to finish and for Moonflower to visit the Crystarium. But when he stepped into the Ocular, he froze.</p><p>Lyna.</p><p>Lyna deserved to know and have her say. He had no other family but her, not anymore, and he would be asking her to accept Moonflower as family. If she did not feel like she could accept it just yet, he would wait until she was ready. Lyna’s feelings mattered to him. He’d already spoken to Moonflower about it, at least. So, he requested Lyna’s presence in the Ocular, and while he waited, he activated the mirror to see what Moonflower was up to.</p><p>It seemed she had gone back to Eorzea, and was trying to instruct Violet. The Exarch listened and watched, and nearly missed Lyna’s entrance. “Hello, Lyna,” he greeted, looking over his shoulder.</p><p>“My lord, you summoned me?”</p><p>“Come closer, stand with me at the mirror here.” She did as instructed and joined him in watching Moonflower teach Violet.</p><p>“She is with a friend,” she said simply, although her voice burned with curiosity.</p><p>“So she is. And soon, she will return, and I will have a present ready.”</p><p>“Then, that’s true? One of the guards spotted a goldsmith with crystal from the tower, and she said it was from you. She had a note as well.”</p><p>“Yes,” he replied with a nod. “I commissioned Miss Gemma Gavin to make a present for Moonflower, one worthy of proposing to the Warrior of Darkness.”</p><p>Lyna was quiet as she absorbed this information. G’raha looked up at her, to see that she was staring at the mirror. Finally, she asked, “You will marry her?” </p><p>“Yes. She has already expressed the desire, and I doubt she has changed her mind since then.”</p><p>“And… after?”</p><p>“It is my hope that you will be like a beloved aunt or cousin to any children we might be blessed with, as you are far too old to act as a sister.”</p><p>She finally looked at him at this. “Will Moonflower like that?” Lyna was quick to raise a hand when he began to answer. “She has already told me that she loves you and wishes to be friends with me, and someday to be my family, so do not worry about that, my lord. But I know that children change things. Marriage changes things.”</p><p>“Lyna, Lyna, Lyna…” She was so tall, now, that it was a bit difficult, but he reached up and stroked her hair. “You’re still my little girl.”</p><p>“Not so little anymore, sir,” she chuckled.</p><p>“No indeed. You have grown into a fine woman, and I am immensely proud of you.” Someday, perhaps, suitors would come calling, and he would have to be sure that they were worthy of his granddaughter. “As for your question, I have no doubt that Moonflower will love it if you were part of our family, children or not. It would be quite hypocritical if she said no to you, as she expects the same from her friends when I do not know them as well.”</p><p>“I see…” She still looked troubled, however.</p><p>“Lyna?”</p><p>His captain sighed and glanced at the mirror again. “So much has happened,” she said. “So much in so little time. One day, the skies burn bright, and the next, the stars come out in the sunless sea. And you are so different too.”</p><p>“Am I?”</p><p>“You are much more relaxed, my lord. The one you waited so long for arrived, and then she saved our home. I’ve also noticed how much happier you are…” Lyna sighed again. “I suppose I am simply not ready for more change.” </p><p>“It does feel like much has happened in a short amount of time,” he agreed. “I did not expect Moonflower and her friends to save Norvrandt so quickly once she arrived. And then…” He trailed off and blushed.</p><p>“The whole Crystarium knows you’re courting, sir. Likely Eulmore knows as well.”</p><p>“Ah, to avoid such public display,” he said, a small smile on his lips. “I suppose there is no helping it.”</p><p>She teased, “Just don’t propose in the middle of the marketplace, and I’m sure you’ll be fine.”</p><p>G’raha laughed. “Definitely not!” No, he had a much better place planned. “Are you all right, Lyna?” he asked gently. If she needed more time, he was more than willing to give it to her. </p><p>She took a deep breath. “Yes. Yes, I am. Thank you for telling me, my lord.”</p><p>For his part, he was glad he remembered with enough time to see how she felt about it and let her get used to the idea. It wasn’t as if he had <em>forgotten</em> her, per se, it was that he had been so focused on talking to Moonflower’s friends that all other considerations were pushed aside. The last thing he wanted was for her to resent them, especially after she would undoubtedly discover that Y’shtola and the twins were told. She was his family, after all.</p><p>They both shortly returned to their duties. In his spare time from the Crystarium and helping Urianger and Y’shtola, he paced the Ocular, wondering how exactly he wanted to phrase his question. He knew very well that he couldn’t plan something word for word, but he wanted to at least think of what to say.</p><p><em>Her smile, her unwavering loyalty, her genuine compassion… Simply saying that I love her, even. There is so much to say! </em>G’raha Tia laid a hand on the mirror, his heart aching as he remembered the hundred years he waited for her. <em>A hundred years waiting could not compare to the moments we’ve shared. That she would be happy to spend however much time we have, together, is far greater luck than I could ever have hoped.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Art by <a href="https://twitter.com/Doodle_H">Doodle_H</a>!</p><p>Again, I wrote that conversation with Lyna before 5.2 and laughed myself silly upon seeing her conversation with Moonflower in that patch. It's fascinating when you can accurately predict how a character feels!</p><p>It wasn't until Shadowbringers and the "yes mom" joke response that I thought of making Y'shtola an important figure in Moonflower's life. I think after leaving home, Moonflower would be desperate for a maternal figure, and despite Y'shtola trying to pretend she's 23 forever, she would fit that role rather well.</p><p>Alphinaud absolutely messaged Alisaie. Eventually I want to write some omake involving the twins, because they have a lot of conversations about Moonflower and the Exarch behind the scenes. Does Alphinaud have a crush? Yes. Will I tell you who? No. It's not anyone you'd be able to guess though!</p><p>Alisaie has a lot of beef with G'raha Tia. I don't know what her deal is, but I tried explaining it through my fic here. Nagamasa was someone she adored about as much as Moonflower, and so she would be deeply affected by his death. Plus, she didn't know for sure what happened to him for an entire year. That's a long time to let resentment build up, as well as worry. So Alisaie needs G'raha Tia to know what he's doing, to promise that he's not going to hurt her idol like he has in the past. I think by pushing each other, she can grow to respect G'raha Tia in a more personal way than she already does as the Crystal Exarch.</p><p>I know Allagans stored everything on tomestones, but do you expect me to believe that some of that knowledge wasn't transferred onto paper? I find that doubtful.</p><p>I want to make it clear that Lyna is not being relegated to some back burner part of G'raha's life. He cares very deeply for her wellbeing and for her opinion. If she had said she wasn't ready, he would have waited, even after telling Moonflower's friends he was thinking about marrying Moonflower. Lyna just got jumbled up in the mess of trying to get approval from the others.</p><p>I also want to acknowledge that a scene in this chapter is inspired by "When the Moon Fell in Love with the Sun" by Mejhiren. At the time I wrote this, I was rereading her Hunger Games fanfic and I know I was inspired. I would totally suggest checking it out if you're interested in "East of the Sun, West of the Moon" and folktales and don't mind waiting years for updates. QuQ</p><p>The next update will be April 30th. See you then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>